Code of Eternity
by Kensy Echo
Summary: Mengubah masa lalu berarti mengubah jalan setiap orang—memunculkan apa yang seharusnya tidak ada dan melenyapkan apa yang seharusnya ada. Ia lahir dari perasaan itu—cinta, persahabatan, pengorbanan, dan harapan. Bersama dengan apa yang telah kuhancurkan di masa depan, kami berdua bertaruh pada keputusan untuk mengubah masa lalu. "Rimanere in vita, per favore, Lovino."
1. Message From Future

**-Rated M for safe-**

**Warning : OOC, Human Names Used, Lovino's potty mouth, FICTION**

**Note : **_**(Kata-kata di dalam kurung yang dimiringkan adalah kenangan si pelaku)**_

**OC Indonesia : Ryan Satya Nugroho**

**Don't Like, Don't Read^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 21xx_<strong>

"Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu."

Ia pun membuka matanya.

"Halo."

"Halo."

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau adalah profesor yang menciptakanku."

"Apakah sistemmu bekerja dengan baik?"

"Iya. Tidak ada masalah."

"Bagus. Nah, apa kau tahu siapa kamu?"

"_AND-01 Zero_."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau adalah android terhebat yang pernah kubuat. Semoga saja _master-_mu nanti adalah orang yang baik, tidak sepertiku."

Ia menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang sedari tadi sibuk menginstal berbagai program padanya.

"Kau baik. Kau yang menciptakanku."

Mendengar ucapan itu, sang pria langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian tertawa geli. Ia meninggalkan kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah ruang kecil berbentuk tabung di sudut ruangan itu. "Kau salah. Aku tidak baik..." Ia pun menarik tuas pengaktif di samping ruang kecil tersebut yang membuat cahaya berpendar muncul dan menyinari ruangan kecil berbentuk tabung itu. "Aku orang jahat."

Suara tembakan dan gesekan benda tajam membahana di luar ruangan. Semakin lama, suara-suara itu semakin kencang hingga sebuah peluru berhasil menembus ruangan itu dan menggores jas putih milik sang profesor hingga meninggalkan noda darah disana.

Sang profesor menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "...Saat kubilang pergi, kau harus pergi ke arah tabung mesin waktu disana." Ucapnya tenang sambil menunjuk ruang kecil berbentuk tabung yang baru saja ia aktifkan.

"Pergi? Bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan kepala.

Pintu ruangan itu akhirnya berhasil di dobrak. Sekelompok orang bersenjata tengah berdiri di balik pintu yang kini telah koyak tak berbentuk.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka."

Sang profesor menatap dingin pada sekelompok orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya kemudian melirik ke arah androidnya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pergi."

Sang android langsung merespon apa yang diucapkan oleh sang profesor dan dengan cepat, ia melepaskan kabel-kabel yang sebelumnya tertancap pada tubuh metalnya kemudian bergegas berlari ke arah tabung mesin waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh sang profesor.

"ARRRGGGHHH! _DAMMIT_!"

Sebuah peluru bersarang di dada kiri sang profesor, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ia berusaha bangkit, melawan rasa sakit dari luka meganga di dada kirinya hanya untuk melihat androidnya tengah berdiri di depannya, melindunginya. Tembakkan demi tembakkan dikeluarkan melalui sebuah senapan mesin yang tertanam pada tangan kiri sang android, menerjang apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"...B-Bodoh...hh...! Sudah kubilang untuk pergi kan!"

Mendengar suara sang profesor, android itu langsung berbalik dan merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan sang profesor yang masih tersungkur di lantai. "Aku harus melindungi profesor."

"S-siapa yang memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan hal it–"

Kata-kata sang profesor terpotong ketika ia melihat sebuah bayangan seorang pria tengah berdiri di belakang androidnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, bayangan itu langsung merobek punggung sang android dengan tangan kanannya yang ternyata terbuat dari mesin dan merampas sebuah chip yang tertanam di dalam tubuh itu. Tubuh sang android pun langsung jatuh seketika.

"...S-_Son of B-Bitch_!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa mantan teman yang paling aku benci." Ucap seorang pria yang kini menampakkan wujudnya.

"Mau apa kau deng– ARRGGHH! "

Pria itu menginjak kepala sang profesor berkali-kali, menghiraukan setiap teriakan dan muntahan darah segar yang keluar dari mulut sang profesor.

"Hey, ini chip yang mau kau kirimkan 'padanya', kan? Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap sang pria dengan nada tinggi kemudian disusul oleh suara tawa yang membahana di ruangan kecil tersebut. Sang pria pun menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menjambak rambut sang profesor, menengadahkan wajah yang sudah berlumuran darah dan keringat itu tepat ke arah wajahnya.

"Kau kalah."

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat kuat terdengar dari salah satu bagian gedung itu, diikuti oleh suara ledakan lainnya yang saling beradu. Api dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh penjuru gedung tua itu, menghabisi apa pun yang dilaluinya.

"Sayang sekali ya, kau harus berakhir disini dengan kondisi yang sangat, sangat ironis. Aku telah memasang beberapa alat peledak mikro di berbagai sudut gedung ini saat aku dan orang-orangku berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyianmu ini. Nah, adakah pesan terakhir, tuan profesor yang hebat?"

Sang profesor hanya menatap tajam penuh kebencian ke arahlautan biru laut milik sang pria di depannya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak." Pria itu melepaskan tangan yang menjambak rambut sang profesor kemudian bangkit. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda bulat seperti jam saku kemudian ia tekan salah satu tombol yang terdapat pada alat tersebut. "_Goodbye_~!" Dan dengan kalimat itu, tubuhnya menghilang seketika. Ia melakukan teleportasi.

Sang profesor menarik napas lega kemudian berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah androidnya yang terbujur kaku. "...ha...haha... Me-memangnya dia pikir, aku sebodoh itu...? Untung saja yang ia ambil bukan chip itu tapi_ memory card _yang kubuat dalam bentuk chip dengan bentuk sama seperti chip itu..."

Sang profesor mengangkat tubuh dari metal yang beratnya melebihi berat tubuhnya sendiri itu menuju tabung mesin waktu yang telah ia aktifkan. Api mulai menjalar ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat kadar oksigen dalam ruangan itu semakin menipis. Ia berkali-kali terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Diletakkannya tubuh androidnya itu dalam tabung mesin waktu dan ditutupnya kaca tabung itu perlahan.

Ia tersenyum ketika menatap tubuh androidnya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "...H-Hey, jangan lupakan tugasmu _AND-01 Zero_ ...ohok ohok ohok!"

Tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"...Namamu susah sekali di-diucapkannnhhh... Bagaimana... ka-kalau k-kau kunamakan Antonio saja...? Ya... Antonio Fernandezz...hh... Carriedoo... S-Seperti namanya..."

Saat itulah pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia sudah tak dapat merasakan anggota tubuhnya lagi. Ya, pikirannya pasti telah membutakan pandangannya karena ia melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata androidnya. Mana mungkin?

Android tetaplah Android.

* * *

><p>.<p>

. .

**Code of Eternity **© KensyEcho****

**Hetalia Axis Powers **© Hidekaz ******Himaruya**

**.**

"_It's easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die."_

**.**

**Inspired by**

**Vocaloid : Kokoro X Kiseki by Kagamine Twins**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 20xx_<strong>

_**(...Lovino, apa impianmu?...)**_

"Kau kupecat! Jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi!"

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan uangmu, _bastard! Fuck!_ Aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik di tempat lain!"

Saat itu telah lewat tengah malam dan kami saling memaki dengan suara keras, menantang satu sama yang lain. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

_**(...Umm...)**_

"_Just Go To Hell, Son Of Bitch!"_

Aku memberikan tatapan kebencian yang selalu bisa membuat orang-orang menjauhiku sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan makian pemilik restaurant itu yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, memudar, kemudian menghilang.

_**(...Tidak ada...)**_

Setelah kupikir telah melangkah jauh dari restaurant itu, aku mulai memperlambat langkahku sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah gang gelap gulita tanpa ada penerangan sedikit pun. Kusandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat sekali pada sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari bata merah milik salah satu bangunan tinggi tanpa penghuni di gang itu. Kurasakan kakiku melemas, tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan kepala masih menyandar pada dinding itu.

Kota di abad 22 ini tak ubahnya Las Vegas, tetap ramai dan terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu, seolah tak pernah ada malam. Tak ada bintang. Tak pernah ada yang bisa melihat jutaan bintang bertebaran di langit malam karena cahayanya tak sebanding dengan cahaya lampu perkotaan. Hanya sepi yang menyadarkanku bahwa langit diatasku itu sebenarnya gulita.

"..._Dammit!_"

Kuletakkan kedua lenganku menyilang menutupi kedua mataku saat aku merasakan tetesan air jatuh setetes demi setetes membasahi tubuhku. Hujan. Tangisan langit yang semakin kencang berhasil membuatku menunjukkan seulas senyuman. Sebuah senyum perih.

"_**Tears are words the heart can't express"**_

"_**As I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no-one knows I'm crying."**_

Tiga tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan hebat menimpa ibu dan adikku, Feliciana. Ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu dan Feliciana harus berakhir di atas kursi roda karena kedua kakinya lumpuh. Hari demi hari berlalu dan kesehatan adikku semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, kulitnya semakin pucat dan muncul warna biru pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Terkadang ia sampai terbatuk-batuk secara tiba-tiba hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ayah membawa Feliciana ke rumah sakit ketika Feliciana tiba-tiba pingsan. Itu adalah satu bulan setelah kematian ibu. Ayah terlihat sangat terkejut ketika dokter memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya. Saat itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun, jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi satu hal yang aku tangkap dari pembicaraan itu bahwa hidup Feliciana takkan bertahan lama.

Baru-baru ini aku mengerti bahwa Feliciana telah lama mengidap sebuah penyakit aneh yang belum ada obatnya. Salah satu pasien yang mengidap penyakit dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti penyakit Feliciana hanya bisa bertahan 2 tahun. Awalnya penyakit itu memang tidak terdeteksi tetapi akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa Feliciana juga akibat depresi yang dideritanya selama beberapa waktu setelah kematian ibu membuat penyakit itu muncul. Ayah yang sangat, sangat menyayangi Feliciana menjadi sangat depresi ketika semua rumah sakit di Roma mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai penyakit Feliciana. Tubuhnya takkan bertahan lama.

Semakin lama, perusahaan ayah yang terlilit hutang akhirnya bangkrut dan membuat ayah lebih depresi lagi. Ia berubah menjadi monster ketika ia merasa aku tidak berguna bagi Feliciana. Ia menjadi sering pulang malam karena minum-minum dan berjudi. Bila ia sangat mabuk, tidak jarang ia menjadikanku sebagai sasarannya. Dipukul, ditendang, seolah aku adalah sampah tidak berguna. Feliciana sama sekali tidak mengetahui perlakuan ayah padaku dan aku tidak mau ia tahu. Sudah terlalu banyak beban yang harus ia topang dengan punggung kecilnya. Awalnya aku sangat kesal dengan Feliciana yang membuat ayah berlaku seperti itu padaku. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti satu hal, dari awal, ayah dan ibu memang selalu lebih menyayangi Feliciana daripada aku.

Ayah menyuruhku bekerja. Bekerja apapun. Mencuri juga tidak apa-apa katanya asal aku mendapatkan uang setiap harinya. Hampir seluruh uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk berjudi dan minum-minum sedangkan sisanya ia gunakan untuk membeli makanan untuk Feliciana dan ayah. Tentu saja aku tidak termasuk.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai belajar untuk membenci pria brengsek itu. Atas perlakuan kasar yang ia berikan padaku. Atas sikapnya yang memperlakukanku seperti barangnya. Tapi mau tidak mau, aku harus tetap menuruti perintahnya. Aku bekerja lembur setiap pulang sekolah. Bukan untuk ayah, tentu saja. Tapi untuk Feliciana...

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sebagai seorang pelayan restaurant. Tapi kini semua itu berakhir. Aku dipecat karena sebelumnya aku terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan salah satu pelanggan di restaurant tempatku bekerja. Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya berlaku sangat _pervert_ kepadaku!

Akhirnya aku pun memakinya dan melemparkan makanan yang ia pesan ke mukanya dan hal itu membuatnya marah. Pelanggan yang ternyata seorang pejabat itu mengadu kepada atasanku mengancam akan menutup restaurant itu bila ia tidak memecatku. Maka itulah yang terjadi. Aku dipecat disaat aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkan uang karena saat ini Feliciana sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karena kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Aku tak tahu harus mencari pekerjaan kemana lagi di era teknologi seperti ini karena sebagian besar pekerjaan telah dikerjakan oleh robot...

Isakku mulai terdengar, memecah keheningan yang ada di gang tersebut. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Aku sudah benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih.

'_Low Battery...Low Battery...'_

H-Hah?

'_Low Battery...Low Battery...'_

Aku terusik oleh suara aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung gang tersebut. Aku berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah kemudian berjalan ke ujung gang tersebut. Mataku terkunci oleh sosok tubuh laki-laki yang terkulai di antara tumpukan sampah yang ditimbun di gang itu.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku, mencoba menatap wajah pria itu yang tertunduk. Aku melihat lautan emerald dari kedua matanya membeku, tanpa emosi. Sorot mata itu terlalu kaku untuk seorang manusia yang hanya sekedar tak sadarkan diri. Jadi kupikir, itu adalah... mayat?

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam benakku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tangan kananku ditahan oleh tangan pria itu.

"_...M–Mas–ter?"_

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara pria di belakangku. Aku memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati emerald tanpa emosi menangkap hazel milikku membuat tubuhku membeku sesaat.

Dan itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan sosoknya. Sosok yang baru aku ketahui sebagai seperangkat mesin dalam balutan kulit layaknya milik manusia. Android.

Robot tingkat tinggi yang bahkan belum ada di jamanku ini.

* * *

><p><em>Akh<em>_–_

_A-Apa ini...?_

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan kuat. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kejadian setelahnya berlangsung sangat cepat sebelum pikiranku sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi...

_PLAK!_

"BANGUN KAU BOCAH!"

Aku menyentuh pipi sebelah kananku yang terasa nyeri akibat tamparan tadi kemudian kuarahkan pandanganku kepada seorang pria yang mencengkeram kerah bajuku itu dengan mata terbelalak. Pria berambut coklat kemerahan dengan ahoge seperti milikku yang mencuat dari berbagai sisi dan kedua mata berwarna coklat seperti milik Feliciana. Dia ayahku.

"_Let me go you asshole!"_

Dan sebuah pukulan yang lebih kencang mendarat di pipi kananku yang sudah memerah dan kini mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu menarik kerah bajuku mendekat hingga wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kutatap kedua matanya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Katakan siapa pria brengsek yang berdiri disana!" seru pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua yang sedikit berantakan dengan kepala tertunduk kaku.

Pikiranku berputar ke kejadian malam itu saat aku menemukan sebuah android yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depanku dan pria itu.

Setelah android itu mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh telingaku, tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa tubuhku hingga kami berdua terjatuh ke tanah. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih berat dan besar dari tubuhku itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi saat itu tanganku menyentuh bagian belakang punggungnya ketika aku menyadari ada sebuah lubang besar menganga disana.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan android ini?_ Pikirku sedikit terkejut.

Setelah berkali-kali mecoba, akhirnya aku berhasil memindahkan tubuh itu dari atas tubuhku dan benar saja, sebuah lubang menganga dari punggungnya, menampilkan berbagai macam mesin-mesin canggih dan kabel berwarna-warni yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku penasaran dengannya. Aku belum pernah dengar perusahaan manapun berhasil membuat sebuah android. Mereka hanya berhasil membuat robot, tetapi tidak berbentuk persis seperti tubuh manusia seperti ini.

Akhirnya aku pun memustuskan untuk membawa android itu ke rumah untuk kuselidiki dan itulah yang terjadi. Tidak heran bila dia sekarang ada di kamarku.

"JAWAB AKU BOCAH SIALAN!"

Terikan pria itu berhail membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, emosi meledak-ledak di dalam kepalaku.

"BUKAN URUSANMU _BASTARD_! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

Ia mencengkeram kerah bajuku lebih kuat dan ia lemparkan tubuhku ke dinding yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. _Dammit_! Tubuhku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai setelah kepalaku membenturdinding itu. Napasku tersengal akibat rasa sakit dari dadaku. Lebih sakit dari rasa sakit daripada perlakuannya sebelumnya padaku. Aku berusaha bangkit tetapi kepalaku sakit sekali, pandanganku mengabur. Apa yang kulihat seolah semuanya berputar. Aku merasakan sebuah cengkeraman yang kuat menarik rambut, dipaksa untuk menengadah dan menatap wajah pria di depanku.

"Mana setoranmu hari ini?"

Aku terdiam, hanya menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku. Aku merasakan air mataku telah memenuhi pelupuk mataku, berusaha untuk keluar.

"MANA SETORANMU HARI INI!" Dan tangannya mencengkeram rambutku lebih kuat, membuatku berteriak kesakitan hingga air mataku tak sanggup lagi kubendung.

"TIDAK ADA BODOH! AKU DIPECAT DARI PEKERJAANKU, PUAS KAU!"

Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat marah dengan jawabanku. Aku senang melihatnya berwajah seperti itu.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tidak mencengkeram rambutku tinggi, hendak memukulku lagi. Aku menutup mataku, tak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi apa yang kutunggu tak juga muncul setelah berapa lama aku menunggu. Cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah bajuku melonggar hingga perlahan-lahan terlepas. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku perlahan dan aku terkejut dengen apa yang kulihat.

Android yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri terdiam di tempatnya, kini menggenggam lengan kiri pria itu, menahannya agar tidak digunakan untuk memukulku lagi.

"Le-Lepas–"

"Kenapa membuat _master_ berwajah seperti itu? Kenapa membuatnya menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap sang android sambil mencengkeram lengan pria itu semakin kuat.

"A-APA URUSANMU BRENGSEK! CEPAT LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI LENGANKU!"

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya ada suara napas berburu karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Aku berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakiku dengan berpegangan pada dinding di belakangku. Perlahan aku berjalan ke arah lemari pakaianku, meninggalkan keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Kuambil seragam sekolahku dari dalam lemari itu kemudian kulepaskan satu persatu kain yang membungkus tubuhku.

"Oi, mau kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku satu persatu, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu.

"HEI KAU TULI APA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pria dibelakangku setelah aku selesai mengaitkan kancing seragamku. "Sudah kubilang kan, bukan urusanmu." Jawabku dengan tenang dan suara rendah.

Ku ambil sebuah tas hitam yang ada di atas meja belajarku dan ku kaitkan di pundak kananku. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan itu. Semakin lama langkah kakiku semakin cepat dan aku baru sadar kalau aku berlari. Aku berlari menerobos apapun yang ada di depanku dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku kembali membasahi kedua pipiku.

Sakit di dadaku kembali lagi.

* * *

><p>"Pipimu kenapa Lovino~!"<p>

"Hmm... Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku lesu pada laki-laki di depanku.

Aku merasa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat panjang.

"Eh~? Kau yakin? Tidak mau mendapat perawatan dariku?"

"Geez... Kalian berisik sekali Al dan Ryan! Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak mengganggu tidur siangku, _dammit_?"

Seruku setengah berteriak kepada dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri di samping bangkuku. Mereka berdua adalah te– ehem! Maksudku, orang tolol yang masih sanggup berada di dekatku sejak kami duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan selalu satu kelas hingga sekarang ketika kami duduk di kelas dua SMP.

Pria berambut pirang dengan bola mata berwarna biru laut dan kacamata yang menggantung di atas hidungnya...oiya, jangan lupa dengan hamburger yang sudah setengah habis di tangan kanannya itu adalah laki-laki jenius berwajah tolol yang tahu berbagai jenis tumbuhan dan hewan, beserta nama latin dan manfaatnya dan senang sekali melahap _junk food_. Namanya Alfred F. Jones,tapi aku lebih sering memanggilnya Al.

Kalau pria berambut hitam legam dengan kulit berwarna kuning langsat dan bola mata berwarna coklat gelap itu namanya Ryan Satya Nugroho. Dia juga pintar, tapi ia kurang mengasah kemampuan otaknya dan lebih senang menjejalkan gombalan-gombalan yang ia bawa dari kampung halamannya, Indonesia. Dia adalah penggemar Francis Bonnefoy, salah satu penyanyi berkebangsaan Perancis yang baru-baru ini sedang naik daun. Aku tidak menyukai Francis. Dia itu _pervert_. Ia banyak mendapat gosip kalau dirinya telah banyak gonta-ganti pasangan. Bukan hanya sekedar pacar, tapi pasangan sekamar. Aku yakin Ryan menjadi gila seperti itu karena terlalu banyak menonton penyanyi idamannya menyanyi dengan mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang lumayan seksi di dalam balutan pakaian yang serba minim. Ryan yang malang.

"Aku kan anggota PMR, harus membantu sesama Lovi~ Tenang saja, aku bawa plester di tasku kok! Mau kuambilkan, _mon cher_~?"

Tuh kan, dia mulai memakai logat Perancis milik Francis!

"Ayahmu lagi yang melakukan ini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian memalingkan wajahku dari Al sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "...Aku dipecat tapi dia tetap memaksaku memberikan setoran..."

"Eh? Dipecat? Kok bisa? Ayahmu pasti marah sekali mendengarnya." Ucap Al dengan nada terkejut kemudian kembali melumat hamburgernya.

"Ayah? Apa itu?"

Aku terperanjat ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang kukenal tiba-tiba muncul. Aku sontak menoleh ke belakang tubuh Al, begitu juga dengan Al. Aku bangkit dari bangkuku dengan pandangan masih tetap mengunci pada pemilik suara itu yang tengah berdiri di belakang Al.

"Ng-Ngapain kau disini...?" Aku merasakan suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Aku benci itu.

Pria yang kuketahui adalah android yang kutemukan tadi malam itu memberikan senyuman polosnya yang membuat perutku mual. "Aku mengikuti _master_~!"

Aku sontak meraih lengan kanannya dan mengambil tas sekolahku untuk kemudian menerobos keluar kelas, meninggalkan Al dan Ryan dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku terus menarik tangannya sampai keluar gerbang sekolah kemudian berhenti di sebuah gang dimana aku menemukannya tadi malam.

"Dengar, aku mau bertanya dan aku mau semua pertanyaan itu kau jawab. Mengerti?" Dan dia pun mengangguk.

"Pertama, kau itu apa? Kau itu android kan?"

"Aku bukan manusia tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu android."

_Fuck._ Aku menepuk dahiku kesal mendengar jawabannya.

"Oke, oke, lupakan itu, kau itu berasal dari mana dan apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Dia terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku diperintah profesor untuk menyampaikan..."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan menatapnya bingung, "Menyampaikan apa?"

Lagi-lagi dia terdiam, tapi kali ini lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak tahu."

"Ti-Tidak tahu kau bilang!" Mataku terbelalak hebat mendengar ucapannya. Wajahku kembali memerah, kesal dengan jawabannya yang serba tidak tahu. "Lalu apa yang kau tahu!"

Aku baru saja hendak meninggalkan android _error_ itu sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku tahu namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan kau adalah masterku. Jadi aku akan selalu melindungi _master_!"

Aku mengehentikan langkahku begitu mendengar jawabannya kemudian menoleh perlahan ke arah android yang tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Se-Sejak kapan aku menjadi mastermu hah?"

_SRAK__–_

Aku mendengar suara gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

_CEKLEK... SRAK__–_

Suara itu berasal dari ujung gang tersebut.

"Si-Siapa disana!"

Kemudian aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik dan suara tawa yang banyak sekali dari ujung gang itu.

_Tch_. Aku menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku gelisah. Mataku terus menerawang ke berbagai sudut gang itu.

"_Master?_"

Aku mengambil sebilah pototngan tongkat besi yang sudah berkarat yang ada di sebelah kakiku kemudian mengacungkannya ke arah ujung gang tersebut.

"Saat kubilang pergi, kau harus pergi, apa kau mengerti?"

Sebuah langkah kaki seseorang tertangkap oleh telingaku. Semakin lama suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras dan aku pun menguatkan genggamanku pada tongkat itu.

"Siapa yang akan membiarkanku pergi? Hahahahaha~! Setelah akhirnya aku berhasil datang ke sini?"

Napasku tercekat ketika mendengar suara dari pemilik langkah kaki tersebut. Kakiku mulai gemetar tetapi aku tak sedikit pun memalingkan pandangan dari ujung gang tersebut.

"Nah, Lovino, supaya tak ada korban yang jatuh di antara kita, lebih baik kau serahkan saja _AND-01 Zero_ itu padaku~!"

_Me-menyerahkan apa?_

"A-Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Siapa kau?"

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti diikuti oleh suara tawa yang membahana. "Kau sangat mengenalku Lovino~ Kita pernah bersahabat sebelum kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita~"

Mataku terbelalak hebat mendengar jawabannya. Aku menggeratakkan gigiku lagi sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "PERGI!"

Dan dengan itu orang-orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi diantara kegelapan gang tersebut menampakkan diri.

Hmm... Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa seorang anak laki-laki yang biasanya tak pernah peduli pada siapapun kecuali pada Feliciana ini berani mengacungkan tongkat besi ini dan memerintahkan android yang baru saja aku kenal itu untuk melarikan diri. Baru saja kukenal. Padahal dia hanyalah kumpulan mesin tak bernyawa. Tapi kenapa...?

Aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangku kemudian menarikku pergi dari gang itu. Sebelum otakku dapat mencerna apapun, aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat tinggi hingga kedua kakiku melingkari pundak seseorang yang tengah berlari.

Aku memutar kepalaku kebelakang tapi aku tak menemukan siapapun yang mengejar.

"Profesor, perlukah kita mengejarnya?"

"Tidak perlu, buang-buang waktu. Nanti malah kita ketahuan oleh polisi di sini. Lebih baik kita sekarang menuju ke tempatnya."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, segerombolan orang itu kembali menghilang di antara kegelapan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kulihat itu benar atau tidak tapi... Aku merasa seperti melihat Al di antara mereka...

* * *

><p>"Turunkan aku oi!" perintahku pada seseorang yang sedari tadi membawaku berlari hingga kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan lama yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Pria itu pun menurunkanku, membiarkanku kembali menapak dengan kedua kakiku.<p>

"Haah~ Aku benar-benar kaget!" Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada dinding yang ada di belakangku sambil menghela napas lega. Antonio yang sedari tadi membawaku sambil berlari, juga ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Oi tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku tanpa menatap Antonio disampingku.

"...Tidak tahu." Jawab Antonio sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak tahu lagi? Sudah jelas-jelas tadi mereka mengincarmu! Aku baru ingat kalau kau itu _AND-01 Zero._ Aku membacanya ketika meneliti tubuhmu."

Antonio hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"_Master..._"

"Hng? Panggil aku Lovino saja... Aku bukan _master_mu! Kau salah orang!" ucapku kasar.

Antonio mendekap kedua lututnya didepan dadanya masih masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lovi... Jangan perintahkan aku untuk pergi seperti itu lagi..."

_**("...Saat kubilang pergi, kau harus pergi ke arah tabung mesin waktu disana.")**_

Aku mulai mendengarkan kata-katanya kemudian perlahan menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

Dan Antonio hanya terdiam membisu.

_**("...B-Bodoh...hh...! Sudah kubilang untuk pergi kan!")**_

_Hey, pernah tidak kau mendengar kisah tentang seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada androidnya? Mereka berdua akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Awalnya memang begitu sampai sang android mulai menunjukkan sikap yang aneh. Dia mulai tidak mematuhi perintah masternya. Ternyata, tubuh android itu sudah rusak dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Laki-laki itu menjadi depresi. Ia ingin mengembalikan androidnya lagi. Tapi android tetaplah android. Ya kan? Mereka hanyalah mesin yang walaupun kau cintai, takkan membalas apa-apa karena mereka tidak memiliki apa yang manusia miliki, hati..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: _

_Kembali lagi bersama KensyEcho yang sedang mencoba membuat cerita sudut pandang orang pertama kali ini! Masih seputar SpaMano tentunya~ Awalnya, ini ffn untuk IHAFest november yang future lho! Tp ga sempat..._

_Oiya, sebenarnya aku rada ragu buat pake nama android karena aku masih ngga bisa bedain antara android, humanoid, dan automata... Kalau ada yang aneh, silakan kritik tapi jangan flame ya, Don't like, Don't read~_

_Salam Hangat,_

_KensyEcho_


	2. Our Friendship

**Warning: OOC, Human Names Used, Blood, Lovino's Potty Mouth, FICTION**

**Note : **_**(Kata-kata di dalam kurung yang dimiringkan adalah kenangan si pelaku)**_

**OC Indonesia : Ryan Satya Nugroho**

**Don't Like, Don't Read^^**

* * *

><p>Hal yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku membuka mataku hanyalah kegelapan yang dihiasi oleh secercah cahaya yang menembus sebuah jendela kecil di ruangan itu. Aku menemukan kedua lututku ku dekap erat di depan dada dan kepalaku kusangga di atas lutut. Suara riuh orang-orang terdengar ramai sekali diluar ruangan itu. Terlalu banyak orang yang berteriak, sampai aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka teriakkan. Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa, tubuhku tetap tak mau bergeming sedikit pun. Bukan. Tubuhku tak sanggup untuk bergeming.<p>

_**-You got a mail, Lovino-**_

Sebuah suara yang sangat kaku kini terdengar dari ruangan itu.

_**-You got a mail, Lovino. A mail from Alfred Fucking Jones-**_

Aku tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari laptop hitamku yang berada tepat di hadapanku. 'And' terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama, membuatku semakin terusik. _Damn_. Kenapa aku menyetingnya agar terus bersuara seperti itu sampai aku membuka _e-mail_ yang masuk?

Perlahan aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, mencoba menatap layar dengan cahaya berpendar di depanku. Kutekan salah satu tombol yang berjejer rapi dalam susunan tombol-tombol _keyboard_ dan _e-mail_ itu pun terbuka.

.

**Alfred Fucking Jones **

_**Subject : Look Outside**_

_**Look outside and you will see something interesting.**_

.

Tubuhku terperanjat setelah membaca kalimat pertama yang muncul dari e-mail tersebut.

_._

_**You're better hurry, Lovino~**_

_._

Tubuhku yang tadinya sangat berat untuk digerakkan tiba-tiba seperti dialiri listrik. Belum sempat pikiranku merespon apapun, tubuhku sudah bergerak duluan, berlari menuju sebuah jendela kecil, satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Kubuka jendela itu sedikit. Hanya sedikit agar tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku disana.

Ternyata jumlah orang yang berdiri di luar bangunan itu lebih banyak dari yang aku bayangkan. Orang-orang yang membawa papan-papan besar dengan beberapa kalimat tertulis padanya seperti orang yang sedang berdemo, berebut untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan bertingkat dimana aku berada.

_Huff_. Percuma saja. Karena aku sudah memasang pagar listrik di sekitar bangunan ini. Mencoba masuk, berarti siap mati.

Mataku masih kuarahkan pada tubuh-tubuh yang berterbangan dan berubah menjadi hitam legam ketika menyentuh pagar berlistrikku. Satu. Dua. Sepuluh. Dua puluh. Banyak sekali orang yang membenciku ya?

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah sekumpulan orang yang memisahkan diri dari kelompok 'demostran' itu dan mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang kukenal berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Pakaian pria itu sudah koyak disana-sini dan banyak sekali darah yang mengalir dari beberapa luka yang sudah membiru. Rambut coklat tua yang sedikit berantakan miliknya menutupi kedua matanya hingga aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah pria itu.

Aku tahu, aku melihat sosok pria itu dari lantai tiga bangunan ini dimana aku berada. Jadi mungkin, apa yang aku bayangkan itu salah. Tidak mungkin itu dia. Dia sudah berjanji untuk pergi jauh dari hidupku kan? Ya kan?

Tapi..

Mengapa perasaanku tidak tenang?

Aku melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pria itu membawa sebuah kapak besar yang sudah terlihat tua dan tak begitu tajam. Tapi, bukan itu yang aku takutkan. Yang aku takutkan adalah hal yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Keluar kau atau kami akan membunuh pria ini!"

Seorang pria dari kelompok itu mengeluarkan pengeras suara sambil menatap ke arah jendela ruangan dimana aku berada. Tubuhku langsung tersentak seketika, kaku, tak mau digerakkan.

"Kami akan hitung sampai tiga!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung bergegas berlari ke pintu depan ruangan tersebut sebelum aku mendengar sebuah teriakan darinya.

"**Jangan Lovi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Jangan kemari!"**

Aku langsung mengehentikan langkahku begitu mendengar teriakan itu. Bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan...

"Tiga!"

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk kemudian kakiku memutuskan untuk berlari ke lantai paling bawah. Aku... Tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi...

"Dua!"

.

_**Hey, apa yang akan kau pilih Lovino? Tetap bersembunyi di dalam penjara gelap ruangan itu sebagai seorang pengecut atau sok berani menampakkan diri dan mati dengan alasan yang sangat idiot? Tapi apapun yang kau pilih, tetap saja itu takkan pernah merubah kenyataan bahwa...**_

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, tidak peduli dengan paru-paruku yang terus berteriak meminta oksigen lebih. Aku berlari ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna perak yang sudah sangat usang. _Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi._

Aku bersusah payah meraih gagang pintu itu dan menariknya hingga pintu itu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya putih menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Satu"

"A-Antoni–"

Kalimatku terpotong dan takkan pernah selesai. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya begitu cepat terlintas di dalam kepalaku. Yang kuingat hanyalah hujan berwarna merah yang menghiasi langit yang sudah berwarna gelap. Hujan darah dan suara keras sebuah kepala jatuh dan menggelinding. Meninggalkan genangan merah di tempat yang dilewati hingga kepala itu berhenti tepat didepan pagar listrik yang mengelilingi bangunan itu.

Rambut coklat gelap dengan bola mata indah membelalak, hijau bagaikan emerald. Wajah yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi _happy-go-lucky_... Kini hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tubuh tanpa nyawa.

.

_**Pada akhirnya, hanya warna merah yang akan kau ingat di dalam ingatanmu. Warna merah yang kau lukis sendiri.**_

.

"A-NTONIO!–"

_._

_**Merah itu... Indah, Lovino...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**. .**_

_**Code of Eternity © KensyEcho**_

_**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**.**_

"_It's easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die."_

_**.**_

_**Inspired by**_

_**Vocaloid : Kokoro X Kiseki by Kagamine Twins**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>. .<em>

"–_no! Lovino! Hey Sadarlah!"_

Suara yang sangat lembut terdengar oleh telingaku, memaksaku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Pandanganku kabur, aku tak bisa memfokuskan kedua penglihatanku. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa napasku memburu seakan aku habis berlari terburu-buru sampai lupa mengambil oksigen. Udara yang keluar dari mulutku juga adalah udara hangat. Kepalaku sakit, sakit sekali dan tubuhku kaku, tak bisa digerakkan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku saat itu. Yang kutahu hanya kegelapan yang berangsur-angsur merenggut kesadaranku. Lagi.

Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Tubuhku terbaring di atas sebuah kasur kecil yang juga putih dengan selimut tipis menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Akh~!" Erangku pelan saat aku merasakan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"_Master_."

Mataku terbelalak hebat ketika melihat seorang pria duduk di samping tempat tidur itu. Seorang pria berambut coklat gelap dengan emerald indah terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Ah kau sudah sadar Lovi~"

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada seorang pria berambut hitam legam dengan senyum memuakkan di wajahnya. Ryan membantuku duduk dengan besangga pada sebuah bantal yang sedari tadi aku pakai sebagai bantalan saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian segelas teh hangat ia sodorkan padaku dan aku pun menerimananya.

"...a-apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lemah setelah meminum satu teguk teh tersebut.

"...Demammu sangat tinggi Lovi~ Tapi sekarang sudah turun~! Oiya, tadi kau tertidur di kelas! " ucap Ryan sambil tertawa geli. "Tapi..." lanjutnya, "Saat 'Mr. Killer' mau membangunkanmu dan memarahimu karena tertidur saat pelajaran membosankannya, tubuhmu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan kau menggumamkan kata-kata yang aneh..."

Tubuhku tersentak ketika mendengar kelimat terakhirnya. _Menggumamkan? Menggumamkan...a-apa? Jangan-jangan, kalimat yang sangat memalukan?_

"...Kata-kata aneh?"

Ryan mengangguk, "Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau berkata, 'Antonio...Antonio...' begitu. Makanya aku langsung memanggilkan Antonio~!" ucap Ryan sambil tersenyum ke arah Antonio yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Antonio hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Tunggu.

Antonio?

"Oi! Ngapain kau ada disini Antonio! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku sampai ke sekolah!" bentakku pada Android berwajah super idiot itu.

"Lovi~ Tonio ingin menunggumu di UKS sampai kau pulang sekolah~! Makanya dia ada disini! Tonio _gentlemen_ ya~!" jawab Ryan Ryan dengan nada santai.

"DAN KAU MEMBIARKANNYA SAJA!" Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Ryan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali pertanda dirinya bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Kenapa tidak Lovi~? Dia hanya ingin menunggumu disini~ Takkan ada yang menyadarinya~"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menepuk dahiku keras. "...bukan itu maksudku _dammit_..." Aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ryan. Apa dia tidak curiga sedikitpun pada orang asing yang mengatakan ingin menungguku di sekolah sedangkan dia bukanlah salah satu murid 'Hetalia Academy'?

"Umm, Lovi... Apa yang–" Kalimat Ryan terpotong oleh suara sesuatu menghantam lantai diikuti oleh erangan yang sangat keras.

"Alfred, hati-hati!" Terdengar suara dokter UKS khawatir pada Al yang baru saja jatuh?

Ryan langsung membuka tirai putih yang menutupi ruangan kecil tempatku berada dan benar saja, tubuh Al terkulai tak berdaya di lantai, membuatku ingin mengejeknya karena terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh..." erang Alfred sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang membentur lantai. Begitu ia melihatku sudah sadar, ia langsung bergegas berdiri dan berlari ke arahku.

"Lovino! Kau membuat kami khawatir! Lihat-lihat! Aku bawakan _hamburger_ untuk kau makan!" seru Al dengan seringaian khasnya.

Melihat tingkah Al, Ryan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala kemudian menepuk pundak Al keras. "Al, hamburger itu tidak sehat. Lagipula, kau mau memberikan hamburger yang sudah setengah dimakan itu pada Lovi~? Nanti Lovi tambah sakit!"

"K-Kan setidaknya ada makanan yang masuk ke perut Lovino~! Ryan jahat sekali~! Aku bertaruh, Lovino pasti pingsan karena belum makan dari kemarin?" ucap Al yang kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya padaku sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Dan perutku pun bernyanyi sesaat setelah Al bertanya seperti itu padaku diikuti oleh suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Al dan Ryan sedangkan Antonio hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"A-Aku sudah terbiasa makan satu kali sehari! Lagipula, manusia takkan mati hanya karena tidak makan selama satu bulan!" bentakku pada kedua orang yang malah semakin menertawakanku sedangkan Antoino hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Memang Android itu adalah yang paling idiot diantara mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkan mereka menertawakanku speuasnya. Aku hanya duduk di atas kasur itu kemudian menghela naps panjang. Kutatap kedua orang yang kini melempar ejekan satu sama lain dan aku tak bisa menahan sebuah perasaan nostalgia ketika melihat keduanya.

Sudah empat tahun lamanya ketika untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang menghampiri bangkuku. Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan kenangan hari itu berputar layaknya roll film di kelapaku...

.

_Hari itu, waktu berlalu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Membosankan. Menyebalkan. Memuakkan. Semuanya sibuk memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Feliciana. Kalau bukan karena orang-orang berisik yang terus meng-elu-elukan ulang tahun Feliciana, aku mungkin tak akan ingat bahwa ketika Feliciana berulang tahun,aku juga berulang tahun. Walaupun kami bukan saudara kembar. tanggal ulang tahunku dan Feliciana sama. Aneh kan? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang memuakkan, seolah mengejekku bahwa adikku yang lahir pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama itu berkali-kali lipat LEBIH daripada kakaknya sendiri. _

_Aku hanya duduk termenung di bangkuku yang berada dipojok kelas, melihat tawa bahagia menghiasi wajah adikku, menyambut berbagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya. Ya sudahlah. Cuma ucapan bodoh. Sama sekali tak penting. Tetapi, masalahnya adalah, tak ada satu orang pun yang ingat bahwa hari itu, aku juga berulang tahun, bahkan Ayah dan Ibuku sendiri. Tapi memang aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Ayah, Ibu, dan Feliciana biasanya baru akan ingat ulang tahun malam harinya atau keesokan harinya. Lagi-lagi tak masalah. Aku memang tak berharap agar ada orang lain yang mengingatnya._

_Hari itu, kelasku kedatangan murid baru dari Asia. Katanya sih dia berasal dari Indonesia dan pindah ke Roma, ke 'Hetalia Academy' ini karena pekerjaan orang tuanya sebagai ahli bedah atau apalah itu, aku tak peduli. Aku sedang tidak ada mood hari ini..._

"_Hey! Selamat ulang tahun Lovino!"_

_Aku tersentak ketika menyadari ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan hamburger bodoh di tangan kanannya, menghampiri bangkuku, menyebut namaku, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Wow! Ternyata masih ada yangorang yang ingat padaku ya?_

"_Namamu Lovino kan?"_

_Dan aku baru ingat bahwa namanya Alfred, anak laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika, pelumat junk food paling nyata._

"_Geez... Jangan dekati aku bastard! Yang berulang tahun itu Feli, bukan aku!" bentakku padanya. Setelah aku membentaknya seperti itu, pasti dia akan pergi seperti yang lain._

_Alfred mengerjapkan matanya bingung kemudian tersenyum, "Tadi aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Feliciana, bahkan aku memberinya hadiah!"_

_Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, tak mau mendengarkan. Sebentar lagi, pelumat junk food ini pasti pergi seperti halnya yang lain._

"_Tapi..." Alfred menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Maaf, aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu..."_

_Aku tersentak oleh kata-katanya._

"_Aku cuma bawa hamburger ini, tapi sudah kumakan setengah~!" ucapnya dengan air muka menyesal._

_Sungguh... Aku tidak mengerti..._

"_...Umm, ini, kuberikan hamburger kesayanganku ini padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu!" _

_Alfred menyodorkan hamburger yang sudah setengah ia lumat itu padaku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

"_Ya kali Al kau mau memberi hamburger bekasmu padanya?"_

_Dan seorang anak laki-laki lain datang menghampiri bangkuku. Aku ingat, anak laki-laki itu adalah anak baru di kelas ini._

_Anak itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku. _

"_Hai! Aku belum berkenalan denganmu kan? Aku Ryan~! Kalau namamu? Lovino ya?"_

"_Hey Ryan! Lovino ini berulang tahun hari ini~!" kata Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Ryan. _

"_Eh benarkah?" Ryan mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tersenyum kearahku._

"_Itu berarti, Lovino akan menraktir kita makan~!"_

"_APA? Siapa yang bilang begitu bastard!" entah mengapa, aku jadi mendengarkan omongan mereka._

"_Di negaraku, orang yang berulang tahun harus menraktir teman-temannya makanan!"_

_Aku menunduk. Memalingkan wajahku dari mereka, "Aku tak punya teman dammit! Jadi siapa yang akan kutraktir? Lagipula, ini negeri orang, bukan negeri nenek moyangmu! Ritual itu tidak berlaku disini!"_

_Sesaat suasana hening seketika dari mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara setelahnya. Baguslah! Jadi tak ada yang berisik!_

"_...Lovino..." ucap Ryan memecah keheningan. Aku mengangkat wajahku begitu namaku disebut. Yang kulihat saat itu adalah senyum mengembang dari Ryan yang penuh keceriaan sekaligus simpatik. _

"_Nanti biar aku dan Al yang menjadi temanmu, ya kan Al?" Alfred pun mengangguk setuju._

_Tunggu dulu. Apa?_

"_Jadi, ritual ulang tahun tetap diadakan~!"_

_Belum sempat aku merespon kata-kata Ryan, kedua tanganku sudah ditarik oleh Ryan dan Alfred ke luar kelas. Semua orang yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang kami lewati mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kami._

"_Oi! Lepaskan aku Sialan! Kalian mau membawaku kemana?"_

"_Ryan menyeringai senang. "Ke kamar mandi~ Mau melakukan ritual ulang tahun untuk Lovi~ Suka maupun tak suka, selama Ryan masih masih menjadi teman Lovi, ritual seperti ini harus tetap dilestarikan!"_

_Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapisialnya, genggaman tangan mereka terlalu kuat. "LEPASKAN AKU BLOODY HELL BRENGSEK! SEENAKNYA SAJA KALIAN MEMBAWAKU PADA RITUAL BODOH-TIDAK BERGUNA KALIAN!"_

"_Tenang saja Lovi~ Kami tidak akan macam-macam padamu hanya karena wajahmu itu sangat uke~ Al juga nanti akan diberikan ritual yang sama saat ulang tahun Al~ Ok Al?"_

_Dan bodohnya, Alfred malah mengangguk senang._

_Benar saja, mereka menggiringku ke kamar mandi. Untung saja saat itu tak ada satupun orang pun disana. Ryan mengambil dua buahbotol minum yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa kemudianmemberikan botol yang satunya lagi pada Alfred. Saat mereka berdua sudah siap dengan botol air minum di tangan, mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka padaku. _

_Aku segera memberikan death-stare ku pada mereka setelah mereka melepaskanku, "KA-KALIAN BRENG__–__"_

"_Al, lakukan seperti ini~"_

_Dan belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tubuhku sudah diguyur oleh air dari botol minum itu hingga pakaianku basah kuyup._

"_KA__–__"_

_Dan Alfred pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Ryan sebelumnya, mengguyurku dengan air dari botol yang ia genggam._

_A-Apa-apaan mereka ini! Baru saja aku akan membentak mereka lebih keras lagi ketika mereka berdua menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lagu yang membuat perasaanku meluap-lupa saat itu..._

'_Happy birthday Lovi! Happy Birthday Lovi!~'_

_Kenapa?_

'_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday~!_

_Padahal sebelumnya tak ada orang yang ingat... Hari itu adalah hari ketika aku lahir..._

_Padahal sebelumnya tak ada yang ingat dan tak ada yang mau ingat, bahwa aku berada disana, memperhatikan lingkaran kelas sedang aku berteduh di bawah pohon, tak ada yang mengajakku beranjak dari sana...Tapi sekarang..._

'_Happy Birthday Lovi~'_

_Kenapa mereka melakukan hal yang mennyebalkan yang membuat air mata ini menyeruak keluar dari kedua mataku. Memebuat hati ini hangat._

"_Wah Lovi~! Jangan menangis! Maaf Lovi kami hanya bercanda! Tenang saja aku bawa baju ganti kok~!"_

"_Ryan, kamu sih! Lovi jadi menangis kan!"_

_Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku, berusaha menghentikan air itu jatuh menuruni pipiku yang sudah memerah. "Bodoh..." Satu kata yang berhasil kuucap._

_Keduanya hanya melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat wajah mereka seperti itu, membuatku ingin tertawa! Dan benar saja, saat itu juga aku tertawa puas .Disusul oleh tawa mereka berdua setelah mereka saling melihat satu sama lain._

_Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tawa kami berangsur-angsur berhenti. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap angkuh pada mereka._

"_Jadi, aku boleh mendapatkan hadiahku tadi?" Dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua saling bertatap muka sebelumakhirnya mereka tersenyum ke arahku._

"_Eh serius kau mau merasakan hamburger bekas Al? Hahaha...!"_

"_Eh diam kau Ryan! Hamburgerku ini adalah makanan paling enak di seluruh dunia!"_

"_Apanya yang di seluruh dunia? Kalau kau bisa berkate begitu, berarti kau belum merasakan rendang asli Indonesia~!"_

_Mereka pun mulai beradu mulut, saling membanggakan makanan khas masing-masing._

"_Sudah! Yang paling enak itu Pasta! Tak ada yang tak mengenal masakan Italia!" balasku._

_Dan kami pun tertawa lagi. Sungguh, aku belum pernah tertawaseperti itu sebelumnya. Mengetahui bahwa sejak hari itu, aku mulai mensyukuri hidupku._

"_Lovi~ Aku juga bawa rendang buatan ibuku lho! Aku akan memberikan rendang itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu~!"_

_Bahwa aku masih beruntung memiliki mereka disampingku selama empat tahun terakhir ini._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita makan masakan sialan itu bersama? Supaya tidak hanya aku yang muntah setelah memakan masakan yang entah ada racunnya atau tidak itu, tapi kalian juga akan muntah bersamaku._

_Bersama._

_Sebuah kata yang begitu hangat. Kata-kata yang menggambarkan hubungan kami bertiga._

_**("...Jangan Lovi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Jangan kemari!")**_

"Akh–"

Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali?

"Ada apa Lovi~? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku seketika akibat kalimat Ryan. Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, menatap mereka dengan tatapan gelisah?

_**("Pada akhirnya, hanya warna merah yang akan kau ingat di dalam ingatanmu. Warna merah yang kau lukis sendiri.")**_

Mataku menatap _horror_ pada lautan emerald miliknya yang mengingatkanku pada mimpi buruk itu.

_**(-You got a mail, Lovino. A mail from Alfred Fucking Jones-)**_

"..A-Alfred..." ucapku kaku setelah sebelumnya tak sada satu kata pun yang berhasil keluar dari tenggorokanku. Kini, mataku menatap horror pada iris biru laut milik Alfred.

"...Apa yang terjadi... dengan tangan kirimu...?"

Sontak Al langsung menganggkat tangan kirinya yang ia perban. "Oh, kemarin aku membuat kak Arthie marah. Jadi, ini hukuman untukku~ Ia melakukan'nya' pada tangan kiriku hingga mengeluarkan darah yang banyak sekali, jadi aku perban~" Ucap Al sambil tersenyum tenang ke arahku.

"Waduh, kok Kak Arthur jahat sekali padamu!"

"Ah bukan, itu salahku, sampai membuatnya marah seperti–"

"Sakit?" Sebuah kata yang terucap dari mulut Antonio memotong kalimat Alfred, membuat kami bertiga memalingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak, ini tidak sakit~" jawab Al tenang.

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. "Kenapa?"

Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah Al. "Karena..."

_**("Merah itu... Indah, Lovino...")**_

"Merah itu... indah. Warna yang paling indah. Seperti halnya kak Arthie yang sangat menyukai warna merah." Alfred menghentikan sejenak ucapannya untuk kemudian ia lanjutkan, "Merah yang membuat manusia hidup..."

"juga yang membuatnya mati..."

* * *

><p>"Wajah Lovi lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur~!" ucap Ryan sambil memandangi tubuh Lovino yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur UKS.<p>

Beberapa saat setelah Ryan, Al, Antonio, dan Lovino berbincang bersama, Lovino langsung tertidur begitu saja. Kemudian Al meminta izin untuk mengikuti pemantapan olimpiade biologi dengan anak-anak yang lain di ruang rapat. Hanya tersisa Ryan dan Antonio saja yang ada di UKS, menemani Lovino.

Ryan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Antonio ketika ia melihat tatapan sendu dari kedua emerald milik Antonio. Berangsur-angsur, senyuman yang ada di wajah Ryan memudar ketika ia terus menatap Antonio yang pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh Lovino.

"Antonio..."

Antonio pun menoleh ke arah Ryan. "Apa kau tahu penyebab Lovino sampai demam seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin?"

Antonio terdiam sejenak, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu sampai akhirnya ia menjawab, "_Master_ mencari pekerjaan sampai larut malam, tapi tak mendapatkan pekerjaan satu pun. _Maste_r memaksakan diri padahal master belum makan dan belum beristirahat. Saat sampai ke rumah, 'dia' memukul master dan tidak membiarkan _master_ makan."

Ryan tersentak ketika Antonio menyebutkan kata 'dia'. Ryan tahu betul, siapa yang ia maksud.

"...Aku mencoba menolong _master_. Tapi..."

Ryan memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi?"

"Tapi dia adalah ayah _master_..." Antonio menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... sebenarnya tak berhak ikut campur. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi _master_."

"Kau kan temannya Lovino..."

Antonio memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Ryan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Teman?"

Ryan pun mengangguk.

"Seperti Ryan, Alfred, dan _master_?" Dan Ryan pun mengangguk lagi.

Ryan bisa melihat mata Antonio langsung terbelalak saat itu dan rona merah muncul dari kedua pipinya.

"Kalau menolong teman, tidak apa-apa kan asal kita tahu batasan kita untuk ikut campur dalam masalahnya . Lagipula, saat ini mungkin Lovino sedang merasakan dua rasa sakit."

"Dua?"

Ryan tersenyum ke arah Antonio yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Ya. Ada dua jenis rasa sakit yang dialami manusia. Rasa sakit pertama adalah rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh tubuh kita dan yang kedua adalah rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh hati kita. Rasa sakit pertama, bisa disembuhkan dengan obat tetapi rasa sakit kedua..." Ryan terdiam sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya dengan tetap menyimpan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Obat untuk rasa sakit kedua sulit sekali didapat. Kalaupun suatu saat rasa sakit itu sembuh, tetap akan meninggalkan bekas. Bekas yang lama kelamaan akan membusuk dihati hingga manusia mengenal rasa benci. Tetapi, ketika bekas tersebut sudah menumpuk banyak sekali di hati, bekas tersebut perlahan-lahan akan menggerogoti tubuh hingga timbullah rasa sakit yang pertama, rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh tubuh. Rasa sakit pertama tersebut, walau ada obatnya, akan terlihat seperti tak ada obatnya ketika digabungkan dengan rasa sakit kedua."

Antonio menunjukkan tatapan horrornya ketika mendengarkan 'pidato' Ryan. "Jadi _master_...?"

Ryan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah tubuh Lovino. "Lovi itu kuat. Lovi tidak akan kalah semudah itu walaupun ialah yang harus menanggung beban keluarganya kini."

"Tapi aku ingin menyembuhkan sakit _master_."

Ryan tersenyum ke arah Antonio sebelum ia beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menggeser tas coklatnya itu dan mengembil sebuah gitar dengan tulisan "_I Love Indonesia_" pada gitar tersebut.

"Kau orang Spanyol kan? Aku bisa lihat itu dari namamu dan aksen bicaramu."

Ryan menyodorkan gitar miliknya itu pada Antonio dan Antonio pun menerimanya. "Coba nyanyikan lagu untuknya dan buat dia senang. Dengan begitu, rasa sakit Lovino pasti akan berkurang. Kau boleh kembalikan gitar itu kapan saja!" ucap Ryan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Antonio menatap gitar di tangannya itu sejenak kemudian mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Benda ini, bagaimana cara memainkannya ya?"

Dan Ryan pun terkejut seketika. "K-Kau tidak bis abermain gitar?" ucap Ryan tak percaya.

"Tidak." Jawab Antonio singkat.

"O-Ok, biar aku ajari kau secara kilat~!" Ryan langsung mengambil gitar milkinya dari tangan Antonio dan memposisikan jari-jarinya pada kunci nada F.

Antonio pun mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan 'gurunya' memainkan sebuah lagu.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang lebih empuk dari tempat tidur yang ada di ruang UKS. Saat itu, pandanganku dihalangi oleh cahaya putih yang kupikir adalah cahaya pagi dari balik jendela di ruangan itu.<p>

Aku mencoba memfokuskan panca indraku ketika aku mendengar petikan gitar dan suara seseorang bernyanyi mengikuti nada dari suara petikan gitar tersebut, mengalun lebut mengisi ruangan itu. Perpaduan musik yang menghipnotis jiwa, membuat perasaan tenang dan nyaman.

Tapi siapa yang memainkan lagu itu?

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. Sesaat aku melihat ada tulisan "I Love Indonesia" pada gitar tersebut yang kupikir orang itu adalah Ryan. Tetapi pancaran emerald yang menatap tenang pada apa pun yang disusurinya menyadarkanku bahwa yang memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu tersebut adalah... Antonio?

"...A-Antonio?" panggilku pada pria tersebut dan benar saja, pria tersebut langsung menghentikan permainannya danmenoleh ke arahku.

Ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu tulus. Begitu _passionate_. Kumpulan mesin tak bernyawa... bagaimana bisa menunjukkan senyuman yang membuat kedua pipiku memanas dan tubuhku serasa meleleh dibuatnya?

"_Buenõs Dias_, _mi querido_~"

Mulutku menganga tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "A-Apa yang telah Ryan sialan itu tanamkan pada otak idiotmu hingga kau bisa mengucapkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya, senyuman _passion_ yang bahkan tak pernah ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa menunjukkannya kini runtuh oleh tatapan idiot yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Ryan... hanya mengajarkanku bermain gitar sedangkan aku belajar kata-kata tersebut dari film yang aku lihat~!" ucap Antonio yang kini memperlihatkan senyum tololnya.

"Di film itu, sang wanita terlihat senang ketika sang pria mengucapkan kalimat itu~! Makanya aku coba prektekkan pada _master_~!"

"D-Dan bahkan... Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya kan?" tanyaku geram.

"Aku tahu _mi maestro_~! Artinya, 'My Dear' seperti halnya aku yang menyayangi _master_!"

_W-What The Fuck?_

"Ahaha~ Wajah master merah seperti _tomate_~"

Aku bertaruh, pasti wajahku sudah sangat sangat merah seakan ada api yang menyulut kepalaku saat ini. "DAN SIAPA LAGI YANG MENGAJARIMU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU!" Lama-lama Android ini berani bertingkah kurang ajar.

"Aku belajar dari komik 'Spamano'~ yang dipinjamkan Ryan~! Kata Ryan, komik _yaoi _ atau apalah itu namanya bagus untuk pendidikan, makanya aku coba 'hayati' setiap kata yang Spain ucapkan pada Romano~"

Sesaat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, aku langsung melemparkan sebuah bantal dari tempat tidur itu dan beranjak dari sana menuju sebuah laptop hitam yang ada di atas sebuah meja dekat jendela.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sejak kapan ya aku sudah ada di kamarku sendiri? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku tertidur di UKS setelah terjadi perbincangan panjang dengan trio idiot itu. Kini hari sudah pagi. Berarti, aku sudah tertidur lama sekali!

"Ma-Master tidak suka?" seru Antonio sambil menyingkirkan bantal yang aku lemparkan ke mukanya.

"_Shit_ mana yang suka dipanggil begitu! Sudah ah jangan ganggu!" seruku sambil menarik sebuah kursi kecil yang ada di depan laptop kesayanganku yang kunamai 'Android' atau yang sering kupanggil 'And', laptop kebanggaanku yang kubeli dengan uang hasil jerih payahku sendiri.

_Hmm, mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa aku namai android?_

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah Antonio yang diam mematung di tempatnya berada. Aku tersenyum.

_Karena aku bermimpi bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku bisa membuat sebuah android dari bahan baku laptop ini. Tentu saja bahannya tak sepenuhnya dari laptop ini. Aneh? Memang. Tapi itu adalah impianku yang tertinggi._

_**(...Lovino, apa impianmu?...)**_

_Nah, pertanyaan itu sudah kujawab kan? Kalau soal cita-cita, aku tidak tahu dan tak terlalu peduli. Itu tidak penting. Sebenarnya impian yang baru saja aku ucapkan juga hanya asal aku pikirkan saja. Tapi kupikir, kalau aku bisa mewujudkannya, pasti hebat sekali._

Kunyalakan laptop hitam itu.

"Ah Antonio."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kuteliti tubuhmu lagi tidak apa-apa? Kau kan tinggal disini gratis jadi setidaknya kau harus membuat dirimu berguna untukku."

Wajah Antonio berseri-seri dan ia pun mengangguk cepat sekali. "Apapun untuk master!"

Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari kursiku ketika sebuah E-mail baru masuk. Aku membuka E-mail itu dan kudapati E-mail tersebut dikirim oleh Ryan.

.

**Ryan Shit Nugroho **

**Subject : Ayo jenguk Feli~!**

_**Aku dan Al sudah lama tidak menjenguk Feli di rumah sakit! Karena hari ini hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Feli bersama~? :3**_

.

_Oiya. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menjenguk Feli. Aku tidak mau bertemu pria itu di rumah takut pria itu akan berulah bila melihatku datangdan Feli akan tambah sakit melihatku bertengkar denganpria itu._

.

_**Kami akan datang ke rumahmu pagi-pagi sekali (semoga kau sudah bangun!) dan pastikan kau yang membukakan pintu~! Kami tidak mau kalau harus bertemu dengan ayahmu =3=**_

_**Ok Lovi~? Sampai jumpa besok~!**_

.

Mataku membelalak. _E-mail ini kapan dikirimnya?_

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri menuju lemari pakaianku.

"Kalian mencari siapa? Feliciana ada tidak ada disini. Dia ada di rumah sakit."

Tubuhku tersentak ketika mendengar suara pria itu dari lantai bawah.

"Ma-Maaf tuan Vargas, kami bukan mencari Feli tetapi kami mencari Lovino. Apakah Lovino ada?"

Dan kali ini suara Ryan-lah yang terdengar. Aku buru-buru mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos putih dan jaket hitam serta jelana jeans seadanya kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga.

"Master, mau kemana?"

Aku mendengar suara Antonio dari belakangku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

Saat itu aku melihat pria itu sedang berbicara dengan Al dan Ryan yang ada di ambang pintu. _Duh, aku tak mau kalau mereka kena masalah!_

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada al dan Ryan. "Kalian tidak salah?"

"Al, Ryan!" seruku sambil berlari ke arah mereka, melewati pria itu.

"Aku tak bilang kau boleh pergi kan?"

Setelah berada di depan Al dan Ryan, aku langsung membalikkan tubuh dan men-_death glare_ pria di hadapanku.

"_It's none of your business_. Aku bisa pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun aku mau." Ucapku dengan nada suara angkuh. Aku melirik ke arah Antonio yang ada di belakang pria itu.

"Antonio, kau mau ikut?"

Antonio langsung berlari ke arah kami dengan gitar Ryan di tangannya. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan pria itu, kami langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu menuju rumah sakit tempat Feliciana berada.

* * *

><p>Rumah Sakit <em>Ospedale San Giovanni<em> adalah sebuah rumah sakit besar bergaya lama, tempat Feliciana dirawat. Ketika kami telah sampai disana, seorang perawat yang mengenalku menunjukkan arah ke tempat Feliciana berada hingga kami sampai di halaman berumput milik rumah sakit itu.

Dari balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, terlihat juntaian rambut berwarna coklat muda milik seorang gadis di atas kursi roda yang tengah berteduh di bawah pohon itu. Begitu mengetahui kedatangan kami, orang tersebut langsung mendorong kursi rodanya secepat mungkin ke arah kami.

Kulit putih pucat yang semakin pucat dan membiru, Rambut lebatnya yang kini semakin tipis karena terus rontok, dan bola mata amber yang tak pernah kehilangan cahayanya. Sungguh, betapa aku merindukan Feliciana kecilku.

"_Fratello_~!" seru Feliciano girang ketika ia bersiap untuk loncat dari kursi rodanya dan melakukan kebiasaannya, memelukku.

"Hati-hati _idiota_!" Ucapku khawatir seraya menangkap tubuh Feliciana dan mendekapnya erat.

"Fratello! Aku kangen fratello ve~!" Feliciana terus mendekap tubuhku erat dengan air mata terus membanjir dari kedua matanya.

Aku menurunkan tubuh Feliciana dan mendudukkannya di kursi rodanya kembali kemudian berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku sibuk. Aku baru sempat mengunjungimu hari ini." Aku menundukkan wajahku, "Maaf." Sebenarnya 70% dari alasan tersebut hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Aku hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan pria itu dan mencari keributan di tempat Feliciana berada. Aku tak mau Feliciana tahu tentang perlakukan pria itu padaku. Feliciana terlalu menyayangi pria itu dan begitu juga dengan pria itu.

"Tapi lihat, Al dan Ryan datang menjengukmu juga."

Feliciana mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang pria yang merupakan teman dekat Feliciana sewaktu ia masih sekolah (Feliciana tidak sekolah semenjak penyakitnya semakin parah). Aku bisa melihat wajahnya berseri-seri saat itu.

"Kak Ryan! Kak Alfred!" serunya dengan riangnya. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya mendekat ke arah Ryan dan Al yang tersenyum ke arah Feliciana ketika tiba-tiba saja Feliciana menghentikan kursi rodanya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati ada seorang pria lagi yang tengah berdiri di belakang Ryan dan Al.

Feliciana memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada sosok Antonio yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. "_Fratello_, siapa itu ve~?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Antonio.

"Antonio. Namanya Antonio."

"Teman _fratello_?"

Aku agak ragu harus menjawab apa tapi akhirnya aku menjawab. "Iya..." dan saat itu juga, Feliciana langsung menatapku dengan kedua mata membulat.

"_Fratello_ akhirnya punya teman banyak ve~! Hebat!"

Sialan. "Maksudmu perkataanmu itu apa _dammit_!" dan Feliciana pun hanya tertawa .

Ryan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan Antonio sebelum Antonio menghampiri Feliciana dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Hola~ Aku Antonio~!"_

Feliciana tersenyum lebar kemudian menjawab, "Aku Feliciana ve~! Adiknya Lovino~!"

Antonio membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi. "Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Feliciana mengangguk girang.

Jari-jari Antonio bersiap di atas gitar Ryan ketika ia memetikkan senar gitar tersebut, mulai memainkan sebuah lagi dalam bahasa spanyol. Lagu yang sama seperti yang ia mainkan pagi itu.

Semuanya terlihat sangat menikmati alunan musik dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Antonio. Begitu juga aku. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Feliciana tertawa selebar itu sejak penyakit itu diketahui menggerogoti tubuhnya. Jujur saja, walaupun wajah bahagianya itu terlihat super idiot, aku senang melihatnya bisa tertawa seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Pukul sembilan malam. Saat ini, hanya ada aku, Feliciana, dan Antonio di ruang rawat Feliciana di kamar 305. Al sudah pulang dengan alasan, ayahnya membutuhkan dia di laboratoriumnya. Ya, ayah Al adalah seorang peneliti. Sedangkan Ryan. Katanya sih ada 'kencan' dengan seorang gadis asal Belgia yang sudah lama ia taksir, namanya Bella.<p>

Sebelum Al pergi, ia menitipkan sebuah kertas berisi sepuluh soal fisika super sulit kepadaku. Katanya soal itu diberikan kepada setiap anak ketika aku sedang tak sadarkan diri di UKS. Soal itu harus dikembalikan besok beserta jawabannya dan peraih nilai tertinggi akan diikutsertakan dalam olimpiade sains. Aku tertarik dengan olimpiade itu. Pasalnya, aku bisa mendapatkan uang bila aku menang. Memang beberapa kali aku mewakili sekolah dan menang dalam olimpiade fisika. Tapi tetap saja. Entah kenapa. Pertnyaan terakhir dari soal tersebut rasanya sulit sekali dikerjakan...

"_Fratello_..."

Aku tersentak ketika Feliciana yang sebelumnya sedang membaca buku cerita memanggilku dan menampilkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"ya?" jawabku singkat.

Feliciana mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Antonio yang seperti tertidur di sebelah tempat tidur Feliciana dengan sebuah kabel dari punggung Antonio tertancap pada stop kontak. Feliciana tersenyum lebar sebelum ia beralih memandangku.

"_Fratello_ pasti senang sekali bisa bertemu android seperti Antonio ve~!"

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya rona merah yang tertinggal di kedua pipikulah respon dari pernyataannya. Feliciana sudah mengetahui kalau Antonio adalah Android karena sesaat setelah Ryan dan Al pergi, Antonio langsung jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan baterai. Konyol.

"Dirumah pasti sangat ramai ya..." Feliciana menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan dengan senyum pilu terukir di wajahnya, "Aku... ingin pulang _fratello_... Tak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama disini. Aku malah menjadi beban bagi _fratello _dan ayah..."

_A-Apa yang– _

Sontak aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Feliciana. "Apa maksudmu Feli!" seruku dengan nada suara lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"_Fratello_..." Amber lembut milik Feliciana menatap kedua mataku, menunjukkan sorot mata serius dan dipenuhi kesedihan. Feliciana saat itu seperti ingin menangis.

"Kata dokter pagi ini, hidupku... takkan bertahan sampai bulan depan..."

Kertas soal yang ada di tangan kiriku sontak jatuh seketika. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku kaku di tempat. Sakit.

Aku menatap Feliciana dengan tatapan _horror_ dan Feliciana hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

Terkejut. Kesal. Marah. Perasaanku bercampur aduk saat itu.

"Haha, omong kosong." seruku yang diselingi oleh tawa _misery_. Entah menertawakan apa.

"Fratello..."

Aku menghentikan tawaku dan memalingkan pandangan ke arah Feliciana.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan mati. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan ayah dan _fratello_ di rumah ve~. Sudah cukup rasanya aku membebani ayah dan _fratello_... Aku–"

"DIAM!"

_Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?_

Feliciana menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dibawah bantal kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kau adalah orang paling idiot yang pernah kukenal Feli! Idiot! Aku bisa mengucapkannya berkali-kali! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

_Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?_

"F-Fratello..." Feliciano mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kataku tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia memang benar-benar idiot!

"A-Aku–"

"BERHENTI BICARA IDIOT!"

_Aku kesal._

Feliciana membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan teriakanku dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mataku yang sudah sembap.

_Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal._

_Dengan berbicara seperti itu, apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku?_

_Selama ini aku bekerja untuknya, bertahan satu rumah dengan orang memuakkan itu._

_Hnya untuknya. Hanya untuk mia sorella._

_Tapi kenapa?_

"_Kenapa..."_

"Fratell–"

"KENAPA KAMU MENYERAH SEDANGKAN AKU MASIH TETAP BERUSAHA UNTUK BERTAHAN!"

_Tidak cukupkah pengorbananku? tidak cukupkah usahaku selama ini?_

"AKU BEKERJA KERAS HANYA UNTUK AGAR KAU SEMBUH! AKU TAK PEDULI APA YANG MENIMPAKU, APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU! AKU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA CARA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN UANG, SEBIASA MUNGKIN AGAR KAU BISA TERSENYUM KEMBALI!"

_Padahal aku melakukan semua itu..._

"...KARENA AKU MENYAYANGI MIA SORELLA!"

_Karena aku tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi..._

Aku merasakan dua buah lengan melingkari pundakku, membuat tubuhku mendekat pada Feliciana. Ia mendekapku erat sambil mengelus pungungku perlahan, mencoba menenangkanku. Isaknya memecah keheningan malam, membuat tubuhku tersentak.

"Maaf _fratello_..."

Aku mulai mengatur napasku yang terengah, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum aku membalas dekapan itu dan membenamkan wajahku pada pundak Feliciana.

"...Jangan pernah... berkata seperti itu lagi... Kau harus sembuh..."

Aku melepaskan dekapa itu kemudian mengusap air mata yang masih membekas di kedua mataku. Dan aku pun tersenyum pada Feliciana. "Aku hanya ingin... kau sembuh, bodoh..."

* * *

><p>B-Bagaimana ini...<p>

"ARGGHH...! _God Dammit_!" teriakku frustasi di bangkuku yang berada di pojokan kelas.

Setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu, aku langsung tertidur karena kelelahan terus berteriak-teriak. Pagi harinya, aku baru sadar bahwa kertas soal fisika itu sudah basah kuyup oleh air mataku dan lecak. Aku baru saja berniat untuk menyalin jawabannya di kertas lain ketika aku melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu yang menunjukkan bahwa lima belas menit lagi, bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Maka disinilah aku. Menyesal karena aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum sempat menuliskan bahkan belum menemukan cara untuk mengerjakan soal nomor terakhir.

"Haaaah~~" Erangku kencang memikirkan kesempatanku untuk mengikuti olimpiade itu pupus sudah... Kertas soal beserta jawabannya itu baru saja dikumpulkan dan sedang di periksa oleh guru mata pelajaran Fisika di kelasku, bu Elizaveta.

"–vi~! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau tidak enak badan, katakan saja padaku, nanti aku bawa kau ke UKS...!" bisik Ryan yang duduk di samping bangkuku.

Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?

"Bukan itu makhluk super idiot...!" seruku pelan sambil membenamkan wajahku di antara buku-buku yang berserakan di bangkuku.

Aku terus membenamkan wajahku seperti itu ketika tiba-tiba kelas yang tadinya sangat ribut tiba-tiba membisu tanpa suara. Aku mengengkat kepalaku dan kulihat bu Elizaveta bengkit dari kursinya kemudian tersenyum ke arah... aku?

"Selamat Lovino! Kamu berhasil menjawab kesepuluh soal ini dengan benar! Bahkan ibu tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa mengerjakan soal nomor sepuluh yang diambil dari soal olimpiade SMA~!"

Pantas saja nomor sepuluh sulit sekali. Soal olimpiade fisika tingkat SMA! Sedangkan aku masih SMP!

Tapi... tunggu...

"Bu! Aku kan tidak menjawab soal nomor sepuluh! Bagaimana ibu bisa bilang bahwa aku menjawab ke sepuluh soal itu dengan benar!" teriakku kencang sambil mengangkat tangan dan bangkit dari bangkuku.

"Hahaha... Lovino, kau ngelantur ya? Jelas-jelas kau sudah mengerjakan soal nomor sepuluh itu~! Lihat ini!"

Bu Elizaveta mengangkat kertas jawabanku tinggi. Aku melangkah menuju depan kelas untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan oleh bu Elizaveta. Dan benar saja. Nomor sepuluh telah terisi dengan jawaban beserta caranya yang lumayan (sangat) panjang. Tapi itu bukan tulisan aku. Lalu tulisan siapa?

"I-Iya ya? Hahaha..." ucapku kaku.

"Jadi perwakilan anak yang akan mengikuti olimpiade fisika–"

Aku tak memperdulikan ucapan bu Elizaveta. Pikiranku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga tiba-tiba nomor sepuluh sudah terisi dengan jawaban yang benar...

* * *

><p>"Master?"<p>

"GAAAHH! Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku ke sekolah!"

Saat itu, aku, Antonio, Al dan Ryan sedang berada di UKS. Bukan karena di antara kami ada yang sakit, tapi karena UKS adalah tempat nongkrong paling asik bagi kami. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok makhluk di UKS saat kami hendak masuk ke ruang UKS dan begitulah akhirnya sampai aku menemukan Antonio bersembunyi di UKS.

Antonio tersenyum ke arahku. "Soal nomor sepuluh, apakah jawabannya benar?"

Aku terkejut oleh pertanyaannya. "Jadi kau yang...?"

Antonio mengangguk mantap. "Soal nomor sepuluh itu mudah sekali! Masa' master tidak bisa mengerjaknnya~?"

Aku ingin menangis mendengar kata-kata Antonio. Dia kan komputer berjalan. Sudah jelas baginya soal itu mudah!

"...terima kasih..." ucapku pada akhirnya dan Antonio pun tersenyum lagi.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke kasur putih UKS. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Felicina...

_**(..."Kata dokter pagi ini, hidupku... takkan bertahan sampai bulan depan...")**_

Berarti satu bulan lagi... Waktu yang sangat singkat... Bahkan aku belum sempat menggali informasi untuk membuat obat dari penyakit Feliciana itu...

"...kenapa tidak ada obatnya..."

"Lovino, tentang penyakit Feli..."

Aku mengangkat wjahku dan menngalihkan pandanganku ke arah Al.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah ada perkembangan tentang obatnya?" tanya Al dengan raut wajah simpatik.

Aku mengehela napas kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Dokter tak bisa diandalkan! Katanya, belum ditemukan cara untuk menghancurkan virus yang menjangkit tubuh Feli... Dengan jaman yang sudah maju seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin belum ditemukan–"

"Aku berpikir, kalau yang membuat virus itu adalah manusia itu sendiri, mungkin saja..."

Aku sontak kaget dengan kata-kata Al. Aku menatap horror wajah Al yang malah menampilkan ekspresi tenang.

"Apa...maksudmu?"

"Mungkin, mungkin lho Lovino~ Bagaimana bila penyakit yang diderita Feli, sama saja dengan penyakit AIDS yang hanya bisa ditemukan penghambat pengubahan RNA menjadi DNA dan menghambat pembentukan protein-protein aktif pada HIV sedangkan itu hanya menghambat pembentukan virus baru tetapi tidak mengobati tubuh dari virus itu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "A-Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Al tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud Lovi~ Kau ini jenius! Hanya saja, kau jenius dalam bidangmu. Fisika dan tehnik elektro. Sekarang sudah tahun berapa ya~?"

"... 2089?"

"Dan apakah obat dari penyakit AIDS sudah ditemukan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak untuk kemudian Al tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Belum. AIDS belum diketemukan obatnya di dunia modern seperti ini."

"Tapi semua penyakit itu ada obatnya lho~! Aku diajarkan begitu oleh ayah." Ucap Ryan yang ikut mendengarkan obrolan kami.

"Benar kata Ryan. Sama halnya dengan rumor yang beredar bahwa penyakit AIDS dibuat oleh manusia, sama halnya dengan penyakit yang diderita Feli. Seolah tak ada obatnya. Atau..."

Aku menahan napas, terlalu serius mendengarkan kata-kata Al.

"...memang hanya perusahaan yang menciptakannyalah yang tahu obatnya?"

Aku dan Ryan sama-sama terkejut dengan pernyataan Al.

"Analisamu _make sense_, Al~"

_Tapi apa–_

Aku menatap wajah Al lekat-lekat yang kemudian menunjukkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan. Terlalu mengerikan. Seperti senyuman dewa kematian di komik-komik...

"Eh Lovi~ Kau ada acra pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Al yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan senyum idiot yang biasanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau Ryan? Ada kencan lagi dengan Bella?"

Ryan yang ditanya begitu langsung tersipu malu. "A-Aku belum menembaknya tapi... pulang sekolah aku memang berencana mengejaknya makan di luar, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Hahay~! Pergilah Ryan~! Di dunia ini tak ada kesempatan sama yang datang dua kali."

Ryan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajahnya. "Tonio~! Mau bantu aku~!"

Antonio tersentak kemudian menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan itu, Antonio langsung berlari ke arah Ryan dan mengikutinya dari belakang ke luar UKS.

"Jadi, Lovi, sepertinya hanya kau yang ada waktu senggang pulang sekolah nanti ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Al tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke laboratorium ayahku~! Ayahku kan seorang peneliti, jadi mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang penyakit Feli~ Kau mau?"

Senyumku langsung mengembang dibuatnya. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya!

Aku mengangguk kegirangan.

"Wah~ Bagus~! Sekalian, bawa laptopmu ya~! Aku tahu kau sudah menyimpan berbagai data dari berbagai sumber tentang penyakit itu kan!" Al mengehentikan sejenak kalimatnya kemudian melanjutkan. "_VS-Detector_ itu juga ya~"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Al_._

"Sungguh Lovino~ Aku pikir awalnya alat pendeteksi jenis virus dan kinerja virus seperti itu takkan pernah bisa dibuat~ Tapi hanya denganku yang memberikan rancangan kasar dan sedikit pengetahuan tentang virus, kau berhasil menciptakan alat itu! Lovino hebat ya~!"

Aku hanya terdiam, tak berselera untuk menanggapi kata-kata Al.

"Kau terlalu jenius Lovino, sampai membuatku takut~"

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan semua yang dikatakan Al. Al, pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** :_

_KensyEcho (akhirnya) kembali dengan chapter baru yang (maaf) lumayan (sangat) panjang. EHEM!_

_Maaf banget telat update... Baru bisa update sekarang karena ada berbagai kendala. Oiya, ada ralat buat chapter sebelumnya yaitu, tipe android Antonio, harusnya _**AND-01 Zero**_**.**_

_**Translate** :_

_ Buenõs Dias, mi querido (spanish) : Good Morning, my dear_

_Mi Maestro (Spanish) : My Master_

_Idiota (Italian) : Idiot_

_Fratello (Italian) : Brother_

_Mia Sorella (Italian) : My Sister_

_Kalau ada salah bahasa Inggris, silakan beritahu... Karena saya tidak pintar berbahasa Inggris..._

_Ini Science-Fiction jadi, jangan dianggap nyata semua yang tertulis disini kecuali ada beberapa yang memang nyata seperti rumor tentang HIV buatan manusia._

_Ok, Terima kasih untuk yang setia membaca dan review~_

_**Balasan Review** :_

_**Oregano : **Iya memang miskin deskripsi sepertinya, tapi diusahan untuk diperbaiki juga untuk typo yang masih saja ada. Terima Kasih~_

_**U-KNOW-WHO : **Terima Kasih atas dukungannya XD_

_**D.A. Permata : **Iya saya memang agak sulit memvariasikan kata. Dan terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya ^^ Semoga Chapter ini lebih baik lagi~_

_Salam Hangat,_

_KensyEcho_


	3. The World Behind A Lie

**Warning : BANYAK OOC, Human Names Used, Blood, Suicide, Lovino's potty mouth, SICK!LOVINO, DARK!ALFRED**

**Note :**

_**(Kata-kata di dalam kurung yang dimiringkan adalah kenangan si pelaku)**_

**Hati-hati dengan perbedaan antara Al dan Alfred saat di deskripsi atau narasi.**

**Al dan Alfred berbeda walaupun di kutipan langsung, terkadang Al juga sering dipanggil Alfred.**

**Al : Alfred yang satu kelas dengan Ryan dan Lovino, Alfred yang muncul dari awal cerita**

**Alfred : Alfred yang datang dari masa depan dan lebih dewasa dari Al walaupun sebenarnya Al dan Alfred adalah orang yang sama**

**OC Indonesia : Ryan Satya Nugroho : Raja gombal, fans berat penyanyi Francis Bonnefoy (pasti sudah tau seberapa pervert om Francis ini~), tapi bisa menjadi pribadi yang luar biasa dewasa**

**Don't Like, Don't Read^^**

* * *

><p>"Ibu! Itu bunga apa ya bu?"<p>

Seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal itu tersenyum kepada laki-laki kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah pot bunga yang berisikan bunga berwarna putih kemudian tersenyum. "Oh, ini... _Leontopodium alpinum_."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Itu Edelweis, Alfred." Ucap seorang anak kecil beralis tebal yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Wah! Arthur hebat~ Ini memang Edelweis." Sang wanita tersenyum kepada anak beralis tebal yang merupakan anak sulungnya itu kemudian mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut bergabung bersama di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Anak yang bernama Arthur itu berlari ke arah adik dan ibunya kemudian ikut mengamati keindahan bunga Edelweis di hadapan mereka.

"Indah bu!" seru Al girang.

"Haha... Tentu saja~ Ini adalah Edelweis hasil pengembangan dari Institut Agroscope Swiss. Teman ayah ada yang bekerja disana lalu ayah meminta salah satu Edelweis yang berusaha di budidayakan di sana dan memberikannya pada ibu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kami."

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menatap ibunya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ibu suka Edelweis?"

Sang ibu terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya itu. "Suka sekali... Habis kalau melihat Edelweis, ibu jadi selalu terbayang kebahagiaan abadi bersama kalian. Seolah Ibu selalu bisa hidup lebih dan lebih lama lagi..."

Sang ibu tersenyum pilu menatap Edelweis di hadapannya kemudian menundukkan kepala. Baginya, hidup selama waktu yang ia bayangkan itu... tidak mungkin... sekuat apapun ia memohon...

.

"HUWAAA! Bunganya cantik!" ucap Ryan kegirangan begitu melihat buket bunga yang berisikan bunga berwarna putih di tangan Al.

Al terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Ini _Leontopodium alpinum_, bunga keabadian."

"Mau kau berikan pada siapa? Tumben seorang pelumat _junk food_ yang hobi berteriak bahwa dirinya _hero_ berubah sangat romantis seperti ini hahaha..." ucap Lovino yang diselingi gelak tawa mengejek.

"Ah bukan, ini untuk ibu~ Ibu suka sekali bunga ini." Al melihat ke arah jam tangannya kemudian menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "Umm, aku harus pulang nih! Duluan ya! _Hero_ tak boleh membuat ibu khawatir!" Dan dengan itu Al berlari, meninggalkan kedua temannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ia sesekali menatap buket bunga yang ada di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum pilu, "Kalau menanam Edelweis yang banyak, ibu pasti bisa bangun kan? Ibu pasti akan sadar kan? Iya kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. .**

**Code of Eternity © KensyEcho**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

"_It's easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die."_

**.**

**Inspired by**

**Vocaloid : Kokoro X Kiseki by Kagamine Twins**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Yoo~! Maaf ada sedikit masalah dengan kak Arthie. Sudah lama menunggu?" panggil Al dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di hadapanku.<p>

"Geez. Brengsek kau! Membuatku menunggu satu jam di tempat ini, _shit_!" seruku kesal.

Bagaimana tidak! Aku dan Al sudah berjanji bertemu di taman _Trivio_ pukul 2 sore tapi ia baru datang jam 3 sore.

Al tertawa kecil kemudian membukkan pintu mobil itu untukku. "Ayo masuk~"

Dan aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan ragu-ragu. Aku mendekap tas hitamku yang berisi 'And' kuat. Sepanjang jalan, Al hanya bersiul riang, selebihnya, kami tak berbicara satu sama lain sedikit pun.

Kami dalam perjalanan menuju laboratorium ayah Al. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan...membuatku gelisah. Pasalnya, sepanjang jalan, kami tidak bertemu dengan satu orang pun bahkan tak ada kendaraan lain yang melintas kecuali kendaraan kami. Di sekeliling kami hanya ada pepohonan yang rindang dan tebing. Sungguh. Tak terlihat ada satu rumah pun yang berdiri disekitar jalan itu. Sepertinya kami sudah sangat jauh dari pusat kota Roma. Aneh sekali. Perasaanku tidak nyaman.

_**("Aku berpikir, kalau yang membuat virus itu adalah manusia itu sendiri, mungkin saja...")**_

Aku menoleh ke arah Al yang sedang memandang jalanan sambil terus bersiul. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

_Al sepertinya tahu sesuatu tentang penyakit Feliciana. Aku harus menyelidikinya._

"Tuan Alfred, masuk atau tidak?" tanya supir mobil itu pada Al.

"Masuk saja~" jawab Al singkat.

Aku melihat keluar jendela mobil tersebut. Sebuah pagar berkawat yang sangat tinggi terlihat dari kejauhan melingkari sebuah bangunan berwarna putih yang cukup luas tetapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin hanya ada dua tingkat disana.

Ketika kami sampai di depan pintu dari pagar berkawat itu, mobil tersebut berhenti sejenak untuk berbicara kepada dua orang yang berjaga disana. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang supir itu dan kedua penjaga itu bicarakan. Seolah sengaja agar aku tidak mendengar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil tersebut pun melaju menuju bangunan utama. Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku. Pukul 5.30 sore. Wow! Lama sekali perjalanannya!

"Nah~! Lovi sudah sampai~!" ucap Al girang yang membuat tubuhku tersentak seketika. Al membukakan pintu mobil yang tanpa sadar sudah terparkir di sebuah garasi yang sangat luas tetapi sangat gelap kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya.

"_Hello _Alfred~!"

"_Hi, little_ Alfred~!"

Setiap orang berjas putih yang berpapasan dengan kami menyapa Al dengan ramah dan Al membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

Aku menatap ke sekitar ketika mulai memasuki gedung itu dan mataku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada disana. Banyak sekali alat-alat canggih yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Semua orang di dalam bangunan itu memakai jas putih dan sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Bangunan itu memang ternyata jauh lebih luas dari yang aku bayangkan. Semua dinding bangunan itu dilapisi metal dan pastinya dipenuhi oleh para ilmuwan hebat. Walaupun jumlah orang di dalam bangunan itu sedikit. Sangat sedikit.

Al kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba yang membuat kepalaku menabrak punggungnya.

"Aww!" erangku pelan.

Al berbalik menghadapku kemudian tersenyum. "Lovino, silakan menunggu disini dulu, nanti aku panggilkan ayah~" ucap Al sambil menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu di hadapan kami.

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Nah Lovino~ Jangan kemana-mana ya~!"

Dan dengan itu, Al menutup pintu ruangan itu dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di sana kemudian mengeluarkan 'And' dari dalam tasku.

Aku menyalakan laptop hitamku itu kemudian membuka sebuah program yang berfungsi sebagai _receiver_, penangkap radar yang dapat langsung memproses data dan menampilkannya di layar monitor dari sebuah alat kecil yang sudah kuselipkan sebelumnya pada baju Al yang akan mengirimkan gelombang sinyal pada laptopku sehingga aku bisa mengetahui lokasi orang tersebut.

Darimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Itu adalah teknologi sederhana yang kubuat dari barang-barang elektronik yang sudah tak terpakai. Aku hanya mencontoh barang yang sudah ada.

Aku menatap layar laptopku lekat-lekat dan baru menyadari bahwa anehnya, alat tersebut menunjukkan lokasi yang sama yaitu...

Aku bangkit dari sofa tersebut kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu ruangan itu. Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan mataku memfokuskan setiap sudut tempat di depan pintu itu. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Benda pemancar radar yang kuselipkan pada baju Al kutemukan disana.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri ketika keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitku.

Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku berniat menyimpan data lokasi dari setiap tempat yang ia lewati di laboratorium ini dengan alat ini. Aku langsung bergegas bangkit kemudian mencoba membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dikunci. Sudah kuduga. Laboratorium ini aneh sekali. Mulai dari lokasinya, keadaannya, bahkan para pegawai yang bekerja di dalamnya.

Aku kembali ke sofa panjang tersebut untuk kemudian memasukkan 'And' ke dalam tasku kembali . Kakiku melangkah ke arah pintu tersebut dan kukeluarkan sebuah obeng kecil untuk membuka pintu berwarna jingga itu.

CKLEK– dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan dan mataku tak bisa berpaling dari iris emerald yang dimiliki pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis tebal itu. Sekujur tubuhku kaku dibuatnya. Tak bisa bergerak. Bola mata yang menyiratkan kebencian.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan mengacungkannya ke arahku untuk kemudian kakiku sontak melarikan diri darinya.

_Apa-apaan sorot mata itu!_

Kakiku terus berlari dan berlari dan sesekali aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang dan kulihat disana, pria itu masih mengejarku. Anehnya, orang-orang yang kami lewati sama sekali tidak peduli. Sama sekali tak terusik denganku dan pria itu yang terus kejar-kejaran di dalam laboratorium tersebut. Mataku menangkap sebuah ruangan gelap dengan pintu sedikit terbuka di hadapanku dan langsung saja aku menerobos ke dalam dan menahan pintu tersebut kuat-kuat agar pria GILA itu tidak bisa masuk. Pria itu terus menggedor pintu dari ruangan gelap itu tetapi tak kunjung berhasil ia dobrak.

Aku terfokus untuk menahan pintu itu ketika sebuah genangan cairan merembes ke dalam sepatuku, membuatku terusik. Cairan yang sangat kental dan berbau amis.

_Jangan-jangan..._

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan dan kedua bola mataku menatap _horror _ketika menyadari isi ruangan tersebut...

"...AH...HH..." napasku tercekat dan tubuhku hanya bisa berdiri kaku disana.

Mayat yang saling bertumpukan.

Organ tubuh berceceran dimana-mana.

Usus. Jantung. Ginjal.

Bau amis yang memabukkan pikiranku.

"T-Tolong..."

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat rapuh dari gelapnya ruangan itu. Kepalaku menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara itu ketika kudapati seorang gadis dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik mencoba menggapai tubuhku dengan jari-jari tangannya yang hanya tersisa dua jari.

"..KH..."

Mataku membulat dan kakiku gemetar ketika aku melihat bahwa kedua kaki gadis itu telah terpotong hingga tulang dan dagingnya terlihat, begitu juga dengan mata kanan gadis tersebut yang tertusuk oleh sebilah kayu dan mengeluarkan darah. Darah yang terus mengalir dari mata dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"...T-Tolong aku..."

_**(...Pada akhirnya, hanya warna merah yang akan kau ingat di dalam ingatanmu. Warna merah yang kau lukis sendiri...)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–"

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun Lovino~ Aku kira ada apa sampai kau berteriak seperti itu~ Hahaha ternyata..."<p>

Aku menundukkan kepalaku masih dengan napas tersengal dan mata terbelalak.

Aku tak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi setelah aku melihat isi ruangan gelap itu dan berteriak kencang sekali. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di ruangan dengan sofa panjang dimana Al menyuruhku menunggu di sana sebelumnya. Ruangan dengan satu-satunya pintu berwarna jingga.

Pria berambut pirang dengan tangan kanan terbuat dari mesin mendongakkan kepalaku hingga lautan biru laut miliknya bertemu dengan hazel milikku.

"Kau sudah lihat ya~? Apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu~? Indah kan?"

Pria tersebut mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kananku yang sensitif hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat menyentuh telinga dan leherku.

"...Lautan darah..."

Sontak aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku yang diborgol kemudian bangkit dari sofa panjang tempatku duduk itu.

"APA. YANG. KALIAN. MAU. DARIKU!" teriakku marah hingga wajahku berubah merah padam.

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa. Tertawa kelas sekali. Tawa yang membuat perutku ingin muntah. Aku kembali duduk di sofa itu dan sesekali menarik napas panjang kemudian mengehembuskannya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Aku harus tenang. Pikiranku harus tetap jernih dalam situasi seperti ini.

Aku menatap dingin pada pria berambut pirang tadi yang masih tertawa dengan puasnya. "Untuk apa kau menghadangku dan Antonio di gang itu beberapa waktu lalu?" aku mengehentikan ucapanku sejenak untuk mengontrol napasku. "...Alfred. Kalau itu memang benar namamu..." lanjutku.

Pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Al hanya saja ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan wajah om-om-nya itu menghentikan tawanya kemudian tersenyum picik ke arahku. "Kenapa tidak memanggilku 'Al' seperti nama panggilan yang kau berikan padanya?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk pria seumuran denganku yang hanya bisa menunduk kaku di tempatnya berdiri dan memiliki wajah identik dengan om-om itu. Al.

"Cih! Persetan aku memanggilmu begitu!"

Pria bernama Alfred itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa? Apa bedanya aku dan dia? Kami mirip. Sangat mirip kan~? Atau... pria yang disana itu istimewa bagimu ya~?"

"TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGANGGAP ALFRED ISTIMEWA KECUALI AKU! HANYA AKU!" seru pria beralis tebal yang sebelumnya mengejarku dengan pisau ditangannya.

Alfred menoleh ke arah pria itu dan menunjukkan senyuman psikopatnya. "Aku sedang berbicara dengannya, jangan menggangguku Arthie~!"

_Ar-Arthie? Berarti pria gila beralis tebal itu adalah kakak Al?_

Alfred langsung berbalik menatapku lagi dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Benar yang baru saja aku katakan ya Lovi–"

"TIDAK USAH BUANG-BUANG WAKTU! JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU!"

Alfred terlihat kaget dengan teriakanku yang tiba-tiba tapi kemudian ia malah terkekeh pelan. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu. Aku Profesor Alfred F. Jones~! Bedanya aku dengan 'Al' temanmu itu adalah aku merupakan 'Al' yang datang dari masa depan..."

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya. _Apa maksudnya dengan datang dari masa depan?_

"Haha.. Kau kira aku anak SD yang dengan mudahnya kau bohongi hah? JAWAB DENGAN SERIUS BRENGSEK!"

"Lovino galak ya~~!" ucapnya diselingi tawa kecil. "Aku serius Lovino~" Alfred berjalan menjauhiku ke arah sofa besar yang ada di hadapanku kemudian duduk di sana dengan kepala bersangga pada tangan kanannya. "Mau bukti? Aku ingat, dulu, kau pernah terpeleset di depan gadis yang kau taksir hingga gadis dan orang-orang disekelilingmu menertawakanmu."

"J-JANGAN INGATKAN AKU TENTANG HAL MEMALUKAN ITU LAGI!" wajahku memerah karena malu ketika Alfred mengingatkanku kembali akan peristiwa MEMALUKAN itu.

Alfred tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum. "Kau percaya padaku kan sekarang, Lovino?"

Aku tersentak kemudian menundukkan wajahku. Tidak menjawab.

"Ah~ _Okay Okay_~ Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak~ Nah Lovino~ Aku ini datang dari masa yang sama dengan masa dimana _AND-01 Zero_ berasal..."

"Lagi-lagi soal Antonio..." Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap Alfred dengan tatapan serius.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian dan kenapa kau ingin sekali mendapatkan Antonio..."

Alfred memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau bilang... Antonio? Jadi nama Android itu Antonio? Antonio? Hahaha Kau yakin namanya Antonio!" Alfred tertawa lagi. Kali ini benar-benar tertawa padahal tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuat lelucon. "Aku tidak heran sih kalau ia menamai Android itu Antonio~" lanjutnya.

_Apa yang salah dengan nama Antonio?_

"Yah Lovi~ Sebenarnya aku jauh-jauh datang dari masa depan untuk mengambil kembali Android itu. Android itu milik temanku~ Temanku sedih sekali karena tiba-tiba Androidnya menghilang dan menyuruhku untuk membawanya pu–"

"Pembohong. Kau sama saja dengan Al. Pembohong."

Al tersentak ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan.

"Aku tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan Al akhir-akhir ini. Hari ini juga. Aku tahu dari awal, dia memang hanya 'mengundangku' untuk datang ke laboratorium aneh ini karena saat ia bertanya pada Ryan, dia bukannya bertanya, 'Ryan, apakah kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?' seperti yang dia tanyakan padaku sebelumnya tapi Al malah bertanya, 'Kalau Ryan? Ada kencan lagi dengan Bella?'" Aku berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Cih. Aku tak sebodoh itu. Android sialan. Sejak dia muncul, orang-orang aneh jadi berdatangan!"

Alfred tersenyum picik, "Kau memang benar. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu~! Aku tak peduli dengan teman-temanmu. Jadi, kau mau berbisnis denganku? Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan _AND-01 Zero_ ya?"

"Memang tidak."

"Jadi... Kalau kau mau memberikan _AND-01 Zero_ dan bekerja sama dengan kami, maka... kami akan memberikan obat dari penyakit adik kesayanganmu itu."

Aku tersentak kaget dan mataku terbelalak hebat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"M-Maksud–"

"Kami yang membuat virus itu, mana mungkin kami tidak membuat obatnya... Kalau virus itu menyebar sampai ke lingkungan kami, kan kami juga yang repot nantinya..."

Kepalaku... tak dapat berpikir jernih...

_Apa... Apa maksudnya... ini..._

_**("Aku berpikir, kalau yang membuat virus itu adalah manusia itu sendiri, mungkin saja...")**_

Tubuhku gemetar, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari sekujur tubuhku.

"...pa...hh..."

_**("Atau... memang hanya perusahaan yang menciptakannyalah yang tahu obatnya?")**_

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan masih dengan kedua mata membelalak.

"...kenapa...?"

"Gampang saja. Untuk memusnahakan manusia tidak berguna. Khususnya ras kulit hitam. Orang miskin yang sangat menyusahkan dan kelompok-kelompok manusia yang hanya bisa menjadi sarang penyakit bagi era modern seperti ini dimana sumber daya alam sangat terbatas." jawab Alfred dengan nada tenang dan seenaknya.

"Tapi Feli sama sekali tidak ada dalam kriteria yang telah kau sebutkan! Tapi kenapa!" seruku kesal, marah, sekaligus... kecewa.

"Kalau sasarannya terlalu sesuai dengan yang kami harapkan, dunia bisa tahu kalau memang virus itu sengaja dibuat untuk memusnahkan kelompok tertentu. Jadi... Maaf ya... Feliciana jadi korban untuk menutupi tujuan kami itu."

"BRENGSEK! KALIAN JAHAT! KUBUNUH KALIAN! KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

Alfred menatap tingkahku yang sudah membabi buta dengan tatapan dingin. "Pegangi dia."

Dan dengan itu, dua orang ilmuwan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memegangi kedua tanganku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN _BASTARD_!"

Alfred bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga mata kami saling bertemu.

"Hey, kuberi waktu kau 3 hari untuk menjawab permintaanku tadi. Kalau dalam waktu 3 hari kau tidak juga menjawabnya atau malah menolaknya, kami tidak segan-segan untuk mengambil Feli dan menjadikan Feli sebagai kelinci percobaan kami sama seperti kumpulan mayat yang kau lihat di ruangan gelap tadi." Alfred menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan... kalau kau sampai membocorkan semua yang telah aku ucapkan tadi, virus kami yang lebih mematikan lagi akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, tubuh semua anggota keluargamu, bahkan teman-temanmu... atau... kami akan langsung membunuhmu. Mudah kan?"

Aku mulai mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai mendengarkan kata-katanya. "...Kenapa mau bekerja sama denganku? Aku tak punya apa-apa..."

Alfred tersenyum, "Kau punya Lovi..." Alfred mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada kepalanya. "Kau punya otak yang hebat. Kau masih SMP dan sudah bisa membuat teknologi sederhana. Bagaimana kalau kau sudah dewasa? Lagipula, kami mendapatkanmu karena kau sudah tahu rahasia kami."

Aku menghela naps berat dan menundukkan kepalaku. "...Dan apa yang Antonio punya sehingga kalian begitu menginginkannya..?"

Alfred pun tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, "Hahaha... Lovi~ Mana mungkin kami katakan~!" Alfred terus tertawa dan berangsur-angsur semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun ikut tertawa. Hingga kedua telingaku hanya terisi oleh tawa mereka.

"Oh iya, Lovi~ _VS-Detector_-nya untuk kami ya~? Kau membuat _VS-Detector_ bersama Al kan? Jadi Al punya hak untuk memintanya dong~ Ah bukan, sebenarnya itu permintaan organisasi untuk dibantu membuatkan alat itu~ Rancangannya dari organisasi dan kau yang membuatnya..."

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli." ucapku dingin.

"Wah~ Lovi baik sekali yaa~" ucap Alfred riang.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menatap kosong pada ujung sepatuku...

_Aku... mau pulang._

* * *

><p>"AKH–"<p>

"Kau katakan pada mereka?"

Aku membuka sebelah mataku yang tidak dialiri darah. Mencoba mengintip ekspresi pria di depanku yang mengangkatku ke atas dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengangkat kerah bajuku dan tangan yang lain yang mengepal, terangkat tinggi di udara.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawaku keras dengan nada mengejeknya dan dengan itu, dia memukulku lagi dan melemparkanku ke dinding yang berlawanan.

Suara benturan keras sekali terdengar ketika kepalu membentur dinding yang ada di belakangku. Aku tersenyum lagi. "...pukul saja. BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKALIAN!"

Dan dengan itu, pria itu menendang perutku beberapa kali kemudian meninggalkanku terkulai tak berdaya disana.

Aku membiarkan tubuhku terlentang seperti itu di lantai. Dan menatap kosong pada jendela yang menyajikan langit hitam.

Setelah itu, Alfred membiarkanku meninggalkan laboratorium itu, bahkan mobil Al mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Belum sempat aku mendinginkan kepala, mencoba memproses kenyataan yang benar-benar menyesakkan, pria itu sudah lebih dulu menghantamku di kamarku yang dibiarkan gelap, tanpa lampu menyala. Pukulan kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya hingga kepalaku berdarah. Darah yang menetes melewati mataku.

Darah...

_**("Tolong...")**_

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat gadis malang yang kutemui di ruangan gelap laboratorium itu. Kata-kata yang terus terngiang di kepalaku, ingatan yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan bagaikan roll film yang terus berputar di kepalaku. Kata-katanya. Semuanya.

Aku terus tertawa seperti itu. Terus tertawa dan tersenyum. Berarti aku senang kan? Ya kan?

Tapi kenapa, air mataku terus tumpah membasahi wajahku yang sudah terkotori oleh darah segarku sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa!

Oh mungkin karena sebenarnya aku takut. Karena sebenarnya aku itu pengecut. Aku berusaha kuat disana, berusaha agar tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun. Berusaha sedingin es. Berusaha tegar walau apapun yang terjadi dengan hidupku, dengan diriku. Seperti halnya selama ini. Di setiap detik kehidupan yang kujalani. Aku berusaha tegar.

Tapi sebenarnya...

Aku takut...

Aku takut sekali...

Kakiku tak mau berhenti bergetar...

Dan air mataku, tak mau berhenti mengalir...

* * *

><p>"Jarang sekali lho Lovi tidak masuk sekolah~ Ada apa ya~?" ucap Ryan sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja.<p>

Al tersenyum kaku sambil ikut membereskan buku-bukunya. "...Ahaha, aku tidak tahu~"

Ryan mengangguk pelan. "Coba kutanyakan pada Antonio ya?" Ryan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Al. "Kau mau ikut? Menemui Antonio~?"

"Aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah, jadi harus cepat-sepat pulang~ Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Antonio dan Lovi saja ya~" ucap Al sambil bergegas pergi dari kelas itu.

Al baru saja akan meninggalkan kelas ketika tangan Ryan tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya yang membuat tubuh Al tersentak. Al membalikkan badannya ketika ia dapati tatapan serius dari wajah Ryan yang sangat langka ia lihat.

"Kau... tidak bertengkar dengannya kan? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

Alfred menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin! Akhir-akhir ini, aku memang sibuk membantu ayah. Maaf ya..."

Ryan tersenyum lebar, "Tak apa... Kalau begitu sampai jumpa~"

Al membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Sampai jumpa...

...teman..."

* * *

><p>Begitu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam laboratorium itu, ia langsung membanting tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke arah Alfred yang sedang sibuk di depan komputer hologram miliknya.<p>

"Ada apa Al?" tanya Alfred dengan nada malas.

Al menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berjarak dua meter di belakang Alfred. Al menatap dingin pada punggung Alfred yang berbalutkan jas putih. "Kenapa kau membuat kesepakatan seperti itu dengan Lovino?"

"Hmm? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Alfred tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tak suka kau datang kesini."

Kali ini Alfred menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Alfred dengan tatapan hangat. "Tapi ayahmu senang sekali lho kau dari masa depan datang berkunjung~!"

Al mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau terlalu ikut campur dengan organisasi. Walaupun kau datang dari masa depan dan juga ikut dalam proyek organisasi yang sama denganku."

"Kenapa kau Al, kau takut? Bukannya awalnya kau memang sengaja mendekati Lovino agar bisa menyebarkan virus itu pada tubuh seorang bocah yang selalu duduk di pojokan tapi malah memasukkan virus itu pada tubuh adiknya, Feliciana?"

Al tersentak dengan semua kenyataan yang diucapkan Alfred.

"Atau.. jangan-jangan, kau sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalmu mau mengotori tanganmu dengan darah manusia setiap harinya dan ikut dalam proyek ini?"

Al menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya membulat menatap ujung sepatunya.

Senyum di wajah Alfred sirna seketika. "Jadi benar? Kau terlalu keasyikan bermain dengan hal tidak berguna macam pertemanan dengan mereka berdua."

Al hanya berdiri kaku disana. Tidak menjawab. Bukan, ia tidak sanggup untuk menjawab.

"_Leontopodium alpinum_"

Kali ini Al berani untuk menatap wajah Alfred yang menunjukkan senyum hangat pada Al.

"Kalau kau lupa, ingat saja kata itu. Aku juga begitu. Dulu aku juga terlalu menyayangi pertemananku dengan Lovi dan Ryan. Tapi itu dulu lho~ Semakin dewasa, aku semakin mengerti bahwa hal seperti itu sangat tidak penting~!"

Al menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap dingin pada Alfred. "Tetap saja, kau kelewatan dengan Lovino!"

"Ya ampun... Al, kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk apa mengkhawatirkan teman? Manfaatkanlah apa yang bisa kau manfaatkan sebanyak mungkin untuk hidupmu! Ketika kau sudah dewasa nanti, kau akan mengerti dengan kata-kataku ini dan kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena telah mengingatkanmu~"

Al menendang sebuah meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya hingga vas bunga yang ada di atasnya jatuh dan pecah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan rencanamu. Aku akan terus mengawasimu."

Al bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan itu ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu keluar. "Dan satu hal lagi. Jangan pernah memanggilku 'Al'. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang boleh memanggilku begitu"

Dan dengan itu, Al pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Alfred terdiam kaku di kursinya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Hahaha..." tawanya pelan. "Aku tak menyangka diriku yang dulu sangat lemah begitu. Untung saja aku cepat-cepat menyadari bahwa kenyataannya, tak ada satu pun yang abadi..."

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya. "Bahkan mereka yang awalnya kupercayai..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Master<em>? _Master_ sakit? _Master_ sakit?"

Aku menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku sambil menutup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tanganku.

"Berisik kau pergi sana!" seruku geram.

Dari pagi, Antonio tak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku yang kukunci. Dia juga terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama. Membuat kepalaku makin penat dibuatnya.

Aku menyembunyikan seluruh badanku di bawah selimut. Dari sejak aku bangun, aku langsung mengobati lukaku dan terus meringkuk disana. Kepalaku sakit sekali dan kedua mataku bengkak karena aku terus-menerus menangis sepanjang malam.

Oiya, hari ini aku tidak sekolah. Bukan hanya karena wajahku yang mungkin terlihat seperti _zombie _saat ini, tapi juga karena aku malas kalau harus bertemu dengan si brengsek Al.

Ketika kudengar Antonio berhenti memanggil-manggil dari luar pintu, aku langsung berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku perlahan pada tas hitamku yang berisi 'And'. Sejak aku meninggalkan laboratorium itu, aku tak juga membuka 'And'.

Aku mencoba meraih tas hitam yang ada di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

Ku keluarkan 'And' dari sana dan kunyalakan 'dia'.

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya ketika aku melihat monitor laptopku. Hanya ada beberapa _shorcut _utama. Tapi... kemana semua _shorcut_ programku?

Aku terus menelusuri semua folder yang tersimpan disana tapi tak kunjung menemukan simpanan file programku atau file-file lain.

Kegelisahan mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku ketika aku menyadari hal terburuk dari yang terburuk yang terjadi.

Saat aku berbicara dengan Alfred, mungkin ada yang mengacak-acak dan menghapus seisi laptopku.

"...Ah! Sial!"

Benar-benar tidak tersisa satu pun.

Tubuhku langsung lemas seketika di depan laptopku_. Bodohnya, kenapa juga aku membawa 'And' kesana!_

**-You Got A Mail-**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika aku melihat monitor laptopku yang menampilkan sebuah icon pesan. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, ragu-ragu untuk membuka.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kubuka juga e-mail itu.

.

**Alfred Fucking Jones**

_**Subject : Warning**_

_**One Day Left.**_

**.**

"Brengsek! Aku tahu itu..."

Aku memeluk kedua lututku di depan dada dan menyembunyikan wajahku.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

_**(...One Day Left...)**_

_Aku tak bisa semudah itu mengikuti permintaan mereka, menyerahkan Antonio dan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Atau, aku membiarkan Feliciana dibawa oleh mereka._

_Mereka serius. Aku tahu itu._

_Tujuan utama Alfred sebenarnya hanyalah Antonio. Entah apa yang dimiliki android idiot itu hingga Alfred bersikeras mendapatkannya. Tapi Antonio menganggapku sebagai masternya yang artinya, aku adalah pemilik Antonio. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko. Antonio itu android. Tidak mungkin tidak dilengkapi sesuatu yang bisa melindungi diri. Makanya dia menjebakku untuk ikut dalam permainan mereka yang kebetulan juga, salah satu korban dari virus mereka adalah adikku sendiri. Ingin bekerja sama denganku hanyalah alasan belaka agar mereka bisa dengan mudah mengawasiku. Kalau pun aku menuruti permintaan mereka, bukan mustahil mereka melanggar janji dan langsung membunuhku, membuatnya seolah itu bukanlah kasus pembunuhan. Organisasi seperti mereka pasti dilindungi oleh organisasi lain yang memiliki wewenang lebih..._

Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian mengakses internet dari laptopku. Aku mulai mengetikkan sebuah alamat situs yang mengantarkanku pada sebuah website berita yang mencakup berita dari seluruh dunia. Aku terbiasa melakukan ini setiap hari. Aku lebih suka membaca berita dari website internet, daripada dari televisi.

Di halaman utama website itu, terpampang besar judul yang berhasil membuatku tercengang.

.

**Buruh Tani Nairobi Meninggal Akibat Penyakit Aneh**

Nairobi, Kenya –Tabansi, seorang pria berumur 32 tahun yang sehari-harinya berprofesi sebagai buruh tani ditemukan terkulai tak berdaya di rumahnya di Nairobi, Kenya, Senin, 15 Maret 2089, setelah sebelumnya diketahui bahwa dirinya sudah lama mengidap sebuah penyakit aneh. Menurut kesaksian istri Tabansi, Kanika Judith, Tabansi mulai diketahui mengidap sebuah penyakit aneh dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya memang hanya batuk-batuk ringan sampai akhirnya batuk itu semakin parah dan berubah menjadi batuk berdarah dan kulit Tabansi semakin membiru. Tabansi pernah memeriksakan penyakitnya itu ke dokter dan menurut dokter, sebuah virus jenis baru telah menyerang tubuh Tabansi. "Saya belum pernah menemukan virus jenis ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah penyakit langka." Kata dokter Mablevi Paco yang pernah memeriksa Tabansi.

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika membaca tiap kata yang tertulis dalam berita itu.

_Tidak salah lagi. Ciri-cirinya sama seperti penyakit yang diderita Feliciana._

Aku menghela napas berat untuk kemudian menutup laptop hitamku dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

_TOK TOK_– "Lovi~"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang Ryan?" ucapku dengan nada setenang mungkin kepada seseorang yang kukenali suaranya di balik pintu itu. Ryan.

"Boleh aku masuk Lovi~? Ayah Lovi sedang tak ada disini jadi tak apa kalau kau buka pintunya~! Aku takkan mengganggu~ Aku janji~"

Aku terdiam sejenak di tempatku berdiri untuk kemudian membuka pintu itu sedikit untuk mendapati tatapan _horror_ dari wajah Ryan. "Masuklah." ucapku lirih.

"E-EH! Kenapa dengan kepalamu itu Lovi! Dan wajahmu! Kusut seka–"

"Cepat masuk atau tidak sama sekali." seruku dingin.

Ryan mengangguk cepat kemudian menahan gagang pintu kamarku agar aku tidak menutupnya kembali. "O-Ok Lovi~! A-Aku masuk!"

Aku langsung bergegas menutup pintu dan menguncinya segera setelah Ryan masuk ke kamarku.

Ryan menatap ke sekeliling kamarku. Entah apa yang dia cari atau perhatikan. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi di depan laptopku dan hanya memperhatikan gelagat Ryan dari sana.

"E-E, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamarmu lho Lovi~ Kamarmu benar-benar rapi! Tidak seperti kamar anak laki-laki~!" ucap Ryan sambil terus melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar kecilku itu.

"Hmm? Memangnya semua kamar anak laki-laki harus berantakan?"

"Kali ini Ryan menoleh ke arahku, "Ee... Ti-Tidak begitu juga..." Ryan mengambil tempat di atas tempat tidurku untuk duduk tetapi kedua matanya masih tetap menerawang ke sekitar. "Banyak barang-barang aneh disini~!"

"Namanya teknologi, bodoh. Kau hidup di jaman kapan? Bahkan anak SD pun sudah mempunyai komputer hologram jaman sekarang! Anak SD pun sudah diajari teknik elektro sederhana, _dude_."

Ryan hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku. "Di Eropa mungkin iya, tapi di negara asalku, masih belum. Maksudku, belum se-modern di sini~!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kemudian tersenyum ke arah Ryan yeng terlihat sangat terkesan dengan berbagai teknologi sederhana yang kupajang di kamarku dan kubuat sendiri.

"Jadi... Lovi~"

Suara Ryan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Aku dan Al, juga Antonio sangat khawatir. Kata Tonio, kau terus mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari." Ucap Ryan dengan menampilkan wajah simpatik.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong Lovi~! Kau lebih diam dari biasanya."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Ryan terlihat tersentak dengan kata-kataku kemudian mengehela napas sambil terus tersenyum ke arahku. Sesaat hanya sunyi yang mengisi ruangan kecil itu. Tak ada dari kami yang berbicara.

"Master sakit?"

Aku tersentak kemudian menoleh ke arah Ryan.

"Antonio bertanya begitu padaku. Dia itu lucu sekali~! Sangat perhatian padamu Lovi~" ucap Ryan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Teringat akan suatu kalimat yang ditanyakan Alfred padaku...

_**("...Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan AND-01 Zero ya?")**_

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sejenak.

_**("Memang tidak.")**_

"Kau tahu Lovi~ Antonio belajar banyak hal. Dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Hanya untuk Lovi lho~"

Aku membuka mataku seketika kemudian menatap kedua bola mata coklat milik Ryan. "Oh ya?"

_Apapun yang dibilang Al tentang android error-super idiot itu, pemikiranku tentang Antonio takkan pernah berubah._

_Walaupun awalnya aku senang bisa bertemu sebuah android asli bahkan bisa menelitinya sesukaku. Tapi, kalau akhirnya seperti ini, Antonio tak lebih hanya sebagai robot yang menyusahkan saja..._

"Jadi Lovi~ Kau harus bersikap lebih baik pada Antonio~ Ok~?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tapi sebenarnya aku berbohong.

"Ah~ Anak pintar~!"

Kali ini pikiranku benar-benar telah sadar sepenuhnya ketika Ryan bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"KAU KIRA AKU ANAK KE–"

Kalimatku berhenti seketika ketika aku merasakan getaran hebat dari pijakanku. Semua benda yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bergetar.

_Gempa?_

"Lovi~! Lihat kesini!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah balkon tempat Ryan berada saat ini. Aku berusaha berdiri ketika kekuatan getarannya sudah mulai berkurang. Aku berjalan ke arah Ryan dan melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh mata Ryan. Sebuah bangunan tinggi berjajar yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

"...Lovi~ Aku yang sedang pusing atau bangunannya–"

"Aku juga lihat. Bangunannya, seperti bengkok-bengkok tak beraturan begitu kan? Seolah Bangunannya bergoyang."

_Apa ini?_

"Ada apa ya Lovi~?"

Aku terus terdiam terpaku di tempat itu sampai bangunan itu terlihat berbentuk tegak lurus kembali dan getarannya hilang, mencoba memikirkan penyebab terjadinya fenomena langka itu.

* * *

><p>Hari ini akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah. Aku tidak mau dibilang pengecut yang tidak sekolah hanya gara-gara kejadian di laboratorium Al.<p>

Kemarin, akhirnya aku dan Ryan pergi berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Feliciana dirawat. Antonio aku suruh untuk menjaga rumah. Aku khawatir bila android sepertinya sering berkeliaran di kota. Mungkin, setelah ini pun aku akan mengunjungi Feliciana sesering mungkin. Aku khawatir, Alfred akan melakukan sesuatu pada Feliciana, tapi ternyata tidak, ya, setidaknya belum. Feliciana baik-baik saja dan terlihat senang dengan kedatanganku dan Ryan. Ketika aku datang, pria itu ada disana dan langsung saja ia beralasan untuk pergi keluar. Jadi, aku punya waktu bertiga saja dengan Ryan dan Feliciana.

Nah, sepanjang jalanku di lorong 'Hetalia Academy', semua orang disekelilingku menatapku seperti aku ini alien dari planet mana. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi Lovino yang biasanya.

"Lovi~! Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah!" Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba aku sudah disambut oleh pelukan Ryan.

"Le-Lepaskan aku _pervert_!"

"Ah!" Ryan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan kemudian menatapku dengan _puppy face_-nya. "Lovi, jahat sekali mengatakan aku _pervert_~~!"

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat 'penyakit' Ryan yang sepertinya kambuh lagi.

"Eh Lovi~ Cita-citamu ingin menjadi dokter ya~?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, "Si-Siapa juga yang–"

"Bilang saja iya~~"

Aku menghela napas sebelum akhirnya aku katakan juga, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena Lovi~ Telah mengobati kerinduan hatiku~!"

Aku merasakan seluruh wajahku memerah saat ini, "R-RYAN!" teriakku di depan wajah Ryan yang hanya ia balas dengan tawa.

"Yo~! _Good Morning All_~! Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucap Al yang tiba-tiba datang dari balik pintu kelas.

"Yo Al~! Sini-sini~! Lihat! Lovi sudah masuk sekolah!" seru Ryan girang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Al.

_Duh..._

Aku terus menghadap ke arah Ryan. Aku malas harus berpapasan wajah dengan Al.

Aku merasakan langkah kaki Al semakin mendekat dan tubuhku bergetar seketika ketika aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku.

"Jangan sentuh!" Aku sontak langsung menampis tangan tersebut dan memberikan _death glare_-ku pada Al yang saat itu terkejut dengan aksiku yang tiba-tiba.

"H-Hei Lovi–"

"Jangan sentuh! Kau dengar aku _bastard_!"

Dan dengan itu, aku langsung pergi ke bangkuku yang berada di pojokan dan langsung menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah buku Fisika tebal.

Al menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memukul dahinya pelan. "Ah..."

"Ada apa sih? Lovi sepertinya marah denganmu!" ucap Ryan menebak-nebak.

Al mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya terdiam terpaku disana.

Saat itu aku tahu. Pertemanan atau mungkin persahabatan kami takkan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi. Takkan pernah.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Feliciana dirawat dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ketika pulang sekolah tadi, orang-orang utusan laboratorium Al sudah berkeliaran dimana-mana, disekitar jalan yang kususuri. Semuanya benar-benar jadi gawat. Sebentar lagi hari yang ditentukan pun tiba...<p>

_Apa, sebaiknya turuti ikuti kata-kata mereka saja ya?_

Aku tersadar dari alam pikiranku sendiri ketika aku mendengar suara rusuh datang dari para perawat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar... Feliciana?

Aku langsung bergegas mengikuti para perawat tersebut yang membawa Feliciana ke dalam ruangan yang lain bertuliskan _'Emergency Room'_. Saat aku hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, pintu ruangan itu langsung tertutup dan seorang perawat langsung meraih tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arah perawat itu yang menampilkan wajah khawatir.

"A-Apa yang terjadi dengan Feli!" seruku panik.

Perawat itu menahan berat tubuhku dan berusaha menenangkanku. "Nona Feliciana tiba-tiba saja sesak napas dan denyut jantungnya makin melemah lalu, nona Feliciana tak sadarkan diri."

Tubuhku serasa mati rasa saat itu.

_**(..."Kata dokter pagi ini, hidupku... takkan bertahan sampai bulan depan...")**_

"Fe..li...hh..."

Mataku menatap kosong pada perawat itu sampai akhirnya kegelapan mulai merasuki pikiranku.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Fucking Jones<strong>

_**Subject : Warning**_

_**Two Days Left.**_

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu berisi buku-buku yang banyak sekali. Tidak hanya berisi buku-buku tentang Virologi, ada juga buku tentang Ekologi, dan masih banyak lagi. Baginya, perpustakaan di '<em>VA-07 Laboratory<em>' adalah yang terbaik. '_VA-07_ _Laboratory_' yang berarti '_Virology Analitical no. 7 Laboratory_' adalah sebuah laboratorium ilegal milik sebuah organisasi ternama di dunia yang dibentuk untuk meneliti dan menciptakan virus baru untuk manusia. Laboratorium dimana keluarga Al bekerja.

Al sangat suka berlama-lama berada di laboratorium itu, apalagi di perpustakaannya. Al lebih banyak belajar dari sana dari pada dari sekolah. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk membaca buku disana.

Al mengambil sebuah buku tanpa judul yang menarik perhatiannya dari deretan buku tentang Virologi. Anehnya, hanya buku itu yang tidak berjudul dan ber-_cover_ polos.

Rasa penasaran yang menyeruak ke sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut.

"Buku apa ini?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Matanya berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang berada di tengah-tengah buku yang berisikan nama, umur, dan tanggal tersebut. Seperti sebuah dokumen kalau Al bisa bilang. Ia awalnya hanya membaca sepintas deretan nama itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah nama yang ia kenal di sana, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Dan membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika.

.

**07. Rosetta Kirkland (LAV-01)**

Born : February 15th 2049

Age : 39

Date Start : 15/07/2078

Date End : 12/11/2088

.

"...Kenapa...?"

Al merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hingga buku yang ada di tangannya itu jatuh ke depan kakinya. Napasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya melemas mengingat apa yang baru saja ia baca dalam buku itu hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di sebuah sofa tua di perpustakaan itu.

"Kenapa... nama ibu, tanggal kelahiran, bahkan tanggal kematian ibu ada di situ...? ...Di buku... tentang virologi..."

Al menghela napas berat sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia beberapa kali menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika ia mencoba untuk menatap halaman yang terbuka dari buku yang ia jatuhkan. Halaman berbeda dari bahasan yang sama. Ketika ia menemukan nama lain dari orang yang ia kenal.

.

**57. Feliciana Vargas (LAV-06)**

Born : March 17th 2078

Age :

Date Start : 25/05/2085

Date End :

**58. Tabansi (LAV-08)**

Born : January 23th 2057

Age : 32

Date Start : 17/01/2087

Date End : 15/03/2089

.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Al langsung berlari ke luar perpustakaan itu sambil membawa buku tanpa judul itu di tangannya. Ia berlari menerobos orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalan yang ia lewati. Walaupun orang-orang itu menyapanya, ia tak memperdulikannya.

Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tak berbeda dengan pintu lainnya. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Alfred, ketuk pintu dulu baru–"

Al membanting buku itu ke atas meja di hadapan seorang pria berambut pirang yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Al, hingga pria tersebut tersentak.

"Apa maksudnya catatan ini?" seru Al dengan nada setenang mungkin walaupun terdengar jelas dari nadanya bahwa dia marah.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman yang dibuka oleh Al. Tanpa harus ia baca isinya, ia sudah tahu, apa yang tertulis di halaman itu.

"LAV..." Al menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk mengatur napas dan kemudian ia lanjutkan. "LAV ITU VIRUS YANG DIBUAT OLEH _VA-07 LABORATORY _KAN! DAN DISINI TERTULIS NAMA FELICIANA BERSERTA TIPE VIRUS DAN TANGGAL DI MASUKKANNYA VIRUS TERSEBUT! AKU TAHU ITU KARENA AKU SENDIRI YANG MERENCANAKAN PEMASUKKAN VIRUS ITU KE DALAM TUBUHNYA DAN..." Wajah Al memerah seketika dan air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk kedua matanya tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"KENAPA ADA NAMA IBU DI CATATAN INI!" Kali ini Al berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga air matanya akhirnya membanjir keluar.

Pria itu hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat Al dan mencoba sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Al.

"Ayah... AYAH JAWAB AKU–"

"Alfred."

Al mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan menyiratkan ekspresi sedih dari wajahnya.

"Jangan mengganggu tuan Jones disini... Biar aku yang jelaskan." Ucap Alfred dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"_Hey... I'M NOT TALKING WITH YOU BUT WITH THIS GUY! JUST GO AWAY!" _seru Al sambil mengisyaratkan tangan kanannya agar Alfred pergi.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Al kembali menatap ayahnya. "Jadi... IBU MENINGGAL KARENA VIRUS YANG DIBUAT OLEH ORGANISASI SENDIRI! KAU MAU BILANG ITU KAN! IYA–"

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

Al belum sempat merespon panggilan itu ketika tiba-tiba tangan Alfred sudah menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Al sama sekali tidak meronta ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Alfred. Ia hanya menatap punggung Alfred dengan mata membulat.

Alfred menarik Al ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan tempat Alfred menetap untuk beberapa waktu. Alfred mengisyaratkan Al untuk duduk di sebuah sofa disana sementara Alfred duduk di dekat jendela.

Al mendekap kedua lututnya di depan dada dan mulai mencoba menenangkan diri.

"...Alfred..." ucap Al lemah.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat pertama kali kau tahu tentang kenyataan ini?"

Alfred membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Al. "...waktu itu aku marah sekali. Aku benar-benar marah pada ayah hingga ayah menamparku karena aku terus berteriak-teriak di depan wajahnya. Makanya tadi aku langsung buru-buru menarikmu supaya kau... tidak mendapatkan tamparan seperti yang aku dapatkan darinya waktu itu... Tapi, sebenarnya ayah juga sangat sedih lho..." kata Alfred sambil tersenyum ke arah Al.

Al memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris biru laut yang sama dengannya itu. "Bagaimana bisa ibu..."

"Yaah... Sedikit rumit sih ceritanya... Intinya, ayah juga baru tahu kalau penyakit ibu itu akibat virus yang dibuat oleh organisasi ini... Sampai ibu meninggal, sebenarnya organisasi belum membuat 'pelemah' virus itu dan belum membuat obat untuk menyembuhkan dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh virus itu. Kalau hanya membuat obat bagi infeksi sekunder yang diakibatkan virus itu sih mungkin mudah, tapi untuk membuat 'pelemah' itu atau sesuatu yang bisa menghambat kinerja si virus, tak semudah itu... Makanya, pembuatan obat dan 'pelemah' itu baru selesai baru-baru ini..."

Al menundukkan kepala kemudian ia hapus bekas air mata yang ada di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Lalu... Kenapa kau masih ikut dalam proyek organisasi?"

Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang terbuka, menatap lurus ke arah perpaduan warna langit senja. "Karena aku sudah terlanjur terjerumus terlalu jauh... Aku tak bisa kembali... Lagipula, kalau aku kembali, takkan mengubah apa-apa makanya sampai sekarang aku masih loyal dengan organisasi... Masih mencoba mewujudkan tujuanku dulu..."

Al tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Alfred. Ia ingin bertanya tentang apa yang ada di dalam benaknya tapi ragu-ragu untuk menanyakannya. Setelah beberapa lama ia berpikir, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya...

"Tujuanmu itu..."

Alfred berbalik menatap Al dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

Al mengukir senyum simpul di wajahnya, "...Memangnya, sebanyak apa _Leontopodium alpinum_ yang ada di masa depan?"

"Wah, banyak sekali! Lebih banyak dari jumlah yang kau bayangkan!" ucap Alfred girang.

"Sungguh...?"

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Al. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Al sambil menunjukkan senyuman psikopatnya. "...tapi sayang sekali... semuanya dibumi hanguskan oleh 'dia'. Karena dia sangat sangat sangat sangat membenci kita..."

Mata Al membelalak seketika dan ia merasakan hanya kemarahan yang mengisi pikirannya saat itu. "Di-Dia... Lo..vi..no...?"

Alfred mendorong tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang hingga ia dapat menatap mata Al yang menampilkan ekspresi marah dan terkejut.

"Ah sudahlah... Coba lupakan dulu tentang itu Alfred, hari ini kau terlalu banyak mendapatkan kejutan..."

Mata Al kembali seperti semula setelah ia menghela napas panjang sebelumnya. Al mengangguk. "Hari ini ada orang yang akan mengambil 'organ-organ' itu, tapi belum semua aku 'selesaikan'. Kak Arthie sepertinya sedang marah padaku, makanya dia tak mau membantu..."

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya, "Jadi, organisasi masih menjual organ manusia ya? Hebat!"

Al bangkit dari sofa tersebut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Alfred yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau mau ikut 'memotong-motong', Alfred?" ucap Al tenang sambil menyiratkan senyum psikonya ke arah Alfred. Biru laut Al sontak berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Ahaha, _I like your style_, Alfred~! Di masaku, Lovino lho yang biasanya asyik 'memotong-motong'~! Sampai-sampai waktu itu orang-orang marah sekali sampai memenggal kepala Antonio~! Seru sekali! Kau harus melihatnya Alfred!"

Al hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Mendengarkan, tapi tak tertarik untuk memahami.

* * *

><p>"Tuan Lovino Vargas, Anda sudah sadar?"<p>

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatanku. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat itu adalah seorang dokter wanita berambut merah yang tersenyum padaku. Aku berusaha duduk dengan bersangga pada bantal putih di sampingku dengan dibantu oleh sang dokter.

_Sakit sekali kepalaku... Apa yang terjadi...?_

"Tuan Vargas, tadi Anda pingsan di depan _Emergency Room_ lalu para perawat membawa Anda ke ruangan ini." Ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum tulus ke arahku.

Tubuhku terperanjat ketika mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan. "Feli! Bagaimana keadaan Feli?"

Ekspresi sang dokter berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi sedih yang menandakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah sebuah kabar buruk.

"Nona Feliciana... tidak kunjung sadar sampai saat ini. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah... dia mengalami koma."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil memegang kepalaku frustasi dengan telapak tangan kananku.

_Memang sebaiknya aku menerima tawaran mereka untuk menyelamatkan sorella..._

"E... Tuan Vargas. Saya tahu Anda dan keluarga Anda sedang dalam masa sulit saat ini tapi..."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah sang dokter dengan ekspresi lesu.

"Tapi keluarga Anda harus segera melunasi biaya rumah sakit yang sudah menunggak. Keadaan nona Feliciana tak kunjung membaik, malah semakin memburuk. Sedangkan itu berarti akan lebih banyak lagi alat-alat rumah sakit yang harus disediakan. Kami mohon maaf tapi, kami tak bisa memberikan perawatan yang terbaik bila biaya rumah sakit nona Feliciana tak kunjung dilunasi..."

Tubuhku melemas seketika setelah mendengar perkataan sang dokter. Keringat dingin menyeruak keluar dari pori-pori kulitku dan aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa pikiranku berteriak-teriak di dalam kepalaku.

_Harus dilunasi dengan apa biaya rumah sakit Feli...?_

"...kapan... kapan paling lambat biaya rumah sakit tersebut harus dilunasi...?"

"Besok."

Aku menatap _horror_ pada dokter tersebut yang memaksakan seulas senyum.

"...be-besok?"

"Ya..." ucap sang dokter singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

_Dammit! Aku... harus cari dimana uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Feli!_

* * *

><p>Kakiku terus berlari dan berlari secepat mungkin dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki sambil terus menyumpah dalam bahasa Italia. Walaupun kepalaku masih penat, walaupun langkahku sudah sempoyongan karena aku terus berlari sepanjang jalan dari rumah sakit Feliciana...menuju sekolah.<p>

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada Ryan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa untuk mendapatkan uang. Hanya Ryan. Ya. Hanya Ryan satu-satunya orang yang saat ini dapat kuharapkan!

Kalau Ryan, saat ini pasti masih ada di sekolah. Kalau kami–Aku, Ryan, dan Al– tidak janjian untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama, ia biasanya _nongkrong_ di UKS sampai sekolah ditutup.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga di sepanjang lorong _'Hetalia Academy'_. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi pada jam-jam segini. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang masih berkeliaran dengan klubnya pada jam-jam segini sampai sekolah ditutup.

"A-Apa maksudnya kau..."

_Suara Ryan. _

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju sumber suara Ryan yang ada di balik sebuah dinding di hadapanku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa pacaran dengan Ryan karena aku... Aku menyukai Lovino...!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat dibalik dinding yang membatasiku dengan Ryan ketika namaku disebut oleh... Bella. Ya. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah suara Bella. Sepertinya Ryan sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Bella!

"Hah? Lovino yang itu? Lovino Vargas maksudmu?"

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di balik dinding itu sampai Ryan selesai berurusan dengan Bella baru nanti aku menampakkan diri. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu Ryan pada saat-saat yang penting bagi hidupnya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang seperti Lovi, _huh_! Hahaha... konyol!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ryan dengan nada marah.

_Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?_

"E-Eh?"

"Lovino itu pemarah dan sering berkata-kata kasar! Tidak peduli kepada siapapun dia berbicara, dia senang sekali menyumpah dan benar-benar emosian! Aku dan Al saja sampai pusing kalau dia sudah emosi dan ngambek! Dia juga tidak jelas! Paling tidak bisa bergaul dengan yang lain, hobinya duduk di pojokan sambil membaca buku Fisika seperti anak _cupu_!"

_Ah–_

Mataku membelalak. Dadaku sakit. Sakit sekali. Sampai air mataku mengalir tak tertahankan lagi.

Aku menutup mulutku agar isakku tak terdengar oleh mereka.

_Benar-benar..._

"Ryan! Kenapa kau bicara begi–"

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Berlari secepat mungkin. Keluar dari lingkungan sekolah yang selalu memuakkan. Tak peduli walau aku mendengar suara Ryan yang terus berteriak memanggil namaku...

Aku tetap saja berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang, tanpa memperlambat langkahku...

Padahal... Aku percaya pada Ryan... Padahal hanya mereka yang benar-benar aku percaya sampai sekarang. Al dan Ryan.

Tapi... Kenapa...

Ketika aku berada pada saat-saat ter-_down_-ku, kalian malah menampakkan wujud kalian yang sesungguhnya...

_**("...Nanti biar aku dan Al yang menjadi temanmu, ya kan Al?")**_

_Pembohong!_

_**("...Kalau diucapkan bersama, kemungkinan permohonan kita akan terkabul menjadi lebih besar! Ayo! Satukan kekuatan dan ucapkan bersama mantra itu! Biar hero yang memandu kalian wahai prajurit setiaku!")**_

_KALIAN BERDUA PEMBOHONG!_

_**("Semoga... kami akan terus berteman...!")**_

"_BULLSHIT_ KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

_**("Selamanya...")**_

* * *

><p>"Wah, kalau laptop seperti ini sih, cuma bisa dihargai sedikit." Ucap seorang pria berambut <em>spiky<em> di hadapanku yang sedang melihat-lihat 'And' milikku.

Kupikir, jalan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan uang dengan instan adalah menggadaikan barang paling berharga yang kupunya dan kubawa saat itu. Laptopku.

Awalnya aku ragu karena 'And' adalah milikku yang paling kusayang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

"Saya mohon! Saya sedang butuh uang untuk biaya rumah sakit adik saya!"

Memang sih, laptopku itu termasuk tipe lama. Hampir semua orang sekarang beralih ke _mini-computer hologram_ yang bisa di bawa kemana-mana dan sangat praktis. Tapi, harganya mahal sekali...

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Ia melihat-lihat laptopku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia memberikan beberapa lembar _Euro_ padaku.

Mataku berbinar-binar seketika ketika melihat lembaran-lembaran Euro itu diserahkan padaku. Aku tersenyum spontan pada pria berambut _spiky _itu kemudian beranjak dari kursiku.

"_G-Grazie_!"

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kau boleh menebus laptopmu ini kapan saja. Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh~!"

Aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada pria itu kemudian bergegas untuk pergi ketika aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu keluar. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah 'And' yang sekarang bersama pria itu.

_**("...Aku bermimpi bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku bisa membuat sebuah android dari bahan baku laptop ini...")**_

Aku tersenyum ke arah 'And' untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan bangunan itu.

_Arrivederci 'And'! dan Terima Kasih!_

* * *

><p>Ryan hanya duduk di bangku kelas yang sudah kosong itu sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata penyesalan dari bibirnya ketika pintu kelas itu terbuka dan tubuh Antonio mencuat dari balik pintu.<p>

Ryan mencoba mengukir seulas senyum di bibirnya kepada Antonio dan mengisyaratkan Antonio untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi di depan bangku Ryan.

"A-Ada apa Antonio~?" ucap Ryan dengan nada seceria mungkin.

Antonio menatap Ryan dengan tatapan datar kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Aku...mencari _master_. Apakah Ryan tahu _master _dimana?"

"Tadi memang dia baru saja dari sini, tapi tidak tahu lagi. Aku tak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Memangnya Lovi belum pulang~?"

Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Belum. Apa _master _sakit? Akhir-akhir ini, _master_ aneh sekali. Terlihat tidak bersemangat. Aku...khawatir."

Ekspresi wajah Ryan berubah seiring dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Antonio. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Antonio. "...Lovi... memang sedang sedih akhir-akhir ini..."

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya. "Sedih? Apa itu? Apakah sakit?"

Ryan tersentak kaget untuk kemudian membelalakkan kedua matanya ke arah Antonio. "Ja-Jadi benar ya. Kau itu, robot?"

Antonio mengangguk pelan. "Aku android. Lebih canggih daripada hanya sekedar robot. Tapi tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain. _Master_ tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa aku ini android."

Ryan tersenyum kaku. "Ja-Jadi, kau android buatan Lovi?"

Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku buatan seorang profesor dari masa depan yang aku tak tahu nama maupun wajahnya."

"Tak tahu?"

Antonio mengangguk pelan.

"Kau kehilangan memorimu?"

"Sepertinya. Aku bahkan tak ingat kenapa aku diciptakan oleh profesor."

Ryan menggenggam tangan Antonio yang membuat Antonio tersentak. Ryan tersenyum lebar ke arah Antonio tetapi seperti ingin menangis. "Lovi pasti senang sekali kau datang!"

Antonio melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryan dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Ah, tidak. Kehadiranku, hanya menyusahkan _master_." ucap Antonio lirih.

"Aku juga, baru saja membuat Lovi marah."

Antonio menatap kedua iris coklat Ryan dengan mata membelalak. "Kenapa?"

Ryan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku..." Ia benamkan wajahnya pada tasnya yang ada di atas meja. "...sudah berkata bodoh tentang Lovi... Aku benar-benar tidak berguna, gagal menjadi temannya..."

Sejenak suasana hening seketika. Hanya ada suara orang-orang dari klub sepak bola yang berteriak-teriak dari lapangan.

"Tapi pasti _master_ memaafkan."

Ryan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Antonio untuk menemukan seulas senyum terpancar dari bibir Antonio.

"Karena Ryan dan Al itu temannya _master_. Karena kalau berhubungan soal Ryan dan Al, _master_ akan tersenyum seperti ini. Senyuman yang sangat cocok dengan master. Aku ingin, _master_ selalu tersenyum seperti itu bila bersama Ryan dan Al. Karena hanya– Ry-Ryan? Kenapa menangis!"

Ryan menundukkan kepalanya tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan air mata yang menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk kedua matanya.

"...padahal, kau android." ucap Ryan dengan isaknya yang mulai terdengar. "Tapi kau bisa sepeka itu lebih dari manusia seperti kami... Aku..."

Antonio bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mengelus-elus punggung Ryan. "Jangan menangis Ryan... Nanti..."

Ryan tersentak ketika merasakan belaian hangat tangan Antonio yang ia rasakan di punggungnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Antonio dan merasakan tangan Antonio bergetar di punggungnya.

"...nanti... aku juga ikut menangis..."

Ketika air itu jatuh setetes demi setetes menuruni pipi Antonio.

_**(Ya, pikirannya pasti telah membutakan pandangannya...)**_

Ryan mendekap tubuh Antonio yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu kuat. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Antonio baik ya..."

_**(...karena ia melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata androidnya.)**_

"Antonio... mau menangis demi orang lain..."

Ryan melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Antonio kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipi Antonio dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku kaget sekali melihat Antonio bisa menangis... Karena yang kutahu, robot itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang dimiliki oleh manusia seperti kami. Tapi..." Ryan mencoba mengukir seulas senyum di bibirnya ke arah Antonio. "...pasti tersampaikan... perasaan Antonio pada Lovino..."

Antonio tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oiya! 17 Maret! Besok Lovi ulang tahun lho! Kita buat pesta kejutan untuk Lovino yuk! Yang besar! Yang hebat! Tapi sebelumnya kita kerjai dia sampai dia marah! Pasti menyenangkan! Akan kuajak Al juga~! Kau ikut kan Antonio?" seru Ryan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Antonio mengangguk girang. "Nanti _master _tersenyum!"

"Ya! Hahaha... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Lovino bila tahu teman-temannya ini membuat pesta kejutan untuknya~~!" ucap Ryan girang sambil mengusap bekas air mata yang membekas di pipinya.

_Memikirkannya saja, Ryan sudah ingin menangis lagi._

"O-Oh iya Antonio~! Aku punya gombalan paling hebatdari semua gombalan yang kupunya."

Antonio mengerjapkan matanya tanda dirinya bingung dengan kata-kata Ryan.

"Begini Antonio, _'Kuberikan 14 mawar merah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. 13 mawar itu adalah mawar asli sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah mawar palsu. Aku... akan berhenti mencintaimu sampai mawar yang terakhir layu.'_ Tapi mawar yang terakhir adalah mawar palsu. Mawar palsu takkan pernah layu..."

Mata Antonio langsung berbina-binar mendengarkan gombalan Ryan.

"...yang berarti, cintanya itu abadi..."

"Abadi? Itu lama sekali?" kata Antonio polos.

Ryan mengangguk. "Lamaaa sekali sampai-sampai manusia tak sanggup untuk mengukurnya! Bagus kan~? Kenapa kau tidak coba saja memberikan 14 mawar sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Lovi~?"

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

"...pasti Lovino senang sekali lho!"

Antonio menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah membekas di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tulus dari sebuah android.

* * *

><p>Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dulu untuk mengambil uang yang kusimpan dalam tabunganku. Memang isinya tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk menambah agar bisa melunasi biaya rumah sakit Feli.<p>

Hari sudah gelap saat itu dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan di langit malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika aku sampai di depan rumah dan melihat sekelompok pria berpakaian seperti preman dan bertubuh kekar sedang berbicara dengan pria itu, maksudku... dengan ayahku...

Ketika aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pagar rumahku, sekelompok pria itu langsung berbalik menatapku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan menunjukkan _death stare_-ku pada mereka.

"Ada urusan apa kalian ke rumahku, _bunch of bastard_?"

Aku tahu, dari penampilan mereka, mereka bukanlah orang orang-orang yang baik.

Salah satu pria dengan tubuh paling besar di antara mereka berjalan ke arahku dan langsung saja menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Hei Filipo, jadi ini dia anak yang kau bilang itu, _huh_?" ucap pria bertubuh besar itu sambil menatap ke arah ayahku.

Ayahku mengangguk kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. "Bawa saja. Aku tak butuh." Dan dengan itu, ayahku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkanku dengan sekelompok pria aneh itu disana.

Kakiku melemas seketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh ayahku.

_A-Apa maksud–_

"Hey bocah manis~! Kau dengar itu? Ayahmu berhutang kalah judi padaku dan bilang bahwa sebagai bayarannya, ia akan memberimu."

Mataku membelalak tak percaya menatap pria bertubuh besar yang masih memegangi tanganku itu.

"Ayahmu sendiri lho HAHAHAHA!"

Aku menatap sekali lagi ke arah pintu rumahku.

Aku...dan ayah memang sering bertengkar. Aku tahu, ayah sangat, sangat membenciku. Tapi... Kenapa dia rela menjadikanku, anaknya sendiri sebagai alat pembayar hutang judinya?

"Nah ayo nak! Kau memang masih kecil tapi kamu juga masih segar!" ucap pria bertubuh besar itu seraya menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

Aku mencoba meronta. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya. "ARRRGGGHH! LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!"

_BUK–_

Tubuhku mendarat di aspal kasar yang membuat lenganku tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku menatap _horror_ pada pria bertubuh besar yang baru saja...menonjok perutku...

Ia menarik tanganku kasar lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya kucoba untuk meronta.

"Hey bocah sialan! Kau dengar tadi, kau dengar! Ayahmu sudah menjualmu pada kami! MENJUALMU! Selanjutnya, rumahmu adalah tempat prostitusi! HAHAHAHA..."  
><em>Pr-Prosti–<em>

Aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kasar pria itu sekuat tenaga.

Tetanggaku mulai keluar dari rumah untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi di depan rumahku. Mereka berbisik-bisik sebentar, entah membicarakan apa kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam rumah mereka.

_Jahat._

Pria itu berusaha menarik-narik tubuhku dan aku berusaha meronta hingga tubuhku terpental lagi dan tasku terjatuh di depan mereka.

Kali ini kepalakulah yang menghantam aspal kasar itu.

Pria bertubuh besar itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tas hitam milikku. "Kira-kira, apa ya isi dari tas ini?"

Tubuhku serasa dialiri listrik ketika mataku menangkap mereka tertawa-tawa sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tasku.

_Tidak. Di dalam sana, ada uang untuk membayar rumah sakit Feli._

"JA-JANGAN SENTUH GODDAMMIT!"

Aku berlari ke arah pria bertubuh besar itu tetapi kemudian orang-orang yang bersamanya langsung menahan tubuhku.

"Wah! Uang yang banyak sekali ya~! Lumayan nih~" Pria bertebuh besar itu tersenyum picik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lembaran _Euro_ itu di depan mukanya.

Aku berteriak.

"JANGAN!"

Aku meronta, berusaha menggapai lembaran _Euro_ yang di pegang oleh pria bertubuh besar itu. Tapi tak tergapai.

Hingga air mataku membanjir, menuruni pipiku yang tergoreskan luka akibat gesekan dengan aspal tadi. Aku tak peduli kalau aku menangis di depan kumpulan _shit_ brengsek seperti mereka.

Satu yang kupikirkan saat itu.

Uang untuk Feli...

_BUK–_

Pria bertubuh besar itu memukul perutku lagi hingga aku merasakan darah menyeruak dari tenggorokanku, menetes keluar dari mulutku.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH! BAHKAN UANG INI PUN TAK CUKUP UNTUK MEMBAYAR HUTANG AYAHMU!"

_Napasku memburu. Aku merasa mual. Tapi..._

"Makanya, kau tetap harus ikut dengan–"

_Aku harus lari dari mereka!_

"Eh dia kabur!"

Aku berlari ke arah rumahku dan membuka paksa pintu yang tidak dikunci itu kemudian menahannya erat dengan tubuhku yang gemetar.

Pria bertubuh besar itu tersenyum. "Biarkan saja, ayo kita pergi. Uang ini, sudah lebih dari cukup sebenarnya dengan jumlah hutang Filipo."

Dan dengan itu sekelompok pria berpenampilan preman itu pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?"

Aku baru saja berniat untuk menghela napas lega ketika sebuah tonjokkan mendarat di pipiku yang sudah lecet.

"AKH–" erangku tak berdaya.

Aku mencoba bangkit. Mencoba menatap kedua bola mata hazel yang sama dengan milikku dari pria yang mendaratkan tonjokannya padaku tadi. "KENAPA KAU MENJUALKU PADA MEREKA! KENAPA! KAU JAHAT!"

Dan kali ini sebuah tendangan diarahkan pada perutku yang sudah memar, membuat tubuhku terpental. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengerang tak berdaya. _Lemah. Aku lemah!_

Pria itu menarik kerah bajuku hingga aku bertatapan muka dengannya. "Coba kau katakan sekali lagi?"

Aku menatap kedua hazel milik pria itu sejenak dan dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, aku berteriak, "KAU JAHAT!"

Langsung saja, ia lemparkan tubuhku yang sudah tak berdaya ke dinding yang ada di sampingku hingga membentur kepalaku, membuka kembali luka di kepalaku yang belum sembuh.

_Lagi-lagi._

Darah itu mengalir sampai kemataku.

Pandanganku buram, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Kaku.

_Sial! Kenapa aku selemah ini! Kenapa...?_

"...kenapa... kenapa dunia sangat benci padaku..." bisikku pada diri sendiri sebenarnya.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku walau berat sekali rasanya. Mencoba bangkit. Masih mencoba kuat di sisa-sisa terakhir tenagaku.

_Sakit._

_Sakit._

_Semua tubuhku sakit._

"...padahal... tadi aku membawa uang untuk biaya rumah sakit Feli sampai aku menggadaikan 'And'... Aku mencoba... Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi yang kalian inginkan...Tapi kenapa..!"

Air mata itu lagi-lagi terus saja jatuh menuruni kedua wajahku. Tak mau berhenti.

_Aku takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut untuk menanyakannya. Karena aku takut dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan._

Perasaanku terus saja meluap. Meledak-ledak di hatiku yang rapuh saat ini.

_Sakit._

_Sakit sekali._

_Tapi harus kukatakan. Harus kutanyakan._

"...kenapa...?"

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Walau awalnya tubuhku terhuyung, tapi akhirnya ku bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Menatap ke depan.

Seperti seorang _hero_ kata Al.

Duh. Lagi-lagi pikiran tentang Al melintas dalam benakku.

_Tambah sakit. Semuanya sakit._

"...KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA MEMBENCIKU... AYAH... !"

Aku langsung berlari. Berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan pria itu hanya berdiri membatu di sana.

_Akhirnya kukatakan. Akhirnya kukatakan!_

"_MASTER_–"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU _BLOODY HELL_!" teriakku pada Antonio yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku masuk, menerobos ke dalam kamarku dan langsung menguncinya dalam sekali gerakan.

"Haaah...Haaah..."

Akhirnya, aku sendirian lagi di dalam ruang kecilku. Yang gelap. Yang sunyi. Hanya ada aku. Dan beban di pikiranku...

. .

_Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan Feli! Uangnya diambil oleh orang-orang brengsek itu! Kalau tidak ada itu, Feli bisa mati!_

. .

Tubuhku merosot tak berdaya di bawah jendela kamarku. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah pesawat kertas dari luar jendela, 'mendarat' di atas kepalaku. Entah diterbangkan oleh siapa. Aku mengambil pesawat kertas itu dengan tanganku yang gemetar.

Dan aku pun membukanya. Membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya.

.

_**Hmm, aku berubah pikiran tentang waktu tiga hari itu. Jadi, Feliciana kuambil ya, Lovino?**_

_**Kalau kau mau mencegahnya pun tak ada gunanya, saat kau menerima surat ini, di rumah sakit tempat Feliciana dirawat itu sedang heboh lho! Karena... salah satu pasiennya hilang.**_

_**Salam BAHAGIA, **_

_**Alfred F. Jones**_

.

_Sakit._

_Semua tubuhku sakit._

"ARRGGGGHHHH! BRENGSEK! ALFRED BRENGSEK!"

_Sampai aku tak bisa berpikir jernih._

_Terus saja mengamuk bak singa yang pintu kandangnya dibiarkan -acak apapun yang ada di sekitarnya._

_Bahkan aku tak dibiarkan untuk bernapas barang sedetik. Semuanya menghantam bertubi-tubi. Tanpa ampun_.

Aku membanting semua benda yang ada di sekitarku. Apapun. Dan mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

_**("...Hah? Lovino yang itu? Lovino Vargas maksudmu?")**_

"ARRRRGGGHHH! SIAL! _DAMMIT_! _SHIT_!"

_**("...Lovino itu pemarah dan sering berkata-kata kasar! Tidak peduli kepada siapapun dia berbicara, dia senang sekali menyumpah dan benar-benar emosian! Aku dan Al saja sampai pusing kalau dia sudah emosi dan ngambek!")**_

"_Ma-Master_–"

"_JUST GO TO THE DAMN HELL FUCKING USELESS ANDROID_! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU DATANG! SEMUA JADI BEGINI!" seruku sambil melempari pintu yang terkunci itu dengan berbagai benda yang ada di dekatku.

_Benar._

_Semua gara-gara android sialan itu._

_Salahkan dia._

_Salahkan dia!_

_Sakit._

_Semuanya sakit._

_Tapi..._

_**("Bawa saja. Aku tak butuh.")**_

_Dada ini jauh lebih sakit._

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

. . .

. .

Tubuhku berhenti mengamuk ketika aku melihat sebuah benda kecil tajam di atas meja. Pisau yang mengkilap di bawah cahaya bulan. Kilauan cahaya surga.

_Kalau dengan ini, berakhir sudah..._

Aku melemparkan sebuah kursi yang tadinya kugenggam erat dengan kedua tanganku ke sampingku seraya aku berjalan ke arah pisau itu dengan napas terengah dan senyum mengembang di wajahku.

Aku mengambil pisau itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum kuhujamkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tanganku hingga cairan merah pekat itu memancar dan terus mengalir deras seperti air terjun tiada henti seiring dengan benda tajam itu kutekan semakin dalam.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawaku membahana tak tertahankan menggantikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

_Ya ampun! Aku ternyata bukan pengecut! Aku pemberani! Bahkan lebih pemberani dari si perfect Feli... Aku melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak dapat dilakukan olehnya..._

Eurofia yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

_**("Merah itu... indah, Lovino...")**_

_Ya._

_Ya, Al, untuk yang satu itu aku mengakui kalau kau memang benar..._

_**("Merah itu... indah. Warna yang paling indah. Seperti halnya kak Arthie yang sangat menyukai warna merah...")**_

_BUK–_

Tubuhku akhirnya roboh seiring dengan lautan merah yang semakin membanjir, mewarnai lantai kamarku.

"_MASTER_! BUKA PINTUNYA _MASTER_!"

Suara Antonio yang semakin menjadi-jadi menggedor pintu terdengar samar di telingaku yang semakin mengaku.

_Yah, maaf Feliciana, aku gagal menolongmu._

"_MASTER_!"

_Tapi..._

"LOVINO!"

_Biar dengan ini, aku yang menggantikan tempatmu untuk mati._

_Hahaha..._

_Konyol kan? Silakan kalian tertawa sepuasnya. Memang semua ini untuk ditertawakan kok..._

_**( "Merah yang membuat manusia hidup...")**_

_Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, tolong kabulkan permintaanku..._

_Aku... hanya ingin tidur tenang sekali ini saja..._

_**("...juga yang membuatnya mati...")**_

"LOVINO–"

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Tak lupa mengukir seulas senyum bahagia yang sekian lama tak pernah kutunjukkan, ketika kegelapan tak berujung itu akhirnya menjemputku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Yosh! Happy New Year untuk para Readers semua~!

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari 2 chapter sebelumnya dan semoga lebih memuaskan~

Nah, atas saran seorang reviewer, akhirnya tentang VS-Detector di chapter 2 saya edit.

Untuk pemakaian tanda (~) oleh Ryan dan Al, sebenarnya saya gunakan supaya menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua berbicara dengan nada ceria. Saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak tahu kalau penggunaan tanda (~) yang biasanya digunakan oleh Antonio itu juga menandakan aksen spanish Antonio.

Buat gaya 'hero' nya Alfred, baru bisa muncul di chapter ini karena memang benar, di chapter sebelumnya saya buru-buru jadi lupa kalau Alfred suka ngomong' hero' gitu...

Juga buat olimpiade, hehe sebenarnya saya juga belum pernah ikut olimpiade asli (?). Pernah ikut tapi waktu SD dan seleksinya pun ga jelas (malah kayaknya ga ada seleksi, langsung pilih). Seleksi olimpiade disini itu asli karangan saya tapi tetap saja dibuat dengan dasar :D

Maaf Sick!Lovino nya juga yang kalau dirasa berlebihan #plak. Saya saking semangatnya membuat Sick!Lovino sampai jadi panjang begini. LOL.

Oiya, untuk pengetahuan tentang virus yang beberapa kali dibahas di fic ini, maaf bila ada yang salah karena saya juga masih belajar.

Nah, ada bagian kenangan pelaku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah muncul di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi nantinya kenangan itu akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Anggap saja sebagai spoiler hehe~

Terima Kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer yang masih setia membaca fanfic sci-fic abal ini *bow* Fic ini takkan jadi tanpa adanya dukungan, kritik, dan saran dari teman-teman reader dan reviewer~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!

Salam Hangat,

KensyEcho


	4. Words That Cannot Be Told

**Warning : BANYAK OOC, Human Names Used, BLOOD, Lovino's potty mouth, SICK!LOVINO, FICTION, DARK!CHARACTERS, Drama Lebay**

**Note :**

_**(Kata-kata di dalam kurung yang dimiringkan adalah kenangan si pelaku)**_

**Hati-hati dengan perbedaan antara Al dan Alfred saat di deskripsi atau narasi.**

**Al dan Alfred berbeda walaupun di kutipan langsung, terkadang Al juga sering dipanggil Alfred.**

**Al : Alfred yang satu kelas dengan Ryan dan Lovino, Alfred yang muncul dari awal cerita**

**Alfred : Alfred yang datang dari masa depan dan lebih dewasa dari Al walaupun sebenarnya Al dan Alfred adalah orang yang sama**

**OC Indonesia : Ryan Satya Nugroho**

****Don't Like, Don't Read^^****

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku perlahan yang diikuti oleh secercah cahaya putih yang menghalangi pandanganku. Aku menghalangi cahaya putih itu dengan punggung tanganku dan mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh sempoyongan.<p>

"Ah..."

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling, melihat hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau dengan beberapa pohon berdaun lebat disana. Sinar matahari yang sangat terik menyinari apapun sejauh mata memandang sehingga hamparan rumput pun jadi terlihat begitu berkilau. Cuaca yang begitu cerah. Langit yang begitu biru dengan hanya ditemani oleh beberapa awan berwarna putih di sana.

_...Dimana?_

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku perlahan sambil terus melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari orang lain selain aku.

_Sama sekali tak ada bangunan apapun._

_Tak ada hal lain selain hamparan hijau._

Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku ketika langit tiba-tiba mulai menghitam dan suara petir bergemuruh saling bertautan dengan kilatan cahaya di langit. Aku terus saja mempercepat langkahku hingga ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berlari dengan napas terengah dan keringat dingin terus mengucur, tak mau berhenti.

_Tak ada orang lain disana selain aku._

_Aku... sendirian._

Setelah aku merasa sudah berlari berjam-jam seperti itu, aku merasakan tetesan air jatuh dari langit. Semakin lama, semakin banyak tetesan air yang jatuh, seiring dengan hujan yang semakin lebat. Tapi bukannya menghentikan langkah dan mencari tempat untuk berlindung dari hujan, aku malah tak kunjung memperlambat langkahku seakan aku akan tertangkap oleh kegelapan yang pekat bila aku memperlambat langkahku.

Padahal baru saja langit tersenyum cerah. Tapi seketika berubah menjadi pilu begini.

_Aku takut._

"ARRGGHH!"

_BUK–_

Tubuhku jatuh ditengah sebuah kubangan air yang dibentuk oleh tetesan hujan. Aku mencoba bangkit walau sekujur tubuh mulai gemetar, seakan membeku di antara derai hujan.

_Dingin._

_Dingin sekali._

_Menakutkan._

Aku menatap secercah cahaya dari suatu tempat di balik bukit di hadapanku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, menegakkan langkahku dan bergegas menuju cahaya itu.

Langkahku berhenti tepat saat aku sudah menuruni bukit.

Pemandangan yang begitu berbeda dengan yang ada di sekelilingku tersaji di depan mata. Hamparan kebun tomat yang sangat luas dan sebuah rumah bertingkat di samping kebun tomat tersebut. Pohon tomat yang cukup tinggi dan berbuah lebat seolah pohon-pohon tersebut tumbuh dengan menyerap kasih sayang sang pemilik. Tomat-tomat yang begitu menggiurkan, membuat perut meronta ingin mencicipi.

Dan kau pasti takkan percaya dengan keajaiban yang kulihat. Ketika saat ini aku berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan dan langit mendung, hanya tempat di sekitar hamparan kebun tomat itu saja yang langitnya tersenyum cerah. Benar-benar cerah tanpa awan sedikit pun di langit, seolah hanya tempat itu saja yang menyajikan kehidupan.

"_..._Aww~! _ Lo siento, mi tomate~"_

Dan benar saja, akhirnya aku melihat orang lain selain aku di sana. Dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain di depan kebun tomat tersebut.

"_S-Shut The Fuck Up, tomato bastardo!"_

Seorang pria berambut cokelat tua berantakan dengan kemeja polos seadanya dan jelana panjang yang digulung selutut sedang berusaha menggoda seorang pria dengan topi jerami yang menutupi wajahnya dan sebuah keranjang penuh tomat dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dua orang pria yang terlihat begitu bahagia...

Aku menundukkan kepala dan sejenak hanya berdiri terdiam disana sampai kudengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Ketika sang pemilik langkah kaki itu berdiri tepat di hadapanku, ia berlutut, berusaha menatap kedua mataku yang tertutupi rambutku yang lepek karena hujan saat aku menunduk seperti itu.

"...Kau yang membuat hujan ini ya~? Sama seperti 'dia' yang dulu sangat suka membuat hujan~ Tapi, sekarang dia lebih suka sinar matahari, sama sepertiku~" ucap pria itu riang.

Entah kenapa, tubuhku tetap saja terdiam seperti itu, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Padahal akhirnya aku menemukan orang lain selain aku. Padahal akhirnya aku bisa bertanya tentang tempat aneh ini. Padahal kepalaku sudah penuh oleh pertanyaan yang hendak di lontarkan. Tapi itu semua tak ada yang terucap. Bahkan mulutku tak sanggup untuk membuka dan mengeluarkan suara.

"_Fusosososo~ Fusosososo~_"

Tubuhku tersentak ketika mendengar suara aneh keluar itu yang berasal dari seseorang di depanku. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, hanya sedikit, hanya ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang bersuara aneh di hadapanku ini.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat tua berantakan yang kulihat di kebun tomat itu sebelumnya tersenyum lebar ke arahku sambil menutupi mukanya dengan telapan tangannya kemudian membukanya dan mengulanginya terus seperti itu seolah aku ini anak kecil.

Senyumannya, suaranya, lembut seperti air mengalir membasuh jiwa, benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"Ah~ Kau ternyata memiliki bola mata yang indah, _mi amigo_~ Lalu, kenapa kau tutupi kedua bola mata itu dengan kau terus menunduk seperti itu~?"

Pria itu berdiri kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipiku dan mendongakkan kepalaku hingga pandanganku dan pandangannya saling bertemu.

"Nah, kalau begini kan aku jadi bisa melihat wajah manismu~"

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Sebuah senyum yang seperti tanpa beban. Begitu lepas. Dan bola mata itu. Hijau emerald. Membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari cahaya yang di pancarkannya.

Tapi kemudian pria itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku dan berpaling memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku. Seketika senyum itu memudar dari wajahnya, berganti dengan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa untuk kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya terdiam disana, memperhatikan perubahan tiba-tiba dari ekspresi wajahnya ketika aku merasakan rasa sakit yang datang dari pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Akh!" erangku pelan.

Pria itu tersentak untuk kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku dan menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia memegang kedua bahuku dan mengguncangkanku pelan.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa!"

"A-Aku tidak–"

Kalimatku terhenti seketika ketika mataku menatap _horror_ melihat cairan merah kental di tangan pria itu, jatuh menetes memarnai rumput hijau yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ta-Tanganmu!" seruku histeris.

Pria itu tersentak dengan kalimatku kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah noda darah di tangan kanannya. Ia pun tersenyum simpul, "Oh tak apa. Tak usah khawatir~ Ini bukan darahku...

...tapi darahmu."

Tubuhku kaku seketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Mataku terbelalak melihat darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, membuatku teringat akan kenangan yang terjadi sebelumnya...

_**("Kalau dengan ini, selesai sudah...")**_

_Aku..._

_Malam itu..._

_**("Merah itu... indah, Lovino...")**_

_Bunuh diri._

Tubuhku bergetar hebat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi malam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menyerah dengan hidupku dan berniat mengakhirinya...

_Bukan, aku memang telah mengakhirinya..._

Aku menundukkan kepala sambil menatap ujung sepatuku dengan mata membelalak. Telingaku hanya bisa mendengar suara rintihan hujan yang tak kunjung mereda, kulitku hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin dan hujan. Beku. Dingin. Pikiranku... Pikiranku penuh terisi oleh warna merah... semerah darah...

_**("Pada akhirnya, hanya warna merah yang akan kau ingat di dalam ingatanmu.")**_

_Jadi, aku sudah mati?_

_Jadi, kata-kata Alfred dalam mimpi itu benar?_

_**("Warna merah yang kau lukis sendiri...")**_

_Aku... yang melukis warna merah itu sendiri..._

Aku merasakan kedua kaki yang menumpu tubuhku mati rasa. Aku... tak bisa merasakan bahwa aku menapak dengan kedua kakiku saat itu.

Aku kira, tubuhku akan roboh, membentur tanah, tapi hal itu tak kunjung datang. Aku merasakan dua buah lengan mendekap tubuhku erat, mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuhku yang sedingin es.

Ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga kananku hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat miliknya yang menyentuh telingaku.

"...kenapa?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dengan suara lembut. Suara lembut yang kukenal.

"...kenapa kau mengakhiri hidupmu seperti itu...?"

Suara yang menyiratkan kesedihan sekaligus kekecewaan dengan aksen Spanyol yang membuat semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan terdengar begitu tulus...

"A..Aku–"

"Lovino..." Ia semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"...Ada kalimat... yang tak bisa terucap oleh bibir..."

Tubuhku benar-benar hanyut dalam kata-katanya, dalam suaranya yang menghipnotis jiwa.

"...Tapi, bila kau melihat kedalam diri orang tersebut, kau bisa mendengar hati kecilnya berbicara... mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya...

...bukankah, itu juga yang dilakukan Lovi~?"

Aku tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan. _Ba-Bagaimana dia–_

"...Aku mengerti Lovi~ Bahwa _mi Lovinito_ adalah Lovino yang _cute_ dengan wajah merah seperti _tomate~ _Yang seolah tak peduli tapi sebenarnya sangat peduli, yang selalu melakukan hal-hal manis yang orang lain tak bisa lakukan~"

Aku balik memeluknya kali ini, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di dada bidangnya, membiarkan jari-jemariku meremas bajunya yang sudah basah karena hujan...

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?_

"...Yang paling hebat karena sanggup berubah demi orang lain, itu manis sekali~"

Perasaanku meluap mendengar setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dengan bibir lembutnya seraya isakku mulai terdengar saling bersahutan dengan suara tangisan langit...

"...Lovino yang selalu aku sukai apa adanya~"

"Bohong... Orang itu...bukan aku... _da-dammit_..." seruku dengan suara pecah dan terisak.

Pria itu melepaskan dekapannya kemudian memberikan senyum simpulnya padaku.

"... _Lovino es Lovino_~"

Lagi-lagi, sanjungan bodohnya itu membuatku tersentak tak percaya. Meragukan kebenaran kalimatnya itu.

Ia memerogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah tomat berwarna merah yang terlihat begitu segar.

Ia menyodorkan tomat itu kepadaku kemudian tersenyum lagi, "Setelah ini, Lovi yang harus memutuskan sendiri~ Mau mengakhiri semuanya seperti ini atau mencoba membangun lagi~"

Ia mengusap bekas air mata yang ada di sekitar pipiku kemudian meninggalkan tomat itu di tangan kananku dan berlari pergi menuju seorang pria bertopi jerami yang menunggunya di kebun tomat.

"A- Tu-Tunggu Antonio!"

Pria berambut coklat acak-acakan itu menghentikan langkahnya, tak berbalik tetapi menungguku untuk berbicara.

"...Apa... Apa bedanya kau dengan... 'dia'? Kau... Antonio juga kan?"

Sejenak pertanyaanku hanya dijawab oleh sebuah kesunyian sebelum ia langkahkan lagi kakinya pergi ke kebun tomat itu sambil berteriak, "...Bedanya aku dengan Antonio yang 'itu' adalah..."

_**("Jangan Lovi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Jangan kemari!")**_

"...aku... mati sebagai seorang manusia..."

Aku membelalakkan mataku seraya menatap langkah kaki pria itu yang semakin menjauh. Jantungku berdegup kencang sedang tubuhku hanya bisa berdiri kaku disana.

_**("A-Antoni–")**_

_...dalam mimpi itu... Antonio–_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pria bertopi jerami yang sedari tadi menunggu pria itu berbicara denganku. Pria bertopi jerami itu tersenyum, tersenyum tulus, seraya dinding-dinding di sekitarku mulai retak dan pecah.

Pria bertopi jerami itu tersenyum ke arahku tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya sedikit pun, hanya bibirnya yang mengukir seulas senyum simpul.

Ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat ketika kegelapan mulai menggantikan tempat itu... Walau begitu, aku sempat mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan samar.

. .

"..._Rimanere in vita_, _per favore!"_

_. . ._

"_...Stay alive, please!"_

_. ._

"_...Lovino..."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. .**

**Code of Eternity © KensyEcho**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

"_It's easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die."_

**.**

**Inspired by**

**Vocaloid : Kokoro X Kiseki by Kagamine Twins**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ia terus mondar-mandir di depan telepon rumah bergaya kunonya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam tetapi apa yang ia pikirkan itu terus mengganggu pikirannya hingga ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia bingung untuk meraih telepon di depannya itu dan menghubunginya atau mengurungkan niatnya karena sebenarnya ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.<p>

...Atau ada?

Apa yang akhir-akhir ini dialami oleh Lovino dan Al telah mengubah semuanya, telah membuat jarak di antara mereka bertiga. Padahal besok adalah hari ulang tahun Lovino dimana hari itu juga menjadi hari yang penting untuk mereka bertiga. Tapi ia yakin, besok akan menjadi hari yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia tidak sanggup untuk membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Oh ayolah Ryan! Tinggal tekan nomornya dan kau akan bebas dari perasaan gagal karena tidak bisa menolong kedua temanmu!" seru Ryan berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mampu meraih gagang telepon itu.

Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya frustasi seraya tangan kanannya –dengan berat hati– mencoba meraih gagang telepon itu ketika gerakannya dihentikan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang keras sekali dari arah pintu depan rumahnya disertai suara teriakan yang meneriakkan namanya. Awalnya suara kegaduhan itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya terperanjat kaget dan kaku seketika. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dapat mencerna suara ketukan itu dan menenangkan diri. Ryan mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak, bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gerangan tamunya yang datang tengah malam begini.

Ryan bergegas menuruni tangga dengan langkah terhuyung sambil sesekali menguap lebar, berusaha melangkah setenang mungkin. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tengah tangga ketika ia mendengar suara berdecit pintu terbuka dari sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam legam sehitam miliknya, mengintip dari balik pintu.

"...Siapa, Ian?"

Ryan baru saja akan bergegas menuju pintu depan rumah, ketika wanita itu memanggil namanya. Dengan sigap, Ryan menoleh ke arah wanita itu sambil tersenyum simpul. "...sepertinya temanku, biar Ian yang lihat, n–" kata-kata Ryan terpotong ketika ia dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat kata itu hampir terucap.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum tulus, "...jangan bermain terlalu lama, nak. Perjalanan dari Italia ke Indonesia itu tidak sebentar. Besok, setelah kau berpisah dengan teman-teman sekolahmu, kita akan langsung ke bandara. Jadi, jangan sampai kau tidak cukup istirahat. Apa kau mengerti, nak?"

Ryan tersentak dengan kata-kata wanita itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat hingga kuku-kukunya menancap pada kulit telapak tangannya yang mulus, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Bibirnya bergetar tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

"...Aku mengerti...

...ibu..."

Kali ini wanita itu benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya ketika mendengar kata itu akhirnya dilontarkan Ryan. Air mata wanita itu menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ini... pertama kalinya, kau memanggilku ibu..."

Ryan memberikan senyum terakhirnya untuk kemudian ia langung berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ketika tangannya mampu mencapai gagang pintu itu, ia langsung menariknya ke bawah seraya pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok seseorang yang membuat kedua matanya terbelalak. Bukan karena siapa orang yang bertamu tengah malam seperti itu tapi karena penampilan yang ia lihat saat itu dan ekspresinya.

Antonio berdiri di depan Ryan dengan ekspresi sedih, bingung, dan kecewa yang bercampur aduk dengan... dengan noda merah di baju putihnya dan tangannya yang Ryan pikir itu adalah noda darah.

"A-Apa yang terjadi Antonio!" seru Ryan panik.

Antonio berlari ke arah Ryan dan langsung saja ia tarik kerah baju Ryan dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap lautan cokelat Ryan dengan Emerald miliknya.

"..._Ma-Master!_" ucap Antonio terbata-bata

"Hey tenanglah! Tak usah menarik kerah bajuku Antonio..." kata Ryan selembut mungkin.

Antonio melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Ryan perlahan tapi tak kunjung melepaskan tatapannya itu dari mata Ryan.

"Ryan... _Master_–"

"Ada apa dengan Lovino!"

Antonio kali ini memegang kedua pundak Ryan kuat. "..._Master _sakit! ...Darahnya banyak sekali... Badannya dingin sedingin es! Bahkan... Bahkan aku tak bisa merasakan napasnya... _Master_ kehilangan darah banyak sekali... _Master_ akan mati!"

Ryan menatap _horror_ pada kedua emerald Antonio. Tenggorokannya kering, tak sanggup satu kata pun keluar melewatinya.

"...Tadi _master_ bertengkar dengan ayahnya... Lalu _master _berlari ke kamar dan mengunci diri... Aku memanggil-manggil dari luar tapi aku malah mendengar suara teriakan _master_ dan benturan berbagai benda... Lalu sejenak suara riuh itu lenyap... Berganti dengan suara sesuatu yang jatuh keras sekali membentur lantai... Aku mulai panik. Benar-benar panik... Makanya aku dobrak saja pintu itu... dan... dan... master..."

" Lovino kenapa...!"

"_Master sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang banyak sekali keluar dari pergelangan tangannya_... _Master_...

...bunuh diri..."

Kaki Ryan langsung bergetar hebat seketika hingga kakinya menyerah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya dan ia pun jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

_Lovino... bunuh diri? Pasti salah satu alasan ia bunuh diri adalah karena aku atau mungkin karena masalahnya dengan Alfred? Aku... membuat temanku sendiri bunuh diri? Aku– _Sesal Ryan dalam hati.

Antonio merendahkan tubuhnya dan membantu Ryan untuk bangkit.

"R-Ryan–"

"Dimana! Sekarang Lovino ada di mana!"

Antonio menudukkan kepalanya. "Rumah Sakit _Ospedale San Giovanni.."_

Kedua bola mata Ryan membulat, "...R-Rumah sakit Feli?"

"Tapi Feliciana tidak ada. Kata para perawat, Feliciana tiba-tiba menghilang dari _Emergency Room _dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan..."

Lagi-lagi Ryan terkejut bukan main oleh setiap kata yang diucapkan Antonio hingga napasnya tercekat. "Ba-Bagaimana bi–"

"Makanya, aku ingin mengambil kembali Feliciana dari 'dia'... Setelah aku mengantar Ryan ke tempat _master_, aku akan pergi ke tempatnya dan membuat mereka membayar perlakuannya pada _master_!" seru Antonio dengan nada meledak-ledak dan menyiratkan ekspresi marah.

Saat itu tubuhnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Bola mata coklatnya menatap kosong pada ujung sepatunya. Di dalam hatinya ia terus berteriak. Sesal itu terus menghantuinya dari sejak pertama kali ia melangkahkan kaki ke Hetalia Academy dan memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Al dan Lovino. Selama ini ia terus mencoba untuk bungkam. Ia terus menutup mata pada kenyataan yang ia sadari. Ia tak ingin terlibat oleh hal seperti itu lagi. Ia tak ingin kembali ke tempat dingin itu lagi. Makanya ia harus bungkam. Makanya ia terus menutup mata. Makanya ia terus berbohong kepada Lovino dan Al. Ketika semuanya menjadi seperti ini, ia merasa yang paling patut disalahkan karena bukan hanya ia menyembunyikan kenyataan itu seorang diri, juga karena ia telah membohongi kedua temannya sendiri dengan sikap lugu dan cerianya.

Padahal ia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi diantara Lovino dan Al, lebih dari apa yang Lovino dan Al ketahui...

* * *

><p>Ketika aku membuka mataku, yang kurasakan saat itu adalah rasa lemas yang luar biasa dari sekujur tubuhku dan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Pandanganku buram dan telingaku terus berdenging. Butuh beberapa waktu bagiku untuk dapat mengembalikan fungsi kelima panca inderaku.<p>

Aku menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit berwarna putih yang ada di atas kepalaku. Rasanya, aku tahu ini dimana...

_...Aku... belum mati...?_

_Tapi kenapa...?_

Untuk beberapa waktu aku terus memandangi langit-langit itu seperti orang idiot yang semua isi kepalanya keluar ketika aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup seseorang dari luar ruangan serba putih itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku perlahan ke arah pintu ruangan itu dan aku bisa melihat bayangan seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di bagian luar pintu itu.

"...ya... hik... Ian... nanti akan menyusul sendiri ke Indonesia... hik... pa... Ian tak apa..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar suara orang itu berbicara terbata-bata dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti dan disertai isakkan di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"... kalau Lovino... hik... sudah sehat... Ian... hik... baru akan pulaang...hh..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi lain ruangan itu, sudah tak tertarik mendengarkan apa yang orang itu bicarakan. _Siapapun dia, toh tak ada urusannya denganku..._

Pandangaku berhenti pada sebuah vas bunga bening berisi kumpulan bunga berwarna putih yang sangat kukenal yang berdiri tegak di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dimana aku berbaring. _Ah, ya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa..._

_**("Kenapa harus bunga, dammit? Benar-benar terlihat girly dan menjijikkan!")**_

_**("Hahahaha... Ini adalah bunga yang menjadi simbol keabadian dan pengorbanan~ Mengerti apa maksudku~?")**_

Aku mengeluarkan tangan kananku dari dalam selimut putih yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhku hingga dada dan mencoba meraih vas bunga itu perlahan.

_**("Ha? Apa-apaan itu, kau sudah mulai ketularan Ryan ya, Al!")**_

Ketika jemariku berhasil menyentuh permukaan vas bunga itu, tiba-tiba saja vas bunga itu jatuh ke lantai, pecah berkeping-keping dan bunga putih itu berhamburan keluar dari vas, seolah...

...kehilangan keabadiannya...

_**("Haha Lovi lucu sekali~ Maksudnya Al itu... 'harapan'... semoga, kita bertiga terus bersama seperti ini~ Iya kan Al?")**_

Mataku membelalak lebar melihat bunga putih itu berhamburan, terkulai tak berdaya di lantai sedang tubuhku terus saja bergetar, tak mau berhenti ketika kenangan itu menyeruak keluar dari dalam kepalaku...

_...Apanya...?_

_**("Hahaha... Begitulah...")**_

Napasku mulai memburu, egoku lagi-lagi mulai menguasai pikiranku.

_Pembohong... Ya kan?_

_Padahal kalian juga ingin melihatku mati..._

_...Lalu kenapa?_

_...kenapa kalian tidak biarkan aku mati dengan tenang!_

"ARRRGGGGHHH!"

Aku meraih luka bekas sayatan 'artistik'-ku di pergelangan tangan kiriku yang telah diperban rapi dan mencoba melepaskan perban yang melilit pergelangan tanganku itu dengan paksa hingga darah mulai merembes ke perban tersebut, mengotori yang putih dengan merah.

_KENAPA!_

"Lo-Lovino!"

Aku berbalik menatap seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu dengan bola mata membulat terkejut, ketika aku merasakan gejolak amarah mulai meledak-ledak di dalam tubuhku.

Sontak saja aku mengambil sebuah gelas beling yang ada di atas meja di sebelahku yang tadinya berada di belakang vas bunga yang kini pecah dan pecahannya berhamburan di lantai. Aku mengangkat gelas itu tinggi ke udara, bersiap untuk melemparkannya kapan saja.

"UNTUK. APA. KAU. KESINI. BERENGSEK! PERGI! JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU! AKU MAU MATI _YOU ASSHOLE!_"

Tanpa ragu, kulemparkan gelas itu ke arah pria yang kukenali adalah Ryan dan sebelum gelas itu sempat mengenai wajahnya, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu. Gelas itu pun pecah membentur dinding.

"Lo-Lovi dengar–"

"KENAPA AKU BELUM MATI! KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MEMBIARKANKU MATI DENGAN TENANG!" Teriakku frustasi. Sangat. Frustasi. Sambil terus melempari pintu ruangan itu dengan segala benda yang ada di sekitarku.

"KENAPA!"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi dan Ryan pun masuk dan berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan serius.

"MA-MAU APA KAU _FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Aku mengambil sebuah buku bercover tebal yang kudapat entah darimana kemudian aku lemparkan pada Ryan dan mengenai dahinya. Ia mengerang kesakitan sejenak karena lemparan buku itu berhasil menciptakan luka kecil di dahinya. Tapi... tak selang beberapa lama, ia kembali berjalan ke arahku, kali ini dengan langkah lebih cepat hingga hampir berlari, membuatku semakin panik dan tubuhku terus bergetar...

...ketakutan.

"KU-KUBILANG BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKAAAAT!"

Begitu sampai di dekat tempat tidurku, Ryan langsung meraih tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam dekapannya.

"KH- Le-Lepas–" seruku lirih sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan Ryan yang begitu kuat. Aku meronta seperti binatang buas.

"...Takkan kulepas sampai Lovino tenang..."

Aku meraih punggung Ryan dengan tangan gemetar dan mencakarnya kuat hingga ia mengerang hebat.

"SUDAH KUBILANG LEPASKAN BRENGSEK! _DANNAZIONE! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!_"

Aku merasakan tubuh Ryan bergetar tetapi sialnya ia masih sanggup untuk mendekapku bahkan lebih kuat!

"...af..."

Aku tersentak dengan gumaman pelan Ryan di telingaku, membuatku kembali tersadar pada akal sehatku.

Aku berhenti meronta dan mulai mengatur napasku yang sesak sejak tadi.

"...maaf... maaf... maaf... maaf... maaf... maaf... maaf...

...kemarin... aku terlalu kesal... sampai tidak sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan–"

"OMONG KOSONG! DASAR PEMBUAL! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAJA! SILAKAN KATAKAN PADA YANG LAINNYA JUGA SAMPAI KAU PUAS, AGAR TAK ADA YANG MENDEKATIKU! HAHAHAHAHA! BAGUSLAH! MEMANG ITU YANG KU MAU!" sahutku dengan nada tinggi dan letupan amarah di dalam jiwa.

Ryan mengendorkan dekapannya padaku kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pundakku seraya ia menatap ke dalam bola mataku dengan cokelat miliknya.

Saat itu pandangan kami saling bertemu. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi sedih dan menyesal tersirat dari wajahnya. Mukanya sangat kusut dengan bekas air mata masih tertinggal di bawah matanya yang sembap hingga bengkak seperti habis menangis sepanjang malam dengan kantong mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya.

Aku bisa melihat bibir Ryan bergetar, tetapi ia masih berusaha mengukir seulas senyum di wajahnya. "...Tak apa kalau Lovi tak mau memaafkanku... Memang semua itu salahku... Tapi... Tolong..."

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan emosi.

"...Tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi... Aku... selalu melihat Lovino sebagai anak yang kuat...

...Jangan... buat Feliciana kecewa... melihat kau seperti ini, Lovi..."

_**("Sebentar lagi, aku akan mati. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan ayah dan fratello di rumah ve~")**_

Aku tersentak bukan main oleh kata-katanya.

_**("KENAPA KAMU MENYERAH SEDANGKAN AKU MASIH TETAP BERUSAHA UNTUK BERTAHAN!")**_

Aku menundukkan kepala dengan mata membelalak untuk kemudian menyenderkan kepalaku yang terasa berat pada bahu Ryan.

_**("AKU BEKERJA KERAS HANYA UNTUK AGAR KAU SEMBUH! AKU TAK PEDULI APA YANG MENIMPAKU, APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!")**_

...ketika... tubuhku mulai bergetar lagi seraya isakku membahana memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Air mataku, tak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku berteriak tanpa makna dari apa yang kuteriakkan. Tapi cukup menggambarkan mentalku yang sangat lemah.

_Aku... pernah meminta Feli untuk sembuh, untuk tetap bertahan. _

_Tapi..._

Ryan mendekap tubuhku lagi dan kali ini aku tidak meronta, membiarkannya mendekapku seperti itu, membiarkan kehangatannya mengaliri tubuhku.

_Tapi..._

_Malah akulah yang kalah dengan kata-kataku sendiri..._

Ryan mengelus pungunggku dengan lembut dan membiarkanku menangis seperti itu di bahunya.

"...Ssh... Antonio yang membawamu kesini, Lovi... Setelah... ia menemukanmu tergeletak di dalam kamarmu..." ucap Ryan penuh kelembutan sambil mengukir seulas senyum di wajahnya ke arah tubuhku yang bergetar dalam dekapannya.

"...Kemarin malam, dia kerumahku untuk menyampaiakan berita tentang keadaanmu... Jadi aku buru-buru datang kesini..."

Aku mulai menenangkan diri dan menghentikan tangisanku tetapi berusaha menghindari seulas senyum dan bola mata menenangkan milik Ryan.

Ketika beberapa saat aku mulai dapat mengambil kontrol diriku kembali, aku memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepala, menatap Ryan yang terus tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku membuka mulutku tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar walau banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan.

"..."

"...Lovi...?"

"BRENGSEK! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku belum memafkanmu, aku belum memaafkan kalian, _dammit!_"

Ekspresi Ryan berubah seketika setelah mendengar pernyataanku. Ekspresi antara terkejut, kecewa dan berusaha ceria. Ryan bangkit dari tempat tidur itu kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

Langkah kaki Ryan berhenti ketika ia sudah benar-benar berada di depan pintu. Sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengeluarkan ekspresi seriusnya, ia pun berkata, "...Aku sudah membayar biaya rumah sakitmu dan Feli... Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi soal biaya rumah sakit...

...Aku menyesal karena tak tahu tentang keadaanmu dan Al... Makanya, aku berjanji pada Antonio bahwa bila kau sudah sadar dan sudah mengurus semuanya, aku... akan menyusulnya ke tempat Al..."

Mataku membulat lebar seraya tubuhku tersentak tak percaya dengan bagian terakhir dari kalimat yang baru saja Ryan katakan.

Ryan tersenyum simpul, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "Mungkin kau pikir, dia menyusahkan. Mungkin kau pikir, dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak, karena kita tidak tahu, apa tujuan sebenarnya Antonio dibuat... Tapi Lovi...no," ucap Ryan buru-buru menambahkan kata 'no' untuk mengucap nama Lovino. "...Ternyata mesin pun tahu apa arti ketulusan, lebih daripada manusia. Bukan karena apa yang diperintahkan sang master, bukan juga karena keloyalannya untuk menuruti semua perintah sang master. Bukan...

...Tapi karena baginya, kau istimewa... Master yang begitu istimewa..."

Aku menundukkan kepala, menatap _horror_ pada kedua lututku yang terselimuti dibawah selimut putih. Entah kenapa, kalimatnya benar-benar menusuk hatiku bagai seribu jarum yang lebih tajam dari pedang apapun.

"Lovino... disini saja... Cukup beristirahat agar Lovino cepat sembuh... Orang yang mencoba bunuh diri setidaknya butuh waktu tiga hari agar tubuhnya bisa pulih kembali..."

Dan dengan itu, Ryan bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara diantara keheningan yang tercipta di dalam ruangan ini.

_Dia pergi._

_Benar-benar pergi?_

_Lovino, dia pergi!_

_**("...Ada kalimat... yang tak bisa terucap oleh bibir...")**_

_Kejar._

_Ayo kejar!_

"Ikh–" Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja berubah kaku.

_Kenapa kau diam saja bodoh!_

_Ayo kejar!_

Ketika aku berhasil mengambil kontrol atas tubuhku lagi sepenuhnya, tanpa ragu, aku langsung mencopot jarum infus yang tertancap pada nadi tanganku dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah terhuyung.

Para perawat yang melihatku berlari keluar dari ruanganku, berteriak memanggil namaku tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus saja berlari. Menuruni tangga, menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit itu.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Tubuhku terjatuh membentur lantai ketika kakiku menyerah untuk menopang berat tubuhku. Orang-orang disekitarku langsung menoleh ke arahku, mengelilingiku dan memberikan tawaran untukku dibantu berdiri. Pandangan orang-orang yang sangat kubenci.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang melingkariku dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

...Ketika... aku melihat Ryan di antara mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah sakit itu. Aku berteriak menyerukan namanya, "RYAN SIALAN!" beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan menatapku yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

_**("...Tapi, bila kau melihat kedalam diri orang tersebut, kau bisa mendengar hati kecilnya berbicara... mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya...")**_

"...A-Ah...hh..."

Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang sedari tadi terengah ketika aku berlari kemudian menatap Ryan yang _speechless_ di tempat begitu melihatku mengejarnya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"...B-Bodoh kau! Mana bisa kau suruh aku istirahat di saat orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tapi sok ikut campur dan berlagak sok heroik sepertimu ingin membantu menyelamatkan Feliciana! Kau itu benar-benar tukang ikut campur! Selalu saja ikut campur!"

_**("...bukankah, itu juga yang dilakukan Lovi~?")**_

"Lo...Lovino..."

Aku mengusap keringat yang jatuh membasahi wajahku kemudian menatap Ryan disertai seulas senyum seadanya yang entah bagaimana berhasil kutunjukkan, yang membuat Ryan terkejut melihatnya.

_Sekali ini._

_Sekali ini saja._

_Tolong biarkan aku yang dahulu tak memiliki siapa-siapa yang benar-benar menyayangiku ini..._

_... percaya..._

_**("...Nanti biar aku dan Al yang menjadi temanmu, ya kan Al?")**_

_Sekali lagi._

_Tolong..._

_Biarkan aku melihat hal yang seperti mimpi bagi orang tak berguna sepertiku ini..._

_...abadi, seabadi tiga tangkai bunga Edelweis..._

_Yang membawa harapan kekanak-kanakkan kami, dulu..._

_...mengalir bersama air..._

* * *

><p>Dari semua ruangan yang ada dalam <em>VA-07 Laboratory<em> yang sangat luas tetapi hanya di tempati oleh jumlah orang yang tak banyak itu, ruangan itulah yang paling kecil dan tingkat penjagaannya paling rendah. Ruangan itu dipenuhi berbagai alat canggih yang besar dan tak terhitung jumlahnya, membuat ruangan yang sudah kecil itu menjadi bertambah sempit.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, minta dibuatkan kopi, kau mau juga?" kata seorang pria dewasa berambut kemerahan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bersama seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda dan lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

Pria yang lebih muda itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya kemudian menoleh ke arah teman sepekerjaannya itu dan mengangguk pelan.

Dan dengan itu, sang pria berambut kemerahan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu, meninggalkan pria yang lebih muda itu sendirian disana.

Pria yang lebih muda tersebut baru saja akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya ketika ia samar merasakan aura lain dari belakang tubuhnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya ketika sebuah moncong pistol di arahkan lurus ke arah tenggorokannya, membuatnya sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi ke udara, tanda menyerah.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau–"

Seseorang yang mengacungkan pistol itu ke arahnya melangkah pelan mendekatinya yang membuatnya melangkah perlahan ke belakang hingga membentur alat canggih besar di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau bergerak, aku tak segan menghancurkan tenggorokanmu dengan ini."

Seseorang dengan jas putih yang sama yang dipakai semua peneliti yang ada di laboratorium itu dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap acak-acakan yang lengan kanannya mengacung ke depan, ke arah sang pria, dimana dari bagian pergelangan tangannya telah termodifikasi menjadi sebuah senjata mirip pistol mitraliur hanya lebih besar sedikit, benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah robot.

"Si-Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk–"

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Feliciana Vargas dan jangan coba-coba melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan atau kau memilih untuk mati."

Kata-kata Antonio terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam, benar-benar menusuk dan menyiratkan keseriusan, membuat peneliti muda di depannya ketakutan dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

* * *

><p><em><em>"Kau yang menyetir! Otakmu kemana Ryan? Mana bisa aku selamat kalau kau yang menyetir, <em>dammit!<em> Kau mau membunuhku ya? Kita kan masih SMP!"__

Kalimatku hanya dibalas oleh tawa Ryan yang kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil berwarna _soft-brown_ itu dan mengambil alih kemudi, tak peduli denganku yang terus saja memprotesnya.

"Kau juga gila! Untuk apa kau meminjam mobil dari 'orang itu'!"

"Sst, diamlah, kau hanya perlu duduk manis di kursimu, tuan penumpang! Tak usah khawatir... Asal kakiku cukup panjang untuk menyentuh gas dan rem, semua aman~" ucap Ryan santai sambil mengemudikan mobil itu keluar dari tempat parkir rumah sakit itu.

"Aman apanya–"

"Lagipula..." tambahnya. "Tuan Vargas bersedia kok kalau mobilnya dipinjam~ Asal aku mengembalikannya dengan selamat~"

"Memangnya dia tidak curiga kau mau melakukan apa dengan mobil ini!"

Ryan menggelang pelan. "Aku bilang aku dan Antonio ingin membawa Feliciana kembali tapi urusan ini bukan urusan orang dewasa dimana harus melibatkan polisi dan aparat semacamnya karena nyawa Felicianalah yang menjadi taruhannya~ Yah, hanya urusan diantara kami~ Aku bilang, kalau kami tidak kembali sampai matahari terbenam, beliau boleh memanggil polisi dan mencari keberadaan kami. Lalu beliau setuju sajaa~!"

Mulutku menganga lebar dan kedua mataku membelalak tak percaya mendengar pengakuannya itu, "Po-Polisi? Ka-Kau benar-benar idiot Ryan! Ini sebenarnya hanya masalah antara aku dan Alfred! Aku tak mau sampai membawa-bawa polisi segala! Kita berurusan dengan sebuah laboratorium ilegal yang diawasi oleh organisasi yang pastinya jauh lebih besar dan memiliki wewenang luas di dunia! Kau, aku, bahkan keluarga kita bisa jadi taruhannya kalau masalah ini sampai bocor keluar! Kalau mereka tahu, aku mengetahui rahasia organisasi mereka, kita bisa–!"

Ryan seakan tertawa puas, "Aku mengerti Lovino~! Kalau soal itu, aku juga mengerti~! Makanya kita pastikan supaya kita kembali sebelum matahari terbenam, hari ini~! Ok?"

Aku memukul dahiku dengan telapak tangan kananku kemudian duduk lemas di kursi di sebelah Ryan, menyerah untuk memprotesnya.

"...Bisa-bisanya dia mempercayai kata-kata bodohmu dan meminjamkan mobil kesayangannya..."

Ryan terkekeh pelan, "Yah... Sepertinya tuan Vargas berubah lho semenjak kejadian kau mencoba bunuh diri. Apalagi setelah Antonio berbicara empat mata dengannya. Dia juga sebenarnya terus menungguimu di rumah sakit. Hanya saja, mungkin ia masih takut bila harus bertemu denganmu..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela mobil yang ada di sampingku, menatap kosong ke arah jejeran bangunan yang ada di luar jendela.

"Berubah apanya..."

Sesaat suasana berubah hening, tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Mobil itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan standar, tak terlalu cepat maupun lambat. Ryan sepertinya sudah ahli mengemudikan mobil. Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa anak SMP yang mengemudikan mobil ini, bisa mati kami berdua.

Aku tersentak ketika mataku menangkap sosok pria berkepala tulip, kakak kelasku dari Belanda tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pagar tinggi milik sebuah rumah bercat oren-salmon yang kami lewati.

"Eh Ryan, si kepala tulip persis penguntit tuh. Dia sering ya berdiri tidak jelas di depan rumahmu?" ucapku seraya menoleh ke arah Ryan ketika tiba-tiba tubuhku 'terlempar' ke belakang seraya mobil itu melaju lebih cepat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hey Ryan! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot, _goddammit!_"

"_Geez_, dia itu setiap hari selalu saja berdiri di depan rumahku. Kalau aku tidak keluar dari rumah, dia tidak akan beranjak dari sana! Kalau aku mau pergi sekolah juga tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di depan rumahku dan mengajakku untuk ke sekolah bersama, dia terus begitu setiap hari! Bagaimana tidak disebut penguntit! Mending kalau adiknya! DASAR KOMPENI GILAAA!"

Lagi-lagi Ryan menancap gas hingga mobil itu kini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia langsung mengerem perlahan untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku dengan mata membulat.

"Ma-Maaf Lovino! Aku tak bermaksud..."

Aku mencoba menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis ke arah Ryan. "...Tak apa. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai Bella. Tapi kalau memang kau menganggapku seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Toh memang banyak yang menganggapku seperti itu..."

_**("...Lovino itu pemarah dan sering berkata-kata kasar! Tidak peduli kepada siapapun dia berbicara, dia senang sekali menyumpah dan benar-benar emosian! Aku dan Al saja sampai pusing kalau dia sudah emosi dan ngambek! Dia juga tidak jelas! Paling tidak bisa bergaul dengan yang lain, hobinya duduk di pojokan sambil membaca buku Fisika seperti anak cupu!")**_

Aku lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela di sampingku, "...Yah, aku tak heran kalau kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu pada–"

"Ti-Tidak begitu Lovino! Sudah kubilang kan saat itu aku benar-benar sedang terbawa emosi! Kau kan tahu aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku pindah ke Hetalia Academy!"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ryan dengan mata membelalak.

"Yah apa boleh buat! Aku sudah ditolaknya haha! Menurutku ini lebih baik..." ucap Ryan dengan tatapan mengarah lurus ke depan dan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"...Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Lovino dan Al lebih penting daripada Bella!"

"Bukan itu maksudku..." ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Ryan dengan tatapan nakal. Aku menyikut Ryan dengan siku kananku, "Maksudku, apa kau yakin tidak mau menerima saja cinta sang kakak? Kan lumayan tuh! Tidak mendapat cinta si adik, sang kakak pun jadi~" godaku.

"A-Aku ini laki-laki! Mana mungkin menyukai laki-laki juga!"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku berkali-kali ketika mendengar kata-kata Ryan. "Memangnya apa salahnya kalau laki-laki menyukai laki-laki juga?"

Wajah Ryan semakin memerah dan ia jadi bersikap aneh alias salah tingkah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! A-Aku hanya... itu, A-Aku tak bisa menyukai seseorang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama denganku... A-Aku hanya pernah melihat hal seperti itu di komik... A-Aku tak pernah melihat _yaoi_ nyata sebelumnya di negaraku... Ya, mungkin, aku baru melihat yang nyata ketika aku pindah ke sini... Ja-Jadi–"

"Hmm..." Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, sok berlagak seperti _manager _di kantor-kantor. "Sayang sekali ya..."

Ryan menoleh ke arahku dengan rona merah yang masih membekas di wajahnya. "A-Apanya?"

"Sepertinya si kepala tulip itu sangat mencintaimu..."

Aku melirik ke arah Ryan tanpa menggerakkan kepala sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa geli melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Ryan yang berusaha acuh tak acuh dengan kata-kataku tetapi tetap saja terpengaruh.

"Hey Ryan, mukamu–"

"Aku baru mengganti jam tangan, bagus atau tidak?" ucapnya tiba-tiba seolah mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku mengarahkan pandangan pada pergelangan tangan kiri Ryan ketika menyadari jam berwarna cokelat yang biasa melekat pada pergelangan tangannya itu kini berganti dengan jam tangan berwarna hitam yang lebih besar.

"Ah, kapan kau membelinya?" Ryan memang selalu memakai jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya melepas jam tangannya itu.

Setelah ia pikir berhasil merubah topik pembicaraan, ia menghela napas lega sebelum menjawab, "I-Ini jam tangan dari..."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku ketika tiba-tiba saja Ryan menghentikan ucapannya, terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan kelanjutan dari kalimatnya itu.

"Dari?"

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba saja mengembang di bibirnya. Seulas senyum yang berbeda dari senyum ceria yang biasa ia tunjukkan, sebuah senyum yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh orang yang tersipu malu karena mendengar rayuan pacarnya.

"Dari ibu..."

* * *

><p>"Ini sih bukan parah aja tapi parah banget vi!"<p>

"Ha? Apaan tuh? Bahasa aneh apa lagi yang kau pakai, _dammit?_"

Kami sudah setengah jalan menuju ke laboratorium Al. Saat ini mobil yang dikemudikan Ryan ini sedang melaju melewati jalanan (super) sempit dimana di sebelah kanan kami adalah pembatas jalan yang langsung berbatasan dengan jurang dengan tebing yang di bagian bawahnya adalah kota dan di sebelah kiri kami adalah sebuah tebing curam dengan pepohonan rindang di bagian atasnya. Jalan yang kami lewati saat ini saking sempitnya, sepertinya hanya cukup dilewati untuk satu mobil, apalagi mobil ayahku, EHEM... maksudku, mobil orang itu, lumayan lebar, ya setidaknya lebih lebar dari kebanyakan mobil yang dipakai saat ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... mobil ini memang mobil keluaran lama.

"Jalannya 'bagus' banget sampai-sampai bisa-bisa kita celaka kalau tidak hati-hati! Dimana sih laboratoriumnya Al!" gerutu Ryan, hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan oleh orang sepertinya.

"Sebentar lagi, _dammit!_ Cerewet sekali kau!" balasku dengan nada yang juga terdengar tak sabaran.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku lurus melewati kaca mobil bagian depan ketika aku melihat samar sebuah pagar kawat tinggi tak jauh dari sana.

"Nah itu dia!" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar berkawat itu.

Ryan pun menatap ke arah yang kutunjukkan. "Mau diparkir dimana nih? Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau aku ikut denganmu!"

Ryan mengarahkan mobil itu ke sebuah lengkungan tebing dimana sebuah pohon besar tumbuh disana. Mobil itu berhenti di bawah pohon besar yang hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari pagar berkawat itu.

"Nah, nanti aku akan bersembunyi di dalam mobil, mengarahkanmu dari sini."

Ryan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sebelumnya melingkari tubuhnya kemudian beranjak ke kursi belakang, mengambil sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi sudah berada di sana dan mengeluarkan benda kecil tipis persegi panjang yang berbentuk seperti _remote_ berwarna perak, sebuah benda kecil seperti kelereng berwarna hitam, sebuah _handgun_ dan sebuah pistol laser dari dalamnya.

Ryan menekan salah satu tombol dari benda seperti _remote_ itu hingga layar persegi panjang seperti hologram muncul di atasnya. Ternyata benda itu _adalah mini-computer hologram_.

Ryan kemudian mengambil benda seperti kelereng hitam itu dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Saat kau sudah sampai didalam, jatuhkan benda ini dengan keras. Benda ini bekerja sesuai dengan besarnya tekanan yang kau berikan saat kau melemparnya dan menjatuhkannya ke bumi. Kemudian ia akan memancarkan gelombang ultrasonik seperti yang dimiliki kelelawar hanya saja benda ini dapat memancarkan gelombang ke segala arah dan ketika gelombang itu menyentuh benda atau dinding, gelombang itu akan dipantulkan kembali ke alat ini kemudian mengirimkannya pada komputer ini. Lalu aku akan memberitahukan tempatmu berada."

Mulutku menganga lebar seraya kedua mataku membelalak tak percaya ke arah Ryan yang menjelaskan dengan tatapan serius kepadaku, bak orang macam Einstein yang menjelaskan teori relativitas dengan cepat sekali hingga otakku yang malang ini tak bisa mencerna apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Ini _handgun_ untuk kau pakai bila kau sedang dalam keadaan terdesak... Dan bawalah pistol ini juga. Ini pistol laser yang sudah dimodifikasi. Kerjanya sama seperti pistol biasa hanya saja pistol ini mengeluarkan laser, bukan peluru. Laser ini bisa memotong benda dengan ketebalan mencapai sepuluh sentimeter tapi bila kau arahkan laser ini pada tubuh manusia, bagian tubuh itu akan langsung terpotong dengan rapi seperti sayatan." ucap Ryan cepat sampai terlihat seperti tak bernapas. Ia acungkan pistol laser itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"...Kemudian ini..." Ryan mengeluarkan alat kecil berwarna hitam seperti alat bantu dengar dari dalam tas berwarna hitam itu dan memberikannya padaku. "Pasangkan ini pada daun telingamu. Ini adalah alat komunikasi yang nantinya aku akan menghubungimu melalui alat itu, kau mengerti Lovi?"

Aku menatap tiga buah benda di kedua tanganku yang baru saja di berikan Ryan dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Tentu saja karena semua benda ini...

"Ba-Bagaimana kau mendapatkan alat-alat seperti ini! Orang biasa takkan mungkin bisa mendapatkan alat-alat seperti ini..." Aku menatap kedua iris cokelat gelap Ryan dengan mata membulat.

Ryan tersenyum simpul. Sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu tenang dan... dewasa, begitu menenangkan jiwa. Tenang seperti air yang mengalir dengan lembut. Ryan yang biasanya bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan dan hobi meng-gombal dimana saja... kalau laki-laki di depanku ini sih...

"Pesan orang yang meminjamkan alat ini padaku, _'Don't ask who, why, and how.'_"

Ryan mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya padaku kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Semoga berhasil~ Pastikan kau kembali setelah bertemu Antonio dan menyelamatkan Feli... Aku akan terus mengawasi dari sini..."

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan menyundulkannya pada kepalan tangan Ryan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya..."

* * *

><p>"Tuan Vargas, Anda telah ditunggu oleh tuan Alfred." Ucap salah seorang penjaga gerbang itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Tapi aku takkan tertipu dengan senyuman itu.<p>

"Ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucapku dingin.

Setelah aku mempersiapkan diri di mobil itu dengan Ryan yang memberikan 'pengarahan' padaku seolah aku benar-benar akan terjun ke medan perang, aku langsung bergegas menuju laboratorium Al dan seperti biasa, untuk masuk ke bangunan utama, aku harus melewati kedua penjaga ini terlebih dahulu.

Sang penjaga mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dari dalam kantong celananya kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang kuyakin itu adalah Al atau Alfred. Beberapa saat sang penjaga berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana dengan _walkie-talkie_-nya kemudian setelah selesai, ia menatapku ramah.

"Silakan masuk tuan Vargas, maaf membuat Anda menunggu."

* * *

><p>Ketika aku baru saja akan masuk ke dalam bangunan utama laboratorium itu, aku sudah disambut duluan oleh tatapan kaget dari Al ketika ia melihat sosokku berdiri di hadapannya.<p>

"Lo-Lovino?"

"Aku tidak terima kalian mengambil Feliciana begitu saja dan melanggar janji yang telah kalian buat sendiri. Pengecut! Padahal sering mengatakan dirinya sendiri _hero! _Mana mungkin seorang _hero_ melanggar janji!" ucapku dengan nada sarkatis yang membuat Al berwajah masam.

Al membalikkan badan kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya untuk kemudian ia berjalan perlahan ke bagian dalam gedung itu.

"Akan kubawa kau menemui Alfred."

Aku pun melangkah mengikuti Al ketika aku mendengar sayup-sayup Al yang bergumam pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"...kenapa...

...kenapa kau datang kesini, Lovino...?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang Al pun tak mengharap mendapatkan jawabannya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti asal ucap di mulut saja. Tapi... pertanyaannya itu mampu membuatku tersentak seketika hingga aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan menatap punggung Al dengan mata membelalak.

_Apa... yang baru saja ia katakan?_

* * *

><p>Peneliti muda yang sedang 'diancam' oleh Antonio untuk membawanya ke tempat Feliciana, kini berjalan di depan Antonio dengan gaya santai yang dibuat-buat sedangkan Antonio mengikuti dari belakang sambil mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke punggung peneliti muda itu sebagai bentuk ancaman dimana pergelangan tangannya itu dapat berubah–termodifikasi sewaktu-waktu menjadi sebuah senjata mirip pistol mitraliur yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan, bila sang peneliti diketahuinya mencoba melarikan diri.<p>

Sebenarnya, Antonio masih belum mengerti akan kinerja tubuhnya sendiri, akan tiap bagian dari tubuhnya dan beberapa dari beberapa bagian itu yang ternyata dapat bermodifikasi menjadi senjata atau alat lain. Itu menunjukkan bahwa profesor yang membuat Antonio benar-benar telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Walaupun Antonio sama sekali tak ingat tentang dirinya dan misinya apalagi tentang kecanggihan tiap bagian tubuhnya, Antonio mencoba dan berusaha dengan tiap bagian tubuhnya untuk bermodifikasi dan sok berani maju dan menyelamatkan Feliciana, agar dirinya bisa sedikit berguna untuk sang _master_.

Peneliti muda itu akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dari luar terlihat sama saja seperti ruangan lainnya dan Antonio pun tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey Toris, ada apa? Dan siapa pemuda tampan di belakangmu itu?" ucap salah seorang peneliti yang ada di ruangan itu.

Peneliti muda yang bernama Toris itu berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya di balik senyumannya yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Ah, di-dia tamunya Alfred! Dia yang akan mengurus 'pasien' Feliciana, ya, begitu kata Al-Alfred."

Semua peneliti yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar perkataanToris, ketika salah seorang dari mereka ada yang menyadari sebuah simbol yang dibuat dua buah jari–jari telunjuk dan jari tengah– dari tangan kanan Toris yang disilangkan, dan ia tahu betul apa maksudnya.

"Yaha, be-begitu, ja-jadi ka-kami ingin langsung– kh–"

Kalimat Toris terputus seketika dan takkan pernah terselesaikan ketika ia merasakan sebuah pipa panjang, tipis dan tajam dengan ujungnya yang mengeliarkan laser menembus perutnya dari belakang hingga darah segar termuntahkan dari luka menganga yang kini terbentuk di perutnya. Mata Toris membulat seketika, bahkan sebelum ia sempat merespon apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu menyerah dan jatuh membentur lantai putih yang kini diwarnai oleh warna merah miliknya. Kedua mata yang terus membelalak dan menatap kosong pada apa yang ditangkap oleh pandangannya seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang kian melemah... melemah... dan akhirnya...

...mati.

Ketika tubuh Toris jatuh, terlihat wajah Antonio yang menampilkan ekspresi waspada dan geram sambil melirik ke arah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi-kekar di belakangnya yang menusukkan pipa itu ke perut Antonio dan Toris secara bersamaan ketika kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari kabel-kabel yang terputus dari serangkaian mesin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akibat pipa yang menembus perutnya itu, terlihat jelas menyala-nyala, cukup sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah robot.

Semua peneliti yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sontak menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut sekaligus 'ngeri' walaupun semua itu disembunyikan dibalik topeng bernama 'harga diri' milik mereka.

"Kolkolkolkol. Kalian bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari penyusup ini, da~ Ini semua permainan Alfred, tapi bagaimana bisa pertahanannya begitu lemah hingga tikus got seperti robot murahan ini bisa masuk, da~?"

Seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan sebuah syal yang melingkari lehernya dan ekspresi _childish_ dari terus melekat diwajahnya itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Antonio. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, ia pun mencabut pipa yang menembus perut Antonio hingga tubuh Antonio jatuh bersimpuh ke lantai tapi kali ini ia masih sanggup untuk tetap sadar.

"I-Ivan–"

"Satu dari kalian, pergilah menemui Alfred dan sisanya siapkan sebuah ruangan untuk 'menampung' tikus got ini, da~"

Antonio baru saja hendak mengubah pergelangan tangan kanannya menjadi senjata yang mirip pistol mitraliur ketika ia merasakan pipa ditangan pria bernama Ivan itu kini menghantam telapak tangan kanan Antonio ke lantai hingga telapak tangan kanannya itu hampir hancur.

Ivan terus tersenyum _innocent_ seolah tak melakukan apapun ketika semua peneliti yang sebelumnya bekerja di ruangan itu berhamburan keluar, meninggalkan hanya Ivan, Antonio, dan mayat Toris disana.

Antonio mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Ivan dengan ekspresi datar yang biasanya. Ivan pun menoleh ke arah Antonio dan mulai menunjukkan aura _dark_ miliknya dibalik senyumannya itu.

"Nah, tikus kecil, sambil menunggu mereka, ijinkan aku–"

Antonio tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Ivan setelah itu, karena kegelapan mulai membunuh kesadarannya...

. .

_Apa?_

_Sistemnya mati?_

_Lagi-lagi?_

_Eh Lagi?_

_Memangnya kapan tubuhnya pernah seperti ini?_

_Kosong._

_Kosong seperti ini._

_Padahal ia yakin, profesornya telah menciptakannya sehebat mungkin._

_Tapi mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia begitu lemah? Begitu kosong._

_Apa yang kurang darinya?_

_Apa?_

_APA?_

* * *

><p>"–no, Lovino, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"<p>

"Psst, terdengar begitu jelas, _dammit_." ucapku dengan suara sekecil mungkin kepada Ryan yang berbicara dari ujung sana melalui alat kecil yang telah kupasang di telingaku.

Saat ini, Al sedang mengantarku menuju ruangan Alfred sialan itu. Sejauh ini, tak ada hal-hal berarti yang terjadi. Benar-benar biasa-biasa saja, seolah kedatanganku sama sekali tak dicurigai.

"Nah, Lovino~ Ini ruangan Alfred~ Masuk saja! Aku ingin ke tempat kak Arthie dulu~! Bersenang-senanglah~!" kata Al begitu sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Al tersenyum riang ke arahku untuk kemudian ia berlari meninggalkanku disana sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku menatap lambaian tangan itu dengan wajah datar.

_Cih! Persetan kau Al! Bersenang-senang jidatmu!_

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi samar dari alat kecil yang dipasang di telinganya. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras hingga akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Ryan dengan jelas. "Lovino, psst~ Al sudah pergi?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu jatuhkan 'kelereng' ituuu~ Yang keraaas~!"

Aku meraba bagian dalam jaket berwarna putih yang kupakai dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil berbentuk seperti kelereng hitam dari sana. Aku menatap benda kecil itu sejenak kemudian beralih menatap kiri dan kanan kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihat sebelum kulemparkan benda itu sekuat tenaga ke bumi.

Benda itu terlempar tak jauh dari kakinya dan bunyi hentakan dihasilkan benda kecil itu yang tak terdengar begitu keras.

"Sudah."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oi!"

"Nah! Sudah ku-_save_ datanyaaa~ Gelombang itu bisa terpantul dan melewati sampai ke celah-celah terkecil sekalipun~ Alhasil, apa yang ada di dalam ruangan di depanmu itu, terlihat jelas di monitorku, Lovino~"

Aku menghela napas berat dan menelan ludahku sendiri beberapa kali. Aku memantapkan hatiku sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu geser ruangan Alfred yang ada di hadapanku.

"_Wow, what a surprise, Lovi~ Come in!_"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan langkah gemetar. Ketika aku sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, pintu geser dibelakangku menutup dan mengunci otomatis, membuat tubuhku terlompat sedikit karena kaget.

Aku menatap Alfred yang sedang duduk santai sambil memakan _hamburger_ di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah di depanku. Aku berusaha menunjukkan tatapan tenang dan waspada, sambil terus melangkah maju mendekati Alfred dengan kedua tangan di saku jaketku.

"Aku kira kau takkan datang Lovi!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang kalau tangan mesin peremas _junkfood _sepertimu tidak menodai kamarku dengan pesawat surat sialan yang kau kirimkan kemarin."

Alfred sontak tertawa keras sekali mendengar kalimatku. Ia meletakkan hamburger yang sebelumnya ada di tangan kanannya itu ke atas sebuah piring yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping sofa merahnya kemudian berjalan mendekatiku yang terus menundukkan kepala.

"Ah ya, ya Lovi~ Kau pasti marah sekali padaku ya? Hah? Sampai..." Alfred menarik tangan kiriku keluar dari saku jaketku disusul oleh suara erangan yang keras sekali keluar dari mulutku ketika genggaman tangan Alfred begitu kuat hingga membuka luka yang telah dipaksa terbuka sebelumnya di pergelangan tangan kiriku. "Sampai kau... mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu dengan menyedihkan seperti ini~ Kasihan sekali yaa~"

Aku menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku dan dengan cepat langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Alfred di lengan kiriku.

"_Don't you dare fucking touch me, you bastard!_" seruku dengan segala emosi yang sedari tadi kutahan.

"Ahaha, wah maaf ya Lovi~ Sakit ya? Bekas bunuh dirimu itu~ Tapi kok belum mati ya?"

"Jangan basa-basi! Aku kesini untuk membawa Feliciana kembali! Jadi, cepat katakan dimana Feliciana! Atau..."

"Atau apa?"

Napasku tercekat seketika begitu mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Alfred.

"Mau membunuhku~? Hahahaha Lovi, Lovi~ Kau masuk ke kandang singa saat ini~ Kaulah yang akan lebih dulu diterkam oleh sang singa~!"

Aku menundukkan kepala dengan kedua mata membulat. Kata-katanya. Begitu menusuk. Entah kenapa, terdengar begitu dingin, tak berperasaan.

_Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?_

"Aku tak peduli padamu, apalagi pada Feliciana sebenarnya. Aku hanya menginginkan _AND-01 Zero _itu saja~ Karena aku sudah jera bekerja sama denganmu! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan di masa depan."

_Apa. Apa yang dia bicarakan?_

Alfred yang sedari tadi mengitari tubuhku yang hanya mengaku di tempat, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan memaksaku untuk mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi dan mengarahkannya ke depan mataku.

"Lihat deh~ Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau... membuatku kehilangan sebelah tanganku hingga aku harus menggantinya dengan sebuah tangan mesin~"

Semua kata-katanya. Semua gerak-geriknya. Semua tekanan yang ia berikan, sanggup membuat kedua kakiku melemas hingga serasa tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Beberapa saat hanya ada hening di dalam ruangan itu, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang masuk menerobos ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghadap Alfred. Seorang pria ternyata, yang memakai jas putih panjang itu mengisyaratkan Alfred untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pria itu. Pria itu dengan wajah gelisah langsung membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

Buruk.

Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Hmm... Ok~ Bilang pada Ivan, aku minta maaf tapi tenang saja~ Biar aku yang bereskaan~"

Pria berjas putih itu menunduk hormat pada Alfred kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

. .

"Bzzztt... Lovino! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dari sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruangan tempatmu berada."

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang di seberang Ryan mendengarkan.

"Lovino! Hey! Apa kau mendengarku! Lovino!"

Alfred lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, pandangan yang begitu tajam layaknya elang.

"Wah, kau bawa pasukan kesini ya Lovi~? Baguslah! Sang target sudah berada di kandang sang singa..." Alfred mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik kantong celananya dan mengarahkan tepat ke arahku. "Jadi... sang singa sudah tak membutuhkan umpan lagi~ Mari kita bereskan semua disini Lovino~"

Kaku. Tubuhku, tak mau bergerak. Benar-benar hanya bisa menatap kaku pada moncong pistol yang kini tepat diarahkan padaku.

"Matilah dengan tenang seperti yang kau mau~ Tak usah khawatir~ Karena kau itu mantan sahabatku, aku takkan membuat ini menjadi penderitaan yang berkepanjangan~ Aku akan membuat kau mati dengan cepat~ Kau mau pilih kutembak disebelah mana?"

_Bergerak!_

"Lovino! Hey! Jangan terus berdiri disitu! Nanti kau ditembaknya! Ayo menghindar!"

_Ayo bergeraklah!_

Alfred yang bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut terlihat dalam adegan _slow motion_ di mataku.

"LOVINO! SADARLAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_DOR–_

* * *

><p>"...Kau lama <em>bastard!<em>"

_Siapa?_

"Hahaha, aku minta maaf _mi tomate_~ Aku agak sulit meminta ijin dengan bos baruku~"

_Suara siapa...itu?_

Antonio membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang ia kenal muncul dari sebuah layar monitor besar di hadapan tubuhnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ruangan dengan minim penerangan itu.

"_Geez_, alasan! Sudah berapa kali kau beralasan seperti itu, _goddammit_!"

"_Lo Siento_ _mi querido~_ Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil meminta ijin untuk pulang kerja lebih awal, jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hari ini~"

"Seharian! Kau lihat _bastard! _Ini sudah jam berapa! Sebentar lagi malam~!"

"Ahaha, aku tak masalah dengan itu Lovinito~ Asalkan bisa berdua dengan Lovi~ Habis... Lovi selalu sibuk di laboratorium~ Kita jadi jarang kencan diluar~"

Antonio kali ini benar-benar sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, walau dengan tubuh yang tercabik disana-sini dengan beberapa lapisan kulit manusianya yang sudah terkelupas hingga menampilan rangkaian mesin rumit dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju layar monitor di hadapannya.

"_Whatever, bastard!_"

_Kenapa? Kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat tidak asing baginya?_

"Aww~! Wajahmu merah seperti _tomate_, Lovinito~ _Cute_ sekali!"

Antonio menyentuh mesin besar pemutar video yang tampil di layar monitor besar di hadapannya. Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah _chip_ kecil berlapis kaca di mesin besar itu yang bertuliskan _'AND-01 Zero'_. Antonio sontak memecahkan kaca yang melindungi _chip_ itu kemudian menyentuhnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang termodifikasi menjadi kabel-kabel kecil, ketika ia merasakan potongan-potongan memori menyeruak dan menghidupkan sistem di dalam tubuhnya kembali...

**[Memories]**

"...kenapa...

...kenapa kau datang kesini, Lovino...?"

Orang yang dimaksud hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan tegas tanpa menyiratkan rasa takut dan khawatir sedikit pun.

Al mengerjapkan matanya bingung ketika ia melihat sosok Lovino di hadapannya. "Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung!"

Lovino menggeratakkan gigi-giginya seraya membuang muka, "Ha-Hanya karena aku... aku membutuhkan pelemah atau anti virus itu untuk Feli!"

Al mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Pelemah Virus LAV belum ada lho. Sedang dibuat, tapi belum selesai. Sementara ini, Feliciana harus bertahan dengan obat seadanya. Kami sedang membuat obat yang lebih manjur, hanya saja–"

Kedua mata Lovino sontak membelalak tidak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lovino langsung setengah berlari ke arah Al kemudian ia tarik kerah baju Al dengan kasar. "Santai sekali bicaramu, _bastard_! Kau _idiot _pelumat _junk food_! Aku tak mau tahu! Aku pegang janjimu waktu itu seandainya aku mengikuti kemauan kalian! Aku akan melakukan apa yang organisasi inginkan! Aku kan buatkan semua alat dan penunjang yang organisasi dan laboratorium butuhkan! Asal..."

Lovino menundukkan kepalanya seraya ekspresi kesalnya berubah seketika menjadi sendu. "Asal... kau berjanji kita bersama-sama akan membuat pelemah virus tersebut... Dan... menyelamatkan Feli..."

Alfred pun tersenyum simpatik mendengar kata-kata Lovino kemudian mendekap sahabatnya itu erat, sayang.

"Kau, memilih pilihan yang tepat, Lovi..."

~.~

PRANG–

Restaurant itu hening seketika setelah Lovino terpeleset lantai yang masih basah dan menumpahkan seisi makanan yang sebelumnya ia pegang di kedua tangannya hingga tumpahannya mengenai seorang pelanggan bertubuh gemuk yang kini berwajah masam mengetahui baju mahalnya kini kotor oleh makanan yang dijatuhkan (dilemparkan) oleh Lovino.

Lovino buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan dengan sigap mengambil sebuah kertas tisudari meja pelanggan sebelahnya dan bergegas hendak menolong sang pelanggan membersihkan noda makanan di bajunya ketika kebaikan tangan Lovino (yang adegannya sangat langka ini) ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Ma–"

"Pelayan sialan kau! Kau tahu berapa harga baju ini! Bahkan gajimu seumur hidup pun takkan bisa menyaingi harga baju ini, brengsek!"

Mulut Lovino menganga seketika mendengar kata-kata penuh emosi terucap dari bibir sang pelanggan yang baginya terdengar sangat manja dan menjijikkan, membuat wajah Lovino memanas karena ikut dibakar amarah.

"Hey itu cuma baju sialan! Kau beli baju semahal apapun sampai kau botak juga tidak akan merubah penampilanmu yang sudah menjijikkan dan mungkin akan tambah menjijikkan lagi!"

Sang pelanggan benar-benar terkejut mendengar keberanian seorang pelayan seperti Lovino untuk mengatai pelanggannya seperti itu.

"Maaf tuan! Pelayan yang tidak _awesome_ ini tak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu." Tiba-tiba datanglah pelayan lain yang memiliki rambut keperakan dan iris merah yang mengerikan, Gilbert, kepala pelayan di Restaurant itu.

"DIMANA BOSMU HAH! AKU INGIN BICARA! SEENAKNYA MEMPEKERJAKAN PELAYAN TAK TAHU DIRI SEPERTI DIA!" Pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk kasar pada Lovino membuat Lovino semakin ingin menghancurkan kepalanya.

Lovino menggeratakkan gigi-giginya. "SELESAIKAN DISINI PECUNDANG! TAK USAH MEMBAWA ORANG LAIN PENGECUT!" seru Lovino benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hey Lovino! Sudah–"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suasana yang kian mencekam itu berubah hening seketika ketika seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat sedikit acak-acakan yang memakai kemeja putih panjang yang bagian lengannya digulung hingga siku dan kancing bagian atas bajunya dibuka itu datang menghampiri sumber keributan.

Tatapannya serius, benar-benar mengancam walau sesekali aura hangat terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kesesesese... Untung kau datang disaat yang tepat!" seru Gilbert girang ketika pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu muncul.

"HA! Kau bosnya ya!"

"Saya pengelola restaurant milik teman saya ini. Maaf, apa yang terjadi tuan?"

Lovino terkejut melihat pengelola restaurant tempat ia bekerja saat ini muncul. Jujur saja, Lovino bahkan tidak tahu-menahu tentang siapa pengelola bahkan pemilik restaurant itu. Maklum, hari itu adalah hari pertama ia bekerja di restaurant itu dan mungkin, akan menjadi hari terakhirnya karena ia lagi-lagi membuat keributan dengan pelanggannya.

"KAU TAHU! PELAYANMU INI SANGAT KURANG AJAR! DIA BERANI-BERANINYA MENYUMPAH DENGAN KASARNYA KEPADAKU! MEMANGNYA DIA INI SIAPA?"

Lovino hanya bisa menunduk pasrah ketika pelanggan menyebalkan itu mulai mengadu kepada sang pengelola. Dia akan mati. Ia tahu setelah ini ia akan ditendang keluar dari restaurant itu. Kalau itu terjadi, ia harus mencari kerja kemana lagi?

"...CUIH! CUMA PELAYAN TAK BERGUNA–"

"Maaf tuan tapi tolong berhati-hatilah dalam memilih kata yang hendak Anda ucapkan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak berguna di dunia ini. Jangan merendahkannya hanya karena ia seorang pelayan."

Semua pelanggan yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan mata tergugah menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan sang pengelola, begitu juga sang pelanggan menyebalkan itu.

"KAMU! KAMU MEMBELA PELAYAN SIALAN INI?"

Sang pengelola hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi seruan sang pelanggan. "Begini tuan, daripada pelanggan yang lain merasa terganggu dengan keributan ini, bagaimana kalau saya ganti baju Anda dengan barang yang seharga dengan baju Anda itu."

Sang pelanggan menyebalkan itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil mendengus kesal. "Memangnya kau punya apa yang harganya setara dengan baju ini?"

Sang pengelola mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos. "Mungkin hanya mobil, barang paling berharga yang saya punya. Tapi bukan mobil baru dan ada beberapa lecet walau tidak begitu terlihat. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Semua mata memandang sang pengelola dengan mulut menganga dan mata membulat begitu juga dengan Lovino.

"Hey kau gila–"

"Oke aku kuterima."

Sang pengelola itu yang entah bagaimana masih saja bisa tersenyum lebar. Ia rogoh kantong celananya kemudian ia keluarkan sebuah kunci perak dari dalamnya dan ia serahkan kunci itu pada si pelanggan menyebalkan. Si pelanggan itu langsung meraih kunci yang ada di genggaman tangan kanan si pengelola dengan kasar kemudian bergegas keluar dari restauran itu.

"Mobil warna hitam yang di parkir di depan ya pak~!" seru sang pelanggan untuk yang terakhir kali kepada si pelanggan menyebalkan yang sudah berlalu dari pandangannya.

Gila.

Orang paling gila. Bodoh. Tolol. Ter-idiot, yang pernah Lovino lihat. Lebih idiot dari Feliciana, adiknya.

"Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan ini, silakan dilanjutkan santapannya~" seru sang pengelola sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah para pelanggan yang sedari tadi asyik 'menonton' keributan yang mereka bertiga, bukan, Lovino buat.

"Kesesesese, kau memang _awesome_, _mein freund_~"

"Apanya? Aku baru saja datang tapi kau sudah membuat ulah! AAAHHH~~ Mobilku hilang deh~" teriaknya (terlihat) frustasi.

Lovino tersentak ketika mendengar penuturan yang diutarakan sang pengelola. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempat dengan tubuh bergetar sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kau juga! Buat apa–"

"Idiot!"

Kalimat Gilbert terpotong oleh kata yang dilontarkan Lovino, membuat mereka berdua akhirnya berpaling ke arah Lovino dengan mata membulat.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang idiot! Karena kau, mobil–"

"Pergilah ke dapur Gilbert, biar aku yang mengurusnya~" sela sang pengelola sambil menunjukkan ekspresi oh-tidak-perlu-khawatir-_mi_-_amigo _kepada Gilbert. Untuk beberapa saat, Gilbert hanya menatap sang pengelola dan Lovino secara bergantian kemudian langsung melangkah cepat ke arah dapur.

Lovino mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan angkuh pada sang pengelola yang malah dibalas oleh sebuah kekehan pelan yang membuat darah Lovino naik ke kepala hingga wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"A-Apa yang lucu _bastard!"_

Sang pengelola membungkukkan badannya kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutku. "Sst, menyumpah itu tidak baik. Kau akan membuat semua pelangganku kabur, _cutie_~"

"A-Aku bukan–"

"Hmm, kau pegawai baru ya?"

Lovino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kemudian menggangguk pelan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seraya ia terus menundukkan kepala, tak mau menatap sang pengelola.

"Sudah tahu begitu... Daripada menyerahkan mobilmu, lebih baik memecatku kan? Kau itu benar-benar idiot!"

Antonio mengerjapkan matanya bingung kemudian tersenyum lembut. Ia letakkan kedua tangan besarnya di pipi Lovino dan memaksanya untuk menatap lautan emerald yang dimiliki sang pengelola.

"Kalau terus membuat keributan, bagaimana pelangganku dapat menikmati makanannya? Mobil itu hal terpenting ke-sekian dari hal yang paling penting bagiku. Hal paling penting pertama adalah para pelangganku~" Lovino membelalakkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Yang kedua..." lanjutnya. "...adalah para sahabat dan pegawai restauran ini... Berarti kau juga termasuk~"

Sesak. Lovino tak bisa menahan luapan emosi yang memanaskan dadanya, memaksa cairan bening itu menyeruak keluar dari kedua matanya menuruni kedua pipinya yang masih menunjukkan rona merah.

Melihat Lovino menangis, membuat sang pengelola muda itu langsung meraih tubuh Lovino dan mendekapnya erat, membuat Lovino tersentak dengan gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

"...Ssh... Lovi~ Sudah tidak apa-apa... Aku pasti akan melindungimu, _mi lovinito_~"

Lovino hendak protes dengan segala panggilan yang pemuda itu buat dengan mudahnya untuk Lovino tetapi saat ini ia tak begitu memperdulikannya karena kehangatan pemuda itu mampu menenangkan tubuh dan jiwanya.

"...oiya~ Aku... Antonio... Antonio Fernandez Carriedo...

...kalau kau? Siapa namamu~?.

~.~

"Haaah! Lagi-lagi pulang malam! Pasti kelayapan lagi sama cowok itu ya!"

Lovino menutup pintu yang ada di sampingnya perlahan kemudian langsung bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya yang berteriak padanya dalam keadaan mabuk dengan sebatang rokok di tangan kanannya dan meja ruang tamu yang berantakan oleh minuman keras.

Lagi-lagi mabuk. Pasti habis main judi, pikir Lovino. Lovino hanya menghela napas panjang dan hendak menaiki tangga pertama ketika kata-kata itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi gay?"

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ayahnya dan memberikan _death glare_ khasnya itu padanya. "Oh, kukira kau tak peduli."

Ayah Lovino langsung mematikan rokok yang sedari tadi ia hisap kemudian berjalan terhuyung ke arah Lovino. Begitu telah sampai di depan Lovino, ia langsung menarik kerah jas putih Lovino hingga mata Lovino tepat menghadap ke arah mata ayahnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kurang ajar begitu, HAH!" Tanpa segan, ia banting tubuh Lovino ke lantai ruang tamu itu dengan bagian kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu. Suara erangan yang cukup keras pun keluar dari mulut Lovino.

"Oh! Pasti cowok brengsek itu yang membuatmu jadi makin brengsek–"

"DIA PUNYA NAMA! JANGAN BERANI MEMANGGILNYA SEPERTI IT–AKHH!–"

Lovino merasakan sebuah tekanan diberikan pada punggungnya hingga ia sulit bernapas dan jatuh tersungkur lagi di bawah sana. Ayah Lovino menginjak punggung Lovino kuat kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara dan menghentakannya dengan cepat berkali-kali hingga erangan demi erangan menghiasi rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua itu.

"Menjijikkan! Tidak berguna! Kau tidak pernah berguna! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja lalu kembalikan Feliciana, biar Feliciana sembuh, hidup kembali! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang sakit! KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG MATIIIIII!"

Tubuh Lovino bergetar hebat seketika. Bukan akibat rasa sakit yang meradang dari punggungnya tapi karena rasa sakit dari dalam dadanya hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya ikut sakit.

Jadi begitu? Jadi lebih baik dia mati?

Jadi lebih baik Lovino mati?

Tangan besar ayahnya menjambak rambut Lovino dan mengangkatnya tinggi keudara dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang lain mengambil botol minuman keras yang telah kosong di atas meja ruang tamu kemudian ia lempar tubuh Lovino yang sudah tak berdaya ke sebuah dinding dekat tangga hingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di depan dinding itu.

Ayah Lovino memecahkan botol itu dengan menghentakannya ke dinding hingga terbentuklah liukan-liukan tajam di botol tersebut.

"Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati."

Napas Lovino memburu dengan cepat melihat ayahnya semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Ia akan mati. Dalam hitungan detik, Lovino akan mati.

Ayah Lovino mengangkat tinggi botol yang kini bagian bawahnya telah pecah dan membentuk liukan tajam ke udara dan bersiap menusukkannya pada Lovino dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"MATI KAU BOCAH SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

.

Dan cairan merah pun menggenangi lantai putih tak berdosa di bawahnya ketika benda tajam itu membuat sebuah luka baru menganga lebar pada tubuh tanpa perlindungan itu.

Tubuh Lovino bergetar hebat sedang napasnya terus saja memburu tak menentu. Bahkan saking kagetnya ia dengan sebuah adegan yang melintas cepat bagai film horror di hadapannya itu, ia... sampai lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Ia pasti sudah mati karena pikirannya saat itu sangat kosong dan tubuhnya terdiam kaku tanpa ada tanda-tanda respirasi dari tubuhnya.

Tapi kalau dia mati, kenapa ia masih bisa memikirkan semua itu? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit dari bagian tubuhnya yang tertusuk?

Lalu, itu darah siapa?

Tubuh pria di hadapan Lovino jatuh tersungkur di atas dada Lovino, membuat jas putih-panjangnya ternodai oleh warna merah yang menjijikkan.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa egonya untuk tetap hidup berhasil menyelamatkannya dari malaikat maut yang sudah bersiap mencabut nyawanya. Ternyata itu bukan genangan darahnya. Ternyata bukan botol tajam itu yang menciptakan luka menganga.

Tapi darah ayahnya. Tapi pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kantongnya yang ia gunakan untuk merobek perut ayahnya.

"...hihi..."

Perasaan apa yang menyeruak di dalam tubuh Lovino itu? Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya merasakan perasaan itu disaat seperti ini?

Perasaan bangga.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Ketika ia membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

Membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

~.~

"Geez... Kalau tidak aku duluan yang bertindak, aku bisa mati, _dammit!_ Oke-oke, maaf jadi merepotkan! Kalian jadi susah payah menyuap mulut para polisi itu agar mau membebaskanku." Ucap Lovino malas-malasan dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Hahaha~ Itu sudah tugas hero untuk membantu! Tak apa Lovi~ Membunuh untuk melindungi diri itu tidak apa-apa~"

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Al sambil tetap bertopang dagu di meja kerjanya.

"Hmm?"

"Semua yang ada disini kan keluarga termasuk Lovi~"

Lovino sedikit tercengang dengan kata-kata Al tetapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

"Dia kira Feliciana sudah mati, padahal ada bersama kita."

"Haha~ Tenang saja Feliciana aman disini Lovi~"

Lovino bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ketika ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu dan berbalik ke arah Alfred.

"Oiya Al, hari ini ada order tidak? Kalau ada, biar aku saja yang membedah tubuh-tubuh itu kali ini, hmm?"

Mulut Al menganga lebar dan bola matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ka-Kau serius Lovi? Aku kira kau..."

Lovino menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Al dengan wajah memerah.

"A-Aku agak ketagihan, ja-jadi berikan semuanya padaku! Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Ada permintaan empat ginjal segar dan tiga hati segar yang akan diambil sore ini."

"Oh." Dan dengan itu, Lovino langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Al sendirian disana.

Sesaat setelah Al mendengar suara hentakan pintu ditutup, senyum picik yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya ia tunjukkan juga seraya bola mata biru lautnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Kau... Jadi makin sepertiku ya Lovino~ Tapi sayang sekali..."

Al merobek kertas yang berisi pernyataan bahwa Lovino telah dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan di tangannya itu menjadi robekan-robekan kecil kemudian membiarkan robekan-robekan kertas itu mengudara kemudian jatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Mainan, tetaplah mainan..."

~.~

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Madrid, _bastard_?"

"Ada apa Lovi~ Kau akan merindukanku ya~?"

Wajah Lovino memerah seperti tomat seketika mendengar kata-kata menjijikkan (baca: manis) itu keluar dari bibir seksi Antonio.

"Cih! Persetan aku merindukanmu _tomato bastardo!_"

Antonio malah tertawa keras dibuatnya karena sumpahan Lovino ditelinganya terdengar sebagai ungkapan cinta yang tak tersampaikan oleh kebenaran kata-kata.

Sesaat suasana di restauran itu hening seketika. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berani memulai permbicaraan. Keduanya asyik membereskan restauran yang kini kosong oleh pengunjung. Hanya ada suara-suara yang ditimbulkan sebagai hasil kerja keras mereka membereskan restauran itu.

Antonio hendak mengelap sebuah meja dekat jendela di pojok restauran itu ketika pekerjaannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Lovino yang melihat gelagat aneh itu pun ikut menghentikan pekerjaannya dan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat Antonio berdiri.

"Ada apa _bastard?_"

Suara itu pun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Antonio. "A-Ah tidak... hanya teringat sesuatu... Tidak apa-apa _mi Lovinito_~"

Lovino memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Sesuatu?"

Antonio pun mengangguk pelan. "Uum, Tentang salah satu pelanggan seumuranmu yang setiap pulang sekolah selalu makan di restauran ini dan duduk di meja ini sendirian tapi kemudian, ia . Terkadang ia malah membantuku membereskan restauran seperti ini sambil menceritakan teman-temannya di sekolahnya dengan riang. Anak yang ceria dan polos..."

Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lovino kemudian tersenyum pilu, membuat hati Lovino sesak melihat ekspresi tidak biasa itu muncul dari pria _happy-go-lucky_ di hadapannya.

"...Tapi sayang... Ia... tak pernah datang lagi sejak enam tahun yang lalu...

...Terakhir kali ia datang adalah malam hari ketika restauran ini mau ditutup dan tiba-tiba saja ia masuk dan memelukku sambil menangis. Katanya, dia sudah membuat sahabatnya marah karena ia mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang sahabatnya kepada gadis yang ia sukai karena ternyata gadis itu menyukai sahabatnya itu..."

Lovino tersentak bukan main mendengar cerita Antonio. Kenapa ia merasa bahwa apa yang Antonio ceritakan sama halnya dengan apa yang ia alami dengan... Ryan... empat tahun yang lalu?

"...Lalu aku mengatakan... bahwa kalau orang itu benar sahabatnya, pasti ia akan dimaafkan, cepat atau lambat tapi pasti. Karena... ya..." Antonio tiba-tiba tersenyum _childish_ di tengah ceritanya.

"Karena begitulah aku dan gilbert juga Francis~ Kami tak pernah bertengkar lebih dari sehari hahaha~ Jadi... kukatakan saja seperti itu~ Ya... Kalau sampai saat ini belum dimaafkan... Berarti..."

Lovino menundukkan kepala dengan mata membulat.

"Berarti... haha... apanya yang sahabat kan~?"

Lovino menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dalam keadaan masih menunduk. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian mengehmbuskannya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri un tuk bertanya.

"Siapa..."

"Hmm~?"

"Siapa namanya, _dammit?_"

Antonio menggunakan lap putih di tangannya untuk mulai membersihkan meja di hadapannya itu ketika ia tersenyum, senyuman nostalgia.

"Ryan. Namanya Ryan Satya Nugroho~"

~.~

"Apa... Apa-apaan ini!"

Lovino langsung melempar sebuah koran yang sebelumnya ada di genggaman tangannya ke atas meja.

"ALFRED! KEMARI KAU _DAMMIT!_"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Al yang dipanggil pun pun muncul dari balik pintu ruangan Lovino. "Ada apa Lovino? Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah begitu."

"Apa-apaan berita ini!"

Alfred memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Berita apa?"

"BACAAA! BACAAA!" Lovino melemparkan koran itu ke muka Al.

Al membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca judul besar yang menjadi hot-news hari itu...

.

**Putra Seorang Profesor Terkenal, Meninggal Karena Penyakit Aneh**

**Jakarta, Indonesia–Ryan Satya Nugroho (20), seorang remaja yang hari ini seharusnya berbahagia merayakan hari ulang-tahunnya, Jum'at, 17 Agustus 2095, tidak mengetahui bahwa hari kelahirannya itu akan menjadi hari kematiannya, setelah ia mengalami koma selama lima hari akibat penyakit aneh yang baru-baru ini diketahui–**

**.**

Al mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lovino yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu... Karena LAV kan? IYA KAN AL! AL, JAWAB AL!"

"Ta-Tapi mungkin i-itu karena VA Laboratory la–"

"APA! KAU MAU BILANG APA! INI RYAN YANG SEDANG KITA BICARAKAN DAMMIT! BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB FELI YANG SUDAH LEBIH DULU DIKETAHUI TERSERANG LAV KALAU RYAN SAJA MENINGGAL PADAHAL SELAMA DI ROMA, IA TAK MENUNJUKKAN TANDA-TANDA MENGIDAP PENYAKIT AKIBAT LAV!" Lovino melemparkan bantal sofa yang ada di sampingnya ke muka Al dengan napas terengah dan wajah memerah karena amosi meeldak-ledak.

"Huff. Kukira kau tidak peduli lagi soal Ryan."

Ekspresi Lovino berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Al.

"A-Ahhh..." hela Lovino dengan napas berat pada akhirnya. "...Tetap saja kan... dia mantan teman kita, bodoh..."

Bagaimana kalau Antonio mendengar berita ini ya? Pikir Lovino. Lagipula, untuk apa dia memikirkan si _tomato bastard_ itu? Toh, bukan urusannya!

Ia berjalan ke sebuah jendela di sampingnya kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke arah langit sore yang mulai menghitam, kehilangan cahayanya.

Ia pikir tak akan ada kejadian yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Ia pikir ketika menyetujui semua itu, hanya dia yang akan merasakan sakit, sedang apa yang ada di sekitarnya takkan berubah.

Tapi itu semua baru permulaan ketika pada akhirnya ia bahkan ragu dengan keputusannya hari itu dan konsekuensinya, lebih buruk dari apa yang dia bayangkan...

~.~

"...Ahaha, aku tak masalah dengan itu Lovinito~ Asalkan bisa berdua dengan Lovi~ Habis... Lovi selalu sibuk di laboratorium~ Kita jadi jarang kencan diluar~"

"Whatever, _bastard!_" seru Lovino dengan wajah memerah sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, bergaya sok angkuh.

"Aww~! Wajahmu merah seperti _tomate, Lovinito_~ _Cute_ sekali!"

"Geez... Aku tidak _cute bastard_! Berhentilah mengatakan hal _girly_ seperti itu! Memuakkan!"

Antonio hanya tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata Lovino. Kalau orang lain pasti sudah takut dan kesal mendengar sumpahan Lovino, hanya Antonio saja yang malah menganggap itu lucu dan tidak pernah marah ketika Lovino berkali-kali menyumpahinya.

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Antonio, menatap rerumputan dibawahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali setiap kali ia bersama Antonio hingga ia pikir, jantungnya itu siap untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhnya kapan saja. Wajahnya pasti langsung memerah walaupun Antonio hanya tertawa, tersenyum, tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti dan hatinya akan luluh bila melihat Antonio bersedih.

Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin kuat hingga... hingga ia takut bahwa itu adalah sebuah tanda cinta.

Menurut Lovino, Antonio itu terlalu idiot. Bagaimana bisa ia masih berani mendekati Lovino setelah hari itu Lovino mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya, pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan, sudah seberapa sering tangan itu terkotori oleh darah dari orang-orang tak berdosa, dan pengakuan bahwa Ryan mati karena virus yang dikembangkan oleh laboratorium tempat ia bekerja dan ia adalah salah satu pihak yang terlibat. Ia pikir Antonio akan ketakutan dengan kenyataan seberapa bengisnya Lovino. Ia pikir Antonio akan langsung berlari dan melupakan Lovino dengan mudahnya. Awalnya, mereka bertengkar selama seminggu dan Lovino pikir, Antonio takkan kembali. Takkan pernah kembali padanya.

Tapi semua itu salah.

Dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-21, Antonio berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan membawa 21 tangkai bunga anyelir (_carnation_) berwarna pink sambil berkata, "Kuberikan 21 _carnation pink_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. 20 carnation itu adalah _carnation_ asli sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah _carnation_ palsu. L-Lovi... aku akan berhenti mencintaimu sampai _carnation_ yang terakhir layu..." Rayuan gombal bodoh yang bahkan ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Lovi? Ada apa?"

Lovino tersadar dari lamunannya begitu merasakan napas hangat Antonio mengenai telinganya yang sensitif. Sontak Lovino mendorong Antonio dan menatapnya tajam dengan wajah memerah.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, _pervert!_"

Biasanya bila Lovino berteriak seperti itu, Antonio akan langsung tertawa atau bahkan merayunya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Malah ekspresi menyayat hati yang ia tunjukan pada Lovino.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Lovi~ Kau lelah? Mau kuantar pulang saja?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Lovino langsung menarik tangan kanan Antonio dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Idiot. Hari ini hari terakhir, jadi... aku tak mau menghancurkan hari ini... Setelah ini kau harus benar-benar pergi _bastard_."

Mulut Antonio menganga lebar dan kedua matanya sotak membulat. Ia menepis tangan Lovino yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat, membuat Lovino tersentak dan membalikkan badan.

"Apa maksudnya itu Lovi?" ucap Antonio dengan nada dingin.

"...Kau sudah tahu aku ini siapa. Kau sudah tahu apa resikonya dekat-dekat denganku yang sekarang sedang dicari oleh polisi dan masyarakat yang mengidap penyakit akibat LAV." Lovino menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA DISINI! SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI UNTUK PERGI! MENJAUH _BASTARD!_ " seru Lovino dengan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Lovi, sudah kubilang kan aku takkan pergi! Aku akan malindungi Lovi–"

"KAU GILA! IDIOT! BAGAIMANA KALAU NANTI MEREKA MENYAKITIMU JUGA! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU NANTI MATI KARENA AKU _DAMMIIIIIIIT!_"

Lovino merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya seraya air mata yang susah payah ia bendung akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Toni–"

Antonio mendekap tubuh ramping Lovino kuat, seakan tak mau kehilangannya. "_Te amo_ Lovi..."

Dua buah kata itu akhirnya terucap dengan sebuah ketulusan, kemantapan.

Tanpa memikirkan resiko bila kata-kata itu terucap.

"KAU BODOH ANTONIO! SUDAH KUBILANG KAN–"

Kata-kata itu akhirnya tak terselesaikan ketika Lovino merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya itu bergetar.

Apa? Antonio menangis?

"...Kalau mati seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa Lovi..."

Antonio melepaskan dekapannya kemudian menatap Lovino dengan senyum lebar walaupun air mata itu terus jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Entah itu kelebihannya atau malah sebaliknya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini, mencoba kuat di depan orang yang dicinta.

Hanya Antonio yang bisa.

Membuat hati Lovino semakin tersayat dengan tingkah yang menurutnya sangat idiot dan egois itu. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa brengsek!"

Lovino menutupi wajahnya yang sudah kusut akibat air matanya yang terus membanjir deras dengan kedua tangannya.

Dua puluh satu tahun dan dia masih menangis seperti anak kecil.

"AKU YANG TIDAK MAU!" seraya teriakannya membahana dalam kesunyian tempat itu.

"Tapi..."

Kedua tangan Antonio kini menggenggam pundak Lovino kuat seraya ia tatap hazel Lovino dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kalau aku mati nanti, aku ingin tetap berada disamping Lovi~"

Lovino tersentak oleh kata-kata Antonio.

"...Boleh kan, _mi amor?_"

Lovino berusaha menenangkan diri, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, lagi-lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"...Itu... tidak masuk logika..."

"Terkadang kau bahkan tidak membutuhkan logika sama sekali, Lovi~"

Kali ini Lovino memberanikan diri menatap Antonio dan mencoba memperlihatkan ekspresi _tsundere_-nya yang biasanya.

"Kalau aku bilang saat kau mati nanti aku akan mengulitimu dan merubahmu menjadi android terhebat yang akan membayar semua dosaku pada orang-orang, apakah kau masih bisa mengatakan bahwa itu pun tak perlu logika?" seru Lovino sedikit kesal dengan ke-idiotan orang di depannya.

"Ah! Itu ide bagus Lovi~ Jadi sampai mati pun aku masih bisa bersama Lovi~"

Lovino merasakan darahanya mengalir cepat ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya kini memerah sepernuhnya. "_IDIOT!_ BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMIKIRKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!"

"Lovi, kau pernah dengar kisah tentang orang yang datang dari masa depan?"

Mata Lovino membulat _horror_, tak sanggup mendengar apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Antonio itu. "Ja-Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku ingin saat kau merubahku menjadi android nanti, kau kirim aku ke masa lalu..."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA! HUKUM RUANG DAN WAKTU MELARANG–"

"Aku tahu Lovi~" ucap Antonio dengan ekspresi cerianya.

Antonio menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada pundak Lovino. "Aku bukan penganut logika sepertimu tapi penganut kepercayaan. Seandainya itu terjadi...

...Bayangkan, akan ada berapa banyak orang tak berdosa yang akan selamat dari kekejaman zaman ini?"

Romano menundukkan kepala, menatap pria yang menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada Lovino itu dengan tatapan lesu dan wajah memerah semu. Ia elus rambut cokelat Antonio yang sudah berantakan oleh keringat itu dengan lembut seraya ia fokuskan indra pendengarannya pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Antonio.

"... Dan seberapa besar itu dapat merubah masa lalu kita..."

Lovino benar-benar sudah tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai hal itu.

Siapa yang tak ingin merubah kesalahan yang telah diperbuat di masa lalu? Siapa yang tak ingin hidup dalam kebahagiaan sepanjang masa?

Tapi ia harap itu tak terjadi, harapan Antonio itu tak pernah terjadi. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar itu takkan pernah terjadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila sampai keinginan Antonio itu terjadi.

Tapi hari itu, takdir berkata lain...

.

"...Hah... Hh..."

_**-You got a mail, Lovino. A mail from Alfred Fucking Jones-**_

"_Geez!_ BRENGSEEEEK!

.

**Alfred Fucking Jones **

_**Subject : Look Outside**_

_**Look outside and you will see something interesting.**_

_**You're better hurry, Lovino~**_

.

"Keluar kau atau kami akan membunuh pria ini!"

"Kami akan hitung sampai tiga!"

Teriakan-teriakan dari massa yang sudah ricuh di depan sebuah gedung tinggi tempat Lovino tinggal dan membuat eksperimen-eksperimennya itu memaksa Lovino untuk berlari menuruni tangga ketika ia sudah susah payah bersembunyi dari amukan massa di dalam gedung itu dan akhirnya dia akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya juga.

"**Jangan Lovi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Jangan kemari!"**

"Tiga!"

Ia dapat mendengar jelas, suara Antonio berteriak dari luar sana, berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama. Sia-sia, karena dia takkan berhenti.

Cih. Mana mungkin ia bisa berhenti saat ini kan? Berhenti atau menyesal? Cuma itu pilihan Lovino.

.

_**Hey, apa yang akan kau pilih Lovino? Tetap bersembunyi di dalam penjara gelap ruangan itu sebagai seorang pengecut atau sok berani menampakkan diri dan mati dengan alasan yang sangat idiot? Tapi apapun yang kau pilih, tetap saja itu takkan pernah merubah kenyataan bahwa...**_

_**Pada akhirnya, hanya warna merah yang akan kau ingat di dalam ingatanmu. Warna merah yang kau lukis sendiri.**_

.

"Dua!"

Lovino mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli dengan paru-parunya yang terus berteriak meminta oksigen lebih. Ia terus berlari ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna perak yang sudah sangat usang. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, pikirnya.

Ia bersusah payah meraih gagang pintu itu dan menariknya hingga pintu itu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya putih menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Satu"

"A-Antoni–"

Kalimat itu terpotong dan takkan pernah selesai. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya begitu cepat terlintas di dalam kepala Lovino. Yang ia ingat hanyalah hujan berwarna merah yang menghiasi langit yang sudah berwarna gelap. Hujan darah dan suara keras sebuah kepala jatuh dan menggelinding. Meninggalkan genangan merah di tempat yang dilewati hingga kepala itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar listrik yang mengelilingi bangunan itu.

Rambut coklat gelap dengan bola mata indah membelalak, hijau bagaikan emerald. Wajah yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi _happy-go-lucky_... Kini hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tubuh tanpa nyawa.

"A-NTONIO!–"

.

**Merah itu... Indah, Lovino...**

**.**

Teriakan itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya dan adegan pada hari itu terus berputar bagai rol film yang takkan pernah selesai.

Hari itu mengubah segalanya, merubah warna hidupnya menjadi merah sepenuhnya.

Ia sambungkan lagi kepala yang sudah putus dari tubuhnya itu kemudian ia awetkan tubuh itu dan ia letakkan dalam sebuah lemari kaca layaknya putri salju yang sedang tertidur.

Ketika saat itu Al masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana tubuh Antonio berada dan ia melihat Lovino menangis seperti...

"Hahahaha! Lovino~ _You are so damn mad~!_"

...Orang gila. Dia sudah gila.

Lovino membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Al yang sudah beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa, ya, Al benar.

Lovino sudah gila akan dosa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Membunuh ayahnya, membunuh lebih dari dua puluh orang, bahkan membunuh Antonio.

Setelah itu, Lovino memberanikan diri untuk datang ke laboratorium lagi. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan semua penghuni laboratorium. Kalau biasanya ia akan disambut dengan hangat, hari ini, tak ada yang peduli ia datang.

Hari itu, ketika ia bermaksud menjenguk Feliciana yang sudah tidak ia jenguk selama... umm... tiga bulan, enam bulan, oh bukan... satu tahun, ia tak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat Feliciana berada.

Ia sampai harus menyelinap dulu dengan alat teleportnya baru bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat itu, Feliciana terbaring kaku di atas sebuah tempat tidur besar, tak bergerak sama sekali. Kupikir ia sedang tertidur, tertidur dalam damai. Sampai ia sadari...

Feliciana tertidur tak bernyawa. Mati.

Tubuh Lovino bergetar hebat seraya ia berjalan tak terarah ke belakang secara perlahan dengan mata membulat tidak percaya sampai akhirnya ia menabrak sebuah kursi kecil dibelakangnya dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya memandangi tubuh tak bernyawa itu dari tempat ia tersungkur seraya keringatnya mulai mengucur tak terelakkan. Ia ingin menangis, ia ingin berteriak.

Tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar. Apakah ia begitu _heartless_ sampai-sampai ia bahkan tak bisa menangisi kepergian adiknya yang entah sejak kapan.

Lalu, saat ini, untuk apa ia hidup? Orang yang berusaha ia selamatkan sudah tak ada disini.

Lalu, untuk apa ia hidup saat ini?

"Sedang apa kau disini Lovino?"

Lovino tersentak ketika suara dari orang yang ia kenal tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia mencoba berdiri walaupun kakinya terasa sangat lemah kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Al dengan tatapan dingin.

Lovino menatap tangan kanan Al yang ia lipat dengan tangan kirinya di depan dada kemudian tersenyum puas. Waktu itu, ia tak sengaja atau mungkin sengaja memotong tangan kanan Al dengan pistol lasernya ketika mereka berdua bertengkar hebat. Tapi kini, tangan kanan itu sudah tergantikan oleh sebuah tangan mesin yang terlihat konyol dan bodoh bagi Lovino.

Lovino tidak bisa menahan seulas senyum picik terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Wah sayang sekali, tangan itu sudah tak terlihat terpotong lagi, tapi sayang, bekasnya takkan pernah hilang. Bagaimana rasanya Al? Sakit?"

Lovino berjalan perlahan kedepan menuju tempat Al berdiri dan Al masih tetap berdiri disana dengan ekspresi _stay cool_-nya, sama sekali tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"...Kita sama. Aku juga sakit..." ucap Lovino saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa inchi di depan Al. "Karena aku yang bodoh ini sudah dibohongi sejak awal. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku kan? Dan ketika aku sudah tak berguna untukmu lagi, semua tuduhan atas kejahatan organisasimu dilimpahkan padaku. Ucapan terima kasih yang sungguh indah sampai-sampai aku mau memuntahi wajahmu."

Lovino mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku dari dalam kantongnya kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, ia cekik leher Al dengan satu tangan hingga tubuh Al tertahan di sebuah dinding metalik di belakangnya. "Tapi kau bodoh. Lebih bodoh daripada aku karena kau tahu aku tidak sebodoh itu tapi kau masih mempercayakan semua rahasia organisasi padaku, bahkan antivirus LAV nomor 1 sampai 10, sudah ku _copy_ semua datanya, semua rumusnya, bahkan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan efek samping yang dihasilkan oleh LAV. Obat yang sangat konyol ketika kau mengetahui bahan utamanya apa hahaha... Kau yakin sekali dpaat membunuhku sebelum aku dapat berbuat yang lebih jauh, hmm?"

Al menggeratakkan gigi-giginya. Uap hangat mulai keluar dengan ritme tak menentu dari mulutnya. Kekurangan oksigen karena emosi yang tertahan mungkin?

"...Percuma kau mau membalas semuanya sekarang... T-Tak ada gunanya..."

"Ada."

Mata Al membulat terkejut mendengar kemantapan Lovino dalam menanggapai pernyataannya.

"_AND-01 Zero_ –lah yang akan membalasmu dan komplotan bedebahmu itu."

Setelah hari ini, semuanya jelas sudah, tentang kebenaran dari semuanya bahkan segala yang disembunyikan selama ini. Maka dari itu, ia bertekad, ia harus segera mendeklarasikannya.

Lovino mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Al, membuat Al tersentak ketika napas hangat Lovino menyentuh daun telinganya. "_This is war_."

Sebuah deklarasi perang.

Dan dengan itu, Lovino menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di jam sakunya kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Al dalam kaku.

Lovino melakukan teleportasi ke ruangan eksperimennya kemudian langsung berjalan cepat ke arah layar monitor besar di hadapannya, menampilkan hitungan-hitungan rumit di layar kaca.

Sebenarnya pihak Lovino lebih unggul. Ia bisa saja membuat alat yang dapat membunuh lima puluh orang sekaligus. Baginya yang telah mendapat gelar profesor, itu mudah.

Tapi ia bertekad, _AND-01 Zero_ akan menjadi eksprerimen terakhirnya karena kali ini, ia akhirnya mencoba untuk meninggikan kepercayaan dan harapan daripada logika. Sesuatu yang diajarkan oleh Antonio padanya. Ia ingin mati setelah menyelesaikan android terhebatnya itu yang dibuat dari laptop kesayangannya, 'And' atau' Android'. Cita-cita lamanya untuk membuat android terhebat dari laptopnya itu.

Ia pindahkan seluruh ingatan pentingnya pada memori _AND-01 Zero_ karena ia memiliki sebuah harapan kecil yang logikanya pasti meragukannya. Jadi ia gunakan kepercayaannya.

Lovino ingin agar androidnya bisa memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia. Itu idiot, dia tahu itu tapi ia tetap mengharapkannya. Jadi ia tergerak bukan hanya kerana perintah yang diterima oleh tubuhnya, tapi juga karena perasaannya menyuruhnya melakukan demikian.

Ketika memikirkan semua itu, Lovino tak sadar bahwa setetes air jatuh membasahi area berbentuk keyboard yang menggunakan sensor sentuh, tempat tangannya bekerja. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan pandangannya mulai memburam seraya tetesan air yang lebih banyak jatuh tak tertahankan. Oh betapa inginnya dia saat _AND-01 Zero_ mendatangi dirinya di masa lalu, ia datang bukan sebagai sebuah robot, tapi sebagai Antonio yang ia kenal...

_BOOOOOOMMM!–_

Sebuah suara ledakan keras sekali terdengar oleh telinganya, membuat tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya suara itu datang dari pintu depan bangunan tempat ia berada. Daya ledak kecil karena tak sampai menghancurkan bangunan itu sepenuhnya. Hanya ada keretakan disana-sini. Padahal ia bisa saja langsung meledakkan gedung itu bersama Lovino di dalamnya.

_Cih_. Al ternyata meledeknya, meremehkannya.

Lovino menghapus jejak air mata yang terukir di wajahnya seraya jari-jarinya kembali menari di atas keyboard layar sentuhnya dan kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, bergerak sesuai dengan rentetan tulisan yang bergerak cepat di layar monitor besar.

Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

Ketika layar monitor tersebut menampilkan kata _'APPLY!'_, sebuah tabung kaca besar di sebelah layar tersebut akhirnya bersinar dan tabung kaca itu pun perlahan-lahan membuka. Menampilkan sesosok makhluk kaku berbentuk manusia tapi bukanlah manusia dimana kabel-kabel dalam berbagai ukuran dan warna tertancap di tiap bagian tubuhnya.

Androidnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu."

Android itu pun membuka matanya, membuat Lovino tersenyum puas karena proyeknya itu kini berhasil.

"Halo."

"Halo."

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau adalah profesor yang menciptakanku."

"Apakah sistemmu bekerja dengan baik?"

"Iya. Tidak ada masalah."

"Bagus. Nah, apa kau tahu siapa kamu?"

"_AND-01 Zero_."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau adalah android terhebat yang pernah kubuat. Semoga saja _master_-mu nanti adalah orang yang baik, tidak sepertiku."

Android itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Lovino yang sedari tadi sibuk menginstal berbagai program padanya.

"Kau baik. Kau yang menciptakanku."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Lovino langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian tertawa geli. Ia meninggalkan kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah ruang kecil berbentuk tabung di sudut ruangan itu. "Kau salah. Aku tidak baik..." Ia pun menarik tuas pengaktif di samping ruang kecil tersebut yang membuat cahaya berpendar muncul dan menyinari ruangan kecil berbentuk tabung itu. "Aku orang jahat."

Suara tembakan dan gesekan benda tajam membahana di luar ruangan. Semakin lama, suara-suara itu semakin kencang hingga sebuah peluru berhasil menembus ruangan itu dan menggores jas putih milik sang profesor hingga meninggalkan noda darah disana.

Sang profesor menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "...Saat kubilang pergi, kau harus pergi ke arah tabung mesin waktu disana." Ucapnya tenang sambil menunjuk ruang kecil berbentuk tabung yang baru saja ia aktifkan.

"Pergi? Bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Oiya, sebelumnya, aku ingin kau mengingat tiga misimu ini..."

**[END OF MEMORIES]**

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan tiga misi yang diberikan profesornya hari itu?

Tiga misi yang membawanya ke hadapanLovino.

Antonio merasakan sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari dalam dadanya kemudian menyeruak ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Perasaan yang begitu hangat. Perasaan harus melindungi. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, juga perasaan yang membuat kedua alisnya itu membentuk ekspresi kesal.

Perasaan tak takut mati.

Antonio kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan ruangan itu dengan mantap ketika dengan cepat, ia rubah ujung telunjuk kanannya menjadi laser. Kali ini, ia benar-benar ingat fungi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Antonio memotong pintu metalik itu dengan laser dari telunjuknya hingga sebuah lubang besar setinggi tubuhnya menganga lebar. Tetapi keinginannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu harus dibayar oleh sebuah pertempuran karena sekelompok orang bersenjata lengkap tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang kini berlubang itu dan siap untuk menantang Antonio.

Tak masalah. Karena kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak ragu dengan tujuannya.

* * *

><p>"WOOOPPPSS! Sepertinya kau terlalu tergesa-gesa <em>fucker!<em>"

Mulut Alfred menganga lebar setelah melihat sebuah aksi menghindar tak terbayangkan di depan matanya. Pelurunya itu hanya mampu membuat sebuah sayatan kecil pada lengan kananku yang membuatku akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega dan tak tahan ingin menampilkan sebuah senyum mengejek pada muka terkejutnya yang sangat jelek.

"Bzzzzt... Anjing kau Lovino! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot kau tahu brengsek! Aku sudah khawatir peluru itu akan mengenai bagian vitalmu!"

Aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar sumpahan Ryan yang tak terbayangkan bagaimana bisa seorang Ryan menyumpah seperti itu di telinganya, tapi sayangnya itu bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Brengsek kau Lovi!" seru Alfred dengan wajah memerah karena emosi meledak-ledak, membuatku semakin puas karena bisa membuatnya berwajah memuakkan seperti itu.

"Lovino, dengarkan aku..." Suara Ryan tertangkap oleh telingaku melalui alat komunikasi itu. "Ada sebuah lubang pelarian tepat di depan lukisan bunga mawar di belakangmu."

Dan senyumku pun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar laporan Ryan.

"Kau masih saja bisa tersenyum seperti itu padahal kau sudah sangat terdesak Lovino? Mau mengejekku ya?" Alfred kembali mengancam dengan jari telunjuk yang siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke arahku. Aku pun berjalan mundur kebelakang sebagai langkah antisipasi yang diikuti oleh langkah Alfred yang semakin mendekatiku.

Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar terdesak ketika punggungku menyentuh dinding ruangan itu.

"Hahaha! Kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi! Memang membunuhmu lebih cepat, itu lebih baik!"

Aku menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura pasrah kemudian tersenyum picik. "Hey pelumat _junkfood_ sialan. Sudah pernah melihat sulap?"

Alfred menghentikan langkahnya seraya kedua matanya mengerjap bingung pada gelagat Lovino.

"Biar kutunjukkan bagaimana cara agar bisa keluar dari ruangan ini _bastard!_"

"Otakmu dimana Lovino! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, pintu ruangan ini hanya ada satu dan itupun terkunci, juga aku akan membunuhmu duluan sebelum kau bisa menyentuh pintu itu. Bagaimana caranya kau mau kabur, _hah_?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Alfred. "Begini lho~"

Aku menginjak bagian lantai tempatku berdiri dengan satu kaki hingga sebuah lubang pelarian terbuka dan membawaku ke bawah. "_See ya_~" Aku melambaikan tangan mengejek ke arah Alfred seraya lubang pelarian itu semakin lama semakin menutup, meninggalkan Alfred yang bermuka masam diatas sana.

Bukan perjalanan yang lama, sampai akhirnya aku pun sampai di ruangan baru. Sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim. Untungnya, sepertinya hanya ada aku disini.

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingku sambil mencoba menghubungi Ryan. "Hey Ryan, ini ruangan apa?"

Sepi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey! Dengarkan kalau aku sedang bicara brengsek! Kutanya ini ruangan apa!" seruku lagi, mencoba memanggil Ryan diujung sana.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"He-Hey Ryan! Jangan bercanda!" teriakku sekali lagi, mulai cemas.

Akhirnya setelah sekian kali aku terus memanggil-manggil Ryan dengan alat komunikasi itu, aku akhirnya sadar, Ryan tak ada diujung sana, membuat jantungku mulai berdegup kencang tak menentu.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan Feliciana dan membereskan ini semua!_

* * *

><p>Menit-menit berlalu seakan neraka tanpa akhir. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu, terus berputar kesana-kemari.<p>

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku hingga berdarah seraya keringat dingin mulai keluar dari seluruh bagian tubuhku. Cemas, bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini ketika sebuah suara yang keras sekali tertangkap oleh telingaku.

_**DOOORRR! BOOOOMMM!–**_

Tubuhku terperanjat oleh suara keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Sontak aku membalikkan badan dan berlari ke arah sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah sebuah kaca yang langsung menuju ke luar gedung itu.

Sekumpulan orang, bukan sekumpulan robot dari tipe yang sama berjajar membentuk barisan, siap dengan berbagai senjata yang termodifikasi dari tubuh mereka. Bagaimana bisa ada robot sebanyak itu!

Mataku terus menelusuri arah yang mereka tuju ketika mataku sampai pada sosok seseorang dengan rambut cokelat berantakan yang membawa seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan sebuah ahoge mencuat di sisi kiri kepalanya dengan _bridal style_. Selebihnya, aku tak bisa melihat jelas karena aku berada di lantai paling atas gedung itu.

_Eh tunggu. Gadis__berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan sebuah ahoge mencuat di sisi kiri kepalanya?_

Kali ini aku benar-benar memfokuskan pandanganku pada dua orang yang terdesak tersebut. Aku baru menyadari satu hal.

"FELI!" Aku berteriak keras sekali walau kutahu, mereka takkan bisa mendengarnya.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Antonio dan yang dibawanya adalah Feliciana.

"Geez..."

_Mereka terdesak! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke tempat mereka!_

Baru saja aku hendak berlari menerobos pintu ruangan itu yang-bagaimana-bisa-aku-baru-menyadari-ada-pintu-disana ketika aku menyadari bahwa pintu itu terkunci.

"SI-SIAAAL!" Teriakku frustasi sambil mencoba membuka pintu itu berkali-kali. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"**BANGSAT KALIAN!"**

Tubuhku terperanjat ketika sebuah teriakan disertai sumpahan terdengar jelas dari luar ruangan itu.

"AKH– ...VINO! KAMU BERADA DI RUANGAN PUSAAAAARRRGGGHHH! hh...Hhk–"

Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depan pintu itu setelah mendengar teriakan kesakitan dan frustasi juga suara riuh orang berkelahi dari luar sana. Aku tahu benar itu suara siapa. Itu suara Ryan.

"RYAN!" seruku sontak berteriak.

"–Robot-robot itu dikendalikan dari ruangan ini melalui pemancar... Hh... Hhh..."

Aku menatap _horror _pada pintu metalik di depanku seraya tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat.

"R-Ry–"

"DARI RUANGAN ITU KAU BISA MENGHENTIKAN GERAKAN PARA ROBOT IT– AAKH–"

_Kenapa kau kesini Ryan? Kenapa kau kesini Antonio?_

_BRUUK–_

_Kalau kalian sampai terluka, semua itu salahku! Padahal semua ini urusanku! Kenapa kalian senang sekali ikut campur? Seharusnya kalian tidak terluka disini! Seharusnya kalian hanya melihatku menyelamatkan Feliciana dari kejauhan tanpa ikut bertempur di medan perang. Tapi..._

"RYAAAN!"

"...ngan pedulikan aku! Aku akan menja...ga di luar sini... Hh..Hh... Kau... Tak perlu khawat– tir..."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung berlari ke bagian dalam ruangan itu lagi, berlari kesana-kemari mencari apapun yang sekiranya digunakan untuk mengendalikan robot-robot itu. Gelisah. Tapi aku percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Ryan.

"Geez... Sial!"

_Tidak ada._

Disini tidak ada apapun! Hanya ada sofa, meja, printer, komputer, rongsokan teknologi aneh, dan sebuah kain hitam panjang yang menutupi dinding–

_Eh tunggu!_

Dalam gerakan cepat, aku langsung menarik kain hitam panjang itu hingga apa yang ditutupinya terlihat jelas. Sebuah layar besar dan keyboard layar sentuh.

Aku langsung menempatkan diri di depan keyboard layar sentuh itu, mengamati semua tombolnya dengan seksama kemudian membiarkan jemariku manari-nari diatasnya sedang mataku terfokus pada layar besar itu.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pandai dalam hal _hacking_, tapi aku mencoba dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Tidak heran kalau organisasi gelap seperti ini mempunyai sistem pengaman yang sulit sekali diterobos, membuatku semakin frustasi dan panik.

Tidak! Tenanglah Lovino! Katanya mau membuat android. Kalau ini saja tidak bisa, mana bisa kau membuat android!

Mataku terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya terfokus pada tulisan-tulisan dalam bahasa inggris yang tertera pada layar besar itu.

Ketika aku akhirnya berhasil menerobos satu persatu sistem pengamannya, sampailah pada bagian terberat dan terburuk yang sudah tak bisa lagi diterobos. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!

"KENAPA HARUS APA PASSWORD SEGALA!"

.

**PASSWORD**

**ENTER**

**.**

Sembilan belas karakter! Sembilan belas karakter bisa berarti karakter apa saja!

Aku berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laboratorium ini yang terdiri dari sembilan belas huruf seraya rasa gelisah mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

Ayo berpikir Lovino!

"Ah mungkin itu!" Aku mencoba mengetikkan dugaanku akan password yaitu nama ayah dari Al. Ayah Al pasti memiliki kedudukan penting disini karena Al dengan leluasanya mengambil alih laboratorium ini, jadi dia pasti...

.

**PASSWORD**

AARONALEXANDERJONES

**ENTER**

_WRONG PASSWORD! Two More Chances Before Exploding._

.

Mataku menatap horror pada tulisan yang tertera karena aku salah emmasukkan password.

_Exploding?_

Jadi kalau setelah tiga kali aku salah memasukkan _password_, benda ini akan meledak?

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri ketika aku merasakan kakiku mulai melemas.

_Gila._

_Aku harus lebih berhati-hati kali ini!_

"AKH–"

Aku mendengar sebuah erangan kencang sekali terdengar dari luar ruangan itu. Erangan yang keluar dari mulut Ryan terdengan begitu kesakitan.

_Duh Aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu!_

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku lagi, benar-benar tidak menemukan ide untuk dijadikan _password_ yang tepat.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Mungkin ada sebuah label yang bisa dijadikan sebagai password ketika akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah _box_ bertuliskan _'Virology Analitical 7'_.

"M-Mungkin ini!" Teriakku girang.

.

**PASSWORD**

VIROLOGYANALITICAL7

**ENTER**

_WRONG PASSWORD! One More Chance Before Exploding._

.

Kali ini tubuhku benar-benar mati rasa sampai-sampai tubuhku merosot ke bawah karena kakiku benar-benar sudah menyerah menopang berat tubuhku.

Satu kali kesempatan lagi atau aku akan mati.

Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, begitu kuulangi berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan diri. Mungkin kalau alat ini meledak, takkan ada lagi yang bertindak sebagai komandan sang pemancar. Jadi Antonio dan Feliciana akan selamat. Kalau Antonio selamat, ia pasti akan kembali ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Ryan. Daya ledaknya pasti hanya cukup menghancurkan ruangan ini, jadi takkan apa-apa dengan Ryan.

_Huff_. Aku mencoba kembali berdiri tegak seraya seulas senyum terpancar dari bibirku.

Jadi kalau meledak pun tidak apa-apa.

Aku menoleh ke arah sebuah vas bunga yang berisi setangkai bunga putih indah nan lembut bagaikan salju. Setangkai bunga yang sanggup membuat mataku membulat tak percaya.

_**("HUWAAA! Bunganya cantik!")**_

Tanpa sadar senyumku kian mengembang mengingat kenangan akan bunga itu bersama Al dan Ryan.

_**( "Mau kau berikan pada siapa? Tumben seorang pelumat junk food yang hobi berteriak bahwa dirinya hero berubah sangat romantis seperti ini hahaha...")**_

_Itulah mengapa sedari tadi, aku bisa menemukan bunga putih itu di setiap sudut Laboratorium ini._

.

**PASSWORD**

LEONTOPODIUMALPINUM

**ENTER**

.

_**("Ah bukan, ini untuk ibu~ Ibu suka sekali bunga ini.")**_

_Karena itulah jawabannya!_

_._

**WELCOME!**

VIROLOGY ANALITICAL NO. 7

**REGISTERED Code : 3T 3RN1-TY**

.

Aku menarik napas lega setelah akhirnya kesempatan terakhir mengisi kolom _password _tersebut ternyata adalah _password_ yang benar. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan semua akan beres.

_BRAK!–_

Tubuhku terperanjat hebat ketika aku mendengar suara pintu didobrak dan bayangan seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan sigap, aku langsung mengambil _handgun_ yang ada di balik jaketku kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah orang tersebut.

"_Well_, aku salut padamu. Pantas saja Alfred sangat menginginkanmu."

Suara yang begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi potensi sepertimu, lebih baik kalau dikubur di neraka." Orang yang kini terlihat jelas berambut pirang dengan mata emerald dan alis berlapis, mengacungkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arahku, siap menarik pelatuk itu kapan saja.

Mataku tetap terfokus pada orang yang ternyata adalah kakak Al yaitu Arthur, tetapi jemari kiriku masih tetap menari-nari di atas keyboard, melakukan sentuhan terakhir.

DOR! DOR!–

Arthur langsung menembakkan dua pelururnya ke arahku tetapi aku masih lebih cepat menghindar. Peluru itu pun mengenai layar besar itu, membuat retakan baru disana dan menimbulkan gejala kelistrikan.

.

**REGISTERED Code : 3T 3RN1-TY**

**STATUS**

**Robot Controller :** Deactived

.

**WARNING!**

**ERROR SYSTEM**

.

"BENDA ITU AKAN MELEDAK! AYO KELUAR!" teriakku lantang entah kepada siapa seraya kakiku sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah pintu keluar, tempat dimana Arthur berada.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur!" Begitu aku sudah ada di depan mata Arthur, dengan cepat, Arthur langusung menarik pelatuk pistolnya lagi tapi aku lebih dulu menembak tangannya yang memegang pistol hingga pistol Arthur terjatuh ke lantai.

Dan ketika aku menemukan celah, aku langsung berlari ke arah celah itu ketika aku merasakan sebuah benda tajam dan dingin menancap pada bagian bawah bahu kananku.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Erangku kencang disusul oleh darah yang mengalir deras dari bagian luka itu.

Sejak kapan Arthur mengeluarkan pisau?

Pisau itu semakin ditanjapkannya lebih dalam hingga aku merasakannya hampir menembus tubuhku, menciptakan erangan yang lebih menjadi keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasakan aura gelap dan benci dari sekitar tubuhnya, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan ketika aku mencoba mendongakkan kepala, menatap pria yang ada di depanku itu, lagi-lagi mata merah itu mengunciku dalam pandangannya, membuat tubuhku kaku sepenuhnya.

Apa yang aku rasakan setelah itu adalah pisau yang kini benar-benar tertancap pada bagian bawah bahu kananku sepenuhnya yang ia tarik ke bawah hingga luka tersebut kian memanjang. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, tapi suaraku tak mau keluar.

_Bergerak! AYO BERGERAK!_

_DOR!–_

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya, terjadi begitu cepat. Yang kutahu hanya tubuh Arthur kini dibalut oleh warna merah. Tubuh itu akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Aku menatap handgun di tangan kananku dengan tatapan horror ketika moncong handgun tersebut dibalut oleh bercak merah milik Arthur.

_Aku yang menembaknya?_

"Aku yang menembaknya, Lovino."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sesosok pria dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian yang sudah compang-camping di depanku. Rambut hitam indahnya lepek karena keringat dan kini terkotori oleh noda darah. Tubuhnya tercabik disana-sini, seperti habis bertarung dengan harimau.

"Ry...an–"

"Tenang. Aku yang membunuhnya."

Ryan memaksakan seulas senyum walaupun aku merasakan sulit sekali baginya untuk tersenyum saat itu. "Dia... takkan bisa bertahan hidup. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mati... jadi tidak apa-apa... Ayo pergi Lovino!"

Ryan menarik pisau yang tertancap dalam sekali di bagian bawah pundak kananku perlahan agar aku tak terlalu merasakan sakit. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa menahan erangan yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutku. Setelah melemparkan Pisau itu, Ryan langsung menarik tangan kiriku dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu ketika dari belakang kami terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras.

"Ryan menoleh kebelakang begitu juga dengan aku, penasaran dengan asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ruangan pusat tadi.

"Kau berhasil~" bisik Ryan kecil sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Aku merasakan cairan hangat menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk mataku melihat senyuman hangat itu masih bisa ditunjukkan oleh Ryan disaat seperti ini.

_Bukan aku Ryan. Bukan aku._

_Tapi kita._

* * *

><p>"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ryan sambil terus berlari di sepanjang lorong gedung itu, menerawang ke dalam satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lainnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku.<p>

Aku berlari mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengangkat handgunku dengan kedua tanganku tinggi sebagai tanda waspada. "...ya?"

"Bahu kananmu..."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Kita harus segara menemuk– Hmmp!"

Kalimatku terhenti seketika Ryan tiba-tiba menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya dan menarikku ke balik sebuah dinding yang ada di sebelah kami sebelumnya. "Sshh!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari mulutku, berusaha meraih oksigen kehidupan kembali setelah merasakan sesak menjalari paru-paruku. Akhirnya Ryan pun menyerah dan membiarkanku melepaskan dekapan tangannya.

"Gah! Kau gi–"

"_Shut up! Someone is coming!_"

Aku menoleh ke arah wajah serius Ryan yang terus terpaku pada suara langkah kaki dan suara tembakan yang semakin keras. Aku berusaha berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakiku yang terus gemetar ketika sebuah peluru yang melesat cepat menancap pada dinding di depan kami, meninggalkan bekas retakan kecil disana. Kami berdua sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada bekas retakan yang dibuat oleh peluru itu dengan mata membulat. Seketika kupikir jantungku berhenti berdetak. Perasaan panik mulai menghambur keluar, membuat keringat dingin tak berhenti membanjir dari pori-pori kulitku.

"Ah, ternyata kalian disana, da~ Jangan sembunyi terus! Ayo kita bermain bersama, da~" Padahal aku belum melihat sosoknya, baru mendengar suara _childish_nya. Tapi aku sudah bisa merasakan aura gelapnya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri ketika langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin kencang dan semakin kencang seolah sekitarku membisu dan hanya ada suara langkah kaki itu disana.

Ryan menggeratakkan gigi-giginya yang kini bercampur oleh noda darah dan desahan demi desahan mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Aku merasakan detak jantungku kembali, tapi kini gerakannya semakin kencang, membuat tubuhku lemas seolah aku membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membuat jantungku berdetak secepat itu. Tapi, apa yang membuat jantungku dari tak berdetak menjadi berdetak sekencang ini?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Ryan yang terpaku pada suara langkah kaki itu dengan gerakan hati-hati seolah-olah yang ada di sampingku itu adalah orang asing.

Dan benar saja, aku merasa orang yang tengah berdiri dengan sedikit membelakangiku itu adalah orang lain. Tak ada wajah keceriaan, tak ada ekspresi kepolosan. Tak ada. Hanya ada ekspresi marah, kesal, dan benci yang tertinggal yang semakin diperkuat dengan beberapa luka disana-sini di wajahnya. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah kuingat pernah dimiliki oleh orang seperti Ryan. Ia terlalu ceria dan lugu untuk bisa mempunyai ekspresi seperti itu. Setidaknya itulah yang kulihat dari Ryan selama ini. Terkadang ia juga menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya, kecewanya, tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Tak pernah ia tunjukkan ekspresi semenakutkan ini.

Aku takut ia berubah. Aku takut Ryan yang ceria hilang seketika setelah hari ini. Tapi yang paling kutakuti adalah aku takut ini semua terjadi karena aku.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryan melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar dalam gerakan cepat–mungkin untuk mencari jalan keluar lain–, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Geez..." Tapi hasilnya nihil, aku bisa melihat itu dari mimik wajah dan desahan kekecewaannya. Dinding yang kami gunakan untuk bersembunyi mengarah pada jalan buntu. Tak ada cara lain selain keluar dari arah kami masuk dan menghadapi sang pemilik langkah kaki itu yang berarti bunuh diri. Diantara kami berdua, tidak ada yang benar-benar pernah belajar menggunakan senjata, walaupun Ryan terlihat sudah mahir menembak. Kalau mengambil resiko dan ternyata sang pemilik langkah kaki itu jauh lebih kuat dari kami–

"Lovino, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian saat itu juga kau harus lari dan mencari Antonio dan Feli oke?" ucap Ryan selembut mungkin sambil menunjukkan wajah seriusnya yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Kalimatnya itu mengundangku untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Otakku mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Ryan tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil.

"Ka-Kau gila!" Ucapku spontan dengan nada panik dan emosi. "Lalu kau bagaimana, _dammit!_ Kau mau bunuh diri!"

Ryan mengangkat pistol hitamnya yang kini bernoda darah itu dengan kedua tangannya setinggi dada kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada gerak-gerik sang pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul..."

Sebuah kalimat yang berusaha ia ucapkan selembut dan setenang mungkin di tengah situasi seperti ini. Seolah kalimatnya itu tak mengandung resiko. Seolah tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi lebih dari ini. Seolah kalimatnya itu mampu menyelesaikan rentetan kejadian membingungkan yang sedari tadi dialami.

Tapi kalimat itu juga seolah menegaskan bahwa ia memang ingin mati disini.

Ketika pemilik langkah kaki itu mulai menampakkan diri di hadapan kami, Ryan dengan sigap berdiri di depanku sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke depan, ke arah pemilik langkah kaki itu sebagai tanda mengancam.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan sangat tinggi dengan rambut keperakan dalam balutan syal dan jas laboratorium putih yang kini berwarna merah oleh bercak darah, berdiri di hadapan kami dengan sebuah pistol hitam di tangan kanannya. Saat itu aku kagum dengan ekspresi tenangnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di laboratorium itu. Tapi dengan bercak darah di syal dan jas putihnya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia pasti terlibat baku tembak tadi. Entah itu darahnya atau darah orang lain. Tapi aku sangsi kalau itu adalah darahnya karena aku tak melihat luka yang begitu berarti di tubuhnya.

Aku terus berdiri di belakang Ryan tetapi tetap waspada dengan gerak-gerak pria tinggi itu ketika tiba-tiba saja dua orang tak dikenal datang dengan sebuah senapan di tangan mereka kemudian mereka langsung berdiri di belakang pria tinggi itu. Sepertinya kedua pria itu adalah teman si pria tinggi.

"H-Hey Ryan–" Kalimatku terhenti ketika aku menyadari punggung pria di hadapanku bergetar hebat. Entah karena lawan kami bertambah dua orang atau karena aura yang dikeluarkan pria tinggi itu yang membuat seolah kami sedang berada di arena perang yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pria tinggi itu tertawa puas seolah ia lega mengetahui lawannya mudah sekali disingkirkan, membuat sebelah alisku terangkat karena bingung.

"Oh ya ampun, ternyata itu kau, da~ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Terakhir kali kita bertemu, umm, di Indonesia ya? Saat itu kau masih kecil sekali, da~ Masih ingat denganku~?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pria tinggi itu. Apa maksud dari kata-katanya? Kenapa Ryan yang tadinya terlihat mantap jadi bergetar seperti ini?

"Ah, itu memang sudah lama sekali, da~ Wajar kalau kau sudah lupa. Aku Ivan, da~ Salah seorang peneliti yang ikut dalam proyek penciptaan 'Tentara Boneka' itu~"

_Tentara Boneka? Aku tak pernah mendengar ada proyek seperti itu?_

"A-Aha... Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak tahu mengenai dirimu dan tentang proyek itu jadi jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" seru Ryan pada akhirnya dengan sedikit nada gemetar dari kalimatnya.

Pria tinggi itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Bola mata violetnya benar-benar seperti bola mata yang dimiliki anak kecil yang terpaku ketika melihat permen gulali yang dijual di festival. Sangat lugu tapi menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja kau tahu, da~ Kau kan satu-satunya hasil percobaan itu yang dapat bertahan hidup hingga hari ini, AI-R34 C?

...Itu kan namamu?"

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Maaf sekali chapter ini agak mandek! Saya tahu saya sudah sangat telat update, tapi semoga reader sekalian masih mengingat jalan ceritanya...

Tadinya saya sudah bertekad bahwa Code of Eternity akan tamat di chapter ini, tapi berhubung chapter ini saja sudah sangat panjang sekali, Code of Eternity mungkin akan tamat di chapter selanjutnya. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya *bow*

Chapter ini mungkin lebih lebay dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan lebih membingungkan. Tapi yakinlah bahwa semuanya akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

_**Translate:**_

_Lo Siento (Spanish) : Sorry_

_Mi Amor (Spanish) : My Love_

_Mi Querido (Spanish) : My Dear_

__Rimanere in vita_, _per favore! (Italian) : Stay alive, please!__

__Dannazione (Italian) : Dammit__

__Mi Tomate (Spanish) : My Tomato__

___Lovino es Lovino (Spanish) : Lovino is Lovino___

Terima Kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu fanfic sci-fic abal ini *bow* Fic ini takkan jadi tanpa adanya dukungan, kritik, dan saran dari teman-teman reader dan reviewer~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!

Salam Hangat,

KensyEcho


	5. An End In The Land Of Memories Part I

**Warning: BANYAK OOC, Human Names Used, BLOOD, Lovino's potty mouth, FICTION lho! Walaupun judulnya Science tapi tetap saja ini FIKSI #ngotot, DARK!CHARACTERS, Drama Lebay**

**Note :**

_**(Kata-kata di dalam kurung yang dimiringkan adalah kenangan si pelaku)**_

**OC Indonesia : Ryan Satya Nugroho**

****Don't Like, Don't Read^^ **Siapkan mata Anda karena chapter ini agak panjang :D******

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ Apa kau ingat hari itu?"<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _Ponte Milvio?_"

"Entahlah Lovi~ Ketika aku membaca artikel tentang _Ponte Milvio_ di internet, aku jadi ingin mengunjunginya!"

Kubiarkan mataku memandang luas pada pemandangan salah satu karya arsitektur Italia yang cukup terkenal, _Ponte Milvio_ atau _The Bridge of Locks_. Sebuah jembatan yang menyimpan kisahnya tersendiri dimana orang-orang percaya bahwa bila mereka menuliskan namanya dan pasangannya di atas sebuah gembok yang kemudian digantungkan ke lampu-lampu yang menerangi _Ponte Milvio_, niscaya, pasangan tersebut akan bersama selamanya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya pada mitos menjijikkan seperti itu. Apanya yang bersama selamanya? Hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada, kan?

"Hahaha... Sepertinya Ryan yang paling bersemangat ya!"

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku juga hari peringatan pertama kalinya kami bertiga–Ryan, Al dan aku– menjadi teman. Entahlah, keduanya sama-sama tidak penting menurutku makanya aku tak berniat untuk mengingatnya. Ryanlah yang paling bersemangat untuk mengingatnya dan merayakannya. Maka dari itu, hari ini Ryan mengajak Al dan aku ke _Ponte Milvio_ untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku sekaligus hari peringatan kami bertiga menjadi teman.

"Ya ampun Lovi! Ternyata _Ponte Milvio_ itu lebih indah dari apa yang kulihat di internet ya! Benar-benar artistik!" seru Ryan bersemangat.

"Tak usah terlalu mendramatisir. Biasa saja." bantahku dengan nada sarkatis.

Aku, Al dan Ryan berjalan menuju _Ponte Milvio_ yang tak pernah sepi oleh para pasangan yang datang dengan penuh harap. Dan saat kami bertiga sudah berada di tengah-tengah bagian _Ponte Milvio_, kami berhenti untuk sejenak melihat sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah sana. Dari atas jembatan, sungai tersebut memang terlihat dalam, sangat jernih dan biru. Jarak antara bibir jembatan dengan permukaan sungai cukup jauh karena _Ponte Milvio_ adalah jembatan yang besar.

"Eh, _by the way_," ucap Al tiba-tiba hingga tubuhku terlonjak kaget. Aku melirik ke arah Al yang ada di sebelahku dan melihatnya yang sedang merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya, "aku bawa itu lho, Ryan!" serunya lantang sambil mengangkat tinggi tiga tangkai bunga berwarna putih bersih seperti kapas.

"UWOOO! Tiga tangkai bunga Edelweis! Ayo buat permohonan~"

"Apa!" seruku refleks setelah percakapan Al dan Ryan berhasil mengusikku yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak mau berkomentar. "Untuk apa? Lagipula, kenapa harus bunga, _dammit?_ Benar-benar terlihat _girly_ dan menjijikkan!"

"Hahahaha... Ini adalah bunga yang menjadi simbol keabadian dan pengorbanan~ Mengerti apa maksudku~?"

Aku pun sontak tertawa dengan tawa yang tedengar sangat dipaksakan tapi kubuat sedemikian rupa agar terkesan mengejeknya, "ha? Apa-apaan itu, kau sudah mulai ketularan Ryan ya, Al?"

"Haha Lovi lucu sekali~ Maksudnya Al itu... 'harapan'... semoga, kita bertiga terus bersama seperti ini~ Iya kan Al?"

"Hahaha... Begitulah..." jawab Al sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya untuk menutupi rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

Aku membuang muka ke arah yang lain, "geez... Terserah kalian! Pokoknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" seruku mantap seraya kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Ayolah Lovi~ Kau harus ikut ritual ini!" rengek Ryan sambil menarik-narik tanganku dengan paksa. Aku berusaha melepasakan genggaman tangan Ryan dari tanganku tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Ryan yang bertubuh kecil begitu, genggaman tangannya bisa sangat kuat seperti ini.

"LEPASKAN RYAAAN!"

Segera setelah aku berteriak seperti itu di depan wajahnya, Ryan melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian ia sodorkan satu tangkai bunga Edelweis ke arahku. Ryan tersenyum lebar dan penuh harap, sebuah aksi yang selalu membuatku angkat tangan dan mau menuruti semua ritual bodohnya.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, aku pun menyambar bunya Edelweis itu dari tangan Ryan kemudian menghela napas pasrah. "Ck, kenapa aku harus dikelilingi orang-orang aneh seperti ini..." sesalku.

Ketika kami bertiga sudah memegang setangkai bunga Edelweis, dengan penuh semangat, Al pun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang bunga Edelweis kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah sungai yang berada tepat di bawah _Ponte Milvio_.

"...Kalau diucapkan bersama, kemungkinan permohonan kita akan terkabul menjadi lebih besar! Ayo! Satukan kekuatan dan ucapkan bersama mantra itu! Biar _hero_ yang memandu kalian wahai prajurit setiaku!"

Ryan melompat-lompat riang sambil berteriak "Yay!" kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang bunga Edelweis dan berdiri di sebelah kanan Al. Aku menghela napas berat sekali lagi sebelum kuputuskan untuk mengikuti gerakan mereka dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Al.

"Ayo ucapkan bersama wahai prajuritku!"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sungai jernih yang mengalir di bawah sana dan bersama Al dan Ryan, kuucapkan kalimat yang disebut Al sebagai mantra itu dengan lantang sambil menahan rasa malu karena aksi kekanak-kanakkan kami ditertawakan oleh banyak pengunjung _Ponte Milvio_.

"**Semoga... kami akan terus berteman...!**

**...Selamanya..."**

Bunga Edelweis yang ada di genggaman kami bertiga perlahan-lahan kami lepaskan. Ketiga bunga Edelweis itu melayang jatuh ke arah sungai di bawah kami seperti adegan _slow motion_ di film-film. Dan bersamaan dengan ketiga bunga perlambang keabadian dan pengorbanan itu, harapan kekanak-kanakkan kami pun ikut mengalir pergi, jauh dan menghilang bersama air.

Untuk sesaat, entah kenapa, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tempat dimana bunga Edelweis itu jatuh. Seraya waktu terus berputar dan tak pernah berhenti untuk kami, hatiku semakin lama semakin bimbang pada mantra kami yang terdengar tabu.

Selamanya itu... berapa lama?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. .**

**Code of Eternity © KensyEcho**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

_...Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan..._

_...Ada yang datang, ada juga yang pergi..._

_...Ketika kita bertemu, kau menunjukkan senyum terbaikmu..._

_...Dan kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan senyuman itu lagi..._

_...di hari ketika aku pergi?_

_._

**Inspired by**

**Vocaloid : Kokoro X Kiseki by Kagamine Twins**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Virology Analitical Laboratory No. 7<em> ini rupanya menjadi saksi bisu ide nekat seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyelamatkan adiknya dan menguak semua kebenaran yang selama ini dijaga agar tak ada yang mengetahui. Sebuah aksi seorang pahlawan di _Role-Playing Game _yang dengan mati-matian melawan monster jahat untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Padahal ia tahu, melawan monster yang levelnya puluhan kali diatasnya, memiliki konsekuensi yang sangat besar. Konsekuensi kematian. Tetapi tokoh _game_ yang mati, akan hidup kembali di _start_ awal _dungeon_ dan ia bisa mengulang kembali pertarungannya melawan si monster dan mengakhiri _game_. Setelah klimaks dalam game tersebut berakhir, sang pahlawan bisa hidup bahagia selama waktu yang ia inginkan_. A neverending game_...

Andai dunia itu seperti dunia di dalam _game_. _A neverending world, a neverending life_. Sayangnya, kenyataan selalu lebih pahit dari apa yang ada di dalam dunia fantasi. Di dunia nyata, orang yang mati takkan bisa hidup kembali di _start_ awal dan melanjutkan pertarungan yang belum selesai. Orang yang mati, tetap saja mati dan takkan kembali lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja kau tahu, da~ Kau kan satu-satunya hasil percobaan itu yang dapat bertahan hidup hingga hari ini, AI-R34 C?

...Itu kan namamu?"

Jujur, aku tersentak mendengar sebuah sebutan yang biasanya diberikan sebagai kode dari tipe sebuah robot atau makhluk hidup yang digunakan sebagai bahan penelitian itu ditunjukkan kepada Ryan. Selama ini aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang Ryan. Yang kutahu hanyalah... Ryan datang dari Indonesia karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Ryan yang kutahu adalah Ryan yang kulihat dan bersamaku selama ini.

_Lalu apa maksud perkataan si monster besar itu?_

Berbeda denganku, tubuh Ryan masih tetap berdiri tegar di depanku, tak terlihat terusik oleh kata-kata monster besar dengan wajah memuakkan di depan sana. Ryan menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri kemudian ia tegakkan badannya mantap dan ia acungkan pistolnya lurus ke depan seraya tangan kirinya menghalangiku berdiri selangkah di depannya.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku tak segan menarik pelatuk pistol ini dan menciptakan sebuah lubang di kepalamu. Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu dan kecoa-kecoamu itu!"

Pria tinggi yang ternyata bernama Ivan itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sesaat setelah Ryan selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ruangan itu pun berubah sunyi dan tegang tanpa suara. Masing-masing pihak hanya terdiam bisu di tempatnya tetapi tak satupun dari kami yang menurunkan kewaspadaan. Sampai ketika tawa Ivan membahana memecah keheningan, giliran kamilah yang terperanjat kaget karenanya.

"Geez, apa yang lucu _bastard_!" seruku tak sabaran dengan tingkahnya yang sok tenang dan menyebalkan.

"Oh AI-R34 C~ Kau itu kenapa jadi menjijikkan seperti ini? Apa maksudmu dengan beraksi seolah ingin melindungi laki-laki kecil di belakangmu itu, hmm?"

"Hey! Aku tidak kecil, brengsek–"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Ryan sudah terlebih dahulu mengisyaratkanku untuk diam dengan tangan kirinya.

"Lovino itu temanku. Kau tidak akan mengerti akan hal itu! Jadi jangan banyak bicara dan cepat selesaikan semuanya disini!"

"Aku memang tak mengerti, da~ Tapi kau juga kan? Ya, setidaknya sebelum kau berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Penuh emosi, pembangkang, menjijikkan!"

Kesabaran Ryan akhirnya runtuh ketika suara peluru ditembakkan, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terperanjat kaget kecuali Ivan dan Ryan. Peluru itu hanya menyerempet pipi putih Ivan dan menciptakan goresan merah di sana.

"Da~?"

"Peluru berikutnya, akan tepat mengenai jantungmu atau bersarang di dalam tempurung kepalamu."

"Kolkolkolkol~ Aku lebih tahu tentang dirimu daripada kau sendiri karena aku ikut dalam proyek itu~ Kenyataannya, kau bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya melindungi orang lain seperti ini, lho~ Kau itu persis robot tanpa emosi yang hanya melaksanakan perintah _master_mu untuk membunuh, kan?"

Ryan menggeratakkan gigi-giginya seraya napasnya memburu menahan emosi yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan. Dari hadapanku, punggung Ryan terlihat naik-turun sedang tangannya yang memegang pistol mulai bergetar. Bukan bergetar karena ketakutan tetapi bergetar karena geram dengan kalimat-kalimat buruk yang dilontarkan si monster besar. Genggamannya pada pelatuk pistol itu semakin erat untuk setiap kata yang Ivan ucapkan.

"Brengsek... Brengsek... Brengsek–" umpat Ryan dengan suara kecil yang ditelingaku terdengar sangat jelas. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku terhadap percakapan mereka berdua. Ryan yang selalu ceria dan tak pernah marah bisa Ivan buat kesal seperti itu. Padahal aku sering sekali mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar, tetapi Ryan tak pernah sekali pun marah padaku. Lalu, kenapa sekarang...

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, CEPAT KELUARKAN SOSOK ASLIMU ITU! TUNJUKKAN PADA BOCAH YANG KAU SEBUT TEMAN ITU, SEBERAPA MONSTERNYA DIRIMUUUUU!"

Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga mataku tak bisa melihat sedikitpun gerakannya, Ryan menerobos dua orang bersenjata yang terus menembakinya dan berusaha melindungi Ivan dibelakangnya. Apa yang kuketahui adalah dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik saja, dua orang itu sudah bermandikan darah dan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya pun jatuh ke lantai. Lalu, suara teriakan dan tawa menggelegar mengisi ruangan kecil itu seolah tempat itu adalah neraka paling dasar. Tawa kepuasan, teriakan kebencian. Tawa ivan dan teriakan Ryan.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Aku tau kau takkan puas hanya dengan membunuh dua orang saja kan! Makanya kukeluarkan semua prajurit bersenjata lengkapku agar kau puas!"

Tiba-tiba saja, dari belakang Ivan, muncul orang-orang bersenjata lengkap yang banyak sekali dan secara bersamaan, mereka semua mengangkat senapan laras panjang di pangkuan mereka dan menembakkannya pada Ryan dengan sangat biadab dan tanpa perasaan hingga hujan darah mewarnai ruangan yang berwarna dasar putih itu. Ivan, berjalan perlahan ke belakang orang-orang itu, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tindakan yang sangat pengecut.

Peluru demi peluru melukai tubuh Ryan yang sudah bermandikan darahnya dan membuat gerakan Ryan semakin melambat hingga aku bisa melihat gerakannya dengan seksama. Berkali-kali tubuh itu terlempar ke belakang dan berkali-kali pula ia bangkit tanpa ragu, seolah ia tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali dari luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"**KUBUNUH KAUUU!"**

"HAHAHAHA! SUDAH KUDUGA! UCAPANKU ITU BENAR! KAU ITU HANYA MANUSIA YANG DILAHIRKAN DARI IBU SEORANG PELACUR TANPA IDENTITAS AYAH YANG JELAS, _SON OF BITCH!_"

"**DIAAM KAUUU!"**

"KAU HANYA ANAK BUANGAN! SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH KARENA KAMI MAU MERAWATMU DAN MENJADIKANMU PERCOBAAN! ITU BERARTI KAMI MENGAKUI EKSISTENSI ANAK PENUH DOSA SEPERTIMU!"

"**KUBILANG DIAAAAM!"**

Kalimat Ivan itu bagaikan rantai berduri yang menarik tubuhku ke arah gravitasi hingga kakiku lumpuh, tak bisa digerakkan. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan ditemani adegan film _action _penuh darahdi depan mataku.

Dalam hati aku bertanya, apakah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ivan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran?

...Atau kebohongan?

_**("...Hey, menurutmu, apa seorang anak yang tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali pantas memanggil wanita yang merawatnya itu dengan sebutan 'ibu'?")**_

_Apa yang Ivan katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..._

_Ryan, bukan orang yang seperti itu... Ryan bukan pembunuh! Ryan bukan percobaan! Ryan bukan robot! Ryan bukan anak yang memiliki masa lalu gelap seperti itu!_

_Ryan itu manusia..._

_**("Lovi! Kalau kau jatuh, kau hanya perlu bangkit!")**_

"Lihatlah dirimu! Bola matamu sudah berubah menjadi violet! Kau sudah mencapai level 4 hanya dengan sindiran-sindiran seperti itu?"

Tubuh itu terpental sekali lagi hingga pistolnya yang kini berwarna merah terlepas dari tangan kanannya dan terlempar jauh darinya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan mengambil tongkat besi panjang yang ada di sebelahnya dan berlari maju menuju orang-orang bersenjata lengkap yang sedari tadi hanya menembakinya.

"**KUBUNUH KAU!"**

Entah dengan semangat apa yang terus berkobar di dalam dirinya hingga ia berhasil maju ke garis paling depan dan sekuat tenaga memukul kepala salah satu penembak itu dengan keras sementara tubuhnya terus ditembaki oleh yang lain. Tanpa menghiraukan peluru yang menyerempet kulitnya disana-sini, ia ayunkan tongkat itu dan dalam satu pukulan yang sangat terlatih, semakin banyak orang yang jatuh dan menjadi karpet merah ruangan ini.

"HAHAHA! MONSTER! KAU MEMANG MONSTER!"

_Bukan, bukan! Ryan bukanlah orang yang serendah itu!_

_**("Ayo kita bangkit bersama!")**_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat hingga kuku-kukuku menancap pada kulit telapak tanganku dan menciptakan luka baru disana. "RYAN SIALAN! CUKUP! SUDAH BERHENTIIIII–"

"JANGAN HENTIKAN!" sela Ivan lantang dengan wajah serius memandangku melalui celah-celah yang dibuat orang-orang yang terus menembaki Ryan. Aku mendongakkan kepala ke arah sayup-sayup sosok Ivan di depan sana dengan mata membulat dan napas terengah.

"Saat ini, ia memberikan perlawanan dengan hanya bermodalkan emosinya. Semakin kedua mata itu berubah warna menjadi warna yang lebih pekat, semakin ia melupakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya."

Tubuhku terperanjat mendengar penjelasan yang diucapkan Ivan dengan entengnya. "...Saat ini, sebenarnya, tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Tetapi nafsu hewaninya terus memaksa tubuh itu melawan orang-orang yang ada di depannya sampai hanya tinggal dia sendiri yang tersisa... Barulah tubuhnya yang sudah rapuh itu akan menyerah dan...

...dia akan mati..."

Kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan itu bagai pisau tajam yang menusuk tepat ke jantungku hingga jantungku berhenti berdetak dan paru-paruku berhenti bernapas.

"Itulah... fungsi dibuatnya tentara boneka... Membunuh sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tentara tanpa emosi yang diperintah untuk membunuh seperti robot..."

_Mengapa baginya hidup itu terdengar tak ada harganya!_

_**("Jadi kau tidak perlu takut untuk bangkit seorang diri dan terjatuh lagi Lovi~")**_

_Kalaupun itu yang terjadi, mana mungkin Ryan mau mati seperti itu!_

_Mana mungkin Ryan mau mati saat menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya!_

_**("...Karena saat itu terjadi, aku dan Al yang akan menopangmu dari belakang, agar kau tidak terjatuh lagi!")**_

Seraya kata-kata yang pernah Ryan ucapkan dulu terus bergema di dalam kepalaku, membuat air mata ini jatuh tak tertahankan. Tetapi, secara bersamaan, kata-kata itu juga memberikan tenaga baru kepada tubuhku dan menghapuskan keraguan di dalam hatiku.

Akan apa yang harus kupilih.

"RYAAAAN!"

Tubuhku bangkit sekuat tenaga dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kakiku langsung membawa tubuhku berlari ke arah Ryan yang sedang berjuang sendirian di depan sana.

"BODOH! KAU BISA SAJA TERBUNUH DENGAN DIA YANG KINI SUDAH MENCAPAI WARNA MATA MERAH!" Terdengar teriakan lantang seorang Ivan yang bisa-bisanya seolah peduli dengan keselamatan musuhnya seperti itu. Lagipula...

Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Kalau memang aku nantinya bisa keluar dari laboratorium ini dengan selamat, maka Ryan harus ikut bersamaku!

"RYAAAN! SUDAH CUKUP! BERHENTI BRENGSEK! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU HABISI MEREKA SENDIRIAN! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENINGGALKANKU DI BELAKANG!"

Peluru demi peluru ikut menyerempet beberapa bagian tubuhku. Walau begitu, aku terus berlari ke arah Ryan yang kini berhadapan dengan Ivan setelah ia membunuh semua orang bersenjata lengkap yang dikerahkan Ivan.

"Da~ Tak kusangka kau bisa bertahan sampai garis pertahanan terakhir, AI-R34 C!"

Ivan mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari dalam sakunya lalu ia tembakkan peluru dari kedua pistol itu secara bersamaan ke arah Ryan. Satu tembakan, dua tembakan, tiga tembakan.

"KUBUNUH KAUU!"

Sampai akhirnya Ryan berhasil menepis pistol itu dari tangan Ivan dengan tongkat besinya dan ia ayunkan tongkat besi itu kuat ke kepala Ivan hingga bagian tengahnya patah.

"KUBUNUH! KUBUNUH! KUBUNUH!"

Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulut Ivan yang sudah tak berdaya menghadapi keganasan serangan Ryan. Walau Ryan tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menang, ia tetap tak menghentikan pukulan dan tusukan ujung tongkat yang telah patah itu pada tubuh Ivan yang sudah tersungkur ke lantai tak berdaya.

"RYAN! BERHENTI!" Ketika tanganku berhasil menyentuh tubuhnya, kudekap erat sosok itu dari belakang, tak mau kulepaskan.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! IVAN-"

"TIDAK AKAN KULEPASKAN SAMPAI KAU BERHENTI RYAN SIALAAAN!" Berkali-kali Ryan mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dariku dan menusuk-nusuk tubuh yang terkapar kaku di bawah sana dengan dua mata violet yang membelalak kaku. Ujung tajam tongkat itu terus merobek organ dalam Ivan hingga menyisakan tubuh tak berbentuk.

"KENAPA_ MASTER! _KENAPA? KENAPA KAU TAU MAU MENJAWAB!" teriakan Ryan semakin menjadi-jadi dan-

Tunggu.

_Apa_? Tadi Ryan memanggil monster itu apa?

"KENAPA KAU BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU! KENAPA?

AKU PEMBUNUH!

AKU ROBOT!

AKU BUKAN MANUSIAA!"

Aku semakin mendekap Ryan kuat dan terus meneriakkan namanya, mencoba menyamai frekuensi teriakan Ryan agar ia berhenti menganiaya dirinya sendiri. Agar dia berhenti meracuni pikirannya sendiri dengan semua omong kosong yang terus ia lontarkan yang tentu saja tidak benar.

Iya kan?

"RYAN BUKAN PEMBUNUH! JADI CEPAT BERHEN–"

"PEMBUNUH!" teriakan yang sama. Teriakan Ryan yang semakin kencang dan semakin kencang hingga aku terkejut pita suaranya masih bisa menghasilkan suara sekencang itu. Teriakan itu mengeluarkan aura frustasi, bukan lagi marah atau sendu. Ryan sudah melupakan tongkat besi yang kini ia buang begitu saja. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya kuat-kuat sedang gerakannya semakin mengganas di dalam dekapanku.

**"RYAAAAAN-" **

"AKU PEMBUNUH LOVINOOOO!"

Kali ini suara erangan Ryanlah yang terdengar. Sebuah erangan kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Air matanya jatuh hingga menyentuh kulit tanganku yang memeganginya, membuat tubuhku bergetar melihatnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang biasanya paling kuat dan tegar di antara kami bertiga serapuh ini, seolah tubuhnya akan hancur kalau aku tak memegangnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf...kan... Maafkan aku...Lo...vino..." Tubuh Ryan pun berhenti meronta, berganti dengan suara isakkan yang mulai terdengar. Kedua tangannya tak lagi menutup jalur pendengarannya. Kedua tangan itu kini ia pakai untuk mengusap jejak air mata di wajahnya. Aku pun membiarkan dekapanku pada tubuhnya melonggar setelah yakin bahwa Ryan takkan lagi membabi-buta.

"...Ryan..." ucapku lembut dengan suara serak karena tenggorokanku yang kering setelah sedari tadi kugunakan untuk berteriak.

Tubuh Ryan akhirnya berhenti bergetar seraya isaknya berangsur-angsur menghilang dalam sunyi. Ryan mencoba menoleh perlahan ke arahku hingga aku bisa melihat bola mata merahnya yang telah kembali menjadi warna cokelat yang selalu menampilkan keluguan dan menyambut hazelku yang merindukannya. Ryan berusaha mengukir seulas senyum lembut pada bibirnya seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ryan memang selalu seperti itu. Berusaha sok kuat, berusaha bersikap seolah ia hidup tanpa beban di punggungnya. Tapi mana ada manusia yang hidup tanpa beban sedikit pun? Jadi, sudah berapa lama Ryan menanggung semua beban berat itu sendirian di balik setiap senyuman yang ia tunjukkan padaku dan Al? Dan kami sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh yang berada dalam dekapanku roboh, membuatku ikut jatuh terduduk ke lantai yang sudah bercat merah di bawahku. "Ry–" Suara benturan terdengar ketika tubuh rapuh Ryan membentur lantai dengan posisi terlentang dan kedua mata yang sayup-sayup berusaha membuka.

Saat itulah aku baru bisa melihat separah apakah luka yang ia terima sedari tadi. Warna merah yang mewarnai sekujur tubuhnya, membuat air mataku kembali jatuh tak terbendung akibat luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam diriku.

"...no... kau... menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara pecah. Pertanyaannya itu mampu membuatku membelalak terkejut. Dengan bertanya seperti itu, ia seolah lupa akan omong kosong yang sedari tadi ia teriakkan. Padahal aku ingin menanyakannya. Padahal aku ingin memastikan perkataan Ivan dan apa yang Ryan teriakkan tadi.

Tapi semua itu kuurungkan. Membawa topik tersebut ke permukaan pasti akan membuat Ryan semakin terluka mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi akibat kata-kata Ivan. Lebih dari itu, aku ingin sekali memarahinya atas aksi bodohnya tadi, ingin sekali membentaknya, memukulnya bahkan. Tapi pada akhirnya tak satu pun yang kulakukan. Yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk diam di samping Ryan dan memandangi wajah bodoh dan senyuman bodohnya itu.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Tiba-tiba saja Ryan terbatuk dan darah pun memuncrat keluar dari dalam mulutnya. "Ryan–" Aku hendak meraih tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan tapi ia buru-buru tersenyum dan menahanku untuk tetap pada posisiku semula.

"...sih... terima ka...sih... karena... sudah menghentikan...ku...

...tapi akhirnya aku... membunuh orang lagi..."

Mendengar kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan, membuatku enggan melihat wajahnya. Maka, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain agar hazelku tak bertemu dengan kilauan cokelat yang kini kabur oleh sosok yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Kau... tahu semua akan menjadi seperti ini?"

Ryan tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada awalnya, "...maafkan... aku... makanya... aku... tidak memakai _slayer_ palang merahku... hari ini..." Mulutku menganga dan bola mataku membulat, terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jaket hijaunya yang menutupi kaos putih polos yang dipakainya. Kerah jaket tersebut kosong. _Slayer_ biru yang biasanya selalu ia pakai tak ada di sana. _Mungkinkah itu berarti ia tahu bahwa hari ini ia akan membunuh? Ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi dan ia diam saja?_

"Lovi..." ucapnya lagi sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bersalahnya, "...banyak... hal yang aku... belum katakan... padamu... Ta...pi... takkan sempat kukata...ka– Ohok! Ohok!" Lagi-lagi darah menyeruak keluar dari mulut Ryan dan lagi-lagi Ryan cepat-cepat tersenyum agar ia tak membuatku khawatir.

"...jadi... saat dimana kau tahu... semua... tentang... identitas...ku... kumohon... kumo...hon... maafkan... aku..."

Aku ingin sekali marah kepadanya atas apa yang telah ia sembunyikan selama ini padaku. Karena orang yang awalnya menciptakan hubungan pertemanan di antara kami dan membuat peraturan bahwa tak ada yang boleh disembunyikan oleh teman itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sendirilah yang mengingkarinya.

Tetapi semua amarah itu kuurungkan lagi. Bukan saatku untuk memarahinya karena ia pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu hingga ia menyembunyikan bebannya sendirian dan lebih sering diam selama ini seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku cepat tanpa mengucap satu kata pun dan ia pun mengukir senyum lega melihatnya.

"Oh... ya... sela...mat... ulang tahun... Lo... vi..." ucapnya dalam bahasa Indonesia, bahasa negara asalnya yang kumengerti artinya. Kedua mataku membulat tidak percaya karena ternyata sampai detik ini pun Ryan masih menjadi orang yang paling ingat kapan hari ulang tahunku. Padahal aku sendiri melupakannya, padahal aku sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu kapan hari ulang tahun Ryan.

"Ryan..." Air mataku semakin deras membanjir keluar dari kedua mataku dan kali ini diselingi oleh isakkan yang sedari tadi kutahan. "Kau... ingat?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Itu... hari yang penting untukmu... dan kita... Oh! Setelah ini... ayo kita pergi... ke Ponte Milvio lagi... Aku akan... meminta... Al membawa tiga tangkai... Bunga Edelweis lagi... seperti ritual... yang selalu kita lakukan... tapi kali ini... kita ajak Antonio juga... Dia... sudah menjadi bagian dari kita... kan...? Kau... mau kan pergi ke sana lagi... Lovi...?" Air mata Ryan pun akhirnya jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena napasnya yang tersengal. Melihat air matanya itu, membuat dada ini semakin terasa sakit. _Untuk apa dia mengatakan hal itu? Untuk apa ia berjanji seperti itu?_

"...Kau... tidak suka...? Ha...bis... kau terus mena...ngis...? Kena...pa? Aku lebih suka... Lovino yang tersenyum... aku lebih suka... wajah... marah Lovino..."

_Untuk apa ia menjanjikan sesuatu yang takkan bisa ia tepati?_

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu bergetar seperti gempa bumi. Pecahan-pecahan kecil atap ruangan itu jatuh ke bawah. Dinding-dinding retak dan kaca-kaca pecah ketika ledakan dari luar sana terdengar oleh telingaku.

"...Ohok! Ohok! A-Antonio... k-kau bisa mendengar...ku?"

Perhatianku yang sebelumnya tertuju pada sekitar kami yang seperti hendak rubuh, kini terpusat pada Ryan yang ternyata juga memakai sebuah alat komunikasi seperti alat bantu dengar yang ia berikan padaku. "Ryan?"

"Ah... syukur...lah... alat ini... belum rusak... An...tonio... ledakan tadi... kau yang menciptakan...nya...? Apa... kau sedang sibuk disana...? Ohok! Ohok! –A-Ah... aku tidak... apa-apa... tapi... Lovi... terluka... kau... bisa kemari...? To...long bawa Lovi keluar... dari gedung ini..."

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya pada percakapan Ryan dan Antonio melalui alat komunikasi itu. "Ryan! Apa maksudnya itu! Kita akan keluar bersama–" Sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kalimatku, lagi-lagi ia menahanku.

"...ya... secepat...nya ya... Antonio... terima... kasih..."

Aku mencopot paksa alat bantu dengar itu dari telinga Ryan dan melemparkannya ke sisi ruangan. "Apa maksudmu Ryan! Kau mau mati disini?"

"Semua orang... pasti akan... mati Lovi... Tapi kalau kau... kau harus tetap bertahan... karena... banyak orang... yang akan bersedih bila... kau mati..."

Aku mengendong tubuh rapuh Ryan di punggungku, tak peduli kalau bajuku akan ikut berwarna merah oleh darah Ryan. "Aku juga, brengsek! Kalau kau mati... aku juga!" teriakku penuh emosi. Aku berusaha berlari keluar ruangan itu sambil menggendong tubuh Ryan di punggungku. Baru saja aku berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu, kakiku tiba-tiba saja merasa lemah dan tubuhku tiba-tiba saja bergetar hingga aku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan tubuh Ryan terlempar jauh di sampingku.

_**("Orang yang mencoba bunuh diri setidaknya butuh waktu tiga hari agar tubuhnya bisa pulih kembali...")**_

_Dammit!_ Aku menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku kecewa karena disaat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya efek percobaan bunuh diri itu muncul!

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya, aku menoleh ke arah Ryan yang berada jauh di sampingku dan sedang menatapku dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku semakin jauh dari kesadaranku ketika aku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"_...Stay... A-Alive..."_

_**("...Stay alive, please!")**_

_Kenapa kata-kata terakhirnya sama seperti kata-kata pria bertopi jerami yang ada di dalam mimpiku?_

_**("...Lovino...")**_

"...Lovi...no..."

Dan kegelapan pun berangsur-angsur mulai merenggut kesadaranku.

Itu adalah detik terakhir aku melihat sosoknya. Walau langit kembali bersinar cerah setelah hari ini pun, kenyataan pada detik itu takkan pernah berubah.

Hari ini, sosok Ryan telah tiada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"AI-R34 C, aku lho yang memberimu hidup, mastermu~ Jadi aku mau kau menjadi anak baik untukku, mengerti?"_

_Yang diajak bicara pun mengangguk._

_"Harus mematuhi semua perintahku mengerti?"_

_Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengangguk._

_"Kalau aku mau kau membunuh seseorang, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_

_"Membunuhnya tanpa ampun walaupun orang itu memohon." jawabnya dingin._

_Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mengusap-usap kepala anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam dihadapannya dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan senyum bangga. "Sekarang, kembalilah kau ke dalam selmu, malam nanti aku mau kau membunuh seseorang~ Seorang anak kecil seumuranmu~"_

_Bola mata kecokelatan anak laki-laki itu menatap datar pada masternya. "Kenapa? Biasanya targetku adalah orang dewasa."_

_"Ya, aku ingin mengancam si Nona Vargas itu. Dia menolak bekerja sama denganku, huff!" Pria bertubuh besar itu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya seperti anak kecil, sangat bertolak belakang dengan iris violetnya yang menunjukkan kekejaman. "Padahal aku sangat tidak suka penolakan lho~ Jadi kalau anak laki-lakinya aku bunuh, ia pasti takkan bisa menolak lagi~"_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, ia mengisyaratkan kepada sang pria kecil untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap yang terhalangi jeruji besi. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di sudut ruangan sedang kedua matanya menatap kosong pada pintu sel yang perlakan-lahan mulai tertutup disusul oleh suara langkah kaki gemetap sang master yang kian menjauh. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh dada kemudian ia biarkan kesunyian memenuhi seisi penjara sempit itu._

_"...psst, kau lihat anak kecil itu?" Dua orang pria berjas putih yang melewati sel tersebut berbisik dengan suara pelan, mengomentari satu-satunya penghuni di dalam sel._

_"Padahal masih kecil tapi sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang. Benar-benar tidak punya hati! Hihihi..."_

_"Ya kau benar! Dia tak punya hati! Seperti robot saja."_

_Suara tawa membahana ke dalam ruangan tempat anak itu berada seraya komentar-komentar pedas terus diucapkan sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan sel itu seolah... penghuninya tuli, tak bisa mendengar kata-kata mereka..._

_Jadi aku bukan manusia? pikir anak kecil itu setelah mendengar komentar-komentar setiap orang yang melewati jeruji besinya._

_Jadi aku apa? Robot?_

_Benar. Aku robot. Karena katanya aku tidak memiliki hati. Padahal manusia itu kan memiliki hati._

_Itulah yang membedakan manusia dengan robot._

_Perasaan._

_Hmm, perasaan manusia itu seperti apa ya? Master tak pernah mengajarkanku._

_Kalau master tak pernah mengajarkanku, berarti itu tak penting dan aku tak perlu tahu..._

_Ya kan? Aku hanya perlu menuruti perintah master karena master yang memberiku hidup._

_Suara erangan tiba-tiba terdengar tak jauh dari sel tersebut, membuyarkan lamunan si pria kecil. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah ruangan lain yang ada di balik jeruji besinya ketika tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang muncul di hadapannya kemudian membuka sel kecilnya._

_Seorang pria berambut hitam sepertinya yang memakai jas putih seperti orang-orang yang selalu berlalu-lalang di depan selnya. Pria itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya yang ia tatap dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus terkejut._

_"Kau peneliti yang diundang master ke laboratorium ini kan? Kenapa ada disini? Nanti master bisa marah."_

_Pria itu mengangguk, "aku ingin membawamu pergi dari sini."_

_"Pergi? Kenapa? Ini rumahku."_

_Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi respon si pria kecil. "Manusia tak pantas dikurung di dalam penjara seperti ini. Kau kan bukan hewan percobaan, hmm?" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum ramah._

_"Memang bukan. Aku itu robot. Master yang memberiku hidup."_

_"Bukan, bukan! Kau itu manusia sama sepertiku dan yang memberimu hidup itu Tuhan, bukan mastermu! Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa kau juga manusia."_

_"Pergi bersama master?"_

_"Tidak, dia takkan lagi menjadi mastermu. Tapi aku akan menjadi ayahmu, lalu istriku akan menjadi ibumu! Aku akan menyekolahkanmu dan kau akan mempunyai teman yang banyak sekali!"_

_"Teman?"_

_"Ya! Dan kau tak perlu membunuh lagi! Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau!"_

_Mata anak kecil itu pun berbinar-binar penuh harap, "sungguh?"_

_"Ya! Kau bebas!" ucap sang pria sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Anak kecil itu menatap uluran tangan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ragu._

_Ketika akhirnya jemari kedua tangan itu menyatu, sang pria berjubah putih menggendong si pria kecil di atas pundaknya kemudian mereka pun berjalan pergi, keluar dari jeruji besi yang terus mengurung si pria kecil selama bertahun-tahun._

_"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"_

_"AI-R34 C."_

_"Buh! Nama macam apa itu, hahaha!" tawa pria itu pelan. "Ribet sekali namamu itu! Boleh aku memberimu nama manusia?"_

_Pria kecil itu mengangguk walaupun pria yang menggendongnya takkan bisa melihat anggukannya itu._

_"Hmm, mulai sekarang namamu Ryan!"_

_"Ryan?" ulangnya._

_"Ya! Ryan, itu nama manusia, nama barumu! Berarti kau itu manusia kan? Apalagi sekarang kau punya ayah dan ibu._

_Oh! Coba kau berhenti berwajah datar seperti itu dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Pasti kau akan mengerti kenapa aku bisa berkata kalau kau manusia!"_

_Sang pemilik nama baru Ryan pun menundukkan kepalanya seraya rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sendirinya. Senyuman yang pertama kali tersungging di bibir merahnya._

_._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bella!"<p>

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan bandana hijau di atas kepalanya menghentikan langkahnya kemudian cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Oh! Bu Elizaveta, ada apa?" ucap gadis yang bernama Bella itu ramah ke arah Bu Elizaveta.

Bu Elizaveta menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Bella kemudian ikut tersenyum ramah. "Kau tahu dimana kakakmu, Lars? Hari ini dia tidak masuk kelas, apa Lars sakit?"

Bella menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tadi Kak Lars berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu dari pada aku kok!" Bella menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk kanannya layaknya orang yang sedang bepikir keras. "...kakak kemana ya?"

Senyum bu Elizaveta berangsur-angsur memudar ketika ia teringat akan hal ganjil yang ia temui hari ini selain tentang Lars, "saat aku masuk ke kelas Ryan pun, Ryan, Alfred, dan Lovino juga tidak ada..."

Saat mendengar nama Ryan disebut, tiba-tiba saja wajah Bella merona merah. Bu Elizaveta yang menyadari perubahan gelagat itu pun langsung mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa Bella?"

Bella tersentak dengan panggilan Bu Elizaveta dan dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa bu!" Bu Elizaveta terkekeh pelan, menyadari maksud dari rona merah itu.

"Ah ya, kau sudah tahu kalau hari ini Ryan akan pulang ke Indonesia?"

Kali ini giliran Bella yang mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, "pulang? Ke Indonesia? Dia... tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!"

"Ah iya, kemarin malam, Ibu Ryan menelepon ibu. Katanya hari ini Ryan akan kembali ke Indonesia setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke teman-temannya. Katanya dia akan datang ke sekolah, tapi... Apa mungkin dia sudah berangkat?"

Bella menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Mungkin saja dan mungkin saja Kak Lars ada bersama dengan Ryan saat ini juga Al dan Lovino!"

Bu Elizaveta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Ekspresinya kembali berubah pilu sedang kedua matanya menatap kosong pada butiran hujan yang jatuh dari langit. "Orang seperti Ryan, biasanya akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dulu sebelum pergi..."

Bella ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit mendung dan butiran hujan yang ditatap Bu Elizaveta dari balik jendela. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk pada langit mendung hari ini...

...seolah mereka menangisi seseorang yang telah pergi jauh sekali dan takkan pernah kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**("Lovi~ Apa kau ingat hari itu?")**_

_**.**_

Hari itu, di tempat yang jauh sekali dari laboratorium Al, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Langit menangis dan berteriak lebih pilu dan menyesakkan dari biasanya. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa hujan hari itu terasa begitu berbeda. Yang pasti, ada seseorang yang akan terus menunggu sambil menundukkan kepala di depan sebuah rumah bercat oren-salmon yang terus diam dalam bisu karena pemiliknya takkan pernah kembali. Tujuh belas tangkai Bunga Tulip berwarna merah dan putih yang tersusun rapi dalam sebuah buket bunga berwarna biru seperti perpaduan warna yang disukai oleh pemilik rumah itu pun akan layu diguyur hujan.

Langit menangis, dirinya pun ikut menangis.

.

_**("Ck, bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Kau membicarakannya terus menerus sampai aku bosan!")**_

.

_**("Ah kalau begitu kau mau tahun depan kita merayakannya lagi? Kau mau kan~? Tahun depan kau deh yang memilih tempatnya~")**_

.

**("Lagi? Kau itu kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana sih, Ryan?")**

.

**("Ayolah~ Supaya aku yakin, kalau tahun depan pun kita bertiga tidak akan berubah! Ya? Kau mau kan, Lovino~?")**

* * *

><p>"–bisa merubah masa depan?"<p>

_... siapa?_

"Apa yang membuat kali ini berbeda dengan saat itu?"

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku perlahan ketika aku mulai mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali. Suara gemericik api terdengar jelas oleh kedua telingaku yang sebelumnya tuli oleh suara. Kugerakkan kedua bola mataku ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang masih buram. Kusadari bahwa tubuhku kaku, tak bisa kugerakkan sedang napasku memburu dan keringatku mengucur tak mau berhenti. Walaupun begitu entah mengapa aku merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku berkurang. Ketika aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan kananku yang teluka di bagian pundaknya, aku menyadari ada potongan kain berwarna putih yang membaluti lukaku. Aku pun mengerutkan alisku sambil mencermati balutan kain itu.

Ada seseorang yang sudah merawat lukaku sebelum aku sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berdua yakin kalau masa depan bisa kalian ubah dengan mudahnya...?"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya terdiam mematung dalam posisi itu, duduk bersandar pada dinding metalik di belakangku tetapi kedua mataku tetap aktif menelusuri sekitarku. Akhirnya pandanganku pun berhenti ketika hazelku menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang membuatku mau bersusah payah menginjakkan kaki di laboratorium ini untuk menyelamatkannya. Gadis yang seolah terlahir sebagai kembaranku dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda...

Mataku membelalak menatap tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di sampingku. Kuulurkan tangan kananku yang sedari tadi mengaku ke arahnya dan kusebut namanya dengan suara parau, "...Fe...li..." tetapi cukup jelas terdengar untuk sanggup memotong percakapan seseorang yang sedari tadi kuabaikan.

Hening sejenak, tanpa suara.

"AHAHAHAHA! Lucu! Kalian berdua itu lucu sekali! Pertunjukan yang hebat! Bahkan artis Hollywood pun akan iri bila melihat akting drama kalian yang sungguh terlihat..." Aku menoleh ke arah sosok pria yang sangat kukenal yang berdiri jauh dihadapan seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku ketika aku sudah mendapatkan Feliciana di dalam dekapanku. Pria dengan iris biru laut yang membuat hari ini menjadi neraka. Tawa khasnya memecah keheningan, membuat ingatan akan kematian Ryan berputar ulang di dalam kepalaku, mengingatkanku akan seberapa besar rasa benciku padanya.

...Karena mimpi buruk hari ini murni disebabkan olehnya.

"...menjijikkan. Sampai aku mau muntah! Kau lihat Antonio! Dia itu gila! Di masa depan maupun masa lalu! Dia rela mengorbankan temannya sendiri hanya untuk keegoisannya!"

Aku menggendong tubuh Feliciana yang tak sadarkan diri di belakang punggungku kemudian bangkit dari posisiku semula ketika aku menyadari bahwa tenagaku sudah pulih kembali walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Kutatap tajam ke arah sosok Alfred yang berada jauh di depanku dengan tatapan muak. Tetapi tatapan itu cepat terganti dengan raut wajah tidak percaya ketika ia melontarkan kalimat yang membuat ingatanku akan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"...Apa yang membuatmu mau bersusah payah untuk pria bodoh yang bahkan membiarkanmu mati atas apa yang sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu dan kau masih mencintainya sampai seperti itu?"

_Apa? Siapa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan?_

Pria yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam membisu. Seringai puas terpampang dari wajah Alfred, menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya bahkan sama sekali tidak membela diri.

"Cih, kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya... "

Aku berbalik menatap punggung pria berambut cokelat tua yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapanku dengan posisi siaga seolah ingin melindungiku dan Feliciana yang berada di belakangnya. Punggung itu terkoyak hingga luka lama yang sudah kuperbaiki terbuka kembali. Kabel warna-warni yang menjulur keluar dan percikan listrik yang terus menyala-nyala.

_**("...Apa... Apa bedanya kau dengan... 'dia'? Kau... Antonio juga kan?")**_

Tubuh yang kini lebih memperlihatkan seperangkat mesin rumit yang sudah rusak daripada tubuh manusia.

_**( "...aku... mati sebagai seorang manusia...")**_

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku ketika potongan kenangan akan mimpi itu terus bermunculan di dalam kepalaku.

_**("...Lovino yang selalu aku sukai apa adanya~")**_

_Aku jadi bertanya-tanya..._

_**("Bohong... Orang itu...bukan aku... da-dammit...") **_

_Itu semua... hanya mimpi kan? Bukan kenyataan kan? Apa yang dia katakan di dalam mimpi itu? Itu semua bohong kan? Tolong katakan kalau semua itu bohong! Karena kalau tidak..._

_**("... Lovino es Lovino~")**_

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku menatap tubuhnya yang tak juga bergeming walau Alfred sudah mengatainya seperti itu. Rasa sakit di dadaku muncul tetapi rasa sakit ini lebih sakit daripada rasa sakit ketika 'pria itu' menolakku.

_**("...Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan AND-01 Zero ya?")**_

_...Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?_

_**("Memang tidak.")**_

"A-Antoni–"

"Mungkin... Kepercayaan yang bisa mengalahkan logika manapun? Itulah... yang mereka berdua percayai agar bisa mengubah masa depan..."

Tubuh yang sedari tadi membisu itu pun akhirnya menjawab. Walau aku tahu ia sedari tadi menyadari sosokku yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang, tak sedikit pun ia menoleh ke belakang. Aku menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung sepatuku yang sudah terkoyak. Berkali-kali aku menghela napas penuh penyesalan.

_Kenapa penah terpikir olehku untuk tidak menyukainya dan menganggapnya menyusahkan?_

_Oh ya benar, karena Antoniolah yang membawa Alfred kesini. Dia ikut menciptakan hari ini, hari yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk yang takkan pernah akan kulupakan._

_Dia mempunyai seorang master, tetapi tetap saja mengikutiku. Walaupun aku tidak menyukainya, berkali-kali ia hampir merubah pandanganku itu terhadapnya..._

"Omong kosong! Kalian berdua sama sajaa!" Alfred mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan tiba-tiba dan ia muntahkan beberapa timah secara bersamaan dari moncong pistol itu kearah...

...ku?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan, menatap ke arah depan ketika aku melihat peluru-peluru itu seolah bergerak _slow motion_ di depan mataku. Dan saat itu, tubuhku tak bisa bisa digerakkan, hanya bisa berdiri mematung disana. Entah bagaimana, mungkin aku memang menunggu peluru itu merobek jantung ini...

_Andai aku menyadari semua itu lebih cepat. Walaupun hari ini tetap akan terjadi, mungkin Ryan tidak akan mati, mungkin Antonio takkan terluka seperti ini. Mungkin kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya, melupakan yang lalu dan membuka lembaran baru. Kita akan pergi ke Ponte Milvio dan merayakan hari yang (bagi Ryan) sangat berharga itu berempat –Aku, Ryan, Al, dan Antonio– seperti apa yang Ryan inginkan..._

_...Tapi begitu bodohnya karena aku masih sanggup berandai-andai seperti itu. Haha, lucu sekali kan? Mari tertawa bersama dan mengakhiri hari ini..._

–_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**("...Tak apa kalau Lovi tak mau memaafkanku... Memang semua itu salahku... Tapi... Tolong...Tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi... Aku... selalu melihat Lovino sebagai anak yang kuat... **_

_**...Jangan... buat Feliciana kecewa... melihat kau seperti ini, Lovi...")**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kata-kata Ryan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam kepalaku, membuatku cepat-cepat membuka kedua mataku kembali setelah beberapa saat yang lalu aku menutup mataku disana. Napasku memburu dan kakiku gemetar hingga aku jatuh terduduk di tanah. Aku menunggu perasaan sakit atau detik-detik kematian yang akan menjemputku. Aku menunggu hujan darah itu sekali lagi. Sama seperti apa yang telah kubuat dengan kamarku.

Tapi tidak. Pikiran itu hanyalah sugesti negatif yang dibentuk oleh otakku. Pada kenyataannya, rasa sakit yang kutunggu itu tak kunjung muncul...

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku... dan menatap sosoknya disana, berdiri dengan gagahnya tepat di depanku. Melindungiku dari peluru-peluru itu dengan tubuh metalnya. Tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku hingga aku bisa melihat emeraldnya yang menatap tanpa emosi ke arahku. Mulutnya membuka seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku tetapi tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari sana.

"_Well_, yang ini takkan kubiarkan meleset!"

Dengan cepat, Alfred berlari ke arah kami sambil menembakkan beberapa pelurunya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Tapi tak ada satu peluru pun yang mengenaiku atau menggores kulitku.

"Cepat lari ke arah garasi laboratorium ini yang ada di sebelah kirimu, _master!_ Selamatkan nona Feliciana dan diri Anda dengan mobil otomatis yang ada di sana!" adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar keluar dari mulutnya sebelum kakiku melangkah cepat dan melakukan apa yang ia instruksikan.

Tubuhku melesat ke arah sebuah garasi kecil penuh mobil yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada sebelumnya. Kuhampiri mobil terdekat yang kutemui disana dan dengan cepat, kuletakkan tubuh Feliciana di dalamnya. Antonio benar, mobil ini memanglah sebuah mobil dengan kendali otomatis. Sedikit saja aku ubah _setting_annya agar mobil itu langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tempatku dan Feliciana di rawat.

Saat itu, yang ada di kepalaku hanya bagaimana cara agar bisa mengeluarkan Feliciana dari wilayah laboratorium itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Tanganku menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ sistem mobil kendali otomatis itu ketika waktuku berjalan begitu cepat, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang karena gugupnya.

"ARRGGGHHH! _Dammit!_" teriakku frustasi ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak dapat menghapus sistem pengaman yang telah dipasang di dalam mobil tersebut yang mengharuskan mobil itu untuk meledak setelah 25 detik berjalan ketika orang lain yang bukan berasal dari pihak laboratorium itu memakainya. Padahal aku sudah menemukan cara agar mobil itu bisa berjalan secara otomatis ke tempat yang kuinginkaaaaan!

–_**DOR!**_

Sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar dari arah belakangku dan seketika kaca mobil di depanku sudah terhiasi oleh muncratan noda berwarna merah. Mataku membelalak dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak seketika. Dan ketika aku tersadar, aku mendapati tubuhku sudah jatuh ke tanah dengan kedua lutut menyangga tubuhku.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki seseorang memenuhi telingaku, meredam semua suara yang ada di sekitarku. Bunyi langkah kaki itu semakin lama terdengar semakin keras dan aku pun memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang dengan kedua mata masih membelalak.

"...Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak dan ayahku...

...takkan kubiarkan kau bisa pergi dengan selamat dari tempat ini."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu dingin. Suara yang begitu menghipnotisku, membuat kedua hazelku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari bola mata berwarna merah darah milik seseorang yang berada di hadapanku dengan sebuah moncong pistol yang diarahkannya kepadaku.

"A-Al... K-Kau..."

Ya, sosok didepanku bukanlah pria yang sangat kubenci itu atau versi kecil darinya. Pria yang sedang berdiri di depanku itu adalah teman baikku, orang pertama yang mendatangi bangkuku hari itu dan mengenalkanku kepada Ryan hingga kami bertiga menjadi teman. Orang lain pertama yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padaku. Sebuah hamburger yang sudah ia lumat sepotong.

Al.

"...Kenapa... kau membunuh ayah bahkan Kak Arthur? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau tahu kan kita sama... kedua ibu kita sudah meninggal... Dan aku hanya memiliki Kak Arthur, ayah dan semua orang yang hidup di gedung laboratorium ini..."

Bola mata birunya entah bagaimana berwarna merah saat ini. Bola mata itu membelalak dengan air mata yang turun dengan derasnya dan senyum kebencian yang diarahkannya padaku. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat seraya luka tembakan yang kuterima darinya di pundak kananku mulai terasa sakit. Kuremas kuat luka itu dengan tangan kiriku seraya tubuhku bergetar dan berkeringat melihat sosoknya yang semakin terlihat jelas muncul dari balik cahaya remang garasi itu.

"Kenapa?"

Dan aku tahu, itu bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Bukan Al yang kukenal...

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA?"

"...A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Al?" Akhirnya suara yang sedari tadi tertahan ditenggorokan pun keluar. "...Kau yang memulai semua ini... Kau yang membohongiku _dammit!_"

Langkah Al terhenti dan tangannya yang memegang pistol itu ia turunkan. "Ha... Hahaha...!" tawanya dengan suara melengking dan penuh dengan keputus asaan sambil memegangi perutnya dan terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Ahahaha! Kau bicara apa Lovi? Kita sudah lama saling membohongi...

...Aku dan juga Ryan... Kami berdua memakai topeng di hadapanmu~"

Tubuhku terlonjak ketika mendengar pengakuan yang ia ucapkan. "...Kau tidak tahu? Padang Edelweis itu sudah kau bakar, sudah tak ada lagi yang namanya _'eternity'_... Itu... hanya ada di dalam cerita dongeng..."

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku ketika tubuhku mulai bergetar lagi oleh kata-katanya. Peluru itu seolah sudah tertancap dijantungku dan tertanam disana, menusuk lebih dalam untuk setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang memucat.

"...Di antara kita, kaulah yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa. Enak sekali? Tidak menanggung beban apa-apa di pundakmu! Sedang orang lain berusaha keras melindungimu disaat kau bahkan tak mengetahui apa yang telah mereka korbankan untukmu. Termasuk Ryan dan Antonio..."

...Dalam, dalam sekali...

Mengoyak paru-paruku dari dalam, membuatnya tak berfungsi dan menciptakan rasa sakit ini...

"...Kau tak tahu kan apa yang membuat Antonio datang ke masa kini? Kau tidak tahu kan masa depan bagaimana yang telah orang yang menciptakan Antonio hingga ia mengirim Antonio untuk merubah masa lalu?" tanyanya tegas seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Ya, itu memanglah sebuah pernyataan, apa yang Al katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Semuanya baru terungkap olehku hari ini ketika semua sudah terlambat. Bahwa ini bukan hanya soalku atau Feliciana, tapi banyak orang yang ternyata ikut terlibat di dalamnya yang ironisnya tak kuketahui sampai detik ini.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang, mencoba terlihat tidak ketakutan sama sekali. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Membunuhku?" ucapku dengan nada suara setenang mungkin.

Al terkekeh dengan tetap menunjukkan raut muka mencibir. "Memang itulah alasanku menemuimu, Lovino~" Dalam sekejap, sosok Al tiba-tiba saja sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

"_It's over._" Dan berpindah berdiri di belakangku dengan cepatnya sampai aku tak sempat melihat pergerakannya. Sontak aku menoleh ke belakang ketika bisikan Al di belakangku membuat tubuhku terlonjak. Tetapi sebelum aku sempat menoleh ke belakang sepenuhnya, Al sudah lebih cepat mengayunkan sebuah tongkat besi yang entah sejak kapan ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangannya dan memukulku dengan tongkat itu. Aku yang tanpa pertahanan benar-benar diserang telak oleh ayunan tongkatnya hingga tubuhku terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan darinya.

"Akh–" erangku kesakitan ketika kepalaku membentur tanah, diikuti dengan seluruh tubuhku. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di tubuhku yang kian menjadi-jadi. Tangan kananku yang gemetar mencoba meraih sabuk tempatku meletakkan pistolku ketika aku menyadari bahwa ruang tempatku meletakkan pistol di sabukku itu kosong. Pistolku tak ada disana.

Hal itu membuatku sangat panik. Ditambah lagi dengan darah yang mengucur dari sisi kiri kepalaku menuju mata kiriku, membuat pandanganku memburam. Belum sempat aku mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah cengkeraman keras sebuah tangan mengangkat tubuhku hingga kakiku tak lagi menapak pada tanah kemudian ia lemparkan tubuhku ke samping hingga membentur dinding metal yang keras dan tubuhku pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, tak berdaya. Tak selang berapa lama, aku mendengar suara benda keras dijatuhkan yang kuyakin adalah tongkat Al. Aku mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku dan bangkit ketika pandanganku yang buram menangkap sebuah moncong pistol yang diarakan padaku.

"Aku hanya mempunyai dua sisa peluru, jadi mari kita selesaikan ini." Al berlari ke arah tubuhku yang masih tak berdaya dan berusaha bangkit sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Menyadari hal itu, aku sontak menghindari timah panas yang dimuntahkan pistolnya itu dengan menggulingkan badan ke samping, berusaha mendekati mobil tempat Feliciana berada walau tak sampai.

Di saat seperti itu, yang membuatku sedikit lega adalah Al yang sepertinya tak berniat menyakiti Feliciana. Ia hanya mengincarku.

Suara decakan terdengar keluar dari mulut Al. Dan ketika Al mengangkat pistolnya lagi ke arahku dan siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya lagi untuk memuntahkan peluru terakhirnya, dengan cepat kurogoh sabuk bagian kiriku ketika aku menemukan sebuah pistol disana. Kuangkat pistol itu ke arah Al dengan tangan kiri yang gemetar ketika garis lurus berwarna merah mengarah pada tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol.

Raut wajahnya yang semula tegas dan penuh amarah, kini kedua bola mata merahnya membulat sempurna seraya teriakan keras memenuhi kedua telingaku. Bahkan mataku pun membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang kulakukan.

_**("Lihat deh~ Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau... membuatku kehilangan sebelah tanganku hingga aku harus menggantinya dengan sebuah tangan mesin~")**_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sebuah sayatan rapi tercipta pada tangan kanannya yang terpotong, menciptakan warna merah baru hingga tubuhnya dan tubuhku bermandikan warna merah darah miliknya.

_**("Ini pistol laser yang sudah dimodifikasi. Kerjanya sama seperti pistol biasa hanya saja pistol ini mengeluarkan laser, bukan peluru. Laser ini bisa memotong benda dengan ketebalan mencapai sepuluh sentimeter tapi bila kau arahkan laser ini pada tubuh manusia, bagian tubuh itu akan langsung terpotong dengan rapi seperti sayatan.")**_

Tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah tepat di hadapanku dengan lengan kanannya yang masing memegang pistol, terlempar jauh dari tubuhnya. Saat itu aku hanya terdiam mematung. Tak berteriak, tak menangis, atau gemetar ketakutan. Aku malah sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakiku dan mengambil potongan lengan kanan Al dan melepaskan pistolnya itu dari genggaman tangannya. Pistol itu kusimpan pada sabukku kemudian aku berjalan perlahan ke arah mobil berwarna hitam dimana Feliciana berada.

Saat itu aku mendengar suara gerakan tubuh Al, tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan ke arah mobil itu. Kugunakan telapak tangan kanan Al itu untuk dideteksi sensor yang terpasang pada mobil tersebut, seolah Al-lah yang hendak mengendarainya. Setelah sistem dalam mobil tersebut selesai mendeteksi telapak tangan Al, mobil itu pun melaju keluar dari wilayah laboratorium itu dengan membawa tubuh Feliciana. Kutatap mobil itu melaju pergi, jauh, kecil dan semakin mengecil di dalam pandanganku.

_**("...kenapa... kenapa kau datang kesini, Lovino...?")**_

Sebuah suara ledakan muncul dari dalam gedung itu diikuti oleh gumpalan asap kelabu yang membumbung tinggi di langit senja hari itu. Goncangan yang diciptakan ledakan itu membuat atap yang ada di atasku retak dan serpihan retakannya jatuh mengenai tubuhku. Aku mendongakkan kepala ke atas dengan tatapan kosong seraya bibirku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Selesai... Akhirnya selesai..."

"Belum." Aku tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melemparkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati Al yang masih tersungkur di tanah dengan tangan kiri memegangi bagian lengan kanannya yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Bola mata merahnya yang kini berubah menjadi biru laut menatap lurus ke arahku. Tapi tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan kebencian atau amarah, tetapi tatapan seriusnya yang biasanya.

"...Al–"

"Kalau Alfred berhasil kembali ke masanya, dia bisa saja membuat hari ini terulang kembali seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh profesor pencipta Antonio sebelumnya. Mengubah masa lalu."

Mataku membelalak mendengar penjelasan Al. Mulutku membuka tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, memandangi kedua bola mata birunya yang kini tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya.

"...Ha-Hahaha!" tawanya yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan. "Kau tak berpikir kalau dengan ini kau sudah menang kan? Setelah ini kau bisa saja mati lho! Kuberi tahu ya, di tempat ini akan terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangaaat besar. Laboratorium ini akan menjadi puing-puing dan kalau kau masih disini, kau bisa saja mati kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa aku malah merasa sedikit tenang. Tatapanku berubah sendu seraya kumiringkan kepalaku ke samping, "...Dan kenapa kau memberitahu semua itu Al? Bukannya kau mau aku mati, _dammit? _Ya, biarkan saja aku terkena ledakan itu dan mati kan? Bukannya itu lebih baik untukmu?"

_**("...kenapa...")**_

Mulut Al menganga seketika sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Ia hanya terdiam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku atau memberikan pembelaa. Ia hanya menatapku dengan kedua mata membelalak.

_**("...kenapa kau datang kesini, Lovino...?")**_

Dan aku masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil mempertahankan tatapan senduku.

"Hahaha! Sudah jelas kan? Karena aku ini _hero!_"

Aku menatapnya curiga setelah mendengar alasannya yang bagiku tidak masuk akal. "Kenapa? Aku tahu itu bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya, brengsek! Kau membuang waktuku!"

"Oh ya~? Memangnya setelah ini kau akan langsung membunuhku dengan satu peluru yang tersisa pada pistolku itu? Lalu kau mau apa? Pergi? Kau anggap semuanya sudah selesai? Hah, enteng sekali–"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! _Just answer my fucking question, idiot!_"

Al malah mengukir sebuah cengiran pada wajahnya, "Oh kau itu lucu ya Lovino! Ah...haha..." tawanya lagi tetapi kali ini dengan napas terengah. Tak heran, darah di lengan kanannya yang putus tak mau berhenti keluar. Sudah hebat sekali dia masih bisa bicara dengan tenangnya sedari tadi dengan genangan darahnya yang sebanyak itu. "Tapi Lovi... itu... alasanku... yang sebenar–"

Tiba-tiba saja kata-katanya terhenti dan tubuhnya tak bergeming. Genggaman tangan kirinya pada bagian lengan kanannya yang kini terpotong itu kini melemah sedang darahnya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir keluar. Hembusan putih dari mulutnya masih mengepul keluar dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering. Tetapi tubuh itu kaku di sana.

"A-Al?" panggilku dengan suara kecil hingga aku ragu ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Al!" ulangku tetapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Walaupun begitu, tetap tak ada reaksi darinya atau satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itu kepanikan mulai mejalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Keringat dingin itu mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitku seraya kedua mataku tak berani melepaskan pandangan dari tubuhnya.

"Al!" Kali ini kedua kakiku maju secara bergantian, membuat tubuhku yang sedari tadi tak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri kini bergerak ke arah tubuhnya disana. "Al–"

Bunyi ledakan kedua tiba-tiba terdengar dan kali ini lebih besar dari ledakan sebelumnya. Api dari dalam gedung laboratoroum itu dengan cepat merambat ke luar laboratorium, menciptakan udara panas yang menyesakkan. Gedung laboratorium itu bergetar karena goncangan akibat ledakan, membuat langit-langit di atasku semakin retak dengan serpihan-serpihannya yang jatuh menghujani tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, ke arah langit-langit yang ada di atas tubuh Al, kakiku yang sebelumnya berhenti bergerak akibat suara ledakan itu mendapatkan tenaganya kembali dan melaju kencang ke arah tubuh Al. Kuulurkan tangan kiriku ke depan, berusaha meraih tubuhnya. Kemudian akan kudekap tubuh itu erat dan kulindungi dari runtuhan atap tempat itu.

Suara reruntuhan yang jatuh kemudian terdengar keras oleh kedua telingaku sesaat setelah aku berhasil meraih tubuhnya. Saat itu aku yakin bahwa aku sudah terkulai tak berdaya di tanah, tertimbun oleh reruntuhan atap yang ada di atasku.

Tapi setelah sekian lama aku menunggu rasa sakit yang akan kuterima akibat reruntuhan itu, lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung kurasakan. Tak ada rasa sakit yang diterima oleh bagian manapun dari tubuhku hingga aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku.

Hal pertama yang kusadari kemudian adalah perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhku, membuatku merasa terlindungi dan merasa aman disana. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan mendapati sepasang emerald menatap hazelku dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir.

"_Master_ Lovi...

..._Master_ tidak apa-apa?" Antonio mendekapku dan Al erat dan melindungi kami dari runtuhan atap yang hendak menimpa kami dengan punggungnya yang sudah terkoyak. Bekas reruntuhan atap tersebut masih bersisa di atas punggung Antonio yang masih mendekap kami dengan kedua, bukan satu lengannya yang tersisa. Lengan kirinya putus di bagian siku sehingga kabel-kabel warna-warni dengan percikan listrik terpampang jelas dari dalam potongan lengan kirinya.

Untuk sesaat, kedua hazelku terkunci oleh tatapannya hingga aku hanya bisa mengaku disana. Tetapi setelah aku tersadar pada kenyataan kembali, aku langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan sontak ikut melempar tubuh tak berdaya Al ke tanah. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mempedulikan tubuh itu kini. Aku berdiri disana dengan pikiran yang hanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"A-Antonio?" Antonio menunjukkan senyumannya yang biasanya. Senyuman yang entah diberikan pada siapa, senyuman yang entah berarti apa. Senyuman yang begitu dingin. Hanya sekedar tersenyum, tanpa makna apa-apa. "Apa yang... kau lakukan disini?" lanjutku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga melontarkan pertanyaa bodoh seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas kan jawabannya.

Antonio membuka mulutnya, bersiap menjawab pertanyaanku tetapi buru-buru kusela, "merasa bersalah? Mau menyerahkan diri pada Alfred?" Senyum yang sejak tadi berusaha dipertahankan Antonio kini sirna, berganti dengan sebuah ekspresi terkejut yang seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat sekali padanya. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Kenapa kata-kata yang asal terlintas di dalam benakku itu begitu mudahnya kulontarkan?

Antonio menundukkan kepala, seolah kata-kataku barusan benar-benar menyayat perasaannya. Ayolah! Android itu robot. Tak ada robot yang memiliki hati. Iya kan? "_Lo siento..._"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-katanya. Bukan seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Dia sudah bersusah payah menyelamatkan Feliciana kemudian menyelamatkanku berkali-kali.

"Aku selama ini sudah menyusahkan _master_... Kalau aku tidak kehilangan memoriku, aku pasti sudah menyelesaikan misiku lebih ce–"

"Apa yang kau katakan_, jerk_? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ocehan yang kau katakan," selaku sambil berkacak pinggang dan membuang muka ke samping agar aku tidak melihat ekspresinya ketika ia mengangkat kepala. "Feliciana sudah berada di tempat yang aman jadi aku tak ada urusan dengan bangunan busuk ini lagi!"

Aku membuat beberapa langkah di depannya dan tanpa melihat ke belakang, tangan kiriku sudah meraih tangan kanannya dan menarik tubuhnya mengikuti langkahku. "Ayo pergi." Seruku tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Boleh?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku seketika setelah mendengar responnya itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang berada dibelakangku dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan mata dipicingkan, "ha? _What the hell are you talking about, bastard?_"

Antonio tersenyum simpul, "kukira _master_ tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?" Dan kemudian aku teringat akan apa yang aku katakan malam itu...

_**("JUST GO TO THE DAMN HELL FUCKING USELESS ANDROID! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU DATANG! SEMUA JADI BEGINI!")**_

Sontak kulepaskan pegangan tangan kiriku padanya, "memang tidak," ucapku dingin sambil membuang muka. "Tapi kau mau tinggal dimana kalau tidak denganku, hah? Ayo cepat pergi sebelum bangunan ini rubuh!"

Antonio mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi bukannya berjalan ke arahku, ia malah memutar tubuhnya dan berlutut membelakangiku. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah kain putih yang kusadari adalah dua buah kain mitela yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membalut sesuatu. Setelah selesai, tangan itu ia gunakan untuk mengangkat sesuatu yang berukuran besar. Mataku membelalak lebar ketika menyadari apa yang ia bawa ditangannya.

Tubuh Al yang sudah bersimbah darah akibat potongan di lengan kanannya yang kini telah terbalut rapi oleh dua buah mitela itu. Tubuh itu kemudian ia gendong di punggungnya lalu ia balikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Untuk apa kau bawa dia?"

Antonio menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengukir senyum lebar, "Tadi master melindungi Al dari reruntuhan gedung. Jadi kupikir, walaupun Al sudah mengkhianati _master_, Al masih menjadi teman yang berharga bagi _master_~ Kalau dibiarkan, Al bisa mati kehabisan darah! Jadi..."

Aku tersentak dengan jawabannya, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjawab seperti itu. _Teman berharga katanya?_

Aku pun menghela napas berat kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Ke arah langit senja di atasku. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Ryan?"

Suara gemuruh runtuhan dinding-dinding bangunan tak henti-hentinya beradu dengan suara percikan api. Jingga menyala-nyala, membuat kadar oksigen disana semakin menipis. Bau amis darah berbaur dengan bau benda terbakar. Tetapi di balik semua itu, langit berpadu jingga, kuning, dan merah tersenyum kepada dunia. Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena matahari akan terbit di timur lagi esok hari.

"Ryan tak mau aku membawanya. Katanya dia akan menyusahkanku bila aku juga membawanya. Padahal Ryan terluka parah sekali tetapi ia masih berusaha bertahan untuk melindungi _master_ sampai aku datang." Aku mendecak tak suka dengan jawaban yang ia berikan, "jadi kau sempat berbicara dengannya?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh, tak berharap mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Ya... Katanya aku harus berhati-hati membawa tubuh master, kalau tidak, luka master yang sudah susah payah Ryan balut akan terbuka."

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku yang sudah memar ketika aku merasakan perasaan panas muncul dari kedua mataku. Perlahan-lahan kuraih luka di bahu kananku yang dibalut rapi oleh kain putih untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Tapi kini balutan itu rusak oleh sebuah peluru Al yang kini bersarang dibahu kananku. Darah tak henti-hentinya menodai balutan kain putih itu hingga tanganku rasanya mati rasa, sulit untuk digerakkan. Tetapi rasa sakit itu tak kutunjukkan karena luka ini masih jauh lebih ringan dari luka yang diderita orang-orang yang ikut membantuku hari ini.

"Ada nyawa yang lebih berharga dari nyawanya, begitu kata Ryan. Ryan ingin _master_ tetap hidup sampai setelah hari ini. Makanya, aku tak menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya."

Kaki kananku menciptakan satu langkah kedepan, diikuti dengan kaki kiriku. Aku berjalan ke arah yang kutahu adalah gerbang utama laboratorium ini tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang ada di belakangku. "Aku juga! Aku ingin _master_ bisa berteman dengan Al lagi setelah hari ini~" serunya lantang berharap aku bisa mendengarnya. Padahal tak perlu berseru lantang seperti itu, kata-katanya sudah terdengar jelas oleh kedua telingaku.

Aku sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahku, disusul oleh suara langkah kaki berat yang mengikuti dari belakang. Suara langkah kaki Antonio. Syukurlah dia mengikutiku karena aku tidak ada niatan untuk membalikkan badan ke arahnya dan menariknya agar mengikutiku. Bukan maksudku peduli padanya atau apa, _dammit!_

Kemudian suara langkah kaki dibelakangku lenyap, memaksaku unyuk menghentikan langkahku juga dan menatap ke belakangku. Antonio berdiri disana tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tetapi wajahnya menatap ke belakang, entah menatap apa. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar olehku kemudian ia buru-buru membalikkan badan dan menarik lengan kiriku bersamanya, mengajakku berlari. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, _bastard!_" seruku kesal tetapi tak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu.

Antonio menoleh ke arahku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya, "kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, _master!_"

Saat itu aku tak bisa menahan seulas senyum yang tersungging di bibirku. Aku menatap langit di atasku dan memikirkan bahwa akhirnya hari ini akan berakhir dan berganti hari. Banyak kenangan yang takkan kulupakan hari ini, apalagi momen-momen terakhirku dengannya. Bangunan ini akan menjadi reruntuhan yang hanya akan menyisakan sejarah. Mayat-mayat bergelimangan dengan lautan darah yang mewarnai gedung itu.

Oh ya, tak ada yang tersisa di dalam gedung itu kecuali tumpukan mayat dan kenangan pahit hari ini. Semuanya tanpa kecua–

_Tunggu. Dimana Alfred?_

Angan-anganku seketika sirna ketika tangan yang sedari tadi membawaku berlari bersamanya tak ada di sana. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar kepala ke belakang. Mataku memandang sosok Antonio yang berdiri di samping pintu gerbang utama laboratorium itu ketika aku sudah berada di luar. Antonio menurunkan tubuh yang sedari tadi ia gendong di pungungnya dan ia letakkan di samping pintu gerbang tersebut dan bergegas membalikkan badan kembali ke dalam wilayah laboratorium itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" seruku begitu saja.

Antonio pun menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah memasuki wilayah laboratorium itu kemudian membalikkan badan. "Menyelesaikan misiku yang terakhir."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti. "Tunggu, seingatku kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa selain namamu!"

"_Sí_, tapi aku baru saja menemukan memoriku disini~" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang, bangga tanpa beban. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku disana "Aku ingat tentang hari ketika aku meninggalkan masa depan, aku ingat beberapa kenangan profesor yang diberikannya padaku, aku ingat kejadian yang mendasari pembuatanku, tapi yang lebih terpenting adalah... aku ingat akan tujuan profesor membuatku dan mengirimku ke masa lalu~"

Dan kukira jantungku sudah berhenti berdetak saat itu...

_**("Oiya, sebelumnya, aku ingin kau mengingat tiga misimu ini...")**_

Aku tahu hari ini akan terjadi ketika aku pertama kali menemukan Antonio. Hari ketika ia akan kembali kepada _master_nya yang sebenarnya ketika ia mengingat tujuannya datang ke masa kini. Sejak awal aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Aku hanya kebetulan menemukan tubuhnya disana. Aku juga tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah laboratorium gelap ini kalau bukan karena mereka mencari android yang ada bersamaku dan menjadikan Feliciana menjadi alat agar mereka mendapatkan Antonio yang kebetulan mengidap penyakit yang diakibatkan virus yang dibuat laboratorium itu. Sejak awal, semuanya hanyalah kebetulan. Semuanya hanyalah mimpi manis dimana suatu hari aku harus bangun dari mimpi itu dan menatap kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang disebut dunia.

"Oh kalau saja aku bisa menyampaikan pada profesor bahwa ia benar ketika mengatakan bahwa _master_ku itu baik sekali, sebaik profesor~"

Mendengar kalimatnya itu, aku pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk di hadapannya. Saat itu aku bisa melihat senyumannya yang merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tetapi senyuman itu berbeda. Senyuman itu penuh dengan emosi dan perasaan di dalamnya. Sebuah senyuman yang terasa hangat. Padahal dia hanyalah android.

"Karena _master_ tak pernah mengusirku walaupun aku selalu menyusahkannya juga karena _master_ mau menangis untukku yang akan menyelesaikan misi terakhirku~"

Saat itu mulutku menganga lebar, sontak aku mengusap kedua mataku yang ternyata sudah basah oleh air mata entah sejak kapan. Aku berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi kesalku padanya hingga wajahku memerah, "siapa yang menangis untukmu, _bastard!_ Ada debu yang masuk ke mataku!"

Antonio pun langsung tenggelam dalam tawa sampai memegangi perutnya, seolah ia bisa merasakan sakit pada perutnya atau apa. Dia kan hanya robot!

"Wajah _master _lucu sekali~ Seperti tomat kesukaan Antonio~"

Dan seharusnya robot tidak bisa tertawa, kan?

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat untuk memberikan benda penting ini pada _master!_" ucap Antonio setelah ia berhasil meredakan tawanya.

Antonio pun berjalan perlahan ke arahku yang hanya berdiri mematung di tempat sambil ia robek pakaian putihnya yang kini sudah lusuh hingga terlihatlah dada bidangnya dan tubuh mulusnya yang sudah koyak disana-sini. Dada bidangnya membuka dengan sendirinya, memperlihatkan seperangkat mesin rumit dengan kabel-kabel berwarna-warni disekelilingnya yang semuanya menancap pada sebuah ruangan kecil yang berbentuk seperti brangkas berwarna kelabu. Dari dalam ruangan berbentuk brangkas kecil di dalam tubuhnya tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah benda tipis dan kecil keluar dari dalamnya kemudian jari-jari Antonio meraih benda kecil yang ternyata adalah sebuah chip itu kemudian menutup dadanya kembali. Antonio tersenyum tipis seraya ia serahkan chip kecil tersebut kepada kedua tanganku ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapanku.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat sebuah chip pemberian Antonio itu kemudian kutunjukkan ekspresi tak mengertiku padanya. "Apa ini?"

"Hal yang dicari-cari oleh Alfred. Pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan profesor padaku... untukmu..." Mataku terbelalak seketika setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Antonio, membuatku teringat akan kata-kata Alfred hari itu.

_**("Jadi... Kalau kau mau memberikan AND-01 Zero dan bekerja sama dengan kami, maka... kami akan memberikan obat dari penyakit adik kesayanganmu itu.")**_

Jadi begitu. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Alfred bersikeras untuk mendapatkan Antonio. Karena chip ini tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Di dalamnya berisi rumus antivirus LAV dan resep obat penawar dari penyakit yang ditimbulkan oleh virus LAV. Tentu, penyakit nona Feliciana ini belum ada obatnya karena tak ada yang tahu tentang virus LAV." Antonio menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya kemudian melanjutkan, "...didalam juga ada pesan dari profesor untukmu tentang penjelasan akan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di masa depan yang dilihat olehnya. Profesor berharap agar masa depan seperti itu tak terulang lagi."

Aku pun menatap chip tersebut kembali, menerawang tiap sisinya dengan seksama sambil memicingkan mata. Sekilas, chip itu terlihat seperti sebuah chip biasa sampai kutemukan sebuah tulisan kecil yang terukir di balik chip tersebut.

"... Lo... Lovi... Lovino... Var...gas...? Huh?" Aku menatap Antonio bingung setelah berhasil membaca tulisan kecil pada chip tersebut. Sosok di hadapanku hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sekarang percaya, bahwa kau adalah _master_ku~? Dengan chip itu, Nona Feliciana bisa selamat~" jelasnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

_Benarkah? Benarkah, benarkah kalau semua itu bukan mimpi?_

Aku menatap chip tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang mentap permen di tangannya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar.

"Jadi misi pertama dan keduaku sudah selesai~ Tinggal misi ketiga!" seru Antonio sambil melempar pandangan ke sudut bangunan laboratorium itu.

Aku meletakkan chip tersebut di dalam kantong celanaku bagian dalam agar tidak hilang kemudian kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah Antonio yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"Misi yang ketiga?"

Antonio menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sendu, membuatku terkejut dengan perubahan mimik wajahnya yang begitu cepat.

"Maaf _master_... tapi aku tak bisa ikut pulang ke rumah bersamamu."

Aku bagaikan diangkat tinggi dengan rasa bangga kemudian di hempaskan keras sekali ke tanah setelah mendengar kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tiba-tiba. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak boleh membiarkan Alfred kabur. Tadi saat aku mendengar teriakan Al, aku langsung berlari ke tempat _master_ dan sepertinya Alfred menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Aku tak boleh membiarkannya kabur!"

"Ta-Tapi," bantahku, "Kau sudah membuat Alfred terluka kan dan bangunan ini akan rubuh karena ledakan yang dari tadi terdengar dan api yang sebentar lagi akan melalap habis bangunan ini! A-Aku tidak yakin Alfred akan selamat!" kataku berharap bahwa kata-kata itu akan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya," La-Lagi pula Al bilang akan terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar di laboratorium ini! Ya, bukannya aku percaya pada si pembual itu, tapi–"

"Al mengatakan yang sebenarnya, _master_...

Dan... aku yang akan menciptakan ledakan itu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar, "A-Apa?" tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang di dengar oleh kedua telingaku itu tidak benar.

Antonio mengangguk, "Itu misi ketigaku. Walaupun Alfred mati, aku tetap harus meledakkan laboratorium ini. Ledakan-ledakan yang lainnya itu juga aku yang ciptakan. Beberapa bagian dalam tubuhku berisi bahan peledak dengan daya ledak mikro yang dibuat profesor agar hanya akan meledak sesuai dengan keinginanku atau ketika chip itu direbut paksa dari dalam tubuhku. Bahan peledak dengan daya ledak mikro itu dapat dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhku untuk meledakkan sesuatu dan akan meledak sesuai keinginanku. Jadi walaupun aku kehabisan bahan peledak dengan daya ledak mikro itu pun aku masih bisa menyelesaikan misi ketigaku karena aku memiliki sebuah bahan peledak yang tertanam di dalam tubuhku yang memiliki daya ledak yang jauh lebih besar." Antonio pun tersenyum polos setelah selesai memberikan penjelasan itu, "profesor memang hebat! Telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan detail–"

"APANYA!" teriakku kesal. Tentu saja kesal! Omongannya itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Seolah Antonio diciptakan untuk dimusnahkan. Seolah hidup Antonio sama sekali tak ada artinya! "KAU TAHU, PROFESORMU ITU TIDAK WARAS! BRENGSEK! SEMUA SKENARIONYA SAMPAH! DIA MEMBUAT SEBUAH ROBOT HANYA UNTUK DIHANCURKAN OLEH KEEGOISANNYA!" Aku yakin saat ini pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah akibat gejolak amarah yang muncul di dalam dadaku.

"Bukan. Justru, misi ketiga dibuat untuk melindungi semuanya..." sanggah Antonio dengan ekspresi tenang. "Justru, profesor paling tak sanggup untuk mengatakan misi yang ketiga, melihat Antonio harus dua kali mati. Bukan, tiga kali mati. Tapi aku mengerti kalau semua itu dilakukan untuk menghentikan proses pembuatan dan penyebaran virus LAV juga untuk menghapus jejak buruk yang dilakukan Alfred dan teman-teman penelitinya. Karena apapun yang terjadi, Alfred tetaplah teman profesor. Profesor tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui hal buruk yang telah dilakukan Alfred dan teman-teman penelitinya. Setelah keluarga profesor tak ada yang tersisa, Alfred dan para peneliti di laboratorium inilah yang menjadi keluarga profesor~" ucap Antonio sambil mengukir senyum lebar.

Aku menundukkan kepala, berusaha meresapi setiap kata-katanya. Ujung sepatu hitamku terlihat samar oleh pandanganku. Aku menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku hingga aku tak bisa menahan air mata itu jatuh lagi membasahi sepatuku. "...K-Kau mau mati disana, huh? Idiot..." gumamku lebih pada diriku sendiri.

"Tak apa kalau aku mati~ Sejak awal, aku adalah keberadaan yang tak seharusnya ada~" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika kedua bola mataku yang melebar bertemu dengan emerald berkilaunya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Padahal kalimat yang ia ucapkan begitu menyakitkan bila aku menjadi dirinya.

"Aku hanya meminjam nama dan rupanya. Tapi aku takkan pernah bisa mengambil perannya. Aku hanyalah duplikat dari yang asli. Nanti, _master_ pasti akan bertemu dengan yang asli–"

"Bagiku kau yang asli!" Sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku langsung merutuki diriku karena telah membeberkan seenaknya isi kepalaku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi langsung saja kugelengkan kepalaku cepat dan kukepalkan kedua tanganku di samping.

Ini bukan saatnya ajang gengsi, Lovino! Orang yang ada di hadapanmu akan pergi sesaat setelah kau mengenalnya lebih jauh bahwa dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Seolah aku adalah duplikat Feliciana yang takkan pernah menyamainya.

"Aku tak mengenal Antonio selain kau, _dammit!_ Lagi pula, siapa Antonio yang asli? Yang dipenggal kepalanya atau yang berlari-lari di antara kebun tomat?" Seruku seraya ingatanku akan mimpi ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Antonio juga terlintas di dalam benakku. "Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengannya! Antonio yang selalu menyusahkan di rumahku dan mengikutiku dengan senyum bodohnya adalah kau, bukan Antonio yang lain, jadi–"

Kata-kataku terhenti dan takkan pernah selesai ketika ia meraih daguku dan mempertemukan bibir kami berdua. Seketika suara di sekeliling kami lenyap, digantikan oleh suara detak jantungku yang bergedup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"..._Te amo_..." bisiknya di sela ciuman kami, membuat tubuhku benar-benar kaku tak mau bergeming. Wajahku berubah merah entah karena kata-katanya atau karena paru-paruku yang sudah meronta meminta oksigen. Sesaat kemudian ia lepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku sedang tubuhku hanya terdiam mematung disana dengan wajah merah padam dan napas memburu.

"...Ka-Kau... Ka-Kau tidak tahu apa arti kata-kata itu, chigi!" seruku tanpa memperlihatkan wajahku yang masih memerah padanya.

Antonio terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku, "tentu saja aku tahu~ Habis Antonio sering mengucapkannya pada–"

"Jangan membicarakan seseorang yang tidak ada disini, _bastard! _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi dirinya begitu juga dengan dia! Itu tubuhmu, itu rupamu, itu namamu! Kau bukan duplikatnya..." Entah kenapa aku melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Daripada ditunjukkan pada Antonio, kata-kata itu lebih kutunjukkan pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah Feliciana sembuh nanti, hidupku akan kembali seperti semula. Semua perhatian akan ditunjukkan pada Feliciana. Perhatian pria itu, perhatian warga Hetalia Academy, perhatian guru-guru, dan yang lainnya. Feliciana benar-benar mewarisi bakat melukis pria itu dan bakat seorang peneliti yang dimiliki ibu. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku memang menunggu saat-saat itu ketika ia bisa tertawa ceria kembali dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Walau apapun yang kulakukan, aku takkan pernah menjadi dirinya. Karena aku Lovino Vargas, bukan Feliciana Vargas.

"_Gracias~_" ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya seutuhnya. "_Gracias_, _master_~" senyumnya lagi-lagi mengembang sempurna, "Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan kematian profesor dan Ryan sia-sia... Aku harus menghapus jejak masa depan yang ada di masa kini dan menghapus eksistensi laboratorium ini dan seluruh isinya. Agar tak ada orang yang tahu akan rahasia laboratorium ini dan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya...

...Aku juga ingin melindungi orang-orang yang profesor ingin lindungi tetapi gagal untuk dilindungi~"

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyuman itu terukir di bibirnya. Sebuah seyuman yang begitu tulus layaknya senyuman seorang manusia. Ia menatapku lembut dengan kedua emeraldnya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah semu.

"Bersemangatlah~ Nona Feliciana akan selamat dengan antivirus dan obat penawar itu! Kemudian matahari akan terbit kembali keesokan harinya!"

Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat, Antonio membalikkan badan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku dan beranjak pergi. Percikan api keluar dari bawah sepatunya dan tubuhnya pun melambung tinggi, meninggalkanku di tempat yang sama.

"_Adios~"_

Kakiku bergerak beberapa langkah ke depan dengan langkah terseok. Kedua mataku menatap kosong pada sosoknya yang tak lagi teraih olehku, sosoknya yang menghilang di antara bara api yang mulai melahap habis gedung tersebut. Pelupuk mataku panas, tak sanggup untuk membendung air mata itu. Hingga akhirnya kedua kakiku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah dan tubuhku pun jatuh membentur tanah dengan lautan air mataku sendiri yang menggenang.

"A-Antoni..."

Aku memang membencinya atau berusaha membencinya. Dia menyebalkan dan hanya bisa mengganggu hari-hariku yang sudah buruk tak berharga. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa robot tanpa perasaan macam dia dapat tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang waktu, lebih sering dari aku yang manusia. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan denganku dan mengatakan bahwa aku _master_ yang baik padahal aku tak pernah berbuat baik padanya.

Tetapi di satu sisi, aku senang dengan kehadirannya disana. Mungkin. Awalnya aku hanya senang bisa bertemu android canggih sepertinya. Tapi lama kelamaan ada suatu perasaan yang muncul dari dalam tubuhku yang selalu nyaman berada di sampingnya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ada niat untuk mengusirnya keluar dari rumahku.

"ANTONIOOOO!" teriakku dengan sisa suara yang kupunya. Tak peduli bila nantinya pita suaraku akan rusak karena berteriak sekencang itu. Apakah aku menyesal dengan keputusanku untuk tak mencegahnya menyelesaikan misinya? Bukankah aku tak peduli? Dia hanya robot dan mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan bertemu dengan sosok manusianya. Sang pemilik hati asli nama tersebut.

Bukan. Aku sadar bahwa perasaan yang muncul dari dalam diriku ini hanya ditunjukkan padanya, hanya Antonio yang itu, bukan Antonio yang lain!

'Nguing... Nguing... Nguing–'

Kemudian sirene polisi dan ambulans sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan. Semakin lama suara tersebut semakin keras terdengar memekakkan telinga. Polisi atau siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Pikiranku saat itu terlalu penuh oleh berbagai penyesalanku terhadapnya.

Penyesalan karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaan ini.

Bahwa aku mencintainya lebih dari perasaan seorang seorang _master_ kepada androidnya...

Aku menundukkan kepalaku hingga keningku mencium tanah. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar dan kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuhku melemas. Isakku terus membahana dan air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengaburkan pandanganku.

"ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Dan setelah itu, kegelapan pun mulai merenggut kesadaranku.

* * *

><p>[Message From The Future]<p>

_Ciao, master AND-01 Zero. Kalau kau berhasil membaca pesanku ini berarti android ciptaanku telah berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. AND-01 Zero memang kuciptakan untuk melindungi chip berisi rumus anti virus LAV, obat penawar penyakit yang ditimbulkan LAV dan pesanku ini kemudian menyampaikannya kepadamu._

_Aku ingin kau merubah masa lalu yang telah kuhancurkan agar kau tidak menyesalinya nanti sepertiku. Aku telah menghancurkan masa depan dan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kumiliki. Setiap detik dalam hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan. Aku telah membunuh banyak orang bahkan orang yang paling berharga bagiku yang kau temui sosoknya dalam bentuk android itu. Setelah ini, kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Kami sudah memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi ketika kami mencoba mengubah masa lalu. Tetapi ia tidak masalah, begitu juga denganku._

_Aku hanya ingin kau menyelamatkan orang yang telah gagal kulindungi..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**:_

Maaf atas keterlambatan update ini! ;_; Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa semua ffn multichapter saya akan lama sekali diupdatenya! Chapter yang seharusnya jadi chapter terakhir ini terlalu panjang kalau saya jadikan satu chapter dan bakal lebih lama lagi updetannya kalau saya jadikan satu chapter maka saya pecah jadi dua chapter. Jadi saya mohon maaf, chapter berikutnya pun akan memakan waktu untuk updetannya. Rencananya chapter berikutnya akan saya update beserta epilognya.

Maklum kemarin saya sibuk dengan acara ekskul dan setelah ini pun akan ada acara ekskul yang menunggu juga karena saya sudah kelas 3 SMA D: Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan mencicil chapter berikutnya dan update secepatnya!

_**Translate :**_

_Lo Siento (Spanish) : Sorry_

_Gracias (Spanish) : Thank You_

_Adios (Spanish) : Goodbye_

_Te Amo (Spanish) : I Love You_

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaaak karena sudah setia membaca fic abal ini dan menunggu updatannya dengan sabar ;_; Akhir-akhir ini saya sering sekali terserang writer block hingga chapter ini saja saya butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk memeriksanya dan chapter ini sudah berkali-kali saya re-write ;_; #curhat Tapi karena saya ingat akan para reader sekalian, semangat saya untuk menulis pun kembali XD

Read & Review, please? :D

Salam Hangat,

KensyEcho


	6. An End In The Land Of Memories Part II

**Warning: BANYAK OOC, Lovino's potty mouth, SICK!CHARACTERS, Character's death, Drama Lebay**

**Note :**

_**(Paragraf yang dimiringkan adalah pesan dari masa depan atau adegan dari sebuah kenangan)**_

_**(Kata-kata di dalam kurung yang dimiringkan adalah kenangan si pelaku)**_

**OC Indonesia : Ryan Satya Nugroho**

****Don't Like, Don't Read^^ **Siapkan mata Anda karena chapter ini agak panjang :D******

* * *

><p>Langkah kakinya gemetap menyusuri jalan setapak di pusat kota Roma. Kali ini ia tidak berjalan bersama dua orang sobat karibnya melainkan bersama seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dengan sebuah bandanan hijau yang melekat di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar tentang penyanyi idolanya, Francis Bonnefoy –sedang pemuda di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengucap 'Oh ya?' dan 'Benarkah?' berkali-kali. Gelagatnya memang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mendengarkan ocehan sang gadis dengan seksama. Tetapi sorot matanya mengatakan lain. Perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada wajah dan ekspresi ceria yang ditunjukkan teman jalannya hari ini –sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu.<p>

Mungkin bagi gadis itu, makan di luar bersama seorang pria –teman satu sekolahnya adalah hal yang biasa, tapi tidak bagi Ryan. Baginya, kesempatan 'kencan' dengan gadis yang sudah lama ditaksirnya adalah sebuah kesempatan yang terbilang langka.

"Nah Bella, ini dia restorannya," seru Ryan ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan sebuah restoran berukuran sedang berhiaskan bunga mawar di hampir seluruh bagian depannya. Hanya sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi penjang yang terbuat dari bata di depan jendela besar restoran tersebut sajalah yang menyajikan Bunga Anyelir (Carnation) berwarna merah gelap.

Bella menatap kagum pada bangunan restoran yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat sangat romantis dengan bunga-bunga mawar dan lampu-lampu bergaya klasik di samping kiri dan kanan halaman restoran tersebut. Simpel tapi terkesan sangat mewah. Namun alisnya langsung terangkat sebelah ketika ia membaca sebuah tulisan yang tercantum di pintu kaca restoran tersebut, "_Closed?_ Huh?"

"Tak usah khawatir~ Aku sudah biasa kok mengganggu trio pekerja di restoran ini~" Ryan tersenyum lebar ke arah Bella yang hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti kemudian ia dorong pintu kaca dihadapannya yang seolah dibiarkan tidak terkunci untuk Ryan.

Ruangan berisi meja-meja dan kursi-kursi kosonglah yang mereka temui ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Bagian dalamnya ternyata lebih sederhana daripada bagian depan bangunan. Seluruh dindingnya dicat menyerupai warna kayu, sesuai dengan meja dan kursi berwarna kecokelatan yang tertata rapi di sana. Ukiran-ukiran timbul yang bisa ditebak adalah rangkaian huruf-huruf dalam bahasa perancis melingkari dinding bagian dalam restoran itu –berawal dari pintu depan dan berakhir di pintu depan itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Bella menemukan ornamen mawar terpajang anggun di pojok-pojok dinding ruangan tersebut dengan ditemani oleh papan kayu sederhana yang bertuliskan sesuatu dalam bahasa perancis.

"Wew," ucap kagum Bella lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sungguh... 'perancis' dan terkesan romantis..."

Ryan tersenyum bangga mendengar tanggapan Bella dan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya. "Tentu saja~ Ini kan restoran milik Francis Bonnefoy~" Begitu mendengar nama penyanyi idola mereka berdua itu disebut, Bella langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryan dengan mata berbinar dan senyum mengembang. "Fra-Francis Bonnefoy kau bilang?"

Dan Ryan pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan berkacak pinggang. "Makanya aku sering– "

"Ryan ternyata sudah dewasa ya~ Sudah berani mengajak seorang gadis pergi berkencan~"

"Yah tentu saja aku –Apa!? Siapa yang –Antonio!" Pemilik suara yang menyela kalimat Ryan sebelumnya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang dapur restoran tersebut. Seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat acak-acakkan dan senyum mengembang yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Seragam dengan paduan warna oren dan putihnya sudah dipenuhi noda makanan di sana-sini. Wajah letih sang pemuda terlihat jelas di mata Ryan walaupun Ryan tahu ia paling ahli menyembunyikan semua itu di balik senyum menawannya yang sanggup membuat para gadis berteriak kegirangan.

"Di-Dia temanku, namanya Bella," ucap Ryan setenang mungkin sambil berusaha meredam rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. "Dia penggemar Francis Bonnefoy juga –jadi kuajak saja dia kemari sambil katanya dia ingin belajar matematika bersamaku." Ryan menunjuk ke arah Bella sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya kepada teman baiknya yang menjadi pengelola restoran itu.

"Aww, untunglah kau membawa teman gadismu kemari~ Aku agak kesepian karena Gilbert dan Kiku sedang pergi keluar~" seru Antonio yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pelanggan.

Mendapati respon nihil dari gadis di sampingnya, Ryan pun menoleh ke arahnya hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi terkejut Bella disertai mulut menganga dan mata membelalaknya saat menatap pria tinggi yang terus memasang senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Bella?"

"Kau... orang yang waktu itu kutemui di UKS Hetalia Academy kan saat aku tidur di sana karena demam beberapa hari yang lalu itu kan?"

Orang yang diajak bicara pun hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "A-Apa-"

"ITU ORANG LAIN BELLA! Dia bukan Antonio! Hanya mirip tapi bukan dia, hahaha. Waktu itu mungkin demammu terlalu tinggi jadi kau berhalusinasi, " seru Ryan tiba-tiba dengan nada gugup sambil menghalangi pandangan Bella dari pria berkulit kecokelatan di hadapannya dengan berdiri di antara mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Merasa terinterupsi, Bella pun berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah masam ke arah Ryan, "aku tidak berhalusinasi, Ryan! Aku bahkan sempat berbicara dengannya dan katanya namanya Antonio juga –lalu waktu itu dia sedang menunggui _master_- Hmmp!" Ryan sontak menutup mulut Bella dengan kasar kemudian menatap ke arah temannya yang bernama Antonio itu sambil tersenyum gugup.

"I-Itu bukan-"

Antonio pun tersenyum melihat gelagat mencurigakan Ryan –senyuman yang begitu teduh, begitu menenangkan layaknya secercah cahaya yang mengintip dari balik awan kelabu di tengah rintik hujan. Senyuman itu berhasil membuat Bella dan Ryan merasa tenang hingga Ryan pun berani melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Bella. "Oh, Ryan memang pernah bercerita padaku tentang seseorang yang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku~ Namanya Antonio juga~ Tetapi sifat kami jauh berbeda kata Ryan. Terdengar aneh memang tetapi bukankah dunia ini memang penuh dengan misteri yang nalar manusia pun tak dapat mengungkapnya~? Terkadang keyakinan itu bisa mengalahkan logika mana pun, lho~" Senyum Antonio kian mengembang lebar.

Mulut Bella menganga mendengar penjelasan Antonio dan ia pun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Melihat hal itu Ryan pun tersenyum ke arah Bella kemudian ke arah Antonio yang memberikan tatapan kau-berhutang-padaku kepada Ryan. Setelah itu, Ryan mengisyaratkan Bella untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah meja dengan tempat duduk sofa di dekat jendela –tempat duduk favoritnya setiap kali ia berkunjung ke restoran itu. Sedangkan Antonio meminta izin untuk pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Bella, kau mau pesan apa? Nanti kukatakan pada Antonio," ucap Ryan menghancurkan keheningan di restoran itu. Bella yang masih merasa curiga pada sosok Antonio pun akhirnya berbalik menatap Ryan dengan canggung kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Te-Terserah kau saja. Aku juga memesan apa yang kau pesan, deh!"

Setelah memberikan senyuman terakhirnya pada Bella, Ryan pun berjalan menuju dapur restoran tersebut untuk menemui Antonio. Ekspresi polos dan senyum ramah Ryan cepat berganti menjadi ekspresi serius dan tatapan dingin ketika ia sudah memastikan bahwa ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari meja tempat Bella berada.

Suara berdecit pintu dapur dibuka pun terdengar. Baru beberapa langkah Ryan masuk ke dalam dapur tersebut, ia sudah disambut oleh suara beraksen spanyol milik Antonio, "kau sudah membawa teman gadismu tuh, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kedua sahabatmu yang sering kau bicarakan itu?" ucap Antonio tanpa menatap Ryan dan tetap melakukan kesibukannya menyiapkan dua cangkir teh untuk pelanggannya.

"Aku mau pesan dua _brioche!_" seru Ryan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sang spaniard sebelumnya. Antonio pun tersenyum ramah mendengar pesanan Ryan kemudian ia segera membuat pesanan Ryan setelah selesai membuat dua cangkir teh itu.

Ryan menyanggakan punggungnya pada salah satu dinding di dekat pintu dapur tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menghela napas panjang, "tadinya aku ingin mengajak Lovi, Al dan Tonio untuk merayakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan disini pada hari ulang tahun Lovi sekaligus..." Ryan menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain agar ia tak bisa menatap ekspresi Antonio ketika ia memberitahukan sebuah kabar yang hendak ia ucapkan, "pesta perpisahanku untuk kalian..."

Antonio sontak menghentikan kesibukkannya ketika kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ryan mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya mengaku sesaat. Sebuah tawa hambar akhirnya terdengar dari mulut Antonio, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di ruangan itu, "kau sudah mau pulang?" Antonio kembali melakukan kesibukkannya ketika Ryan pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Antonio dengan wajah sendu, "takkan... kembali lagi?"

"Tapi aku tak tahu rencanaku itu akan berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak..." Antonio menoleh ke arah Ryan tanpa sedikit pun senyuman di bibirnya. "...karena sisa beberapa hari ini entah akan merubah kami bagaimana, tak ada yang tahu... Seolah untaian manik-manik yang telah susah payah disatukan akan hancur seketika hanya karena sebuah goresan kecil pada benang penyatu manik-manik tersebut..." Lagi-lagi Ryan memalingkan wajahnya dari Antonio. "Aku takut akan perubahan–"

"Tapi dunia ini tak pernah statis, Ryan. Sekuat apapun kau menjaga hal tersebut. Dunia akan selalu dinamis dan berkembang. Tetapi berkembang bagaimana dan seperti apa, kita sendirilah yang menentukannya..." Antonio melangkah perlahan ke arah Ryan yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia raih kepala Ryan dengan lembut dan membiarkannya bersandar di pundaknya. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh Ryan... Kau memang anak yang baik~"

Ryan tersenyum tetapi bibirnya bergetar. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca sedang ia tundukkan kepalanya hingga poni hitamnya menutupi wajahnya.

'Karena aku tak mau mereka merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan. Aku ingin perasaan keduanya berubah, aku ingin mereka bisa merasa bahwa mereka adalah manusia yang berhak untuk merasakan perasaan saling memiliki dan dibutuhkan seperti apa yang pernah ia perbuat padaku hingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini...' adalah serangkaian kata yang tak sanggup terucap oleh bibir kemerahannya. Kata-kata itu hanya mampu sampai ke tenggorokannya –tak mampu untuk keluar lebih jauh lagi.

Antonio mengusap lembut rambut hitam Ryan –dan seolah mampu membaca pikirannya, ia pun membuat sebuah janji, "kalau begitu, aku akan paksa Francis untuk datang kemari pada hari itu, akan kupaksa ia untuk membatalkan semua jadwal manggungnya. Lalu aku juga boleh mengajak Gilbert dan Kiku dalam pesta itu kan? Kita buat menjadi pesta paling meriah," seru Antonio dengan senyum mengembang. "Kalau begitu kau takkan bisa membatalkan pesta itu bagaimana pun alasannya kan? Francis akan datang lho~" Ryan terkekeh mendengar usaha Antonio untuk menghiburnya hingga tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah jatuh setetes demi setetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Janji kelingking~" Antonio pun mengacungkan kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Ryan dan Ryan pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Antonio.

Bagi Ryan, Antonio sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Antoniolah yang selalu mendengarkan berbagai kisah Ryan dengan sabar. Ia jugalah yang paling mengetahui sisi rapuh Ryan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan bahkan di depan Al dan Lovino sekalipun. Makanya ketika pertama kali Ryan bertemu dengan android Antonio, ia langsung merasa sangat nyaman berada di sampingnya. Ia jadi bertekad bahwa inilah saatnya ia membalas budi pada Antonio. Maka, ia pun menjadi sangat rajin memberikan nasehat pada android Antonio, apalagi yang menyangkut soal pertemanan.

Ketika Ryan kembali ke meja dimana Bella sedang serius mengerjakan tugas matematikanya, gadis itu menyadari jejak air mata pada wajah Ryan dan hidungnya yang memerah. Saat itu lagi-lagi Ryan menyembunyikan perasaan gundahnya di balik senyuman lebarnya dan sebuah kalimat sederhana 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Akibat Ryan yang terus bersikukuh, akhirnya Bella pun menyerah dan beralih pada soal matematikanya yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan –yang kemudian ia tanyakan pada Ryan. Ryan pun mengajarinya dengan sabar, perlahan-lahan layaknya seorang guru.

Makanan yang dipesan Ryan pun datang bersamaan dengan mereka yang telah selesai membahas beberapa soal matematika yang dianggap sulit oleh teman seangkatannya itu. Kemudian Bella pun bertanya-tanya tentang Francis kepada Antonio dan Antonio pun dengan senang hati menceritakan panjang lebar soal sahabatnya itu. Ketika itu, Bella teringat akan rangkaian kata dalam bahasa perancis yang terukir pada dinding ruangan restoran itu.

"Itu lirik lagu Francis yang dialihbahasakan ke dalam bahasa Perancis," jawab Ryan lantang.

"Coba mainkan lagunya dengan gitarmu itu, Ryan~ Kau kan pandai sekali bermain gitar~" sahut Antonio bersemangat.

Ryan pun mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya dari sarung gitarnya dan saat itulah ia menemukan sebuah foto yang terselip di dalam tas gitar tersebut. Sebuah foto versi kecil dirinya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan bandana hijau di atas kepalanya. Ryan pun tersenyum menyadari bahwa foto itu telah membangkitkan sebuah kenangan lama yang pernah ia alami di Indonesia bersama dengan seorang gadis yang telah berhasil merubahnya seratus delapan puluh derajat –dari anak laki-laki sedingin es menjadi sehangat mentari. Foto itu ia selipkan pada buku catatan kimianya dan ia pun bersiap memetik senar gitarnya.

"_From A to Z by Francis Bonnefoy_," ucap Ryan sebelum ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik yang ia mainkan.

.

_Kau berpaling dariku, 'tuk pergi meninggalkanku_

_Tanpa sempat mengucap, sepatah salam terakhirmu_

_Dalam hati yang bergetar kelu, tangisku dalam bisu_

"_Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, hey..."_

.

Ryan menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan rangkaian ukiran lirik lagu yang berawal di pintu utama dan berakhir di pintu utama itu lagi –seolah menari-nari disampingnya dan turut menggetarkan jiwanya. Ketika Ryan membuka mata, ia melihat bayangan gadis kecil berambut hitam itu di sana, sedang bernyanyi dengan wajah ceria sambil memetik senar sebuah gitar yang sedang Ryan mainkan. Di sampingnya seorang anak laki-laki bersenandung mengikuti lirik yang dialunkan sang gadis kecil.

.

_Ingatkah kau hari itu_

_Ketika cahaya mentari memecah langit kelabu_

_Aku bertemu denganmu, senyummu merekah untukku_

_Jemari kita menyatu, mencipta beribu perasaan_

_Dalam hati, 'kan terkunci sampai nanti_

.

Gadis yang membuatnya dapat tetap tersenyum lebar seperti itu, seorang gadis yang membuatnya menyukai penyanyi Francis Bonnefoy dan lagu-lagunya. Tetapi dari semua lagu yang pernah Francis ciptakan dan nyanyikan, lagu yang sedang ia mainkan itu adalah yang paling disukainya.

.

_Kenangan itu terus berputar, menolak untuk berhenti_

_Air mata kian merebak, walau musim tlah berganti_

_Dalam sepi kubertanya, "Apa yang kau rasa?"_

"_Ingatkah kau, akan kenangan itu?"_

.

"_Hey, hey Ryan! Kau mau mendengarkanku menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Judulnya From A to Z oleh Francis Bonnefoy!"_

.

_Matahari terbenam, seolah mengakhiri kisah kita_

_Yang kini tinggal kenangan, dalam beku hati tak merasa_

_Jejak air mata tertinggal disana_

_Bersama sejuta kenangan, sejarah tak mungkin berulang_

_._

"_Lagu ini menceritakan tentang kenangan kisah sepasang kekasih dari awal mereka bertemu sampai ketika kisah mereka berakhir..."_

.

_Tetapi matahari kan terbit di ufuk timur_

_Keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya_

_Ingin jemari kita kan terjalin, walau hidup dalam kenangan abadi_

_Kan kutemukan lagi, bayangmu berhiaskan merah dan oranye_

_Sampai ketika hari itu terulang kembali_

_._

...dan seorang gadis yang mampu membangkitkan kenangan terburuk yang selama ini telah susah payah ia lupakan...

...juga satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menyadarkannya akan sosok monster yang bersembunyi di balik topeng bernama senyuman yang selalu melekat di wajahnya...

Bahkan untuk membunuh orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya pun, ia mampu...

Bukankah ia anak terkutuk yang penuh dosa?

Seorang anak penuh dosa yang bermimpi untuk mencintai dan dicintai...

_._

"_Rendez-vous lá-bas et attends-moi..."_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. .**

**Code of Eternity © KensyEcho**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

_...Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan..._

_...Ada yang datang, ada juga yang pergi..._

_...Ketika kita bertemu, kau menunjukkan senyum terbaikmu..._

_...Dan kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan senyuman itu lagi..._

_...di hari ketika aku pergi?_

_._

**Inspired by**

**Vocaloid : Kokoro X Kiseki by Kagamine Twins**

**.**

**From A to Z **lyricis inspired by the lyric of

**From Y to Y (Hatsune Miku ft. Megurine Luka) **by** OneRoom**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well<em>, sebenarnya aku tak berharap akan berakhir ditanganmu, AND-01 Zero..."

Benda tajam berbentuk pedang menancap kuat pada tubuhnya, menambah luka yang sudah terbentuk di sekujur tubuh tak berdaya itu. Darah mengalir dari luka baru yang menganga dan dari tangan kanannya yang berusaha menahan benda tersebut tepat di depan dadanya agar tak menusuk tubuhnya lebih dalam. Napasnya tersengal hingga uap udara yang keluar dari mulutnya terlihat putih seperti asap. Sorot matanya masih terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kekalahannya, sorot mata tajam bagai elang. Tetapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kilauan biru lautnya yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

"K-Kau itu sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Malang sekali nasibmu karena harus ikut terlibat dengan masalah Lovi–!" Kalimatnya terputus, berganti dengan sebuah erangan singkat yang keluar dari bibirnya dan darah yang menetes dari mulutnya ketika benda yang menusuk tubuhnya bergerak lebih dalam. Sepasang emerald menatap dingin pada lawan bicaranya –sedang tangan satu-satunya yang masih tersisa pada tubuhnya tak kunjung melepaskan tubuh yang dilukainya.

"Apakah Antonionya profesor pernah menjadi teman yang dekat denganmu seperti aku dan Al?" tanyanya polos, sungguh tak sesuai dengan ekspresi dingin yang ia perlihatkan di wajahnya.

"_Nope_. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya... satu... dua... atau... hampir setiap hari?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Setiap hari?–"

"Lovino sering mengajakku makan bersama di restoran Antonio... Aku sih tak peduli padanya makanya aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang kutahu adalah Lovino selalu memberikan sorot mata yang tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun sebelumnya pada Antonio. Lovino mencintainya, aku tahu itu. Tapi ia merasa terlalu 'kotor' untuk berada di samping Antonio. Tapi pada akhirnya, Antonio tak mau melepaskan Lovino dan ikut terlibat di dalam kehidupan Lovino juga, kan?"

Antonio mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti. "Tapi bukan berarti tak ada hubungannya kan, Alfred?" Alfred yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi bukannya Antonio tak ada hubungannya dengan Alfred. Justru, karena Alfred sering datang ke restoran Antonio, Antonio jadi menganggap bahwa Alfred juga teman yang berharga, makanya bukan tidak ada hubungannya! Teman itu selalu membagi masalahnya dengan teman yang lain~" Senyum Antonio merekah bagai cahaya di antara kegelapan. Alfred sendiri terkejut dengan penjelasan Antonio yang di lontarkan dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan hal itu padamu?"

Senyum Antonio semakin lebar dengan mata berbinar ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu, "Ryan~"

"Cih, si bodoh itu. Walaupun masa lalu berubah pun, ia tak juga berumur panjang."

"Tapi setidaknya Ryan mati dengan meninggalkan hubungan yang baik dengan Al dan _master_~ Bukan mati tanpa pernah memperbaiki hubungan pertemanannya~" jelas Antonio.

Alfred pun terdiam. Ia tak menyangka akan kalah beradu mulut dengan sebuah android. "Hah, kau seolah bebicara seperti dirinya..." Kali ini giliran Antoniolah yang membisu dibuatnya.

Udara panas kian menjalar ke tempat mereka berada. Sisa detik demi detik mereka kian terkuras. Tak lama kemudian suara sirene polisi dan ambulans terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua. Helaan napas lega tak terelakkan keluar dari mulut Antonio. Kalau ambulans sudah datang, berarti ia siap meledakkan wilayah laboratorium ini tanpa takut _master_nya akan terluka.

"Hey..." ucap Alfred yang pada akhirnya berhasil memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. "Kau pikir ledakannya akan mencapai padang bunga edelweis yang tak jauh dari bangunan paling belakang gedung ini?"

Antonio mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung dengan maksud yang ingin diutarakan Alfred. "Padang bunga edelweis adalah alasan utama aku ingin ikut dalam proyek pembuatan virus ini. Ibu selalu mengatakan bahwa bila ia melihat bunga edelweis, ia selalu membayangkan waktu yang panjang untuknya hidup di dunia walaupun ibu tak memiliki sisa waktu sebanyak itu. Ibu sebenarnya tak setuju dengan proyek ayah makanya setidaknya ia ingin orang-orang yang memiliki sisa hidup yang pendek seperti ibu bisa merasa seolah ia memiliki sisa hidup yang panjang untuk memperoleh kebahagiaannya... Ia selalu ingin kuburannya kelak berada di antara padang edelweis... jadi..."

"Ibumu ada disana?"

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang emerald milik Antonio. Pandangannya kian mengabur dan ia merasa kesadarannya semakin menjauh. Kepalanya yang pening tak membuat keadaannya semakin membaik. Kemudian ia hembuskan napasnya panjang seraya menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan, "lagipula... untuk apa juga aku mengatakan semua itu padamu–"

"Kupikir, bukan itu poin pentingnya, Al~" Alfred tersentak seketika mendengar serangkaian kata yang tiba-tiba diucapkan Antonio. "Karena kebahagiaan ketika melihat bunga yang begitu kokoh dan kuat perlambang keabadian dan pengorbanan itulah Ibu Al jadi berpikir bahwa ia tak boleh menyerah dengan sisa hidupnya. Ia harus bahagia dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terus tersenyum karenanya, ia jadi berpikir seolah ia tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan dan melupakan detik-detik akhir hidupnya...

...seolah ia hidup abadi disana..."

Kali ini Alfred benar-benar menatap Antonio sepenuhnya. Dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar dan mulut menganga ia akhirnya mengerti akan hal yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Dan ia tak menyangka dapat menyadari hal tersebut dari sebuah android. Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Alfred membiarkan seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya seraya ia tutup kedua matanya untuk menghadapi detik-detik akhir hidupnya. Pikirannya melambung jauh pada kenangan yang telah lama terkubur di dasar kepalanya. Selama ini ia benar-benar lupa akan tujuan awalnya ikut dalam proyek tersebut. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh tujuan kotornya untuk menguasai laboratorium itu sepenuhnya dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia impikan selama ini.

Ia berusaha melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang telah ia perbuat selama ini, dosa yang tak terhitung bahkan oleh jumlah pasir yang ada di muka bumi. Ia ingin membayangkan kenangan-kenangan manis dan mati dengan bahagia seperti ibunya. Ia teringat akan kenangan pertemuannya dengan Ryan dan Lovino yang berhasil merubah tujuan hidupnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa nyaman berada di samping teman-temannya. Ia juga ingat senyum di bibir ibunya yang tak pernah lenyap ketika ia dan Arthur berada di sekitarnya. Juga saat ketika ia mendapatkan nama kecilnya. Al.

Oiya, tadi ia seperti mendengar Antonio memanggilnya Al? Oh ia sungguh merindukan saat-saat ketika kedua temannya memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Lalu, lalu, masih banyak kenangan lagi yang sangat ingin ia putar ulang saat itu. Semuanya. Sampai ia lupa bahwa jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak...

Antonio tak lagi dapat melihat kepulan udara penunjang kehidupan Alfred keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga tak lagi dapat merasakan detak jantung yang memompa darah yang mengaliri tubuh Alfred.

Serpihan-serpihan kecil bagian bangunan mulai jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dan getaran tempatnya berpijak menandakan bahwa waktunya untuk menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya semakin sempit. Ketika ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas, secercah cahaya muncul dari bagian-bagian retakan atap tempatnya berada. Senyuman khasnya tersungging lagi di bibirnya yang akan menjadi senyuman terakhirnya.

Dadanya terbuka, menampilkan mesin-mesin rumit yang penuh oleh kilatan-kilatan listrik, memperlihatkan seberapa parah kehancuran yang tubuhnya terima. Kemudian sinar merah berpendar-pendar muncul dari dalam salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang mengaktifkan sebuah timer waktu disana dengan angka-angka yang terus berubah-ubah.

Ia terus mendongakkan kepala, menatap sumber cahaya yang menemani wajah cerahnya yang terus tersenyum hingga akhir. "Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku hidup, Profesor..."

Dan ledakan besar pun menyisakan wilayah itu hanya tinggal sejarah seraya beribu kelopak bunga edelweis beterbangan, mengantarkan nyawa-nyawa mereka yang ikut pergi bersamanya hari itu.

* * *

><p>"–kau... yakin ini benar-benar antivirus dari penyakit yang belum ada obatnya itu?"<p>

"_Jeez_," aku mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang sama terus ditanyakan berulang-ulang hingga kugebrak meja bertaplak putih dihadapanku keras sekali. "Kau pikir aku bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini, brengsek!" seruku penuh amarah pada seorang wanita berjas putih di hadapanku.

Wanita itu menghela napas berat, "bukan begitu. Kami hanya tak bisa sembarangan mempercayai seorang anak kelas dua SMP penuh perban yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam laboratorium ini sambil berteriak bahwa ia membawa sebuah antivirus dari virus yang menciptakan penyakit yang belum ada obatnya –belum ditemukan obatnya, bahkan oleh profesor mana pun." Wanita berambut kemerahan itu memperbaiki kacamata perseginya kemudian ia buka sebuah buku tebal tentang ilmu virologi di hadapannya, entah mencari apa. "...bahkan walau kau adalah anak seorang Carolina Vargas, wanita jenius yang menjadi sahabat lamaku.

"Mengerti maksudku? Ini bukan hal remeh Lovino. Ini menyangkut nyawa orang lain."

Mendengar penjelasan Elena –sahabat lama mendiang ibuku yang menjadi seorang peneliti di sebuah laboratorium ternama milik pemerintah Kota Roma yang meneliti tentang berbagai penyakit langka pada manusia –yang sangat masuk akal, membuatku berpikil dua kali untuk menunjukkan amarahku lagi. Aku pun kembali duduk di bangkuku dengan tenang. Kukerutkan alisku sambil menundukkan kepala dan berwajah murung, kecewa.

Justru karena aku tahu takkan ada yang percaya bahwa aku membawa antivirus LAV, makanya aku langsung mencari sahabat ibuku yang seorang peneliti juga –yang pernah kutemui beberapa kali sebelumnya dengan harapan agar ucapanku lebih mudah dipercayai olehnya karena ia mengenalku walau aku dan Elena tak sedekat itu –hanya sebatas mengenal.

"...kenapa tidak kau buktikan sendiri saja kebenaran antivirus itu?" ucapku pada akhirnya setelah ruangan kecil itu sejenak diselimuti oleh kesunyian. Elena menggelengkan kepalanya, "...lalu bagaimana aku harus beralasan kepada para peneliti lain ketika aku tiba-tiba menunjukkan rumus antivirus itu dan meminta mereka membantuku untuk mengujinya?" tanya Elena dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku, _dammit! _Feli sangat membutuhkan obat untuk penyakitnya! Kalau begitu, sia-sia saja aku mendapatkan rumus antivirus itu," seruku dengan sedikit penekanan. Aku yakin bahwa wajahku pasti sudah memerah saat ini sedang kedua mataku yang terasa panas berkaca-kaca karena frustasi.

Ryan mati karena menolongku untuk menyelamatkan Feliciana, Antonio mati untuk melindungi chip berisi rumus antivirus itu dan untuk melindungi rahasia laboratorium Al. Kalaupun aku menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi –bahwa ada seseorang dari masa depan yang mengutus sebuah android untuk memberikan chip itu padaku, pengorbanan Antonio akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Feli, adikmu itu? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Aku meremas bajuku dengan kedua tanganku ketika mendengar pertanyaannya yang dilontarkan dengan nada khawatir. "...memburuk," jawabku sederhana.

Itu benar. Rasanya tak ada gunanya ia dan yang lainnya berusaha menyelamatkan Feliciana dua hari yang lalu kalau kondisi Feliciana semakin memburuk sedang aku tak kunjung bisa memproses antivirus itu lebih lanjut lagi. Rambut Feliciana semakin rontok dan kulitnya semakin membiru. Matanya selalu tertutup, tak pernah terbuka barang sedetik sedang dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan beratnya seolah menghirup oksigen itu sesulit mengerjakan soal olimpiade. Di sisi lain, banyak sekali selang penyangga hidup yang terpasang di sekujur tubuh pucat itu.

Melihat keadaan adik satu-satunya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit tanpa tahu kapan kondisinya akan membaik, bagaimana hatiku tidak merasa teriris?

"Lovino..." Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku lembut dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping ketika kudapati wanita itu sudah berada di sampingku sambil memasang seulas senyum simpati.

"Padahal kau tinggal menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan antivirus itu kan?" ucapnya begitu tenang seolah apa yang ia anjurkan adalah perkara yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Aku menyeringai mendengarnya, "kalau hal tersebut begitu mudah kulakukan, sudah kukatakan daritadi semua hal mengenaskan yang telah kualami hanya untuk dapat menyelamatkan Feliciana dan mendapatkan antivirus itu..."

.

_Kau tahu bahwa dengan membuat mesin waktu dan mengirim sebuah android ke masa lalu agar masa lalu tersebut dapat diubah –telah melanggar hukum ruang dan waktu?_

_Mungkin di jamanmu itu, hukum tersebut belum ada atau belum berlaku. Tetapi di masa depan, hukum itu cukup menggemparkan para ilmuwan fisika dan astronomi yang sedang gemar-gemarnya meneliti perjalanan lintas ruang dan waktu karena hukum itu memaksa mereka menghentikan penelitian mengenai hal itu. Dan kini badan intelejen dunia telah berkembang pesat menjadi lebih hebat dan lebih canggih. Kalau sampai hal ini diketahui oleh mereka dan di saat bersamaan masa lalu berhasil diubah... –mungkin kalau kau pernah belajar mengenai istilah 'embargo' suatu negara –ya, kau akan berakhir seperti itu. Terasing dari dunia untuk bertahun-tahun dan berakhir dengan hukuman mati yang entah kapan akan dilaksanakan tapi pasti akan terlaksana._

_Maka, bila kau memberikan rumus antivirus ini kepada peneliti manapun, pastikan untuk mengkopinya ke disk lain yang bisa terbaca oleh komputer modern terlebih dahulu._

_Chip ini hanya bisa dibaca oleh komputer atau alat sejenisnya yang ber model lama, termasuk laptop milikmu._

.

Brengsek profesor itu. Seenaknya mempersulitku tanpa memberikan sebuah solusi.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Elena. "Katakan saja bahwa yang memberikan antivirus itu adalah orang yang membuat VS-Detector." Elena mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi kemudian menatap bingung ke arahku. "VS-... apa?"

Dan aku pun merutuki diriku sendiri atas sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam benakku dan kuutarakan begitu saja. Mau tak mau, akhirnya aku pun melanjutkan, "VS-Detector, alat untuk mendeteksi jenis virus yang menyerang tubuh manusia dan kinerja virus tersebut dalam merusak antibodi sel... atau menimbulkan penyakit berbahaya, mudahnya," jelasku sambil mematikan sebuah laptop hitam di hadapanku yang beberapa hari lalu telah kugadaikan dan kini telah kudapatkan kembali , 'And' milikku, yang telah membantuku membaca isi dari chip yang diberikan Antonio.

Mulut Elena menganga lebar sedang kedua bola mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna sesaat setelah aku selesai mengucapkan kalimatku. "Ka-Kau bisa membuat alat macam begi–"

"Bukan hanya aku, berdua dengan seseorang yang mengerti soal virologi dan biologi. Aku tak pandai mengenai biologi –hanya mengerti sedikit mengenai fisika dan teknik mesin," setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku pun bangkit dari kursiku dan melangkah gontay ke arah pintu keluar. Langkahku berhenti ketika aku telah sampai di hadapan pintu bercat putih itu.

"Alat itu tak ada bersamaku sekarang. Aku akan pergi menemui orang yang mungkin membawanya dan akan kembali kesini untuk memberikannya padamu." Suara berdecit pintu terbuka memenuhi seisi ruangan hampa tanpa suara. Aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan wanita blasteran Italia-Amerika yang kini mengaku di kursinya.

Awalnya aku hanya berjalan perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk sebelum akhirnya aku berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang terus meneriakiku dari belakang. Aku terus berlari di jalur yang telah kuhapal dengan baik. Diatasku, langit kelabu tak membiarkan mentari memperlihatkan wujudnya, padahal aku sangat merindukan kehangatan yang dipinjamkannya pada tubuhku yang kini berselimutkan es.

Menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam, dan hari berganti hari. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi dan aku merasa seperti baru beberapa menit yang lalu mendengar suara ledakan dan tembakan yang saling beradu. Suara teriakan mereka yang kutemui di dalam laboratorium itu masih teringat jelas di dalam kepalaku –yang sukses membuatku terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk setiap kali aku memejamkan kedua mataku yang terasa lelah hingga aku tak bisa tidur sejak aku pertama kali siuman kemarin sore.

Ya, baru kemarin sore aku membuka mata setelah aku tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit Ospedale San Giovanni sejak dua hari yang lalu. Saat aku membuka mata, dokter bernapas kentang –yang bernama Ludwig –yang biasa bertugas merawat Feliciana memberitahu bahwa polisi yang dibawa pria yang sudah lama tak kupanggil ayah itulah yang menemukanku disana. Para polisi itu berkata bahwa mereka tidak menemukan orang lain selain aku dan Al yang selamat –apalagi pernyataan itu diperkuat oleh sebuah ledakan cukup besar yang mampu meratakan seluruh bangunan laboratorium itu. Sudah pasti tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari ledakan macam itu kan?

Tetapi keterangan itu menyadarkanku akan suatu hal. Ledakan itu pasti diciptakan oleh Antonio... Yang menandakan bahwa Antonio sudah hancur bersama dengan laboratorium itu...

Setelah itu para polisi sibuk menginterogasiku mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat itu dan bagaimana aku bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tergabung di dalamnya. Aku hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka acuh tak acuh. Kukatakan saja bahwa itu adalah tempat persembunyian mafia dan aku berurusan dengan mereka untuk meminjam uang untuk membiayai rumah sakit adikku. Tapi mana mungkin mereka percaya dengan keterangan konyol macam itu kan? Polisi bodoh mana yang akan percaya dengan kata-kataku.

Mereka menganggapku masih shock dengan peristiwa itu hingga bicaraku ngelantur. Maka, setelah itu ayahlah yang mengambil alih perhatian para polisi itu sedangkan aku sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membuka isi dari chip itu. Ketika aku berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, aku menemukan seorang pasien rumah sakit yang sedang memainkan _mini-computer hologram_ keluaran paling barunya –yang pasti paling canggih diantara tipe yang lain. Aku meminjamnya untuk membuka chip tersebut.

Tetapi berkali-kali kucoba, chip tersebut tidak mau terbaca. Chip itu tidak mau terbuka dan ketika aku mencoba membukanya malah muncul tulisan 'Hanya Bisa Diaktifkan Oleh Android'. Kupikir maksud dari kata android disana adalah Antonio. Tetapi aku baru tersadar bahwa yang dimaksud olehnya adalah laptopku yang kuberi nama 'Android'.

Aku pun berlari ke arah toko dimana aku menggadaikan 'And'. Aku memohon kepada pemilik toko tersebut agar memberikan 'And' kemudian akan kubayar nanti saat aku sudah memiliki uang. Untung saja pemilik toko itu mengerti dan membiarkanku mengambil 'And'. Dan lagi-lagi ia berkata bahwa aku boleh membayarnya kapan saja, seperti halnya apa yang ia katakan di hari aku menggadaikan 'And'.

Sendirian aku berlari sambil membawa 'And', sendirian aku harus menghadapi dunia kembali untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berhasil bertahan hidup setelah peristiwa itu.

Sialnya, mimpi buruk hari itu hanya bisa kunikmati sendiri. Padahal kenangan itu terus berputar di dalam kepalaku hingga terkadang membangkitkan rasa takut dan cemas yang harus kutanggung sendiri. Ketika aku melihat isi chip itu pun, aku harus melahap semua isinya sendirian dan memastikan bahwa hanya aku yang melihatnya.

Serangkaian tulisan campuran bahasa Italia dan bahasa Inggris pun muncul ketika chip tersebut berhasil kuaktifkan. Sebuah suara berat seorang pria memenuhi ruang dalam telingaku sedang kedua mataku terpaku pada _icon-icon_ pesan dan folder yang bermunculan di layar monitor.

Hal yang tertulis disana adalah mimpi burukku yang kedua di minggu yang sama. Mengetahui semua rahasia masa depan yang telah dijajaki oleh sang profesor membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak berkali-kali. Kedua mataku terasa panas dan muncul rasa sakit pada dadaku hingga aku harus menggigit bagian bawah bibirku untuk menghentikan tubuhku yang terus bergetar.

Tak menyangka bahwa masa depan itu begitu gulita hingga pantaslah bila sang profesor ingin sekali masa lalunya diubah.

Lagi-lagi semua itu harus kutanggung seorang diri. Tetapi tak masalah bagiku. Memang seharusnya seperti itu kan? Aku tak mau hari itu terulang kembali ketika ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam semua ini.

Biarkan semua mimpi buruk itu kunikmati sendiri...

.

_Kenapa bagiku mengubah masa lalu dan menyampaikan chip itu padamu begitu penting? Siapapun yang tiba-tiba dibebani chip dan informasi ini pasti akan bertanya-tanya seperti itu._

_Biar hanya aku dan kau yang tahu, sebuah rahasia kecil yang terus kusimpan rapat dari masa depanku. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, aku berharap kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan sama seperti apa yang telah kulakukan. _

.

* * *

><p>"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku? Kukira urusan kita sudah selesai...<p>

"Lovino."

Aku berdiri jauh di sudut ruangan kecil itu dengan bersandar pada dinding putih di belakangku. Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan kutatap pintu kelabu di sampingku dengan alis dikerutkan. Mulutku terus kututup, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh satu-satunya penghuni ruangan itu.

"Hey, kalau kau berdiri jauh disana, mana bisa aku melihatmu jelas tanpa kacamata, hehe," kekehnya. "Aku tak bisa menemukan kacamataku dimanapun–"

"Sejak awal kau memang tak butuh sebuah kacamata untuk membantu penglihatanmu kan, Al?" selaku. Kali ini kuberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah Al yang memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya setelah mendengar kata-kataku. "Ma-Makanya hari itu kau bisa dengan lihainya memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya padaku tanpa sebuah kacamata."

Alasan mengapa sedari aku memasuki ruangan itu aku menolak untuk melihat kearahnya adalah karena aku tak bisa menahan ekspresi ketakutan dan gugupku ketika aku melihat keadaannya.

Al yang biasanya ceria dan berwajah bodoh kini terduduk tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur ruangan rumah sakit itu dengan wajah pucat dan goresan luka disekitar wajahnya. Tangan kanannya yang kupotong dengan pistol laser yang dipinjamkan Ryan padaku harus diamputasi. Lengan baju rumah sakit bagian kanannya jatuh seolah tak menahan berat apapun karena sesuatu yang seharusnya ada disana kini tak ada.

"Ya~ Ternyata kau menyadarinya ya," jawab Al begitu tenang sambil menunjukkan senyum simpulnya padaku. "Aku memakainya untuk menutupi kedua mataku agar ketika warna bola mataku berubah menjadi merah, takkan ada yang tahu. Gawat kan kalau ada yang tahu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, menuntut sebuah penjelasan lebih jauh. "Itu..."

"Gen. Dari ayahku. Mata Kak Arthie juga sepertiku. Bola mata kami dapat berubah menjadi merah ketika kami marah. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya, ayah juga tidak tahu.

Dulu ketika Kak Arthie masih sekolah, ia juga memakai kacamata sama sepertiku. Tetapi sejak ibu sakit-sakitan dan 'koma', Kak Arthie tidak mau bersekolah lagi dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan laboratorium dimana ayah bekerja karena ayah berkata bahwa bila kami bergabung, suatu saat mungkin kami bisa menemukan obat untuk penyakit ibu dan ibu akan bisa selamat..." Kini senyuman ceria itu berganti dengan seulas senyum sendu. Al menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus mempertahankan senyuman itu di bibirnya. "Tapi sampai ibu meninggal pun, ibu tak kunjung membuka matanya..."

Perasaan simpati pun muncul dari dalam diriku ketika mendengarkan ceritanya dan memperhatikan ekspresi yang muncul dari wajahnya. Rasa sakit di dadaku ketika ibu meninggal muncul setelah bertahun-tahun rasa itu terkubur jauh di dasar hatiku. Perasaan kehilangan seorang ibu tentu sangat kumengerti. Tetapi berbeda dengan hubunganku dengan keluarga yang tak begitu dekat, Al mungkin pernah memiliki sebuah keluarga yang hangat dimana sosok seorang ibu selalu ada di sampingnya.

Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang tercipta diantara aku dan Al. "Kau... tidak apa-apa menceritakan semua itu padaku?"

Al terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku, "tidak apa. Aku sudah kalah Lovi... Tak ada yang perlu kupertahankan atau kusembunyikan lagi darimu..." Senyum Al mengembang lagi tetapi ekspresi serius kini tersirat di wajahnya. Tatapan iris birunya seolah memaksaku untuk menanyakan semua hal yang tengah menganggu pikiranku padanya tetapi tubuhku menolak untuk mengetahui jawaban yang mungkin akan kudapatkan.

Biarkan semua pertanyaan itu terkubur begitu saja, bukankah itu lebih baik? Tetapi kata-kata Al hari itu entah kenapa terus menghantuiku, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

_**("Ahahaha! Kau bicara apa Lovi? Kita sudah lama saling membohongi...**_

_**...Aku dan juga Ryan... Kami berdua memakai topeng di hadapanmu~")**_

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang mulai berkeringat di samping tubuhku, mencoba membulatkan tekad untuk menanyakan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda itu. Aku bersiap membuka mulutku ketika Al tiba-tiba menyela, "aku tahu apa yang mau kau tanyakan itu." Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuannya tetapi ekspresi serius yang ia pertahankan seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedang main-main.

"Yang perlu kutanyakan padamu sebelum aku menjawabnya adalah, apakah kau siap mendengar jawabanku nanti?"

Siapkah aku? Kupikirkan masak-masak sebuah keputusan yang akan kubuat dengan menimbang-nimbang jawaban terburuk yang mungkin akan kudapat. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku pun memantapkan diri dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Al pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela ruangan itu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia biarkan cahaya hangat matahari membasuh wajah pucatnya seraya ia putar kembali sebuah kenangan antara ia dan Ryan –yang tak pernah diketahui sama sekali olehku. Bibirnya bergerak, membentuk serangkaian huruf yang kemudian menjadi kumpulan kata yang saling menyambung membentuk sebuah kalimat sederhana...

"Perlu kau ketahui, Lovi, aku sudah bertemu Ryan sebelum ia menjadi murid baru di Hetalia Academy dan bertemu denganmu hari itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Waktu yang berputar di dalam tempat remang itu bergerak lambat untuk dirinya. Iris merahnya menatap tajam ke arah dua orang pria yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berargumen satu sama lain dengan suara keras dari tempat persembunyiannya –di balik dinding yang berbatasan dengan ruang remang itu dimana tempat ia berada jauh lebih gelap._

_Saat pria berbadan paling besar dan tinggi di antara keduanya meminta dirinya untuk menembak seorang pria berambut hitam yang akan ia temui malam itu bila sang pria menolak tawaran untuk bekerja sama dengan laboratorium, ia pikir pria yang memintanya melakukan itu pasti sudah gila. Jelas saja, baru beberapa waktu lalu ia memutusan untuk ikut dalam proyek laboratorium dan ia sudah diberi pegangan sebuah pistol asli. Asli! Bukan mainan. Dan sekarang ia malah diberi tugas untuk menembak seorang pria tak berdosa yang baru pertama kali ia lihat di laboratorium itu._

_Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran, antara perasaan gugup atau cemas yang saat itu bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Kalau bukan karena permintaan ayah dan kakakknya juga demi ibunya, ia mana mau bergabung dengan laboratorium ilegal bedebah macam itu._

_Awalnya ia memang berpikir seperti itu –tepatnya sebelum pada akhirnya ia sangat menikmati semua permainan kotor tempat ia berada._

_Seorang petinggi di laboratorium itu suatu hari memintanya dan kakaknya untuk bergabung dengan proyek yang sedang dikerjakan laboratorium tempat ayah mereka bekerja. Ia mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah anak jenius yang mempunyai potensi di bidang sains bila kemampuan mereka diasah –bahkan ia berjanji akan menjadikan diantara ia atau kakakknya untuk menempati posisi sang petinggi suatu hari nanti. Kemudian mulailah ia membeberkan semua rahasia yang bahkan tak pernah diceritakan oleh ayah mereka sekalipun –bahwa selama ini semua kebutuhan keluarganya dipenuhi oleh laboratorium, bahkan rumah tempat tinggal mereka adalah pemberian dari laboratorium. Katanya laboratorium akan membayar semua kebutuhan pendidikan ia dan kakakknya bahkan mereka akan menunjang segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan agar ibunya bisa tetap bertahan hidup._

_Bagaimana bisa ia menolak tawaran menggiurkan seperti itu kan?_

_Pihak laboratorium memperbolehkannya berkeliaran di dalam laboratorium dan melihat-lihat semua aktivitas yang dikerjakan disana. Mereka juga memperbolehkannya membaca semua buku di perpustakaan sederhana di dalam laboratorium itu yang berisi buku-buku hebat yang bahkan tidak dijual di pasaran._

_Tapi ia tak tahu bila ada beberapa misi yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu bila ingin bergabung dengan proyek laboratorium. Salah satunya adalah misi yang diberikan oleh pria bertubuh besar bernama Ivan yang baru saja dipindah tugaskan ke laboratorum itu setelah sebelumnya ia bekerja di Indonesia._

"_Sudah kubilang kan, aku menolak untuk bekerja sama denganmu dan mengembalikan Ryan! Dia sudah resmi menjadi anakku sekarang," seru sang pria berambut hitam penuh emosi. Ivan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Senyuman childish-nya kini berubah menjadi seringai kejam yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan si pria berambut hitam legam._

"_Angga, kau tahu kan aku tak suka dengan penolakan, da~ Padahal kalau kau bergabung, kau tak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan masa depan keluargamu. Semuanya akan ditanggung oleh organisasi~" Mendengar sebuah penawaran yang sama seperti penawaran yang diajukan padanya, membuatnya menghela napas panjang dan merasa simpati dengan pria berambut hitam yang berada jauh di depannya. Sebentar lagi pria itu akan menghirup napas terakhirnya._

"_Aku tak butuh semua itu. Aku sudah lelah bergabung dengan organisasi macam itu."_

_Moncong pistolnya sudah diarahkan pada kepala sang pria asia. Jemarinya sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol hitamnya dan mengakhiri hidup seseorang malam itu._

_Pria berambut hitam itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Ivan dengan tatapan tenang tetapi penuh kemantapan. "Aku ingin berubah..."_

_Ia mendecakkan lidah mendengar ucapan konyol sang pria berambut hitam. Ingin berubah katanya? Oh ayolah, dunia jaman sekarang tak memerlukan orang-orang yang tak mau mengotori tangannya untuk keegoisan pribadi. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum bengis seraya bola mata merahnya berubah semakin pekat. Ia mantapkan bidikannya seraya ia mengingat ulang berbagai pelajaran menembak yang telah ia pelajari di laboratorium itu dan kini ia siap mempraktekkannya. Ia siap menebak pria itu..._

"_...kau tembak dan aku berjanji tubuhmulah yang kemudian akan tergeletak tak bernyawa."_

_Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut tertangkap oleh telinga kanannya seraya ia merasakan sebuah moncong pistol dingin sudah berada di samping kepalanya. Tubuhnya sesaat membeku oleh sebuah kejutan yang kini menanti dirinya dan siap merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Maka ia jatuhkan pistol hitam di tangannya kemudian ia angkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah._

_Orang yang mengancamnya dari belakang itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum kemudian ia tarik tangan kanannya pergi dari tempat itu. "...ikut aku."_

_Seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil seperti dirinya itu menariknya ke sebuah ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan remang tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Setelah sampai disana, anak kecil itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian ia tutup pintu ruangan itu perlahan._

"_...aku memang diberi ijin untuk membunuh bila keadaan sedang mendesak. Tetapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu ketika sedang memakai slayer palang merah ini kan~?" ucap anak kecil berambut hitam itu seraya ia putar tubuhnya ke arah anak sebayanya yang beberapa saat lalu ia ancam dengan sebuah pistol. "Kau tidak terluka kan?"_

_Anak berambut pirang yang resmi gagal menyelesaikan misinya itu hanya bisa melongo menatap senyuman lebar si anak berambut hitam yang kini malah menanyakan keadaannya. "Aku menakutimu ya~? Maaf ya~"_

_Kini si anak berambut pirang tersentak dengan ucapan ramah dan kekehan childish yang dilontarkan oleh orang asing dihadapannya. Ia menatap bergantian antara pistol di tangan anak itu dan ekspresi ceria yang ditunjukkannya, ragu dengan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat itu._

"_Aku hanya tidak mau kau membunuh ayahku, Tuan Angga..."_

_Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh, "ayah?"_

_Anak berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Ya, walaupun ia bukan ayah kandungku..." senyum anak itu berubah sendu seraya ia tundukkan kepalanya dan ia tatap ujung sepatu putihnya._

_Melihat kesempatan itu, si anak berambut pirang langsung merogoh saku celananya hingga ia temukan sebilah pisau disana. Ia acungkan pisau itu ke arah si anak berambut hitam dihadapannya yang terlihat terkejut dengan sebuah benda tajam yang tiba-tiba diarahkan padanya. "Katakan, siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini dan bagaimana caranya kau masuk?"_

"_Kau kira kalau aku ditanya begitu, aku akan memberitahu~?" jawab anak berambut hitam itu tenang. "Lagipula, apa kau pikir kecepatanmu menusukku dengan pisau itu bisa mengalahkan kecepatan sebuah peluru? Apalagi ditembakkan oleh seseorang yang sudah ahli menggunakannya..."_

"_Cih, anak kecil sepertimu mana mungkin sebegitu ahlinya menggunakan senjata kan?"_

_Anak kecil berambut hitam itu berjalan perlahan ke arah anak sebaya di hadapannya seraya ia rebut pisau itu dengan tangan kosong kemudian ia lempar benda tajam itu ke sudut ruangan, "Kau mau tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang dibunuh oleh anak kecil sepertiku?" Tetesan darah dari tangan si anak berambut hitam yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk merebut pisau itu mengucur deras hingga meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai berwarna putih tempatnya berpijak. Ia arahkan bibirnya ke telinga si pria kecil berambut pirang yang tubuhnya kini sudah terhimpit di dinding berwarna karamel di belakangnya –kemudian ia bisikkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat tubuh si anak berambut pirang mati rasa. "...Dua puluh enam."_

_Napas hangat anak laki-laki tak dikenal yang berdiri hanya beberapa inci dari sang anak bermata merah menyentuh daun telinganya yang sensitif, memberikan sensasi aneh yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. "Kau mau menjadi yang kedua puluh tujuh?"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian melepaskan pria kecil di hadapannya lalu berjalan mejauhinya –menuju ke arah pintu keluar, "tidak kan? Makanya kau tidak boleh membunuhnya dan kau harus membiarkannya keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat –dan jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang keberadaanku disini dan kejadian ini, oke~?_

" _aku akan tahu lho kalau kau tidak melaksanakan apa yang telah kukatakan~"_

_Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, si anak berambut hitam memberikan death glare terakhirnya pada si anak berambut pirang yang sudah jatuh terduduk tak berdaya, "kita memiliki warna mata yang sama~ Merah darah. Warna yang sangat kubenci..."_

_Suara pintu berdecit terdengar menggema di ruangan kecil itu... juga kata-katanya._

"_Kalau kau? Apa kau benci warna itu?"_

_Al menghela napas lega setelah yakin bahwa anak aneh itu sudah tidak ada di dalam ruangan tempatnya berada. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat dan keringat dinginnya masih berbekas di sekujur tubuhnya. "Gila." Warna bola matanya kini telah berubah menjadi warna biru laut kembali seraya ia sunggingkan seringai pedih entah kepada siapa, "Ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih gila daripada Ivan."_

_Ironis. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya. Ia benar-benar dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ivan karena telah gagal melaksanakan tugasnya –walaupun ekspresi marah seorang Ivan tak bisa dilukiskan seperti ekspresi orang marah pada umumnya._

_Tapi yang lebih ironis lagi adalah anak berambut hitam yang mengancam akan membunuhnya itu kemudian ia ketahui sebagai Ryan, seorang murid pindahan dari Indonesia di kelasnya. Awalnya ia ragu ketika melihat Ryan untuk pertama kali tetapi perban di tangan kanannya dan slayer biru di lehernya menjelaskan semuanya. Ryan adalah anak berambut hitam itu._

_Hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah seolah Ryan memiliki dua keribadian yang berbeda karena Ryan yang menjadi temannya –sahabatnya kelak –memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dengan anak berambut hitam yang mengancamnya waktu itu. Ryan teman sekelasnya adalah anak yang lugu dan periang, sangat berbeda dengan sosok anak berambut hitam yang ia temui di laboratorium. Ryan bahkan nantinya menjadi orang yang mampu merubahnya, merubah pemikiran seorang Alfred F. Jones hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya hari itu ketika ia menargetkan Lovino sebagai bahan percobaannya untuk LA Virus..._

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang menghantui ruangan serba putih di rumah sakit itu setelah Al menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ryan padaku. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkedip ketika mendengarkan ceritanya dan mendengarkan pengakuannya tentang sosok Ryan yang pertama kali ia temui. Antara percaya dan tidak, tetapi setelah melihat kejadian di laboratorium itu antara Ryan dan Ivan, mungkin aku bisa mempercayai perkataan Al.

"...waktu itu dia berkata bahwa aku tak boleh mengungkit kejadian itu lagi apalagi menceritakannya padamu. Ia memintaku menganggap bahwa orang yang kutemui hari itu bukanlah dirinya... melainkan orang lain yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya..." ucap Al lagi ketika hanya kesunyian yang terus menempati tempat itu karena sedari tadi, mulutku bisu akan suara.

_**("Hey, Al~ Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Ini... soal kejadian hari itu...**_

_**Tolong jadikan kenangan peristiwa hari itu hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua... Lovino tidak perlu tahu... Aku akan menganggap peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi dan akan kulupakan semua hal tentang rahasiamu dan laboratorium itu... Aku tak peduli kau mau melakukan apa. Aku janji tak akan ikut campur lagi mengenai apa yang dilakukan olehmu dan laboratoriummu itu...")**_

"...Dan saat kutanya mengapa..."

_**("Aku... lelah selalu terombang-ambing oleh masa laluku sendiri... Aku ingin berubah seperti Tuan Angga... Aku ingin menjadi anak sekolah biasa seperti yang lain...**_

_**Tapi lebih dari itu... Aku takut bila nantinya aku akan berhadapan dengan master bila aku terus berhubungan dengan laboratoriummu... Aku akan mengubur semua itu dan memulai hidup baru bersama Al dan Lovi~ Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!")**_

"Ia berjanji bahwa hari itu adalah yang terakhir ia melaksanakan misi seperti itu... tapi nyatanya..." Tawa Al kemudian terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding dan disaat bersamaan membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku meremas bagian yang sakit itu dan menemukan detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Aku benar-benar dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata olehnya.

"Nah," ucap Al setelah ia berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Bagian mana dari itu yang mendustakan pernyataanku? Kami sungguh memakai topeng di depanmu–"

"Aku juga," selaku, diikuti oleh tatapan seriusku padanya. Mulut Al membentuk huruf 'o' sedang matanya membulat sempurna, menatap sosokku seolah aku adalah alien dari planet mana. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Cukup mengerti, Alfred. Mengapa kau mendatangiku hari itu..."

Al membuka mulutnya, hendak protes –tetapi aku lebih dulu mendahuluinya, "Kenapa kau berikan virus itu pada Feli dan bukan aku?

"Itukah alasanmu tiba-tiba mendatangi bangkuku hari itu? Iya kan?"

Aku tak lagi memanggilnya Al –dan setelah berbagai pengakuan hari ini, aku tak berharap ia berani memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol macam 'Lovi' lagi. Kami saling bertukar tatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Bukan senyuman yang biasanya ia tunjukkan ketika bersama aku dan Ryan. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang diberikan kepada setiap orang yang ia kenal maupun tidak. Senyuman yang biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa.

"Aku benar ya? Kau sungguh brengsek," ucapku lagi ketika aku tak mendengar sebuah pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Disaat bersamaan, aku masih berlagak sok angkuh dan tangguh di depannya tetapi aku tak bisa menyangkal perasaan panas yang muncul dari kedua mataku dan perasaan berat akibat air mata yang terus menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Sejak awal di antara kami bertiga memang tak ada yang istimewa kan? Bodoh sekali aku sempat mempercayai pernyataan bahwa mereka bertiga adalah teman.

Konyol.

Al meremas selimut putih yang membungkus kedua kakinya. Ia tundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut pirangnya sukses menutupi wajahnya. "...Awalnya memang begitu Lovino." Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku dan berusaha hanya memfokuskan diri pada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mau tahu mengapa?"

Aku menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaannya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Seringai puas terlukis di wajah Al seraya genggaman tangannya pada selimut putih itu semakin kuat. "Karena kalau kau mati karena virus itu pun, toh takkan ada yang peduli."

Aku tersentak mendengar pengakuannya yang diucapkan begitu tenang dengan suara dikeraskan. "Kau selalu duduk di bangku paling pojok kelas dan tak banyak berinteraksi dengan yang lain, jauh berbeda dengan adikmu yang sangat ceria dan terbuka. Kau ada atau tidak pun, takkan ada yang berubah. Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa namamu pada awalnya.

Jadi, kupikir kau bisa menjadi sasaran empuk bagi LAV..."

Aku mengigit bagian bawah bibirku, menahan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti dadaku. Sudah cukup ia mendengarkan komentar pedas yang mungkin adalah perasaan tidak enak yang selama ini terus dipendam dan baru saat ini dikeluarkan. Baik Ryan dan Al, keduanya sama-sama brengsek! Sok bersikap manis di depanku, sok menjadi orang yang paling peduli terhadapku.

_Sampah._

_Semuanya..._

Al menatap tubuhku yang hanya terdiam mengaku di tempat dengan kepala tertunduk dan tatapan serius hingga aku bisa merasakan tatapannya itu. Helaan napas berat kemudian terselip keluar dari mulutnya, membuatku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, sia-sia saja mengungkit masa lalu? Toh denganku mengatakan semua itu padamu, takkan ada yang berubah. Ryan mati, android itu juga. Keluargaku mati, rumahku telah kau hancurkan. Satu-satunya harta berhargaku yang tersisa pun... kau bakar dengan kejamnya."

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, merasa terganggu dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan dengan memasang ekspresi memuakkan seperti itu. Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut, hendak menanggapi kata-katanya sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya itu dengan serangkaian kata yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri padanya...

"Sebentar lagi juga aku akan menyusul mereka."

Tanpa sadar, tangan kiriku sudah menggenggam erat kerah baju putihnya sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya. Kutatap tajam lautan biru muda miliknya dengan hazelku hingga kedua matanya terbelalak menatap aksiku yang tiba-tiba.

"Dari semua ocehan brengsek yang daritadi kau ucapkan. Aku. Paling. Benci. Dengan. Pecundang sepertimu! Kau sebut dirimu _hero_!?" teriakku lantang tepat di depan mukanya. Saat itu aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Pecundang? Bukankah aku juga pecundang? Bukannya aku juga selalu berlagak seperti _hero_ untuk adikku? Bukankah aku dan Al sama saja? Lalu berani sekali aku mengatainya sedangkan aku sendiri seperti itu!?

"Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya meninggalkan masalah laboratorium ilegalmu itu begitu saja dengan mati sebagai pecundang yang tak punya harga diri!? Kau pikir aku juga tak mau mengakhiri masalah memuakkan ini seperti itu saja?

AKU MAU! Tapi aku tidak boleh menjadi pecundang lagi! Aku harus hidup panjang! Akan kubuktikan kalau pengorbanan dua orang gila itu tidak sia-sia!"

Sebegitu hebatnya aku kehilangan kendali sampai-sampai air mataku keluar tak terbendung, kubiarkan diriku terlihat lemah di depan orang yang baru saja kubilang pecundang.

"Itu baru yang namanya _hero!_"

Kuhentakkan tubuh pucat Al ke arah dinding di belakangnya seraya kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dari kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dibalik rambut pirang yang ia biarkan jatuh ke depan. Melihatnya hanya terdiam tak membalas, membuatku semakin geram hingga aku harus menggigit bagian bawah bibirku untuk mencegahku melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu kepadanya.

Aku pun menghela napas berat menyadari lelaki di hadapanku akan tetap mempertahankan kebisuannya. "...alasan sebenarnya aku datang menemuimu lagi adalah karena aku ingin meminta kembali VS-Detector yang ada padamu. Mereka hanya akan percaya padaku bila aku menunjukkan alat itu padanya..." kubalikkan tubuhku darinya dan berjalan menjauh dari kasur putih tempat ia berbaring. Tetapi sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, ia pun menjawab dengan suara berbisik, "...VS-Detector ada di dalam laci meja di sampingku..."

Aku membalikkan badanku lagi kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kuberjalan perlahan menuju sebuah meja kecil berlaci di samping tempat tidur Al sambil kuusap jejak air mata yang tertinggal di kedua pipiku dengan lengan jas cokelatku. Setelah sampai di depan meja bercat cokelat muda itu, aku pun membuka satu-satunya laci yang ada di sana dengan perlahan dan kutemukan sebuah benda yang kucari. VS-Detector.

Kuambil VS-Detector yang ada di sana kemudian kututup laci itu perlahan dan kutatap sosok Al dengan alis dikerutkan. Kumasukkan VS-Detector tersebut di dalam tas cokelat kecilku dan kukeluarkan sebuah benda dingin berwarna hitam yang kemudian kuletakkan di atas meja. Al melirik ke arah benda yang baru saja kukeluarkan dan terkejut menyadari keberadaan sebuah pistol yang kini berada di atas meja.

"...apa..."

"Kukembalikan pistolmu itu. Sisa satu peluru di dalamnya belum sempat kupakai."

Tangan kiri Al perlahan mencoba meraih pistol tersebut kemudian ia perhatikan setiap detil yang ada pada senjata mematikan itu. "Kalau itu barangmu, aku takkan segan-segan mengambilnya dan menyimpannya. Tapi inisial 'A.K.' yang terukir pada pistol tersebut membuktikan bahwa... aku harus mengembalikannya..."

Suara tawa Al kemudian terdengar membahana di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Sebuah tawa yang terdengar hambar dan sangat dipaksakan. "Kau meledekku Lovino?" Dan aku tak lagi menghiraukan setiap ocehan tak berguna yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kurapikan jas cokelat besar yang membungkus kaos putihku sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, kau bisa saja membunuhku dengan pistol ini. Apalagi ini adalah pistol milik Kak Arthie."

Suara tawanya yang terdengar pilu masih saja terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Ia berteriak lantang di sela tawanya tetapi sayang, aku sudah tak mau lagi peduli dengan semua hal yang ia katakan. Urusanku dengan Al sudah selesai.

"–Lalu kau malah membiarkanku memilikinya kembali? Kau pikir walau aku telah kehilangan tangan kananku aku tak bisa merenggut nyawa orang dengan ini?"

Ketika aku sudah berada beberapa inci dari pintu dan tangan kiriku sudah siap menarik gagang keperakannya, aku pun menghentikan aksiku kemudian menoleh ke arah Al.

"_Shut up," _ucapku kata-kata yang kuucapkan, Al pun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kearahku dengan kedua bola mata membulat sempurna.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Soal harta berhargamu yang telah kubakar atau semua pikiran aneh yang entah mengapa bisa terpikir olehmu.

Asal kau tahu saja Alfred. Aku takkan melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu atau Ryan...

... terluka..." bisikku dengan suara pelan.

Ya, itu benar. Walau apapun yang telah mereka perbuat padaku, aku takkan sanggup membalas perbuatan mereka dengan hal yang lebih kejam.

Karena mereka adalah dua orang yang selama ini selalu bersama ku –walau apapun alasan awal mereka mendekati bangkuku hari itu, walau hubungan kami bertiga takkan pernah sama lagi setelah hari ini.

"...sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Suara pintu ditutup pun akhirnya terdengar dan ruangan itu kembali sunyi senyap tanpa suara. Pandangan yang sebelumnya ia arahkan pada pintu ruangan bercat putih itu kini tersembunyi oleh kepalanya yang tertunduk kaku. Genggaman tangannya pada pistol tersebut semakin mengerat seraya gigitannya semakin kuat pada bagian bawah bibirnya.

Perlahan-lahan, butiran air mata mengalir lembut menuruni pipinya yang memerah semu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya sampai isaknya terdengar menggantikan suara tawanya.

"Kau terlalu baik Lovino..." ucapnya lirih diantara isaknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar seraya perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya alasan mengapa dirinya di masa depan bisa sampai mengkhianati Lovino.

_**("...Karena dia sudah merubahku...")**_

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya sebuah kenangan yang menjadi kenangan terakhir dirinya dengan Ryan. Seolah mengulang peristiwa serupa yang pernah terjadi ketika ia dan Ryan pertama kali bertemu di dalam laboratorium itu...

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau ada disini Ryan?"_

_Orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar dengan tenangnya tetapi moncong pistol yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya mengarah lurus pada seorang sahabat yang katanya sangat berharga. Iris cokelatnya telah lama berganti menjadi warna biru tua sedang pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan noda merah dalam sekejap._

"_Kau bilang–"_

"_Aku tahu aku telah melanggar kata-kataku waktu itu. Tapi aku tak bisa terus diam melihat kalian berdua saling menyakiti sedangkan aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini..."_

_Al mengerutkan kedua alisnya menuntut penjelasan lebih, "Ada orang dari badan intelejen yang selama ini berada di belakangmu kan?"_

_Senyum di bibir Ryan pun memudar seketika mendengar pertanyaan Al. "Aku tak suka membahas tentang itu."_

"_Berarti pernyataanku benar kan?"_

"_Untuk kali ini, aku datang atas kehendakku sendiri." Kedua alis Ryan menekuk dan saling bertautan, menciptakan ekspresi tegas yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh remaja yang selalu ceria itu. Tubuhnya tegak berdiri di hadapan sahabatnya sambil menodongkannya sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya dengan mantap. Tetapi tak ada yang tahu mengenai apa yang tersembunyi di dalam topeng yang selalu ia pakai, ekspresi seperti apa yang ia sembunyikan, perasaan seperti apa selama ini berbalutkan 'kebohongan'._

"_Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini? Kau takut pilihan Lovino untuk datang kesini akan merenggut nyawanya sebelum ia sempat berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya?"_

_Perlahan-lahan pistol hitam itu Ryan turunkan. Seulas senyum childishnya kembali terukir walau kedua matanya melukiskan sendu. "Sederhana. Karena dia sudah merubahku... Dan karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Tidakkah semua itu kau mengerti? Aku sudah sering mengatakannya kan?_

_Sahabat itu berharga karena hanya merekalah yang mampu merubah hati yang telah lama membeku seperti hati milikku–"_

"_...Dan kau yang sudah merubahku," sela Al. "Kaulah yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk memasukkan LAV ke dalam tubuh Lovino. Kau mampu merubah pemikiran seorang hero, jadi kau itu apa? Hahaha! Rajakah?"_

"_Hahaha! Mungkin~" jawab Ryan singkat. Bola matanya kembali berubah menjadi cokelat, menandakan bahwa kewaspadaannya dan emosinya kini berhasil ia kendalikan. Orang yang ada di hadapannya telah ia berikan kepercayaan hingga ia berani untuk menurunkan kewaspadaannya seperti itu. _

"_Tapi, aku adalah seorang raja yang terkurung di dalam penjara."_

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku pun adalah pecundang yang tak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang penting bagiku,' pikir Al setelah potongan kenangannya bersama Ryan terputar ulang di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin benar kata Lovino kalau dirinya hanyalah pecundang yang tak pantas untuk disebut _hero_. Ia gagal menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya di laboratorium itu, ia gagal menyelamatkan ibunya, ia gagal menyelamatkan kakaknya, bahkan ia gagal menyelamatkan masa depan kedua sahabatnya.

Hanya satu hal yang berhasil ia lakukan. Ia berhasil bertahan untuk hidup. Tapi itu bukanlah apa yang dilakukan seorang _hero_ kan? Seorang _hero_ tak seharusnya hidup ketika orang-orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi mati. Lalu, untuk apa dia hidup sampai detik itu?

Al mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang pistol hitam milik kakaknya itu dengan cepat ke arah pelipis kepalanya.

"_Sorry Lovino... Please don't follow me..._

_Please stay alive..."_

_._

_._

_._

Mungkin, ada satu hal yang akan berhasil ia selamatkan bila ia mati yaitu masa depan satu-satunya sahabat yang masih menghembuskan napas kehidupan hingga detik itu.

Benar! Mengapa tidak dari awal saja ia berpikir seperti itu? Dengan ia mati di masa lalu, dirinya di masa depan takkan pernah ada. Peristiwa seperti itu takkan pernah terjadi. Seharusnya hari itu bisa ia habiskan bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk merayakan hari persahabatan mereka dan hari ulang tahun Lovino. Oh iya, bahkan ia lupa mengucapkan selamat hari ulang tahun kepada Lovino...

Tapi setidaknya dengan ini ia bisa menjadi seorang _hero_ yang mati dengan gagahnya kan? Bukankah itulah impiannya sejak kecil yang selalu diremehkan orang? Ia ingin mati dengan terhormat demi orang lain kan? Ternyata ia masih sempat melakukannya...

Lagi-lagi Lovino terlalu baik karena telah memberikan kesempatan untuknya menjadi seorang _hero _sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya...

.

.

.

_**DOR!–**_

.

.

.

Suara tembakan yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan tempat aku berkunjung sebelumnya berhasil membuat orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit itu terperanjat kaget. Begitu juga denganku.

Aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungku lagi ketika suara itu tercipta. Pikiran burukku mulai berkecamuk ketika orang-orang disekitarku mulai berteriak panik. Tetapi tubuhku tetap tak bergeming dari sana. Hazelku menatap sendu pada pintu ruangan yang mulai mengabur di dalam pandanganku sedang bibirku bergetar walau tubuh masih tetap berdiri tegar.

"Jadi... itukah yang kau pilih?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Tanpa melihatnya pun, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi ruangan bercat putih itu saat ini. Maka aku tak perlu pergi kesana untuk membuktikan hipotesa itu lagi kan?

Kusembunyikan wajahku dibalik penutup kepala jas cokelatku dan kubiarkan kedua kakiku membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Berjalan, kemudian berlari tanpa sempat sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Bukan tidak sempat, tetapi tidak mau.

Aku menolak untuk mengakui bahwa saat ini aku benar-benar berdiri sendiri. Tak ada lagi lelaki UKS yang hobi sekali mengumbar senyum bodohnya dan menggombali semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tak ada lagi si mesin pelumat hamburger dan junk food yang selalu berlagak sok pahlawan kapan saja dan dimana saja. Dan tak ada lagi android menyusahkan yang selalu mengikutiku seperti seorang _stalker_.

Mungkin, aku akan merindukan hari-hariku bertiga dengan Al dan Ryan kemudian menjadi berempat dengan Antonio. Bagaimanapun aku menyangkalnya, kenyataan takkan pernah berbohong. Hidupku...tidak akan pernah sama lagi tanpa mereka.

* * *

><p>Setelah memberikan VS-Detector itu kepada Elena–yang entah mampu membuatnya mau memproses antivirus itu lebih lanjut atau tidak–di laboratoriumnya, sekarang disinilah aku berada, di jalanan ramai Kota Roma, berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung. Langit di atasku telah lama gelap gulita dan melihat dari sepekat apa warna hitam di langit malam, aku yakin pasti saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.<p>

Pandanganku masih mengabur akibat bekas air mata yang masih tertinggal di pelupuk kedua mataku yang terasa perih. Kondisi bahu kananku pun tak membuat keadaanku semakin membaik. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, aku tak bisa banyak bergantung pada tangan kananku. Sakit di kepalaku juga tak kunjung hilang, mengingat luka di pelipisku yang belum sembuh terbuka lagi setelah peritiwa hari itu. Badanku pun sudah mulai terasa lelah seolah tubuhku dapat roboh kapan saja.

Tapi saat ini aku tak punya tempat untuk merebahkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Aku tak mau kembali ke rumah sakit sialan itu lagi apalagi kembali ke rumah. Ya, aku tak punya tempat untuk pulang.

'_Low Battery. Low Battery.'_

Aku tersentak oleh sebuah suara kaku yang pastinya dimiliki oleh sebuah robot. Entah mengapa, perasaan penuh harap dari dalam hatiku tiba-tiba muncul kembali hingga aku dapat mengembangkan senyumku. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Jangan terus memainkan Curio! Lihat kan, kau menghabiskan baterainya!"

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah robot sederhana berbentuk tabung yang sepertinya milik dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang sibuk berargumen mengelilingi robot tersebut. Harapan yang sempat berkobar tadi kini meredup kembali. Senyumku runtuh dan harapanku pun musnah seketika. Kugigit bagian bawah bibirku, menyesali hal bodoh yang sempat terlintas di dalam kepalaku...

...Lagipula, bisa-bisanya aku berharap bisa bertemu sosoknya kembali saat ini.

_**("Master sakit?")**_

Hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur tempat dimana aku berada. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi ramai memadati daerah di sekelilingku berangsur-angsur menyingkir untuk berteduh, begitu juga dua anak perempuan itu yang langsung membawa robotnya masuk ke adalam rumah hangat mereka lagi kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Untuk beberapa saat aku membiarkan tubuhku terdiam di tempat yang sama, membiarkan dinginnya hujan membekukan kulitku hingga membuatku menggigil kedinginan. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku kembali yang entah menuju kemana.

Lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah dinding yang ada di ujung sebuah gang gelap. Entah hanya aku atau aku melihat dinding dan bangunan-bangunan tinggi di sekitar gang tersebut terlihat bengkok tak beraturan?

Tunggu, fenomena ini juga pernah kulihat dengan Ryan ketika kami berdua sedang berada di rumahku kan?

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku jasku, berusaha memikirkan sebuah teori yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan fenomena itu seraya kulemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling gang yang terlihat tidak asing lagi bagiku...

_**("...M–mas–ter?")**_

Tentu saja. Tentu saja gang ini terasa sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku karena gang ini adalah tempat di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Antonio yang datang dari masa depan dengan menggunakan sebuah mesin waktu yang mungkin diciptakan dengan menggunakan teori pembentukan _worm hole_. Ya, fenomena bengkoknya bangunan tinggi dan dinding ini mungkin merupakan efek dari gaya gravitasi kuat dan gelombang elektromagnetik yang diciptakan oleh lubang mesin waktu dimana Antonio datang–dan mungkin juga lubang mesin waktu sama yang telah membawa Alfred datang ke masa kini yang mereka sebut sebagai masa lalu itu. Kalau sampai menimbulkan efek seperti itu pasti sudah ada yang menyadari penyebab peristiwa 'pembengkokkan ruang hampa' tersebut. Kalau sampai fenomena ini diketahui oleh badan intelejen, habislah aku! Semua rahasia peristiwa itu akan terbongkar –tentang pelanggaran hukum ruang dan waktu, tentang keberadaan laboratorium ilegal Virology Analitical No.7 Laboratory, juga tentang android hebat yang datang dari masa depan–padahal semua jejak yang berhubungan dengannya sudah susah payah ditutupi.

Bukan, bukan! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakit Feliciana kedepannya ditambah dengan biaya rumah sakitku sekarang dan harga yang harus aku bayarkan karena telah mengambil 'And' kembali? Pria itu pengangguran dan sampai saat ini aku belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Padahal alat-alat rumah sakit adalah satu-satunya penunjang hidup Feliciana... Lalu, bagaimana bila Elena tak mau membuat antivirus itu atau antivirus itu tak bisa jadi tepat pada waktunya? Semuanya akan sia-sia. Semuanya...

...salahku. Kalau saja aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih dan penuh perhitungan untuk menghadapi peristiwa itu! Mungkin, mungkin dapat ditemukan jalan lain agar tak memakan korban sebanyak itu!

Aku menutup kuat kedua telingaku yang kini hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara tembakan dan ledakan yang terus beradu ketika aku teringat akan kenangan mengerikan hari itu. Mimpi burukku yang tercipta karena aku...

Salahku...

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

...Ketika aku tersadar, tubuhku sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah. Kedua tanganku masih menutup kuat indera pendengaranku, mencegah suara apapun untuk masuk melaluinya. Air mataku berbaur dengan hujan yang turun semakin lebat sedang isakku tertutupi oleh suara guntur yang menggelegar di antara permadani kelabu..

Disaat sendirian seperti itu, pikiran-pikiran paranoid mudah mengambil kontrol atas diriku. Biasanya akan ada Ryan, Al dan bahkan Feliciana yang mencegahku memikirkan hal-hal rumit yang sangat menyita emosi dan energi. Mereka akan mengingatkanku pada hal-hal menyenangkan dan membuatku lupa akan beban yang kutanggung di atas pundakku sejenak.

Tapi kini... tak akan ada lagi yang berbuat seperti itu... Kini aku benar-benar sendirian... Aku akan benar-benar berjalan sendirian...

Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi...

Disaat aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku dan tubuhku mulai mati rasa terguyur hujan, sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang kukenal dan sepasang derap langkah kaki yang menghampiriku.

"...Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku yakin bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh otakku yang sudah lelah karena aku tahu benar bahwa suara itu adalah suara Antonio.

"...tahan–lah... hon...

...kumo...hon..."

.

_Di masa depan, tanganku telah terkotori oleh banyak darah manusia._

_Aku membunuh ayahku sendiri hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri; aku membunuh asisten penelitiku, Sey, dengan memasukkan LAV dalam berbagai Level ke dalam tubuhnya; aku ikut membunuh dan membedah tubuh anak-anak jalanan yang diculik untuk diambil organ tubuhnya yang kemudian akan dijual; aku membunuh para demonstran yang mencoba masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyianku dengan memasang kawat listrik bertegangan tinggi di sekitar tempatku berada; dan aku membunuh satu-satunya orang yang masih tetap bertahan untuk terus ada di sampingku. Dia orang yang diam-diam sangat kusayangi lebih dari diriku sendiri._

_Aku adalah pria penuh dosa._

.

* * *

><p>Sejak aku membuka mataku hari itu, aku belajar untuk mengurung diri di kamar dan menikmati hidup dalam ruangan tanpa penerangan.<p>

Ya, hari itu ketika aku tak sadarkan diri di gang sempit tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Antonio, keesokan harinya ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah menemukan diriku terbaring di atas sebuah kasur empuk. Lama kusadari bahwa entah bagaimana aku telah berada di kamarku sendiri. Bukan, bahkan ruangan itu sudah tak dapat lagi disebut sebagai kamar melihat seburuk apa keadaannya sekarang. Sebagian besar barang di kamarku hancur berantakan, teknologi ciptaanku kini hanya tinggal segumpal logam tak berbentuk. Bau darah rupanya masih meninggalkan jejak walau aku yakin kamar itu sudah tak dihuni selama beberapa hari.

Kemudian... kutemukan sebuah buket bunga tergeletak manis di sebelahku–tiga belas mawar merah asli dengan sebuah bunga anyelir berwarna merah gelap palsu berada di tengah kumpulan mawar tersebut. Sebuah memo tergeletak bersama dengan buket bunga itu. 'Untuk Lovino', adalah kalimat pertama yang kubaca di bagian depan memo tersebut...

.

'_Untuk Lovino._

_Master, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14 :D_

_Aku kurang mengerti dengan seberapa spesialnya tanggal 17 Maret bagi master, Al dan Ryan, tapi Ryan menyarankanku untuk merangkai buket bunga ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun master. Ryan juga membantuku mencari bunga ini dan merangkainya menjadi buket bunga karena aku tidak mengerti. Walau Al tidak ikut membantu,tapi aku yakin Al juga pasti setuju dengan hadiah kecil ini!_

_Di database-ku, bunga mawar merah berarti cinta yang tulus dan dalam, begitu juga dengan bunga anyelir merah gelap. Jumlah bunganya empat belas yang menandakan ulang tahun master yang ke-14. Kemudian, kata Ryan, filosofi sebuah bunga palsu diantara bunga asli adalah..._

'_Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu sampai bunga terakhir layu.'_

_Tapi bunga terakhir takkan pernah layu karena bunga palsu takkan layu yang berarti cinta abadi. Aku tidak mengerti karena itu berarti cintanya palsu kan? Tapi lagi-lagi Ryan menjelaskan bahwa diantara bunga-bunga menawan berduri yang suatu saat akan lelah mencintai dan kemudian layu, bunga palsu yang walaupun memakai hidup dengan memakai topeng, takkan pernah lelah mencintai. Walaupun bunga itu hanya ada satu diantara sekian banyak bunga, walaupun bunga itu hanyalah bunga palsu yang selalu memakai topeng, tapi ia selalu abadi untuk mencintai. Dia memakai topeng, dia memalsukan diri agar ia bisa tetap bertahan sampai kapanpun untuk mencintai._

_Nah, master tahu apa artinya? Itu menandakan, kami akan selalu menyayangi master dan ada untuk master :D_

.

Dan saat itu, air mataku mulai turun lagi kemudian jatuh membasahi kertas memo yang ada di tanganku.

_**(...Aku dan juga Ryan... Kami berdua memakai topeng di hadapanmu~)**_

.

_Jadi, jadi, kalau master punya masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami! Jangan merasa sendirian lagi, ok?_

_Salam Sahabat,_

_Antonio, Ryan, Alfred_

.

Juga aku menyadari bahwa, aku telah membunuh mereka yang paling peduli padaku itu...

Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunci diri di dalam kamarku saja agar takkan ada lagi orang yang mati karena aku. Toh, selain mereka, tak ada orang yang peduli dan menyayangiku lagi kan? Takkan ada orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya selain mereka...

Tak pernah kunyalakan lampu sebagai penerang, tak pernah kubuka gorden apalagi jendela untuk sekedar membiarkan udara pagi mengisi ruangan pengap ini.

Tak pernah, kecuali ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku setiap pagi dan sore hanya untuk meninggalkan sebuah makanan dan air untukku di depan pintu. Awalnya, aku memang menerima pemberian itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai berpikir bahwa tidak ada artinya juga aku bertahan hidup bila kini aku tak memiliki tujuan lagi dalam hidup. Jadi, ketika orang itu mengetuk pintu kamarku, aku takkan membuka pintu. Aku akan tetap duduk dipojokan sambil memeluk lutut dengan 'And' berada di hadapanku dan buket bunga itu di sampingku.

Sebulan lamanya kulalui dengan terus mengurung diri dan tiga hari kulalui tanpa makan dan minum. Tubuhku mulai tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, bahkan rasa lapar dan haus pun tidak. Kekosongan adalah teman terbaikku yang sukses merubahku menjadi sebuah mayat hidup. Aku hanya bisa duduk manis, menangis, dan terisak setiap waktu.

Hari ini pun, orang itu mengetuk pintu kamarku tetapi aku masih tetap terdiam di tempat favoritku di pojok kamar. Kedua mataku akan menatap kosong pada layar laptop hitamku yang menampilkan berpuluh-puluh e-mail yang belum dibaca dari Ryan dan Al tentang permohonan maaf, undangan ke sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya –juga dari Hetalia Academy yang memberitahukanku bahwa tempatku dan Al di olimpiade sains internasional telah digantikan oleh orang lain karena kami berdua tak kunjung menampakkan diri di sekolah.

Setidaknya begitu sampai sebuah suara dobrakan pintu sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria berparas mirip denganku, hanya ia terlihat lebih dewasa.

Perasaan itu pun tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari dalam diriku, membuat napasku tercekat dan berhembus tak beraturan. Detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan cepat dan tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat.

Perasaan itu...

'Scared.'

'Insecure.'

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri disini terus?"

Tubuhku terlonjak lagi ketika ia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Langkah kakinya jelas terdengar oleh kedua telingaku dan sorot mata yang tergambar di kedua hazelnya, membuat tubuhku semakin gemetar ketakutan. Aku sontak mengambil benda yang paling dekat denganku tanpa sadar, benda apa yang kuangkat tinggi itu, siap kulempar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan da–"

"_VA VIA!" _

Suara benturan benda keras sekali terdengar oleh telingaku, membuat pria di depanku sukses menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tidak percaha dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan... atau... apa yang baru saja aku lempar yang hanya sampai mengenai kaki pria kemudian membentur lantai...

'And'.

"_Per favore, per favore, non ti avvicinare!__Te ne prego!_" teriakku mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas sambil membungkus kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku agar aku merasa aman lagi. Air mataku deras membanjir hingga pandanganku menjadi buram. Aku terus menundukkan kepala, menolak menatap ekspresi yang dibuat pria di hadapanku hingga tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di sekitar tubuhku.

Perasaan itu mampu membuatku terdiam sesaat, berusaha memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pria itu mendekap tubuhku. Ia mendekapku erat, tak membiarkanku lepas.

Dia akan meremukkanku–

"_Mi dispiace, figlio mio_."

Aku baru saja hendak mencoba melepaskan diri darinya ketika sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya, diikuti oleh bergetarnya tubuh yang mendekapku. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata bingung dengan perlakuan lembutnya yang tiba-tiba, bukannya malah memukuliku dan mengata-ngataiku seperti biasanya, juga bingung dengan kalimat sederhana yang baru saja ia ucapkan tetapi bila dikatakan dengan tulus, kalimat itu mempunyai makna yang begitu besar.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia mengatakan _figlio mio_ padaku. _My son_.

"Aku tahu, aku tak bisa memasak sebaik ibumu, Feliciana, atau kau tapi... apa masakanku sebegitu tidak enaknya?"Aku hanya terdiam, membiarkan tangannya mengelus punggungku lembut. Sesaat tak ada yang bicara diantara kami sampai tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menemukan tubuhku terangkat dan kepanikan pun mejalar di sekujur tubuhku, "t-turunkan aku...!" teriakku lemah.

Ia mendudukkanku di atas tempat tidurku kemudian menyodorkanku semangkuk sup. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak menatap ke arahku melainkan menatap ke arah yang lain. Semburat merah memuncul di kedua pipinya, "Terima kasih. Katanya, mereka akan memberikan obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Feliciana... dan karena kau, mereka meminta rumah sakit untuk membebaskan biaya rawat Feliciana.

"Feliciana akan sembuh..." Aku tidak bisa menahan seulas senyum tipis yang muncul setelah mendengar berita baik itu. Yang disebut mereka itu pasti pihak laboratorium dimana Elena bekerja.

"...Mau memaafkan ayahmu?"

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang berikutnya terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar serius bertanya seperti itu?

_**('Aku membunuh ayahku sendiri hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri...')**_

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, aku langsung memeluk pria di depanku erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan menjadi ilmuwan hebat seperti ibumu..."

Dan aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku cepat sebagai respon dari pernyataannya.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mereka mati agar aku bisa tetap hidup dan aku hampir menyianyiakannya lagi. Mungkin setelah ini pun jalan yang harus keluargaku tempuh akan menemui banyak rintangan lagi. Tetapi selama masih ada yang mau mendekapku erat seperti ini, aku berjanji takkan pernah lari lagi. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku mampu menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri...

* * *

><p>"Wah maaf aku membuatmu harus bolos sekolah, Lovino~"<p>

Aku meneguk teh yang disiapkan untukku perlahan dan menyisakan tiga perempat dari teh tersebut untuk kuminum nanti. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah seorang wanita berambut panjang ikal yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan penuh buku itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan yang entah bisa ia lihat atau tidak. "Kukira kau sudah pulang ke Indonesia..."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku, "Ya, rencananya memang begitu, tapi..." Ekspresi wanita itu berubah gugup dan aku baru sadar apa yang baru saja aku katakan. "A-aku tak bermaksud–"

"Tak apa Lovino~ Ryan tidak akan senang bila aku terus bersedih. Begitu juga dengan kau! Ryan takkan senang melihatmu sampai mengurung diri di kamar seperti itu karenanya. _Let's move on_~" Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum selebar itu setelah apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Tapi mungkin, memang itu adalah keahlian khusus yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Ryan.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu, Nona Nesia," ucapku berusaha tenang dengan tetap sopan ketika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. "Tak usah basa-basi lagi, jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku hingga kau mencegatku yang hendak berangkat ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama?"

Ekspresi kekanak-kanakkan yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Nesia kini berganti dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada kemudian berjalan ke arahku yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Aku meneguk tehku kembali dan memfokuskan diri hanya pada sebuah cangkir putih yang sedang kupegang.

"Aku ingin chip itu."

Dan sontak aku pun langsung tersedak oleh tehku sendiri ketika telingaku menangkap apa yang ia ucapkan. Sambil terbatuk-batuk, aku pun menurunkan cangkir putih itu kasar kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Nesia. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah lama mengawasi gerak-gerik laboratorium itu dan organisasi yang menaunginya. Selain karena pekerjaan Angga, salah satu alasan keluarga kami menetap di Italia untuk sementara adalah karena aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa sebuah virus tengah dikembangkan oleh anak dari organisasi itu di Roma," ucap wanita itu tenang.

Aku menatap dengan seksama sosok Ibu Ryan di hadapanku dan menemukan sebuah pistol bertengger di balik jas hitamnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa dengan entengnya memperlihatkan identitas aslinya dibalik topeng keibuan itu.

_**("Pesan orang yang meminjamkan alat ini padaku, 'Don't ask who, why, and how.'")**_

Orang dari badan intelejen, itulah informasi yang kutahu jelas dari sosok wanita di hadapanku. Aku pun mengernyitkan dahiku sambil menatap dalam ke lautan cokelat milik kedua irisnya. "Kau juga tahu..."

"Tentang teman kalian berdua yang terlibat dalam proyek laboratorium itu? Ya, aku tahu.

"Ryan banyak bercerita tentangnya dan kupikir sayang sekali anak baik sepertinya harus terjerumus ke dalam proyek seperti itu."

Aku meremas bajuku kuat ketika mendengarnya kembali menyebut-nyebut nama Alfred. Mungkin akibat menyadari perubahan ekspresiku, Nesia langsung buru-buru menambahkan, "A-Ahaha, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan chip itu~ Aku ingin tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi di masa depan dan semua tentang organisasi itu yang tersimpan di dalam chip itu." Aku menundukkan kepala, menatap kosong pada cairan cokelat yang ada di dalam cangkir di hadapanku, tak tertarik untuk merespon kata-katanya.

"...Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan Alfred! Aku hanya ingin membereskan tugasku~ Kau tahu, akan ada berapa banyak orang yang selamat bila proyek organisasi itu digagalkan? Juga, aku...–"

Entah sejak kapan, aku tak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Nesia. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang dipajang di atas sebuah meja penuh ukiran yang terbuat dari kayu.

"...–Lagipula, kau boleh meminta sesuatu dariku sebagai bayarannya! Asal aku bisa mengabulkannya~ Jadi– Lovino?"

Aku bangkit dari sofa panjang itu kemudian berjalan ke arah meja tersebut. Kuraih figura foto yang sangat menarik perhatianku dan kuperhatikan sebuah foto yang ada di dalamnya dengan seksama. Ternyata foto itu adalah foto seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan seorang gadis mungil dengan warna rambut sama yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti. Gadis di foto itu memakai sebuah bandana hijau di atas kepalanya dan membiarkan rambut pendek dengan ujung ikalnya tergerai begitu saja. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, mempengaruhi anak laki-laki di sebelahnya untuk ikut tersenyum juga, walaupun senyuman anak laki-laki itu tak selebar gadis di sebelahnya. Sebuah gitar dengan stiker 'I Love Indonesia' di permukaannya didekap erat oleh gadis mungli itu. Jemari kirinya siap menciptakan sebuah nada dan jemari kanannya siap memetik senar gitar tersebut. Sepintas, aku mungkin hanya bisa menebak sosok anak laki-laki di foto itu adalah Ryan dan menganggap asing, anak perempuan di sebelahnya. Tetapi, bila diperhatikan baik-baik...

"Itu Bella dan Ryan," datang sebuah suara dari belakangku, memaksaku untuk bangun dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Nesia dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku yang hanya dibalas oleh sebuah senyum mengembang yang kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"Kau... tidak tahu?" Dan aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya.

Benar. Walaupun rambut gadis di foto itu berwarna hitam legam, tetapi wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Bella, gadis yang sudah lama ditaksir oleh Ryan itu. "Hmm aku tahu siapa Bella," ucapku sambil memperhatikan baik-baik dua anak yang ada di dalam foto tersebut, "tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau Ryan pernah bertemu Bella sebelum ia pindah ke Hetalia Academy...?"

"O-Oh bukan! Dia anak yang berbeda~ Bella di foto itu adalah teman baik Ryan di Indonesia!"

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku, berusaha merangkai sebuah hipotesa,"oh," jawabku singkat, "lalu Bella ini... ada di Indonesia sedangkan Ryan...

"...apa dia tahu kalau Ryan..."

"Bella sudah lama meninggal sebelum Ryan pindah ke Roma."

Aku sontak menoleh ke arah wanita di depanku yang kini menundukkan kepala, berwajah sendu. Figura cokelat yang kupegang dengan tanganku sesaat terlupakan. Kukerutkan dahiku tapi tetap kujaga mulutku bisu.

"Bella, gadis yang manis dengan senyum kucingnya..."

Aku pun kembali menatap sebuah foto di tanganku lagi dan menghela napas berat. Ryan sama sekali tak pernah bercerita tentang sosok Bella ini. Bukan, dia memang tak banyak bercerita tentang hidupnya...

"...meninggal? Kenapa...?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku sebenarnya boleh mengungkit-ungkit soal Bella lagi. Kupikir akan lebih baik bila Ryan sendiri yang menceritakannya padamu..." ucap Nesia sambil mengukir seulas senyum pada wajah Asianya.

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya dan memutuskan untuk tak mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Toh, siapapun Bella itu, tak ada hubungannya denganku. "Tak apa bila kau tak mau menceritakannya," kataku sambil mengembalikan figura foto itu di tempatnya semula.

"Soal chip itu..." tambahku, "aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku dan berjanji padaku."

"_Anything as long as I can done it with my power!_"

Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sebuah jendela di belakangku yang tertutup rapat, tak membiarkan sedikitpun udara segar untuk masuk. Daun-daun berguguran dari pohonnya, melayang-layang, kemudian jatuh dan terlupakan.

Sudah lama aku lupa akan warna hijau pada daun dan biru pada langit tak berawan. Sudah lama pula aku lupa akan warna hidupku. Peritiwa itu benar-benar telah mengubah total semuanya, menorehkan warna baru pada jalan setapak yang akan kulalui yang menawarkan pilihan-pilihan baru yang harus kupilih.

Tapi, bagaimana pun hidup akan merubahku atau sebesar apapun perubahan yang harus kuterima dalam hidupku, entah itu baik atau buruk, satu hal yang sedang belajar kuyakini di dalam hati.

Aku harus menjalani semua itu dengan kepala menengadah agar aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hidup yang telah diberikan oleh mereka yang telah berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri dan untuk orang lain.

"Aku ingin agar kau menyingkirkan jauh-jauh chip itu dariku setelah aku memberikannya padamu. Pastikan agar keluargaku dan orang-orang terdekatku aman dari aksi organisasi yang sedang kalian incar itu. Pastikan juga bahwa nama Alfred terhapus dari daftar orang-orang yang terlibat di dalam misi organisasi tersebut dan..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada wanita berambut hitam yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya. "pastikan korban seperti Feliciana bisa mendapatkan antivirus LAV secara gratis atau setidaknya dengan harga yang terjangkau..."

Nesia pun mengembangkan senyum polosnya, sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama kurindukan pernah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang saat ini berani kusebut sebagai sahabat. "Kau anak yang baik Lovino~"

"A-Aku tidak baik, _dammit!_" seruku yang malah dibalas oleh suara tawa darinya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu~"

Untuk itu aku memilih untuk diam dengan bijak. Untuk wanita di depanku ini, mungkin tersenyum adalah sebuah kebiasaan. Tapi tertawa seperti itu adalah apa yang sangat ia butuhkan. Aku merogoh isi tasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat cicin berbentuk kotak dari dalam sana. Kusodorkan tempat cicin berwarna merah itu pada Nesia yang langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Chip itu ada di dalam sini."

Nesia pun menerima tempat cincin itu dari tanganku dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau... percaya padaku? Maksudku, bahkan ini pertama kalinya kita–"

"_Sí._ Karena sahabatku percaya padamu."

Dan Nesia pun tersenyum memandang tempat cicin itu. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah sedang rambut hitamnya terlihat cemerlang tersinari oleh cahaya matahari. Digenggamnya erat kotak cincin itu dan ia tarik tanganku tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan itu.

"He-Hey, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, akan kuajak kau ke sebuah restoran!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung dan tetap membiarkan wanita itu menarik tanganku.

"Aku tidak lapar!" seruku.

Nesia menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku kemudian tersenyum lebar, "tapi ada seseorang yang harus kau temui~"

Dan saat itu jantungku berdetak cepat sekali hingga mampu menyadap semua suara yang ada di sekelilingku, membiarkan telingaku hanya menangkap suara pompaan organ penunjang kehidupan manusia itu saja. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri dan perasaan panas entah kenapa menjalar ke wajahku, membuatnya terasa panas.

Seseorang?

* * *

><p>"Nah, Angga dan aku mohon pamit!"<p>

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah sosok Nesia yang sudah siap untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang diparkir di depan restoran tujuan kami (tujuan Nesia, maksudnya). Suaminya, Angga, mengintip dari bangku kemudi, tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada, tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak Nesia. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengusulkan untuk datang ke restoran ini. Tapi setelah sampai, ia malah pamit untuk pergi ke bandara dan pulang ke Indonesia.

"Kami pasti akan datang kesini lagi untuk berlibur!"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi kata-katanya. Tetapi Nesia tetap tersenyum hangat padaku. "Nanti, kau bilang saja bahwa Nesia yang akan membayar semua yang kau pesan. Tak apa! Aku kenal baik pengelola restoran ini~ Dia teman baik Ryan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nesia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkanku sendirian di depan pintu sebuah restoran asing yang tak pernah kumasuki sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah ingat kalau restoran yang katanya dimiliki oleh penyanyi terkenal Francis Bonnefoy ini pernah ada. Mungkin karena tempatnya yang terpencil? Tak seperti restoran terkenal lainnya yang berada di pinggir jalan-jalan besar.

Setelah yakin bahwa mobil hitam Nesia sudah tak terlihat oleh mataku lagi, aku pun membalikkan badan menatap pintu kaca restoran tersebut. Sebuah restoran yang kaya akan bau bunga mawar. Aku menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam ketika seorang pria berambut hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam restoran dengan tergesa-gesa dan menabrakku hingga kami berdua jatuh ke lantai.

"_Fuck!_" seruku kesal, "hei dimana matamu brengsek? Kau buta atau apa?"

Pria itu langsung berdiri kaku dengan menundukkan kepala gugup kemudian membungkuk dalam ke arahku berkali-kali. "_Go-Gomennasai!_ Maaf saya sedang terburu-buru," ucapnya yang kubalas dengan decakkan kesal. Aku tak lagi berkomentar dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya seraya kucoba untuk berdiri lagi dan kuraih tas sekolah hitamku yang jatuh saat aku terjatuh tadi. Saat itu aku melihat sebuah bungkusan makanan tergeletak di dekat sepatuku. Isinya berceceran dan pastinya sudah tak bisa dimakan lagi. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah pria berambut hitam yang kini berdiri horor meratapi bungkusan makanan yang kupikir adalah sebuah pesanan dari seorang pelanggan restoran ini yang kini jatuh berantakan.

Pria berambut hitam itu langsung berlari ke arah makanan yang sudah hancur tersebut, meratapi tiap detailnya sambil bergumam, "bagaimana ini? Aku harus membuatnya lagi..." dengan wajah murung. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap punggung pria itu yang membelakangiku, tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria lain yang sepertinya juga pelayan di restoran itu berlari ke arah si pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi yang sama saja dengan kawannya yang masih tetap bersimpuh di depanku. "Kiku, Kiku!" serunya sambil menepuk pundak orang yang ia panggil Kiku itu.

"_Doushite Gilbert-san?" _balas si pria Asia bernama Kiku kepada seorang pria albino yang baru datang.

"Itu... aku merusakkannya lagi..."

"_Mattaku..._" gumam Kiku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, si pria albino bernama Gilbert dan Kiku langsung berlari kecil masuk ke dalam restoran lagi, melupakan makanan pesanan yang sudah hancur berantakan di pintu depan restoran.

Entah mengapa, rasa penasaran tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dari dalam diriku, memaksa kedua kakiku untuk ikut masuk ke dalam restoran dan mengikuti mereka.

"–katakan kalau kau bisa memperbaikinya Kiku!"

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu ke dalam sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang kupikir adalah dapur restoran itu. Asap mengebul, memenuhi seisi ruangan itu dengan warna kelabu. Asap itu berasal dari sebuah _microwave oven_ besar yang dilihat dari pengkaratan di sana sini_, microwave oven_ itu pasti sudah lama.

"A-Aku bisa tapi butuh waktu lama sedangkan aku harus membuat ulang pesanan pelanggan tadi yang aku jatuhkan..."

"Apa!? Kau menjatuhkan–"

"Biarkan aku mencoba untuk memperbaikinya!" Entah sekrup apa yang tiba-tiba lenyap dari dalam otakku hingga aku bisa-bisanya berseru seperti itu hingga Kiku dan Gilbert yang sedang dalam keadaan panik langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan satu alis terangkat ke atas.

"Se-Sebagai gantinya, aku minta untuk dipekerjakan disini!"

"Sebagai?" tanya si pria Asia dengan wajah serius.

Aku menelan luda gugup. Pasalnya, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencoba untuk melamar kerja lagi di sebuah kafe atau restoran. "Sebagai pelayan!"

"Apa!?" seru keduanya bersamaan yang membuatku lagi-lagi harus menelan ludah khawatir dengan respon yang akan mereka tunjukkan berikutnya.

"Hei, bocah–"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, brengsek!" seruku kesal dengan sebutan pria bernapas kentang dengan lagaknya yang sok di hadapanku. Gilbert langung berlari kecil ke arahku dan menarik kerah seragamku kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak merengek saja pada ibumu untuk meminta uang dan pergi ke diskotik bersama bocah-bocah seumuranmu, hmm?" Mendengar ucapannya yang sangat menyakitkan telinga, aku pun langsung meremas kuat lengan yang menarik kerah bajuku itu dan menunjukkan _death glare_ andalanku lurus ke arah kedua bola mata merahnya.

"_Eto,_ maksud Gilbert-san adalah untuk mempekerjakanmu, kami tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa _dammit_? Karena aku masih sekolah?" seruku kesal sambil melepaskan tanganku dari lengan si pria bernapas kentang. Dan Kiku pun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah biasa bekerja jadi pelayan restoran!" Kiku membuka mulutnya, hendak menanggapi jawabanku tapi ia mengurungkannya dan terdiam sejenak sambil melihat ke arah yang berbeda.

"Oi, Oi, Kiku, kau tidak berniat mempekerjakan bocah ini ka–"

"Berapa kira-kira waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk memperbaiki mesin itu?"

Senyumku langsung merekah seketika seraya pria yang menarik kerah bajuku itu langsung melancarkan protesnya pada Kiku yang sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

"Tiga puluh menit!" seruku mantap dan lagi-lagi itu membuat kedua mata Kiku membulat sempurna. "Ka-Kau serius?"

Dan aku pun mengangguk.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku pun langsung bergegegas menuju _microwave oven_ itu dan mengobservasi letak kerusakan yang menyebabkan kepulan asap yang kini mencapai luar dapur. Sementara itu, Kiku sibuk mencari alat-alat yang sekiranya kubutuhkan untuk memperbaikinya dan Gilbert mengambil tugas mngurusi para pelanggan.

Bagiku yang sudah terbiasa berkutat dengan mesin dan barang-barang elektronika, sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama untukku memperbaiki _microwave oven ini_. Aku yakin, kalimat asalku yang barusan kuucapkan pada Kiku bahwa aku dapat memperbaiki _microwave oven_ ini dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, dapat terbukti.

Tapi yang membuat kalimatku mungkin tak lagi dapat kupenuhi adalah ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Seorang pria pemilik rambut kecokelatan bergelombang yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan diterbangkan angin, kulit sewarna pasir pantai yang tertimpa cahaya mentari, dan... sepasang batu emerald yang mampu mengunci kedua hezelku padanya.

"Hei, kau kemana saja? Kita sedang sibuk disini kau malah berlama-lama di– Antonio?"

Pria di hadapanku hanya terdiam, mematung, memandangiku dari atas ke bawah. Dan itu sukses membuat sekujur tubuhku mengaku tetapi jantungku berdegup kencang sekali hingga aku sulit bernapas. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya atau mungkin aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperdulikannya sama sekali seperti halnya sebilah pisau kecil di tangan kananku dan sebuah _microwave oven_ di hadapanku yang kini terlupakan.

_**("Aku hanyalah duplikat dari yang asli. Nanti, master pasti akan bertemu dengan yang asli...")**_

Antonio. Antonio yang asli ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Entah mengapa, hal itu membuat senyumku merekah. Hatiku kembali diterangi lilin penuh harap. Bisa melihat paras yang serupa dengannya walau pria di hadapanku ini bukanlah dirinya mampu menciptakan gejolak perasaan senang sebesar ini.

"A-Antoni–"

"Ryan?"

Dan seketika lilin itu pun redup.

"Hey, Antonio! Kepalamu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali!" Gilbert menghampiri pria di hadapanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia cubit kedua pipi pria bernama Antonio itu keras sekali hingga sang pria bermata emerald pun mengerang kencang.

"Apa-apaan kau Gilbert!" serunya kesal sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau yang kenapa-kenapa! Lagi-lagi menyebut namanya! Mungkin saat ini ia sudah kembali ke Indonesia!"

"Ta-Tapi tidak mungkin–..."

Hal yang mereka perdebatkan berikutnya terdengar bisu di kedua telingaku. Tertunduk kaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Menyadari waktu yang takkan berhenti bahkan disaat seperti ini untukku, aku pun langsung memutar tubuhku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Itu ketika pandanganku memburam dan tersadar akan tanganku yang mulai bergetar. Tetapi aku tetap memaksakan untuk melanjutkan memperbaiki _microwave oven_ itu agar aku benar-benar bisa melupakan kehadiran orang yang seharusnya sudah tiada.

Benar. Ia seharusnya sudah mati mengorbankan diri atas perintah profesornya kan?

Karena bagiku, dia yang asli.

Hanya dia yang asli.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau senang sekali menggoda mereka ya, Nesia."

Nesia pun tertawa geli mendengar komentar itu keluar dari mulut suaminya. "Habis, itu permintaan terakhir Ryan~"

Angga yang sedari tadi perhatiannya tertuju pada jalan menuju bandara, melirik ke arah wanita berambut ikal panjang di sampingnya. "Padahal saat pertama kali aku membawanya, kau tidak menyukainya."

Nesia hanya menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan sebuah kekehan. Angga pun menghela napas pasrah, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanakan Nesia yang terkadang sering kambuh dengan sendirinya.

"Habis," ucap Nesia tiba-tiba, "dia manis sekali begitu peduli pada teman-temannya sampai seperti itu."

Angga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tertarik dengan cerita yang kali ini akan menemani perjalanan panjang mereka ke Indonesia. "Memangnya, apa permohonan terakhirnya itu?"

"Untuk membawa Lovino ke restoran dengan kombinasi mawar merah dan anyelir merah..."

.

.

.

_Aku sering ragu dengan misi ini karena mengubah masa depan berarti mengubah jalan setiap orang –memunculkan apa yang seharusnya tidak ada dan melenyapkan ada yang seharusnya ada. Bukan hanya itu, pertemuan dan perpisahan, perasaan suka dan benci setiap orang akan berubah seperti halnya ketika sebuah peristiwa penting dalam catatan sejarah kita rubah, akan berdampak pada keseluruhan catatan sejarah yang bahkan tak ada hubungannya sama sekali._

_Merubah masa lalu juga merupakan sebuah dosa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamin bahwa hal-hal yang telah kumiliki nantinya takkan ada yang berubah..._

_Tapi kemudian dia berkata, bukan, dia berjanji padaku yang membuatku akhirnya mampu meneguhkan hatiku untuk melanjutkan misi yang telah kami rancang sedemikian rupa._

"_Walau masa lalu akan berubah, walau jalan pertemuan kita akan lebih sulit, bagaimana pun juga aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan kemudian aku akan menertawakan keraguanmu di masa depan dan aku akan berteriak,..._

'_I found you!'"_

.

.

.

"Ta-Tanganmu!"

Aku kembali kepada kenyataanku lagi ketika dua buah tangan hangat menggenggam lengan kiriku yang entah bagaimana mengalirkan cairan merah segar. Aku melirik ke arah pisau kecil yang kini sudah tergeletak di dekat kakiku. Ada bercak darah di pisau tersebut dan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan orang asing berada sedekat itu denganku, seharusnya aku tak membiarkan orang asing sampai berwajah sekhawatir itu padaku. Tapi warna merah itu membuat kepalaku berkunang-kunang seraya energiku seolah terkuras habis olehnya.

Tatapanku kosong terpaku pada tetesan darah yang terus mengalir dari bagian yang tersayat. Setetes demi setetes, mengalir kemudian jatuh.

"Kalau... Ryan yang kau maksud itu adalah siswa pindahan di Hetalia Academy dari Indonesia..." ucapku tiba-tiba yang membuat Antonio sukses mengentikan pekerjaannya membalut tanganku. Aku takkan menyalahkan bila ia sampai bisa salah mengenaliku yang bukan Ryan karena aku sedang memakai seragam Hetalia Academy saat ini.

Aku pun menyeringai dan ia terdiam tertegun. "Dia sudah mati..."

Darah akan selalu mengingatkanku akan peristiwa menyedihkan yang menimpa kami. Darah akan selalu mengingatanku pada kematian mereka dalam lautan merah pekat.

Tapi, darah juga akan mengingatkanku pada sebuah kehidupan yang kini kujalani.

Darah akan selalu mengingatkan bahwa aku masih hidup.

.

_Ya, sebesar apapun perubahan yang akan terjadi ketika kami memutuskan untuk mengubah masa lalu, kami sudah meyakini bahwa perubahan itu pasti lebih baik daripada apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Kau sendiri mungkin akan jijik melihat masa depan dimana aku berada._

_Maka dari itu, aku pun takkan mengekangmu untuk memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang kupilih. Silakan bersahabat dengan orang-orang yang tak pernah ada dalam ingatanku, silakan mencintai apa yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku._

_Apapun yang kau pilih, jalan mana yang akan kau ambil, silakan kau putuskan sendiri asal semua itu takkan membuatmu menyesal seperti apa yang telah kusesali. Teruslah hidup sampai kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu._

_._

* * *

><p>Ketika bertahun-tahun kemudian aku kembali berdiri di sebuah tempat sakral yang selalu abadi di dalam ingatanku, aku telah mampu menengadahkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar pada jalan yang telah kupilih. Jas putihku berkibar diterpa angin musim gugur, lagi-lagi menyadarkanku bahwa dedaunan hijau musim semi kini telah berganti menjadi warna merah kecokelatan. Entah sudah berapa banyak musim semi yang kulalui kini tapi kali ini pun, aku juga masih menunggu musim semi tahun depan.<p>

Karena di musim semi, ada sebuah tanggal yang sakral bagi kami. Pada tanggal itu, masing-masing dari kami akan menggenggam erat bunga perlambang pengorbanan dan keabadian untuk kemudian mengalirkannya ke sungai Tiber yang mengalir di bawah Ponte Milvio. Lalu, kami akan menertawakan hal-hal yang telah kami alami dan lalui bersama satu tahun kebelakang dan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan menunggu kami di tahun mendatang.

Walau waktu selalu memaksa kami untuk berubah, aku masih tak percaya bahwa kami selama ini sama sekali tak pernah melepaskan untaian jemari yang merekatkan kami. Walau kini aku berdiri seorang diri di Ponte Milvio dan menggenggam tiga tangkai Edelweis sekaligus, aku masih merasa bahwa aku tidak sendiri.

"Lovi, kau tidak kedinginan~?"

Karena mereka pun kini ada bersamaku, disamping kiri dan kananku, sedang menguntai jemariku dengan jemari mereka kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengulangi mantra-mantra kekanak-kanakkan kami yang sama...

_**("Ayo ucapkan bersama wahai prajuritku!")**_

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri _bastard!_"

_**("Semoga... kami akan terus berteman...!")**_

"Wahaha, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan lidah tajammu itu tak pernah berubah Lovi~ Tapi itulah yang membuatmu terlihat sangat manis~"

"Geez, aku tidak manis _bastard! _Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku disini? Bukannya membantu si napas kentang dan di _otaku_!"

_**("...Selamanya...")**_

Tapi kini, bukan hanya tangan mereka saja yang menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, tapi ada sebuah genggaman tangan baru yang menjaga kedua tanganku agar tetap hangat sebagai bukti sumpahnya bahwa ia takkan pernah membiarkanku sendirian walau apapun yang terjadi.

"_I found you, Lovi~"_

* * *

><p><em>Rome, March 17th 2110<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Lovino Vargas_

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_Akhirnya tamat juga Q-Q Untuk chapter terakhir ini maaf kalau agak terkesan buru-buru bahasanya karena memang saya sedang buru-buru. Saya bertekad ingin menamatkan ffn ini dulu sebelum fokus untuk UN tahun depan (mohon do'anya!) dan inilah diaa XD_

_Bila ada teori tentang virus yang salah atau nama-nama alat atau penemuan yang salah saya mohon maaf *bows* karena aslinya saya tidak bisa fisika apalagi mengenai teknik mesin... Yap! Lovino adalah profesor di teknik mesin tapi karena saya bingung bagaimana cara penulisan gelar internasional yang benar, jadi hanya saya tulis Prof. Lovino Vargas saja. Mengenai tokoh Bella teman masa kecilnya Ryan yang tiba-tiba muncul... siapakah dia? Saya ingin sekali membahasnya tetapi karena saya juga sedang terburu-buru makanya, mohon maaf Q-Q Silakan menebak identitas Bella sesuai dengan selera :D_

_Kalau boleh sedikit bercerita, sebenarnya ide awal saya untuk code of eternity adalah berdasarkan role-play yang saya mainkan bersama teman saya dimana saya menjadi sebuah android dan dia menjadi master saya. Dia yang sangat menyukai Kokoro X Kiseki dan lagu itu turut mendasari jalan cerita role-play kami yang lebih menonjolkan romance. Entah kenapa akhirnya malah lebih menonjol persahabatannya O.O_

_Saya mungkin pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang dialami Lovino sebelum akhirnya kini saya mempunyai sahabat yang selalu ada untuk saya dan mau menerima saya apa adanya :D Jadi, pesan saya, jangan pernah sia-siakan sebuah persahabatan. Jangan pernah tukar itu dengan apapun juga :D_

_Bila masih ada yang berlum terjawab, silakan tanyakan melalui review atau PM dan saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya Q-Q_

_**Translate:**_

_Va Via (Italian): Go away_

_Per favore (Italian): Please_

__Non ti avvicinare (Italian): Don't come near me__

___Te ne prego (Italian): I beg you___

___Mi dispiace (Italian): I'm sorry___

___Figlio mio (Italian): My son___

___Si (Italian/Spanish): Yes___

___Gomennasai (Japanese): I'm sorry___

___Doushite (Japanese): What's up/What's wrong?___

___Mattaku (Jappanese): Really/Totally (Benar-benar deh...)___

___Oh ya, saya ingin men-share link sebuah gambar empat tokoh utama code of eternity yang iseng saya buat. Bagi yang ingin melihat bagaimana wujud Ryan, silakan klik deviantArt kensyecho: Code-of-Eternity-336356545 ___

___Sekali lagi, code of eternity tidak akan bisa sampai seperti ini kalau tidak berkat dukungan dari teman-teman readers sekalian. Terima kasih banyak! Untuk yang terakhir, saya ingin melihat pandangan teman-teman untuk code of eternity, jadi review? :'D___

Salam Hangat,

KensyEcho


	7. Epilogue

Special Thanks To:

**Kuroi Akuma, Lacrymosus, Megumi Yoora, Mmerleavy Ellesmerea, Silan Haye, neo-ichi, Norest Raywen, , Oh Se In, Ritsu Ricchan, Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564, lil heppin, TeQueiro, Lummierra, Murabi Anno, Oregano, U-KNOW-WHO**

**and **

**All of my precious readers!**

* * *

><p>Berjuta kelopa bungak edelweis mengudara, mewarnai langit biru tanpa awan dengan benda putih nan halus bagaikan kapas. Seolah terus melindungi apa yang terkubur didalamnya, padang bunga edelweis ini tak pernah mati walau tahun demi tahun telah berlalu.<p>

Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan padang bunga edelweis secantik ini dibalik reruntuhan bekas Virology _Analitical No. 7_ _Laboratory_ pernah berdiri. Bangunan laboratorium itu kini hanya sebatas reruntuhan yang dibatasi oleh garis polisi yang bahkan kisahnya tak tertulis di buku sejarah manapun, tetapi jelas tertulis di dalam memoriku dan orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung terlibat di dalamnya.

Tak ada yang pernah menapaki padang edelweis ini selain kami. Itu berarti tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan empat buah batu nisan yang tertanam di ujung padang bunga perlambang pengorbanan dan keabadian.

'Rosetta Kirkland',

'Alfred F. Jones',

'Ryan Satya Nugroho',

'Antonio',

...adalah nama-nama orang yang tertulis pada batu nisan tersebut.

Yang benar-benar merupakan kuburan asli hanyalah kuburan milik ibu Al, Rosetta Kirkland, yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Sedang sisanya, lebih cocok bila disebut sebagai tugu peringatan yang aku dan Antonio buat sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Walau tahun demi tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa mengerikan di laboratorium itu, Antonio masih saja selalu mencegahku untuk datang kemari. Karena ia yang paling mengetahui sisi lain yang tak kuperlihatkan pada siapapun ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini pada tanggal 17 Maret setiap tahunnya.

Aku akan menyanggakan kepalaku di pundaknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"–Lovi~ sudah selesai~?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana seorang pria yang sangat kukenal berdiri dengan sabar di dekat sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku berlutut. Aku mengusap jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipiku yang memerah dan mengangguk pelan padanya.

Ia memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya sambil perlahan-lahan menghampiriku yang berusaha berdiri. Pada bulan-bulan awal kami rutin datang ke tempat ini, Antoniolah yang paling tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di depan empat batu nisan tersebut. Disaat seperti itu, aku akan membiarkannya menangis sampai ia puas karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tahu sebuah perasaan yang diam-diam ia miliki untuk seseorang diantara kami.

Entah sejak kapan, ia diam-diam menyukai Ryan.

Kemudian sejak aku resmi menjadi pelayan di restoran yang Antonio kelola, hubungan kami jadi semakin dekat. Awalnya ia akan menceritakan tentang Ryan panjang lebar dan aku akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati. Hingga waktu kian berlalu dan kami mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan dan meniti masa depan kami masing-masing.

Suatu saat tangan kami terikat dan ia tersenyum hanya untukku. Kutanya, "bukannya orang yang kau sukai itu Ryan?" lalu dengan mantapnya ia menjawab, "ia takkan suka bila aku terus meratapi kematiannya~ Lagipula aku tahu ia tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sosok seorang kakak baginya~"

Oh, komentarku di dalam hati ketika aku mendengar penjelasannya, berharap ia akan memberikan alasan lebih...

"...dan karena sekarang, aku menyukai seorang pemuda manis dihadapanku~"

Dan aku tak bisa menahan luapan perasaan senang dari dalam diriku ketika aku mendengarnya...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Ingatkah kau hari itu**_

_**Ketika cahaya mentari memecah langit kelabu**_

_**Aku bertemu denganmu, senyummu merekah untukku**_

_**Jemari kita menyatu, mencipta beribu perasaan**_

_**Dalam hati, 'kan terkunci sampai nanti**_

.

* * *

><p>Aku meletakkan empat buket bunga edelweis masing-masing di atas gundukan tanah di depan keempat batu nisan. Aku tersenyum untuk yang terakhir ke arah ukiran nama di nisan kelabu yang tak pernah aus.<p>

"Sampai nanti..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Kenangan itu terus berputar, menolak untuk berhenti**_

_**Air mata kian merebak, walau musim tlah berganti**_

_**Dalam sepi kubertanya, "Apa yang kau rasa?"**_

"_**Ingatkah kau, akan kenangan itu?"**_

.

* * *

><p>"Ve!? <em>Fratello<em> akan pergi ke Spanyol bersama Kak Antonio hari ini!?"

Aku menghela napas berat seraya kusilangkan kakiku di bawah sebuah meja bundar putih di belakang rumah. Suara tawa dan hentakan-hentakan kaki terdengar riuh tak jauh dari tempatku dan Feliciana duduk bersama, membuat suasana di lingkungan rumah tu semakin hidup.

"Kupikir aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini denganmu, _dammit_. Lagipula aku akan kembali! Aku kesini hanya ingin berpamitan." Feliciana memasang muka masam dengan wajah tertunduk. Walaupun kini ia telah menjadi seorang ibu, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia masih bisa memasang wajah kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu.

"Ayah sedang senang-senangnya bekerja di perusahaan barunya yang berhasil ia bangun kembali, ve~ Nanti kalau ayah pulang, aku akan menyampaikan pesan _fratello_ padanya!"

Aku tersenyum bangga mengetahui Feliciana yang tak mencegatku lebih jauh. Aku bangkit dari kursiku kemudian mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang sudah ia ikat rapi ke belakang. "Tenang saja, toh aku juga harus kembali karena aku harus mengecek 'kaki buatan' yang kau pakai itu dan mengembangkan yang lebih baik lagi," ucapku seraya menerawang ke arah kedua kaki Feliciana yang kini terbungkus oleh alat seperti kaki buatan yang dapat membantu orang lumpuh seperti Feliciana untuk dapat berjalan seeprti orang normal.

Feliciana pun akhirnya ikut bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah anak pertamanya, Agata, yang sedang bermain bersama Antonio dan suami Feliciana yang merupakan seorang dokter di rumah sakit Ospidale San Giovanni yang selalu merawat Feliciana selama ini, Ludwig si pria bernapas kentang dua.

"Ya, _fratello_ memang sangat membutuhkan liburan~" ucap Feliciana tiba-tiba yang memaksaku untuk mengangkat sebelah alisku tak mengerti. Feliciana menengadah, tersenyum ke arahku.

"Selama ini _fratello_ sudah berusaha keras untuk penyakitku dan orang lain~"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Matahari terbenam, seolah mengakhiri kisah kita**_

_**Yang kini tinggal kenangan, dalam beku hati tak merasa**_

_**Jejak air mata tertinggal disana**_

_**Bersama sejuta kenangan, sejarah tak mungkin berulang**_

.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Muchas gracias<em> Tuan Lovino karena telah membantu anak saya untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya!"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang langsung menghadangku ketika aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Antonio di Spanyol. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selama ini bekerja mengurus ladang tomat dan rumah milik Antonio yang ia tinggalkan selama bekerja di Italia, tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan berkata demikian. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Spanyol tapi ia sudah bisa berkata seperti itu padaku, memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa anak yang ia masuk!

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, apa yang telah aku lakukan pada anakmu itu hingga kau berterima kasih padaku?" tanyaku langsung pada intinya yang mendapat senggolan siku dari Antonio akibat tutur kataku yang tidak sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan bahasa yang kupakai. "Itu, Anda kan yang memerintahkan agar obat untuk penyakit langka itu dijual dengan harga murah dan diberikan gratis bagi warga yang tidak mampu?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dalam hati aku bertanya, apakah penyakit yang ia bicarakan itu adalah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh LAV? Karena tidak mengerti, aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyampaikan rasa senangku karena dapat membantu anaknya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, keluarga kami ingin mengundang Tuan Antonio dan Tuan Lovino untuk makan malam di rumah kami! Memang hanya undangan makan malam sederhana, tetapi kami sangat senang bila Tuan berdua bisa datang."

Sebelum aku sempat merespon apapun, Antonio sudah lebih dulu menanggapi, "kami berdua pasti akan datang~ Terima kasih atas undangannya!"

Kami berdua melambaikan tangan ke arah sang wanita ketika ia berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah itu, Antonio langsung menarik tanganku paksa menuju sebuah ladang tomat yang berada di samping rumah tingkatnya.

Saat itu, saking tertegunnya dengan limpahan buah tomat segar yang menunggu untuk dipetik dari pohonnya itu sampai membuatku lupa akan barang-barangku yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumah Antonio. Sinar matahari memantul pada daun-daun hijau pohon-pohon tomat tinggi di hadapanku yang semakin memunculkan kontras antara merah tomat, hijau daun dan biru langit yang memayunginya. Tanah cokelatnya terlihat begitu gembur dan terawat dengan bekas hujan masih terlihat di beberapa permukaan tanah.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Antonio memakaikan sebuah topi jerami di atas kepalaku. "_Bastard!_" umpatku yang malah dibalas oleh tawa khasnya. "Kau itu benar-benar baik pada siapa saja ya Lovi~"

Mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulutnya, sukses membuat darahku naik ke kepala hingga wajahku memerah. "_S-Shut The Fuck Up, tomato bastardo!_" seruku seraya mengejarnya yang berari ke arah hamparan pohon-pohon tomat di ladangnya. Ia adalah tukang sembunyi yang handal maka butuh waktu laa bagiku untuk bisa mencapainya.

Setelah menit demi menit berlalu dan akhirnya aku mampu menangkapnya, ia langsung melemparkan sekeranjang penuh tomat ke arahku yang sontak kutangkap dengan kedua tanganku hingga aku jatuh terduduk ke tanah. "_Bastard!_ Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, _dammit!?_"

Antonio tertawa sepuas-puasnya hingga rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang mulai basah oleh keringat. "Nah, anak baik juga harus membantuku memanen tomat-tomat ini~"

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menjadi tukang kebunmu _bastardo!_ Siapa bilang aku akan membantumu!" teriakku kesal.

"Kau hanya perlu meletakkan tomat-tomat itu di dapur, _mi tomate~ _Kau mau kan membantuku~?"

Aku pun menghela napas pasrah dan melakukan seperti apa yang ia perintahkan.

Saat itu pasti panas matahari telah membuat mataku melihat ilusi karena ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sebuah bukit yang berada di dekat ladang tomat itu, aku melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku sontak menoleh ke arah Antonio yang ternyata sedang sibuk dengan tomat-tomatnya kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke bukit itu dan kini menemukan dua orang anak laki-laki sebayanya muncul di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dua anak laki-laki ini terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara kepada anak laki-laki yang ada di tengahnya dan mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bahagia.

Seolah terperangkap dalam labirin mimpi, aku yakin bahwa aku pernah mengalami adegan ini sebelumnya tapi tak persis sama. Di ingatanku itu, aku bukanlah menjadi diriku yang sekarang tetapi menjadi anak laki-laki kecil yang berdiri di tengah dua anak laki-laki lainnya. Di ingatanku itu, aku berdiri sendirian diantara langit kelabu dan lebatnya hujan dan kini aku melihat anak laki-laki itu berdiri bersama dua orang anak laki-laki lainnya.

Aku bisa menebak siapa dua anak laki-laki itu dan hipotesaku itu cukup untuk membuat senyumku mengembang. Anak laki-laki yang berada di tengah itu menatap bingung pada sosokku yang tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya.

Kini aku ingat siapa pria bertopi jerami di dalam mimpiku waktu itu.

Dia adalah diriku sendiri...

"_...Rimanere in vita, per favore!"_

Dia adalah sisi dalam diriku yang sangat menginginkanku untuk hidup –kobaran api semangat yang tak pernah padam dan masih mengharapkan munculnya secercah cahaya harapan.

"_...Stay alive, please!"_

Untuk tetap hidup dan suatu saat menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri...

"...Lovino..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Tetapi matahari kan terbit di ufuk timur**_

_**Keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya**_

_**Ingin jemari kita kan terjalin, walau hidup dalam kenangan abadi**_

_**Kan kutemukan lagi, bayangmu berhiaskan merah dan oranye**_

_**Sampai ketika hari itu terulang kembali**_

.

* * *

><p>Kupikir, harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah obat dari penyakit Feliciana, koleksi hak paten atas penemuan-penemuanku, dan pengakuan dari orang-orang atas kemampuanku...<p>

Ryan pikir, harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah kebahagian masternya, segudang prestasi yang didapat karena telah menolong orang, dan pengakuan dari orang-orang bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi seorang manusia normal...

Alfred pikir, harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah obat dari penyakit ibunya, jabatan di sebuah organisasi hebat, dan pengakuan dari orang-orang bahwa ia adalah sosok seorang _hero_ bagi hidup orang banyak...

Tapi kemudian kami bertiga bertemu dan saling bergandengan tangan.

Segala macam rasa sakit karena telah berani mengacungkan senjata pada teman, dikhianati dan mengkhianati, disakiti dan menyakiti hingga kami sempat berjalan sendiri-sendiri...

Sendirian itu menyedihkan hingga rasanya hidup pun hanya diliputi oleh duka dan lara...

Lalu suatu saat kami bertiga pun berkumpul kembali dan menyadari satu hal yang hanya bisa kami lihat ketika jemari kami saling teruntai...

Menemukan jalan untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersama-sama sahabat adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi kami yang takkan pernah kami tukar dengan apapun juga...

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_**Rendez-vous lá-bas et attends-moi..."**_

.

* * *

><p>...karena persahabatan adalah hal yang membuat kami kuat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Ada yang tahu mengapa di epilog saya sampai mengulang lirik lagu From A To Z? :D

**Translate:**

_**Rendez-vous là-bas et attends-moi (French - From Google Translate -): **See you and please wait for me 'there'**  
><strong>_

_See ya~ and thank you very much!_

_Salam Hangat,_

_KensyEcho_


End file.
